Red Eye Love
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto loses what family and future he has so he makes a choice but as he finds out not all choices are without consequences. Watch as he not only tries to save the future but find peace with himself as a widower. NarutoxKurenaixslight Temari Sequal comin
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto

Naruto awoke in his apartment and looked around noticing it was around 3 am and got up and went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He smiled as he looked at the face of his 7 year old self. He then looked down at his hand and saw a gold locket that brought a tear to his eye and he slowly put it around his neck and said "For you I promise to be worthy, even if I am alone forever." as he walked back into his living room.

He then bit his thumb and started drawing a seal around the room and then after about an hour he finished even though he had to bite his thumb alot and he channeled chakra into the seals in the room making the entire room glow white, then red, and then blue.

After that he bit his thumb and drew 8 seals on his body. One was over his heart, one on each side of his chest, one on his forehead, one on each arm, one on his put his hands together in a seal and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 5 clones appeared. He nodded and 4 of them got into a square position and the last one stood next to Naruto who took of his shirt. He then closed his eyes and found himself in his mind. He walked up to the cage where the Kyuubi was and said "Hey Foxbitch, wake up."

The Kyuubi stirred and said "**Who dares wakes the al..."**

Naruto interupted the fox and said "You want out or not. Shut your yap and give me your chakra and I will give you a body so we can go our own ways unless you want to die when I die."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said "**What are..."**

Naruto walked away and opened his eyes and thought _"Last chance for freedom. Give me your chakra."_

Kyuubi not having time to ponder what the hell was going on since he had just been woken up quickly decided to take this chance for freedom and sent as much chakra through the seal as he could. Naruto felt the chakra surrounding him and he started forming handsigns and said "Demi-Kagebunshin no jutsu." and a single clone appeared and looked like Naruto with all of his demonic enhancements.

The clone next to Naruto started doing hansigns and his fingers glowed with 5 flames and he slammed his hand into the seal on Naruto stomach saying "Five star seal." before he walked back away from Naruto.

The 4 clones that were in a square had also started handseal and finished together and said "Sealing arts: Cage of the Chamera." and a golden barrior formed around the Kyuubi clone who was looking at its hand and not really knowing whats going on.

When the barrior went up Kyuubi looked at Naruto who was smirking and asked "**whats going on here mortal."**

Naruto said "Simple you bastard fox. You just been out done and will die very soon."

Kyuubi said "Really and why is that." trying to figure out exactly what is going on.

Naruto smiled and sat down and said "Simple, my father sealed you into me the day I was born by having the shinigami take your power and your soul out of your body and putting them into me. Just now I had you give me power and I also created a clone body for you so I did give you your freedom like I promised but the thing is the only thing that was keeping you anchored to this world without dieing was the seal on my stomach. Normally if I would have done this the moment your cloned body died your soul would have went back into the seal however after I had created your body I had another clone put a 5 star seal over the Shinigami seal. I must admit that normally this would have been a bad thing because I could not have any of your chakra however because of how the 5 star seal works it makes it where nothing can go in or out of the seal so in otherwords..."

Kyuubi blinked and said "**in other words the only thing anchoring my soul to this world is this body I am in now. Briliant. Absolutely briliant."**

One of the clones said "Dont forget the best part boss. This prison we put up and trapped Kyuubi in is also disrupting the body Kyuubi is in so in about a minute the body will go up in smoke killing the fox."

Naruto nods and said "Well fox, its been a good life and hope you enjoy the afterlife and I will be sending some people to hell to be with you and wait for me because with what I have done I will probably be there also."

Kyuubi growled and was about to say something when his body went up in smoke. A few moment after it did the clone who originally put the 5 star seal on had already made the 5 star unsealer and slammed it into the 5 star seal and the shinigami seal on Naruto stomach started to burn and Naruto cried out in pain as waves of chakra passed over him.

When he woke up he smiled at the feeling he had and he then freshened up for the day and went to his room to look at his cloths and sighed seeing the cloths he had and then smirked as he put his hand into a seal and said "Modified Henge." and he was covered in smoke and then he was seen as a 5'10 black hair man with brown eyes and a scar on his left cheek under his eye. His pants and shirt were both standard black pants and shirts like any normal civilian would wear. He then looked around the room and shook his head and walked out ignoring the damage from the chakra pulse and thought "_at least the seals I put on the wall concealed the chakra overload. Its a good thing I thought to put those 8 seals on my body before I did that or I would have died plus now it wont take years to charge them. Kyuubi took one tail of chakra with him when he died and the other 8 tails each got divided amoung the other seals or was lost in the backlash. I got the genusis of rebirth seal on my forehead, the one on my heart is directly related as an emergency chakra flush incase I ever fight another Hyuuga like I did Neji who closes my chakra ports, the two on my legs and arms are used for body enhancements to make my limbs able to go even longer in a fight so I dont have to draw on my chakra all the time to increase the speed and it will do it automatically if I channel chakra into the chakra holes in a certian way and the 2 on my chest are to feed my healing abilities for my main body since I dont know what effect this little stunt will pull on them. Speaking of..."_

Naruto stopped and pulled out a kunia and cut his finger and looked at it and whistled and thought "_well it looks like Jaraiya was right, the bastard fox was ripping off my mothers bloodline...ow well, its time to start with my changes."_

Naruto in his new look walked toward the Hokage office and soon made it to the lobby and walked up to the secretary and said "Um excuse me miss but I wish to make an appointment with the Hokage."

The secretary asked "What do you need to see him about Mr..."

Naruto said "Sorry, my name is Maelstrom, I was hoping to talk to him about something I heard a boy named Naruto mention."

The secretary sighed and asked "What did _he _do this time." saying he with discust

The third who had just comed out to ask for some coffee had heard the man and the secretary and he said "Its alright Mrs. Barno, I can see him, could you put on a pot of coffee. I am having a little trouble starting this morning."

Mrs. Barno nods and walks down the hall to start some coffee and the third sighed and said "Im sorry about that but you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about that you heard Naruto mention."

Maelstrom nods and said "Yes, I had met him yesterday and we talked a few moments on the bench near the old accademy swing and he was telling me how he wanted to be Hokage and all that and he told me how he would find a way to beat you and also beat that trouble with paperwork your always gripping about."

The third chuckled and said "That does sound like him, come on into my office so you can sit down and tell me why are you wearing a henge." as he stood in the doorway."

Maelstrom said "Sure no problem. The truth is I always wear a henge these days every since **it **happened." as he walked in with his hands flat out showing he had nothing to conceal and the third watched him as he closed the door.

The third soon took a seat and asked "So tell me about yourself and why your here and the henge."

Maelstrom said "Well my real name is not Maelstrom as you probably guessed and as you can tell I am not trying to hide the fact I am in a henge or anything by the amount of chakra I am pouring out. In fact it makes it easier to be around people when they know I am. Now I am originally a surviving ninja of 2 different villages."

The third cocked his eyebrow and said "really, which ones."

Maelstrom said "Well, thats where it gets complicated. Do you know the final order of the Rasenkage before Whirlpool was destroyed."

The third seemed to stiffen for a moment more alert and said "perhaps, why."

Maelstrom said "Well as you most likely know then the Kyuudiame Rasenkage final order was for her people to spread to the four corners of the elemental nation and to live and survive and maybe after the war was over there might be enough survivors to return whirpool back to its final glory. Sadly I have no idea where any of the survivors of the nation are. In fact I never actually met the Rasenkage since my mother was a ninja of Whirlpool and my father was from another nation. It was some sort of political arrangement."

The third shook his head and said "I understand and thus that makes you a legal resident of both villages even now with whirlpool gone your still a whirlpool ninja. So what was the other village."

Maelstrom sighed and said "Well that I honestly dont know."

The third blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Maelstrom said "My mother died durring labor and my father died stopping something that was attacking our village. A trusted friend of my parents took me and raised me and told me about them and then gave me a scroll my mother had made for me but he would never would tell me what my fathers village was and so I dont know. Only reason I am even ranked as a ninja is because I have freelanced in rain, snow, and a few other small nations just to get by since _it _happened."

The third asked "What is this it you keep talking about and whats with the henge."

Maelstrom looked down and sad a moment and said "Well, the it I was talking about was my wife was murdered and my son was kidnapped and when I went to rescue him he was killed in front of me. The reason I wear this henge is because with what I did to those men for what they did to my family I could never stand to look at myself in the mirror again so I walk around the world now just traveling, learning and writing."

The third was moved by the mans confession and he could understand the henge. Its one of the reasons Shinobi hardly ever keep mirrors in thier home after they get so old. His ears perked up and asked "Writing."

Maelstrom chuckled and said "Well unpublished so far. In fact that what I was comming through Konoha for in the first place."

The third asked "really, whats that."

Maelstrom said "Well I have an entire series that I have wrote and I was planning on asking Jaraiya of the Sannin to see if he might give me a reference with his publisher and since this is where he is from I thought I might get a lead on him and also maybe something to pick up a little cash like a parttime or an easy fix job and thats what brought me here today."

The third said "So Naruto told you that I might be able to get you a job."

Maelstrom chuckled and said "No, in fact you got it all wrong. I actually have something I think would be very valuable to you from what I heard from Naruto."

The third raised and eyebrow and asked "What would that be."

Maelstrom said "A way to do your paperwork faster." with a smile on his face.

The third got wide eyed for a moment before he hid it and said "perhaps but what makes you so sure you can do that."

Maelstrom said "In my travels I have heard all kinds of little tidbits as I try and learn like little training quirks or recipes or the best place to go fishing and things like that. One of those things was a jutsu that is actually native to your village but everyone always thinks of it as a fighting jutsu and never thought of the civillian aplications like paperwork. So this is what I am offering. Since I got a lead on where Jaraiya might be I am planning on leaving Konoha today but I can clue you in on this jutsu for $5000."

The third chocked a minute and said "Thats a bit much for a jutsu that you claim is from Konoha which I most likely know."

Maelstrom said "Yes, but the fact is that you have been Hokage for how many years doing paperwork and never thought of it means that you are just like others that I meantioned never thinking of the civilian use of this jutsu. You know over 1000 jutsu and you could try them all on your paperwork resulting in more after you burned, soaked, and muddied them or I can sell this jutsu to you and you can start spending more time relaxing. Your not as young as you use to be."

The third sighed and shook his head. He knew this man was right and said "Very well, if you can show me and I test it I will pay you."

Maelstrom said "very well. I trust you so here is the big secret. What is the side effect of Kagebunshins."

The third said "Besides deviding up the chakra of the user evenly. None that I know."

Maelstrom smirked and said "Created one and have it read a mission scroll and then have it dispell to humor me."

The third looked confused and said "Very well." and he created a Kagebunshin and it did the paperwork of one mission and dispelled and Maelstrom asked "What was the mission rank."

The third said "D-rank, it was to capture Tor...What the hell." as he picked up the scroll and read it.

Maelstrom said "When a Kagebunshin is dispelled all information it learns is transferred back to the original. If you use more then one at a time have them dispell singly though so you dont pass out from information overload."

The third nolds and said "I cant believe it, it has been here the whole time. sigh A deals a deal. Here is a payment receapt. Just have my secretary pay you and thank you."

Maelstrom nods and said "I will see you around next time Im in the area and tell Naruto thanks for the heads up." as he walked out to the secretary desk.

The secretary looked up and said "Aw, how can I help you agian sir."

Maelstrom handed her the paper and she nods and began getting the money and he said "oh, the Hokage just asked me to have you cash this. It turns out that the information I gave him about what I heard was more then enough that he is thinking about having every paper pusher in this village visit Ibiki to find out how many or pushing his law. Something about him being to leniant in the past" with a smile on his face as the woman lost count and paled.

After she finally got done she asked in a stutter "Will there be anything else."

Maelstrom looks toward the window leaking a small KI directly at the woman so that no one else would feel it and said "A storm is aproaching Konoha in the future, the sins of those who have drawn the blood of an innocent child who should be a hero through direct and indirect action will come back to haunt them and Konoha will lose more then they did when Kyuubi attacked. It wont be lives that are lost but families will be broken forever and the children shall forever hate thier parents when they learn the real truth. Pass it along." as he walked away leaving a scared secretary.

Once Maelstrom made it outside he knew where he needed to go and he quickly made his way across town and found the wolf claw weapon shop.

Back in the Hokage office the secretary thought about what she just heard and asked herself "_would the children really tell us were wrong."_

Once Maelstrom made it inside the store he saw a man sitting behind the counter. The man at the counter looked at Maelstrom and ask "Can I help you."

Maelstrom said "Yes, I need to resupply some of my things and also my brother is getting ready to start the accademy in a week so I wanted to get his supplies."

The man said "Well you came to the right place. What do you need."

Maelstrom said "3 dozen standard kunia and shurikens, 7 pair of black shinobi pants size 30 in the waist and at least my hieght. 7 pair of blue shirts with built in scroll holders size X Large and 4 of the all filter facemask preferably black and blue and 4 hair camos and do you have any sunglasses. Chakra Ultra violet preferably."

The man blinked and said "Sure, no problem but what about your brothers stuff."

Maelstrom said "Oh this is all his. Im going to put some custom seals on them to make it where they will shrink to his size. The only things I needed were half the weapons."

The man nods and after he get everything he said "That will be $2267."

Maelstrom pays grabbing his stuff along with a box of blank scroll writing tablets and pens for another $400 and said "Thanks" as he leaves.

Maelstrom starts to feel tired so he quickly heads toward his appartment and loses his henge before he entered the apartment. Luckily no one saw him and after he made it inside he locked the door and thought "_Damn it. Even though I was using 4 times the amount of chakra that technique requires it drained me in under 3 hours. I need to increase my chakra reserves and fast. I now have an idea about how much of Kyuubi over all chakra I lost. 6 tails worth. Each of those seals are equal to exactly what ever my bodies max is so I only have about high chunnin chakra reserves now...at least I dont have to deal with the bastard any more and thats whats important to me...I hope." as a grim expression crossed his face as he passed out leaning agianst his door._

When Naruto awoke he looked around and saw how he fell asleep and he slowly got up and felt his body groan as it was not meant to lean over a box of clothing that he had got at the weapon shop. He went to fix him something to eat and saw that he did not have anything other then a single cup of ramen and he shook his head and began to cook it and soon ate it before he went back to where he was at before and grabbed the cloths and set them down on the table and started to draw seals on them with his blood and after about 2 hours he finished having activated them. He then went and started drawing a set of seals on his body beside the one on his heart making him have 3 seals on his left side in a triangle. He then slowly starts a chain of handseals and feels his body draining and he finishes and sends the chakra into the seal he just draw gritting his teeth until the pain washed over him and he sighed as he fell to the floor breathing heavy.

Naruto picked himself up walked over to his table and picked up a piece of trash paper from a ramen cup and held it in the palm of his hand and he tried using his chakra to make it float in the air but it soon blew to high and floated back down. Sitting down a moment he thought and then smirked as he grabbed his new cloths and put them on using the sunglasses to hide his eyes and the hair rag to conceal his hair making it harder to identify him since his whiskers..."_wait a minute, do I still have those." _as he ran back into the bathroom and looked and was wide eyed and smiled as they were actually gone. He then pulled the shirt up and looked and notice that no matter what no sign of the shinigami seal was on him.

Dropping his shirt down he then put on the mask and soon put his new cloths and supplies in his secret storage compartment the Hokage had installed for him. Taking a single kunia he then left his apartment after locking it and headed toward the one place he knew nobody would go...aka the forrest of death.

30 minutes later Naruto was in the forest of death having climbed anko favorite eating tree and jumping over the wall. Once he made it over he then broke the seal on his right arm by sending chakra into it and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and a puff of smoke appeared and a the upper part of his body appeared before it was destroyed and Naruto thought "_you got to be shitting me." _

Seeing no other way around it he pulled out a kunia and ran toward a tree and soon made it 4 steps before he fell off. Naruto groaned as he hit the ground and then got up to do it agian. He continued this on into the afternoon and evening and finally passed out. When he woke up he saw it was night time and he looked at the wall and realised something. Until he was able to do this excersice he could not get out since all the trees inside the forest are bigger then the ones outside so he cant climb a simple limb.

It was at this moment his stomach growled and he sighed but did not put him down. He slowly started toward the right keeping the wall to his right and after about an hour he came across a river that was comming into the forest. Naruto walked up to it and thought "_this is one time the old pervert taught me this jutsu. Its an E-rank raiton jutsu for camping from cloud."_ as he did three handsigns and held the last one as he put his hand in the water and said "Electric Fishing no Jutsu." and a shockwave of water shot out of his hand and fish started to float to the surface barly moving and Naruto grabbed a couple before walking away a little and putting them down on a log and started to clean them before he used his kunia to cut a hole in the log and then stuff some leaves in it and started to do some more handsigns and said "Flamestarter." and blew a small 2 inch flame that caught the leaves and wood on fire and soon turned into a small fire thanks to adding more leaves and Naruto was able to get it hot enough to roast his 3 fish he had caught. After that he decided to try one more time the tree climbing excersice but on the wall to get out.

Naruto got ready and closed his eyes and ran with all his might, he hit the wall at full speed and started up the side of it. He noticed that he was making it but started to lose control and as he neared the top he felt his control slip and he made a lunge at the top and latched his hand on the bar at the top causing himself to swing a little as it felt his shoulder was being pulled apart. He managed to grab with his other arm onto the bar and slowly pulled himself up ontop of and over the wall only to fall 30 feet below and land on his knees.

Gritting his teeth he slowly got up on his feet and walked back toward his apartment. When he got home he showered and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Naruto decided to go and get some food so after getting ready in his new cloths he went to the grocery store and was able to buy enough food for 2 weeks at regular cost because the owner was busy checking the shipment comming in and the woman who was running the register did not recongnise him. Thanking his luck Naruto quickly got back and made some real food and then after eating put his hands together in a seal and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and fell to his knees panting as a solid Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto looked up and started to smile as it went up in smoke and he said "Well shit. Maybe I should not have killed the bastard...Nah, just have to work harder...I got it..."

I little bit later Naruto was found standing horizontally off of a tree 3 feet off the ground while he was facing the ground punching and panting heavy as he was doing it. It was not the streign of the tree climbing excercise or the punching that was the problem. Naruto in his infinite wisdom decided to up his gravity weight he added to his body now instead of 2 times normal gravity he was at 3 and he was sweating because he was running out of energy fast and the only thing keeping him from falling face first into the dirt was the fact he was not actually punching the ground but using it as a pushoff point to keep him level so his body was having to get the excersice a lot faster and think quicker.

Finally after an hour Naruto was nearly out of chakra so he had no choice but to stop and hit the ground busting open his nose.

After resting for about 20 minutes Naruto got back to it and kept working like this the rest of the day and on into the night until he litterally craweled into his bed that night.

The next morning Naruto made breakfast and after eating found he could make 2 shadow clones though they did not last long but it was an improvement. 2 weeks later Naruto was busy making breakfast when he heard a knock at the door to his apartment. Naruto tensed and pulled out a kunia and hid it as he slowly walked toward the door and asked "Who is it."

A voice from the other side of the door said "Its me Naruto. Open up."

Naruto said "If its really you old man then answer a question for me that only you would know."

The voice said "Alright."

Naruto said "What drawer do you hide the same book Inu reads in your office."

The person outside the door sweatdropped and a chuckle could be heard and the voice said "3rd drawer on the left."

Naruto unlocked his door and opened it and said "Hello old man, Inu, what brings you both here." as he walked back toward the kitchen throwing the kunia into the support beam for the pass through window in the kitchen making both men raise an eyebrow.

The Hokage followed Naruto into the kitchen and was shocked by what he found and asked "Naruto, how did you get all this food."

Naruto stiffened a moment and said "Originally Maelstrom bought it all for me before he left saying something about not like leaving owing a debt along with these new cloths. He said you would explain it to me when I got older what he meant but he said it was not charity since without me telling him what ever I told him to help was valuable." as he shut off the burner and carried the eggs over to the sasuge and toast and set them in the plate before pouring a glass of milk and setting it on the table.

Inu who had been watching asked "When did you learn to cook Naruto."

Naruto sat down and after a moment of silence he softly said "I may eat ramen all the time but that was only because I could not afford anything else. I have been so hungry at times I have found pictures of food and dreamed about eating them. I have memorized nearly every recipe card I ever read and with a little practice I can make simple food pretty good." and the exact moment both men turned away in shame Naruto quickly pulled his mask down and ate his two ages and 2 pieces of sasuge in basically one quick bite pulling his mask back up and drinking his milk through his mask making both men turn and look at Naruto who was smiling behind his mask.

Inu sweatdropped and asked "Naruto, whats with the mask and why did you eat so fast."

Naruto said "Well I saw this guy one day wearing a mask like this and he was reading that same book you and the old man read and some woman was mumbling about not seeing his face even when he ate and about being a pervert. I watched the guy all day to see if I could see his face and see what the big deal was and never could. When Maelstrom gave me a mask he told me that it filtered water, smoke, paint, and sand and told me to try to practice eating without taking it off."

Inu who had his mask on smiled behind his mask and said "So what did you think about that guy Naruto."

Naruto said "Well, if I was to say I would say hes complicated. He seemed like he was trying to be lazy but the moment I stepped on a twig he turned to my direction and soon went about his business meaning that he was a ninja of skills since I know gennin would not have acted like that so I say he was at least chunnin."

The third who listend was amused by this and asked "Was thier anything else."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "hmm. you say something." making both men facefault before he said "yeah, I found out his name was Kakashi and that he has one of those eyes those creepy teme Uchiha have. I also learned that he had a teammate die on a mission while his other died durring the Kyuubi, he was the student of the Yondaime and that he has a summoning contract for dogs."

Both men were wide eyed and the third asked "How did you find all that out.

Naruto said "Well the first thing I did was listen to that woman who called him a pervert and she called him Kakashi. When I was following him I found him looking at some stone with names on it and he said something to a guy name Obito and Rin so after he left I went and looked those 2 names up and saw that rin died on the day I was born so that meant Kyuubi. I saw obito last name was Uchiha so I saw one later that day when I lost Kakashi and asked him if he saw a guy named Kakashi and he said what would a demon like you care about a eye stealing bastard like him and kicked me in the ribs before he walked out. Then a boy came over and said he was sorry for the way his clansmen acted and that he was just mad because he did not like the idea of a non uchiha having the eye and that his teammate should not have gave it to him on that mission. After I got all that I pieced most of it together but then I over heard some girl with wierd marks talking about Kakashi with this wierd look in her eye and she said something about wishing she could have had a teacher student student 3 way with Kakashi and the Yondaime and her as the other student while her dog and Kakashi summon dog had a fling...whats a 3 way." making both men blink remembering what was going on.

Inu asked "Did you happen to catch a name for that girl Naruto."

Naruto thought and said "hmmm. Yeah I remember as she went into her family home someone screamed the name Tsume." making Inu jump back like he was bitten.

The Hokage said "well I just wanted to come check on you Naruto and ask if you still want to be a ninja."

Naruto jumped to his feet and said "Sure thing old man. Im going to be Hokage after all." as he pumped his fist into the air.

The Hokage smiled and said "Well then I think you should know I have agreed to let you join the accademy on monday when it starts."

Naruto stopped and turned and asked "Question old man, what restrictions are on the dress code for the accademy."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean naruto."

Naruto ran and got his hair rag and glasses and walked back with them on and said "I notice I dont get any glares when I dressed like this so I thought I might make it my official wear until I get a headband. Personally I think its because everyone in this town hates orange and thats why they call me demon."

Inu was thinking "_no..its cause they cant tell its you and thats not why."_

Naruto in his mind was thinking "_and the award for the most talented actor in Konoha goes to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."_

The third smiled and said "Naruto, I think that might actually be a good idea. In fact I will write you a scroll to give if anyone tries to tell you to change your clothing." and thought "_out of sight out of mind, maybe if he 'disappears' from normal view then people will reevaluate."_

Naruto smiles and said "anything I need to know or get before then."

Inu said "just your books."

Naruto eyes darkened a moment and said "Ok, how do I get them."

Neither of the adults had noticed his eyes change a moment and the Hokage said "I will have someone drop them by for you on Sunday."

Naruto said "Can I just run by your office and get them earlier then Sunday. I want to make a good impression on my teachers so I thought I might work on reading ahead to be better when we cover it in class."

The third thought and said "Thats no problem Naruto but you have to be careful with them because you only get one set per student a year. Come by tomorrow and you can get them."

Naruto nods and said "I will old man. Thanks."

The Hokage nods and said "Well be good Naruto and good luck at school." as he and Inu left.

The moment they were gone Naruto thought "_now its time to start." _as he waited till they were completly gone before he left his apartment heading toward his training ground as he came to call it.

When he arrived there he had done as what had become his ritual and walked up the wall and over to the other side and then once he got about 100 yards in looked around real quick before he put his hands in a seal and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and then 25 Kagebunshins appeared and all grabbed a pair of leaves each and started to walk up and down the side of different trees and after 100 times each they would rotate to a different tree for different texture to work with.

The real Naruto walked over to a tree and started punching and kicking it before doing squats, situps, pushups, jumping jacks, and summersaults to get his body use to being flexible with each going for 1 hour each with a 5 minute break in betweeen each excersice. That went until noon at which time Naruto dispelled his Kagebunshins and went to get something to eat. He normally would have went to get Ramen but since nobody knew him yet he decided to goto a different place.

Naruto arrived at Martys Dango stand and ordered his dango with some of his extra cash when he saw 2 people walk into the stand and sat down across from him at another table. He channeled chakra to his ears and listened in...

Anko looked down and said "I cant believe this crap. I got kicked off the mission because nobody wants to work with me."

Kurenai said "listen Anko, people are jackasses, they do shit that make everyone look bad and the way they treat you is a good example. If I was a chunnin I would work with you but sadly Im just a knew gennin myself."

Anko nods and said "Yeah, the Hokage has told me that I might be able to work with Ibiki in interigation to try and let me crack a few skulls."

Kurenai chuckled and said "Somethings never change Anko."

Anko sighed and said "Only when I can relax. Normally I have to hide my emotions in check to keep from killing some idiot who calls me a snake whore but at least around you I can open up."

Kurenai said "Im glad my old friend is back though."

Anko smirked and said "Old huh, Im only 2 years your senior and your only going to be 13 tomorrow."

Kurenai groaned and said "Dont remind me."

Naruto who was nearby listening in waved the waitor over and he came over and Naruto whispered in his ear and handed him some money as well as wrote something on a scroll that he handed and the man nods and a few minutes later he came back over and sat 2 plates of Dango at the table where Anko and Kurenai were sitting who both looked up and Anko asked "What this."

The man said "A gentleman ordered these for you and paid for them and also asked that I deliver this to you also." as he handed the scroll to the girls.

Kurenai asked "Who is this gentleman."

The man said "I never seen him before but he was sitting right over there a minute ago and he said his name was maelstrom. Now I must be back to my duties." as he turned and walked away.

Anko looked at the scroll in Kurenai hand who opened it and read.

**Greetings Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko**

**I know ninja are not suppose to take thanks for what they do but since I happen to agree with ms. Yuuhi that the people in this village are nothing more then egotistical, perverted, idiotic, dickheads who could not tell thier left nut from thier right unless they were holding both at the same time I felt it was my duty to show that not everyone is as dimwitted as them. Here is free Dango for the both of you as well as a jutsu to help you on your way to help with either interigation or information gathering. It is like what the Yamanka family does but you have to physically touch the targets head and then you can see any and every memory you want or if its a willing person who is awake they can show you what they want you to see. My wife created this jutsu when I was away on a mission while she was pregnant with our son. She used it on me and I had to experience the joys of childbirth from my wifes point of view. Consider it an early birthday present as well as a thank you to both of you.**

**Maelstrom.**

**Mindsweep**

**A-rank nin/gen**

**rat, boar, tora, tora, hebi, hebi, hebi, hebi, hebi**

Both woman looked at each other and burst out laughing and Kurenai said "That could not have just happened. Do you think this might be a real jutsu."

Anko said "I dont know. Whats say we head to Ibiki office and find out."

Kurenai nods and said "Yeah, lets go."

Naruto smiled as he saw them leave from where he was sitting now. He got up and walked away to continue training.

When Anko and Kurenai got to Ibiki office he saw them and said "So Anko, why are you here and why hae you brought a gennin into the interigation unit."

Anko said "Well the funnies thing happened, a guy bought me and Kurenai a thing of dango and also had this scroll sent to us. Read it." pointing to the scroll.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow and Kurenai handed it to him and he read it and blinked and said "Interesting. So you want to test this on someone and see if it works."

Anko nods and Ibiki said "Alright, I got a guy ready to be killed anyways so might as well use him."

Kurenai asked "What did he do."

Ibiki said "Oh, well he was taking a homemade bomb to someone apartment when and ABNU and the Hokage just happen to be leaving that appartment earlier today. The Hokage was not amused. He actually looked twitchy about it."

Kurenai sighed and said "Let me guess. Blondy apartment."

Ibiki looked at her and said "Girl, you just impressed me. And yes, it was his apartment. Now lets see what this jutsu does." as he opened the door to a holding cell.

The man looked up and said "What the hell is the snake bitch doing here.

Anko said "Let me try it Ibiki, in case it is a trap."

Ibiki nods and the man looks at them and said "What the hell is she talking about."

Anko said "OH, just a little jutsu, bye the way, sleep." as she chopped him in the neck knocking him out. She then started handsigns and when she finishes her hands glow white and she touches his head and suddenly she found herself surrounded by doors.

She looked around and they all had the date on them and she looked at the one for today and opened it. She watched as he got out of bed and got ready and she raised an eyebrow as he walked out of his room into somekind of underground compound and walked down it and she saw him enter an office and said "I recieved word you wished to see me Danzosama."

Anko got wide eyed as Danzo turned in his chair and said "Yes Natol, I want you to do something for me. It has come to my attention the Hokage plans to put Kushina kid in the accademy next week. We cant have him do that because if he were to enter the accademy I would lose all chances of getting him in Root and I cant have that. I want you to go and blow up his apartment putting the fright in him while I spread word that it was all his doing making people fear him more."

Natol said "What happens if this plan fails sir. I mean the Hokage did mess up the plan when you had me kill the boys mother in the hospital."

Danzo said "Its simple, if it fails I will dissolve all knowledge of you and you are to act as a civilian trying to get revenge on the Kyuubi. If your caught you will most likely be killed but dont do anything to lead them back to me."

Natol nods and said "Yes Danzosama." as he leaves. He then made the bomb and went to Naruto apartment.

Anko stopped looking and walked back out and wondered "_how do I get out."_ she then put her hands in a ram seal and channeled chakra and she found herself in her body and she blinked and Ibiki said "Just some Joke."

Anko said "Hell no it worked, get the Hokage and fast, he has got to see this."

Ibiki asked "What are you talking about."

Anko said "Gaki here is ROOT, Danzo order him to blow up the kids apartment and he also killed the kids mother."

Ibiki was wide eyed as was Kurenai who had came with them and Ibiki said "Tell no one any of this until I return. Dont even leave this room." as he left is a swirl of leaves.

Ibiki appeared in the Hokage office and saw him reading his book while two clones did paperwork and he said "You need to come with me now sir."

The third asked "What is it Ibiki."

Ibiki said "That guy you and Kakashi caught, Hes a member of Root and Danzo ordered the operation. The guy is also responsible for the death of Naruto mother."

The third was wide eyed and asked "How do you know this Ibiki."

Ibiki said "I will explain when we get to the others."

The third asked "Others."

Ibiki sighed and said "I will explain when we get there."

The third nods and walks over to Ibiki and they both leaf shushin away and appear back in the room and the third sees Kurenai and Anko standing there and the man was tied to the chair knocked out and the third asked "Whats going on."

Ibiki retails everything about what happened and then Anko told what she saw and the third said "So hes back huh. I wonder why he gave you that jutsu."

Kurenai and Anko both shrug and Ibiki asked "What do we do about this sir."

The third said "Well since I dont know anything about this jutsu I cant use it as proof though I wish I could but I can have Inoichi do a mind sweep on him to test it and if he comes up with the same thing then I can use it."

Laughter could be heard and everyone looked and saw the man awake and he said "Im afraid you wont get your chance." as he bit down hard on one of his teeth and black liquid came out and went down his throwt. Before anyone could say anything his head fell off his body as his neck had been blown off by some kind of chemical bomb.

The third Hokage sighed and said "I want all information on this listed as S-rank information and no one is to say anything about it."

Kurenai asked "What about Naruto, should he know."

The third said "No, its best for him to believe his mother died giving birth when I tell him the truth about his parents."

Anko sighed and said "I guess your right old man. Dont want the kid to do something stupid and get himself killed."

Kurenai nods and the third said "Well if thats all lets go about our business. You should not be here Kurenai."

Kurenai nods and said "Right Hokagesama." as she starts to leave with Anko guiding the way out.

The rest of the time for the week flew bye. The Hokage had given a discription of Maelstrom to all chunnin and higher ninja because he wanted to have a word with him but no one found him. Naruto continued training in the forest of death and it seemed that he was nearly doubling his chakra reserves daily the way he was going as well as his stamina and body had started to get better.

Naruto walked into class the first day of school and took a seat. Several kids shot him a glance but since it was everyones first day they figured that it was usual. After about 30 minutes the accademy teacher came in and Naruto sighed. Iruka did not become his classes teacher for another 2 years.

The teacher said "Alright class, my name is Mr. Roge, I am your teacher this first year. Please tell me your names starting with those on the front row here."

And so it went until it got to Naruto who said "My name is Naruto."

The teacher blinked and narrowed his eyes and asked "do you have a last name."

Naruto said "No." in a bored tone.

The teacher nods and said "Well alright next student please." and so they went on down the list.

The first day basically explained what they had to look foreward to and when class was over the teacher said "Naruto, can I have a talk with you."

Naruto stopped and asked "What is it sensie."

Roge said "Well I was just wondering why you hide your face."

Naruto reached up and pulled his bottom mask down and said "To keep from having fangirls." showing flawless skin though with his hair covered and his sunglasses on the teacher could not tell anything else but since he did not see any whiskers he said "Well I understand that Naruto. Have a good day."

Naruto nods and pulls his mask up and said "I wont pull it down agian until I graduate sir." as he left.

The teacher thought "_well I guess the demon child did not start this year after all."_

Over the next 2 years Naruto had physically and mentally gotten stronger. Nobody had discovered that it was him hiding behind thier mask. The council had asked the Hokage where Naruto was and the Hokage states that Naruto is in the village and going to the accademy but the council is confused because they have checked the accademy looking for him, the hyuuga looking for his chakra since the demonic chakra always had been leaking into his system and was easy to spot. The Uchiha had looked for henges. The Inuzaku had on several occasions tried to find the scent of a fox and could not so that. There was a kid named Naruto who had no last name and was considered an orphan like alot of people in the classes and they each have tested him from a distance with thier bloodlines but the Hokage had came to the school and told them to quit harrasing the students.

The Hokage had of coarse when he got the grades the first quarter called Naruto into his office...

flashback

Naruto walked into the Hokage office and said "hey old man, whats up."

The hokage looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto, I just got the grades from the first quarter at the accademy and I was wondering why you did not give your last name."

Naruto said "Well old man. You told me I was an orphan and you named me Uzumaki so that means that its not really my last name. I figured I might as well go by just Naruto until I either found out what my real name was by accident or until I became a ninja."

The third winced to himself thinking that Uzumaki may not have been his real last name but it was a part of his name and said "Well I wish you could have told me. People have been asking where you are."

Naruto said "Your not going to tell anyone are you." sounding a little scared.

The third said "I had thought to tell the council but have them not tell anyone."

Naruto started to chuckle at this and said "Your joking right."

The third was confused and asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "Well think about it old man. I have heard people talking on the streets talking about some kind of S-class law in the village and that you had ordered the council not to tell anyone about the law but if that is true then the council broke your orders so whats to stop them now. What is that law anyways old man."

The third had paled as he heard Naruto and said "Well I am afraid I cant tell you and you cant meantion anything about it without getting in trouble but I think you are right, I will keep that your just not using your last name to myself."

Naruto said "Thanks old man...so, how am I doing."

The third looked at the paper and said "Your actually in first place right now with top marks. The teacher had already said if you continued this he thinks you might be able for an advance class."

Naruto thought and said "No, thats alright for now old man. I like my eyes the way they are." making the third confused.

The third asked "What does you graduating early have to do with your eyes Naruto."

Naruto said "Well I hear people talking about prodigies and they point out some kid named Itachi as one and said he graduated several years early but his eyes are so cold and emotionless. I seen a few others that I heard people talk and mention and they have the same eyes. I figured its something that happens when you graduate to early. Besides I got a couple of friends though they keep trying to see whats under my mask."

The third sighed and was about to say something when the door to his office suddenly opened and Naruto who had been about a few feet from the desk was now behind where the door would open up at and cover and the Hokage saw this and would have commented if he was not pissed at the moment as to who just burst into his office.

Danzo was standing there with 2 of his men, one on each side and the third said "How dare you burst into my office like this Danzo."

A voice from behind the door said "I agree, cant you see the Hokage was in a meeting at the moment." making both men turn and see Maelstrom standing there with a big black cloak hanging off of his back that touched the ground and he was only touching the wall with his shoulder blades.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and Danzo said "Who the hell are you."

Maelstrom said "Its common curtosy to give your name when asking others thiers." in a bored tone.

Danzo said "I dont ask I order."

Maelstrom ignored him and said "So anyways Hokagesama, the reason I came here is because I just got back to town and heard you wanted to see me."

The Hokage said "Yes, Danzo, what do you need."

Danzo smirked thinking he was supperior until the Hokage said "I have this important meeting with my friend here and you are wasting my time so either you answer me now or I will have the council cut the funding to your ROOT by half for waisting time and resources."

Danzo smirk fell and he said "I came to inquire as to the Location of the boy."

The Hokage said "hes in the village and going to the accademy, now get out of my office."

Danzo said "I dont believe you."

Naruto said "Dont call jiji a liar like that you one armed freak." making everyone turn and saw Naruto standing there in the door wearing his orange jumpsuit which made the Hokage raise an eyebrow and Danzo snarled and said "How dare you talk to me like that."

Naruto said "I call them like I see them. I bet you lost that arm chocking your chicken." making everyone but Danzo snicker who became pissed but stormed out and Naruto said "Good riddance." as he closed the door as they left and Naruto in orange went up in smoke and Maelstrom stepped away from the wall showing Naruto and said "Sorry about bursting in like I did Hokagesama but when I was in the lobby and had seen Naruto through the crack in the door and looked like he did not want to be seen right now so I snuck in and hid him behind my coat. I have never liked Danzo."

The Hokage sighs and asked "naruto, why did you hide when they first arrived."

Naruto said "I have spent enough time in this office to know when those doors are busted open like that its going to be a yelling match and I did not want to be involved."

The Hokage nods and said "Well I guess thats all I have for you Naruto, you can leave."

Maelstrom said "So what did you need to see me about Hokagesama." as Naruto walked out and closed the door.

As he was leaving he noticed Danzo speaking to the two gaurds who came with him and channeled chakra into his ears and heard him telling them to stay and gather information on that guy in the Hokage office.

Naruto then left.

The Hokage said "Well, I was wanting more information on that jutsu you gave Anko and Kurenai.

Maelstrom said "Well thats kind of hard. That was all I knew beside the fact that it works about the jutsu. As I said my wife created it and as I told you before she was killed."

The third asked "Why did you give it to them."

Maelstrom said "Simple really, the jutsu is pretty much useless to me and I heard that Anko lady said she was going to work with Ibiki and almost everyone has heard about him so I decided that she could have it to help her since she seemed sad and her friend was kind enough to cheer her up so I though a simple jutsu and a free meal was the human thing to do." as he sat down looking bored.

The Hokage sighs and said "Well please dont give any more to anyone please without my permission."

Maelstrom said "I will try."

The Hokage nods and said "So what are you doing back here, trying to get more money."

Maelstrom said "Actually no. I got that covered now as my first book will be comming out in the next week or 2. I was just coming by to tell you so you might have Jaraiya check it out as well as anyone else you might think would like to read and adult romance story. Suprisingly the test coppies are popular with females and males from what the editor said."

The Hokage said "I think I might check it out. Whats its going to be called."

Maelstrom said "The Kitsune Hermit series."

The Hokage blinked and asked "Why that."

Maelstrom said "Its the right choice for me as the author. People say Im as crafty as a fox and I sort of am a hermit."

The third nods and said "Well how long will you be in the village."

Maelstrom said "I've been gone since Naruto left the office." and he went up in smoke shocking the third Hokage."

End flash back

It was also durring this time that the Uchiha Massacre happened. Naruto just trained and ignored it. He had gotten friends in Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Hinata and had gotten her to quit stuttering so much however because of his whole hidden face deal it was him who had the fanclub at school, not Sasuke, but the fangirls lose him thanks to shadow clones though no one figured out he could do them yet.

It was about middle way through the 3rd year in the accademy at the end of the day when Naruto walked up to Iruka and said "Um excuse me sensie."

Iruka looked up and said "Yes naruto, what is it."

Naruto said "Um, I came to tell you I wont be here the rest of this month. I have something personal I have to deal with but I should be back by the first week of next month."

Iruka asked "What is it that you are needing out of class for Naruto."

Naruto said "A friend of mine is having personal trouble and I promised her that I would come and help until she could get back on her feet. It very personal and I promised her I would not say but she is someone important to me."

Iruka asked "Who is she Naruto."

Naruto said "Her name Crimson. I cant back out and Im going one way or another sensie but I was wanting to let you know so you and the others wont have to worry."

Iruka asked "Do you need to tell your sponsor."

Naruto said "I dont have one. I was one of the unlucky ones who was placed in an apartment from being to old and not being adopted."

Iruka nods and said "Right, tell you what. I will give you a test when you get back over the next 4 chapters in the text plus reviewing the henge and I wont count it agianst you."

Naruto said "Thanks Iruka sensie. I guess I better get going."

Iruka shook hands with Naruto who left in a hurry after that and went to his home. That was another thing no one had figured out. Naruto had moved out of his apartment and into a a house he built in the woods south of the forest of death.

When Naruto got to his house he checked with his clones to make sure they had everything for this mission. After making sure he had everything Naruto went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At 4 am the next morning he got up and got dressed in a pair of black pants with built in holsters, A green shirt, A sword on his back, his vest had black and green in it and 10 sets of scrolls in it and he had a he covered anything that would be notice to make it where his stealth would be even better. After eating breakfast he then quickly made it toward the front gates slipping on a Root ABNU mask. Where did he get it. Danzo had one more missing agent after he had one try and tale Naruto home one day.

Flashback

Naruto had caught site of the ABNU in the tree half the day outside of class and saw the NE on it meaning it was one of Danzos lackesy. Naruto shrugged and continued the day and then started his LONG walk home. Around the Hokage tower, up the Hokage monument, the memorial stone where he pulled a 30 minute Kakashi impersination, A walk to the Hyuuga gates to 'remind' hinata about the practice spar at lunch the next day which meant going to Ino, choji, kibas, and Shikamaru, playing a game of Shoji, goint to the gates of the village and counting the holes in it and while singing the barney themsong. Finally leading him to the forest of death where Naruto walked up to the gate and said "I wonder who is the butch and whose the bitch. Orochimaru or Danzo." making the Root member furrious for ensulting his master and then all the other shit this kid pulled.

The man pulled out a kunia and charged Naruto had secretly dropped his gravity seals and the moment the man landed Naruto appeared behind him kicking him straight into the gates of the forest of death which just happened to have had a kunia sticking at heart level killing the man. Naruto then took his mask and left.

end flashback

As he aproached the gates the gaurds looked at him and asked "So where you heading out to this time Root."

Naruto changing his voice said "Piss of weakling. When Danzosama takes over he will execute your ass." as he used shushin to leave the 2 stunned gaurds.

Half an hour later a single figure was approaching the gates when both guards looked and one whistled and said "Where you heading out to pretty lady."

Kurenai sighed and said "I got a solo delivery mission to Sea country. Hokagesama wanted me to have some time away from the village."

The one who whistled said "Well if you get to lonely on this mission just think of me and I could keep you company."

Kurenai said "Id be more afraid I would castrate you." as she jumped up into the trees and took off heading toward where she would catch a ship to goto Sea country.

2 days later Kurenai was resting when she heard a limb snap and she turned and saw a group of 7 men all looking at her and she saw that they were all missing nins and one of them said "Well look what we have here boys."

Another one with a broken nose cast said "She looks like a fighter, I hope so." as he leered at her.

Kurenai quickly accessed the situation and saw that the 7 men had her surrounded. Having already pulled out a kunia she started doing handseals only to have to dodge to the right as one of the men threw several kunias at her.

Kurenai who had to start over on her handseals had to duck under a sword swipe that would have took off her head and she vanished. She appeared behind a man who found that he could not move because a tree held him and she slit his throwt only to be kicked in the back by one of the others.

2 of the men quickly grabbed her arms preventing her form attacking while another kicker her in the stomach.

The obvious leader who was smoking a cigar walked over and said "My, my, my. I say we got ourselfs a real fun time tonight boys. I promise I wont use her to bad for you guys."

Kurenai was scared. She could not see any way out of this when suddenly the end of a sword came out of the leaders heart stopping about an inch from her face spraying blood all over her.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything a voice said "release her or I will kill you slowly."

The one who was on Kurenais left said "you dont scare a member of the wolf bandit gang."

The man sweardropped and he said "Then I dont have to worry since you all will be dead by the time Im done with you. Its only a questoin about how painful."

Kurenai suddenly found herself not being held down as she was but now she was standing with her back to the man who still had the sword in the other mans heart.

Kurenai finally got her voice and asked "Who are you."

The man said "Maelstrom." making Kurenai go wide eyed a moment. Durring that moment Maelstrom kicked the body off of the end of his sword and flicked it once to get the blood off of it before he asked "Do you trust me Kurenai."

Kurenai said "At this point I have no choice."

Maelstrom saw the men start to circle them preparing to attack and he said "I need you to close your eyes and when you feel someone grab you dont attack them but hold on for dear life."

Before she had a chance to even think Maelstrom said "NOW." as he threw his sword into the air shocking everyone as he started handsigns and he slipped his arms through Kurenais making them face to face as he was still doing handsigns and he said "Maelstrom Sworddance:Rain of the 1000 blades." and the sword that had just started to turn and head back toward the ground suddenly became 1000 blades all falling toward the clearing and Maelstrom pulled Kurenai close and said "Whatever you do dont move or look." as he sent chakra out of his body covering them both in a dome of chakra.

The nins who thought the man was an idiot by throwing his sword started to move forward to kill him and take the woman suddenly found themself being sliced and diced as the blades fell and the others screamed out in pain much like each one of them was doing.

Kurenai saw Maelstrom throw his sword in the air and him screaming now and she was about to say something when he slipped his hands under her arms and behind her mostly like a hug but not completing it. She started to pull away when he wisphered whatever you do dont move or look. Something told her to listen to him or it would mean death. Then the screams echoed in the clearing and when she felt him slowly pull away she opened her eyes and nearly puked.

All 5 of the men where seen standing dead on thier feet with 200 swords each and she saw the masked man walke over and grabbed the one blade that did not impale the men and he flicked it once before off handedly tossing it in the air and tilting his head to the side and it slid into its holster with an echoing click.

He then turned to her and said "Grab your things. Thiers a town about a mile up ahead and we can get a couple of rooms."

Kurenai asked "Why did you save me."

Maelstrom said "How about you join me in the next town and we can have lunch to talk about it and to change cloths." as he cut off the heads of the men and sealed them into a storage scroll.

2 hours later both Kurenai and Maelstrom were sitting in a small cafe in a town called Espo. Kurenai sighes after she took a sip of her tea and asked "are you ready to talk now."

Maelstrom said "Sure, what would you like to know."

Kurenai asked "Why did you save me."

Maelstrom looked around and said "There are only 10 things in this world I hate, rapist are one of them."

Kurenai slowly nods and asked "So what were you doing out here. I thought you were a Konoha civilian or ninja."

Maelstrom said "Officially Im not a ninja of any village, unofficially I am one of 2 villages and as for what Im doing out this way I am just traveling, I go when and where I want. Currently Im heading up to Sea country to try some fresh sushi and to blow up one of Orochimaru labs." with a smile on his face

Kurenai said "How do you know Orochimaru got a lab there."

Maelstrom said "The island Orochimaru took Anko to when he left the village has a secret underground lab that is currently being ran by some quackjob doctor names Amachi. From what I have gathered hes is experimenting on children to try and turn them into sea monster. Thats another thing on my big ten list, hurting children." as he finishes of his tea he said "and the other part of your question is this. My mother was a Whirlpool ninja and my father was from another village. Technically Im a ninja from both villages." as he set back.

Kurenai caught off gaurd by this said "Who was your mother."

Maelstrom chuckles a little and said "That is the million dollar question. If I told you then odds are you would know who I am."

Kurenai chuckled and said "So my senses are not off, your under a henge."

Maelstrom nods and said "I knew you wouldn't be fooled by that since I hear your pretty famous for genjutsu."

Kurenai asked "Where do you here that from."

Maelstrom said "I have a spy network that has close to 1 billion spies in it right now and getting larger every day and none of my spies have ever come in contact with me or even know me or get anything for spying for me and they do it all without even knowing." as he took another sip of his tea.

Kurenai blinked and asked "how."

Maelstrom chuckled and said "I might tell you one day Kurenai but not today. So when does that cookie recipe have to be delivered to sea country."

Kurenai asked "What do you mean."

Maelstrom said "That is nothing but a cookie recipe for a chocolate chip cookie dough cookies." pointing to the scroll in her pocket.

Kurenai said "So much for keeping the secret as to what it was."

Maelstrom nods and said "Lets go back to the hotel. If you want some company for the boat ride I could use some also to help pass time." as he paid for thier meal and got up leading the way back to the hotel.

Kurenai thought on the way back and asked "Are you afraid to face Orochimaru at his lab."

Maelstrom said "Im not strong enough to face him right now. Give me about a year or 2 and I might be but not right now. Besides hes running from Itachi right now." as he opened the door to his hotel room.

Kurenai walked in and asked "Why is he running from Itachi."

Maelstrom said "They were both members of a group of S-rank missing nins named Atasuki who plan to take over the world by collecting the tailed demons and using them as weapons...to bad I already fucked thier plans up and they dont even know it yet and in 3 years when they start to move to collect them thier going to be pissed."

Kurenai walked over questioning herself but if what he said is true she needed to warn the Hokage. Her duty demanded it. She asked "So you have information on alot of things huh."

Maelstrom said "Yes but I got the feeling you really dont want to keep talking about stuff like this because you most likely have to tell the Hokage about the threat to Konoha in 3 years from this Atasuki group and you feel guilty about it since I saved you. So tell me about you." as he sat down looking at the shocked look on her face.

Kurenai asked "how."

Maelstrom said "A wise woman once told me I have a gift that allows me to relate to people in an almost godly way because I can take someone like a mass murdering assassin and turn him into a man who would die to protect the memory of a fallen comrad with just simple words." after a few moments of silence he said "If your not comfortable talking to me right now you dont have to. It is pretty late and you most likely only had a little sleep so why dont you go ahead and get some rest. We can leave at sunrise tomorrow and be at port of Caper by noon and catch the 12:30 charter to sea country."

Kurenai only nods and walks out the room with a look on her face that would make you think someone told you that your just one a million dollars in the state lottery but you have to pay it back ten times over in taxes.

Once the door was closed Maelstrom locked the door and pulled down the blind and released the henge showing a sweating Naruto who thought "_damn it, I did not sleep in 2 days since she did not stop while not using any chakra so she could not detect me, used an S-rank jutsu while keeping an advanced henge up for several hours. Im tired."_ as he crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Maelstrom knocked on Kurenai door and when she opened it he held up a tray of fresh fruit and orange juice for her and said "Heres you some breakfast before we head out."

Kurenai who had just finished getting ready had just reached her door when he knocked. She was suprised by this and asked "Wheres yours."

Maelstrom said "I already ate thier complementary breakfast and brought you some before they took it up."

Kurenai said "Thanks, um, you want to come in."

Maelstrom said "No, I never liked to watch other people eat and I also hate eating when other aren't so I will let you eat in privacy while I get ready to leave but take your time." as he turned and went back to his room.

Kurenai took it in and began eating and was shocked how fresh and delicious it was. When she finished she went to Maelstroms room but found a note saying he was outside and had already checked out. She went down to the lobby to turn in her key and the manager asked "Did you have a pleasent stay."

Kurenai said "Yes and that breakfast was delicious, where did you find such fresh fruit."

The manager looked confused and said "Im sorry miss but I dont know what your talking about. the only breakfast we serve here is coffee and toast. If you would excuse me but I must make my rounds now." as he left.

Kurenai thought "_why did he lie to me and how did he know what I liked for breakfast." _ as she headed outside.

She saw Maelstrom sitting on a bench looking at a little boy playing with other kids and she walked over and said "You ok."

Maelstrom looked up at her with glossed over eyes for a moment and then they returned to normal and said "Yeah, just thinking. You ready."

Kurenai nods and they took off heading toward the port town of Caper.

The travel was silent for the most part beside the occasional question about anything suspicious. They quickly got to town just in time to get the 12:15 with just enough time to get on the charter for sea country.

As they were walking toward the boat on the pier Maelstrom said "hold up a minute." as he reached into his coats pocket and pulled out 2 scrolls. He opened one and bit his thumb wiping a little blood across a seal on the bottom and then rolled it up and did 3 handseals and then hurled it into the ocean and Kurenai asked "What was that for."

Maelstrom said "Its one half of a jutsu I have been working on. Its a complicated seal that allows an object at one place to be summoned to another. In this case if I were to open this scroll in a battlefield a huge blast of water would shoot out of this scroll being fed by that one I just threw and as long as its under water it will always work. I was thinking about getting some saltwater fish as pets for my home." with a smile.

Kurenai was amazed by the idea of the jutsu and then laughed and said "pretty fancy way to get saltwater." as she turned and headed toward the boat. Maelstrom took the scroll and put it in one pocket and followed her.

As they were were riding on the boat Kurenai asked "Have you ever been to Sea country before."

Maelstrom said "Yes, I came with a team here once when I was younger. A pair of missing nin were playing off the fishermen destroying thier nets, bombing thier boats, things like that but we quickly dealt with them. How about you."

Kurenai said "No, this is my first time."

Maelstrom said "I never made it to the village though when I came here. In fact the funny thing is the boat I was on when I came here was attacked by those men and I was thrown into the sea by an explosion and would have drawned but a girl who was looking for oysters on the ocean floor and breathed air into me until I got back to the surface. I never did figure out how she could breath underwater but it could have been a bloodline."

Kurenai said "So did you ever see her agian."

Maelstrom said "only 2 times. Once when some kids came to steal some fish she had caught cause she was an orphan and then when she got married. I was asked to come since we were pinpalls for a while. She died giving birth to her daughter Oasis."

Kurenai asked "You got any kids."

Maelstrom said "had, I had a little boy but he along with my wife were killed."

Kurenai looked down and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Maelstrom said "Its fine."

Kurenai asked "what were thier names if you dont mind me asking."

Maelstrom said "My son was Storm and my wife was Crimson."

Kurenai chuckled and said "my name is what your wifes name means and why did you name your son storm and why did your parents name you Maelstrom."

Maelstrom said "You will find out one day." as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He then tensed and said "well shit."

Kurenai asked "What."

Maelstrom asked "Do you know waterwalking."

Kurenai said "yes, why."

Maelstrom said "We need to get off this boat and now before were seen." as he looked at 4 men toward the front of the boat.

Kurenai followed his eyes and saw a team of leaf ninja as well as some man with white hair and red marks on his cheeks and asked "Why, thier leaf ninja."

Maelstrom said "No...thier not and if thier here HE is also."

Kurenai saw how Maelstrom was backing away toward the back of the boat backwards away from the group and then he stopped and said "Hello Hebiteme." without turning around.

A figure stepped out of the shadows that were under the stairs and kurenais eyes got wide and started moving her mouth but no words would come out.

Orochimaru said :"Well, well, well, what do we have here."

Maelstrom said "Hows Atasuki Orochimaru." as he turned to look into Orochimarus eyes which narrowed as he looked at the man in front of him

Orochimaru asked "What ever do you mean and you seem to have me at a disadvantage, who are you."

Maelstrom walked slowly backwards keeping himself in front of Kurenai and said "Oh, just someone you would most likely want to kill."

Orochimaru said "Perhaps but I could use a few more test subjects." as he took a step forward.

Maelstrom reached into his pocket which was hidden from Orochimaru view pulled out the scroll he pocketed earlier and whisperered "Kurenai, I can get us out of here but you need to put your arms around me and hold on for dear life."

Kurenai nods and puts her arms around him while looking scared and Orochimaru starts to laugh a sinister laught "hahahahaha, dont make me laught boy, what makes you think you can escape me. Your in the middle of the ocean."

Maelstrom who had secretly started to do one handsigns under his coat sleave said "Your right, It would seem like Im suicidal or something but before I do something I got a message for you. Never mess with an Uzumaki Ninja."

Suddenly the boat shifted hard leaning toward the left making it look like the boat was about to capsize and Maelstrom with Kurenai holding on tight jumped off backward high into the air. Warning bells were going off on the boat as people were screaming. Orochimaru who fell at first used charka to run and jump after the pair of nins in the air.

Maelstrom who saw Orochimaru jump in the air following them started doing handseals and said "When we get ready to hit the water hold your breath and hold on to me and dont let go. It will only take us about 30 seconds once we hit water to get to saftey." and as he finished the handseals he said "Wind release:Great Breakthru." and sent a huge torrent of air at Orochimaru who was in mid air on a collision coarse which caused him to fly several hundred yards .

The jutsu pushed Maelstrom and Kurenai toward the direction the boat had jerked toward and when Kurenai looked down at the water she saw a huge whirlpool in the water and the boat was on the outer lip of it being pulled around it and they were flying toward the center."

Kurenai screamed "Are you crazy, were going to die."

Maelstrom used a little wind manipulation on his arms to make them fall into the center. As they hit the water Kurenai nearly let go from the force of the hit but Maelstrom grabbed her arm and held her as he was pulled into an object that was sucking them into it.

Kurenai could not see what the item was but felt like her head was about to explode when suddenly instead of being pulled under she was being pushed forward and they suddenly shot out of the water and maelstrom put his hands in a ram seal gathering as much chakra as he could and yelled "DISPELL." and sent a chakra wave out and when it hit the wave the water that was holding them in the air stopped and they fell back toward the water below.

When they both surfaced Kurenai started to scream "What the hell is wrong with you. What the hell was that. Wheres Orochimaru and..." all her ranting stopped as Maelstrom took his hand and turned her head to look and she found that they were back at the pier where they had set off from.

She turned and asked "How."

Maelstrom said "Remember the scroll I tossed in the water before we left. It can work both ways so I had broke the seal on the other one and did the handseals for it but made that one the sender instead of the reciever with one handseals while my other hand made handseals for the whirlpool. The scroll got sucked immediately to the center of the whirlpool and whatever else got sucked in it was also sent here. As soon as we entered it and appeared here I was to far away to sustain the whirlpool so the boat and everyone on board is fine but Orochimaru got blasted several hundred yards away so like I said, hes going to hate me." as he stood up on the water and helped her to her feet.

Kurenai said "You got a death wish."

Maelstrom said "No, I think those cookies are cursed.

A man who was fishing on the pier said "Did you say cookies." making both ninja look at him and he asked "you would not happen to be from Konoha would you."

Maelstrom said "Perhaps why."

The man said "My name is Mr. Murphy, Im the man running the cookie recipe competition in sea country. Were just waiting on the last contest entry from Mrs. Belds in Konoha to begin."

Kurenai giggled and burst out laughing and said "I cant take this. I nearly get raped, then get saved, then almost get killed by one of the most dangerous men in the world to deliver a cookie recipe to a man who was fishing when we escaped the dangerous man. Yes we are from Konoha. Im Yuuhi Kurenai and here is the recipe from Mrs. Belds." as she held out a scroll.

The man took it and said "Thank you Mrs. Yuuhi, Im sure Mr Yuuhi here knows how lucky of a man he is to have a lovely thing like you for a wife."

Kurenai blushed and Maelstrom said "You would be right if I was lucky enough to marry a goddess such as her but sadly we only just met yesterday."

The man said "Well my opologies but thank you agian and have a safe journey back home."

Maelstrom saw Kurenai still trying to get her mouth to work put his hand under her chin closing her mouth and said "We will." as he grabbed her hand and lead her away.

It was about 5 minutes later she realised what she was doing and fainted. Maelstrom smirked as he bent down to pick her up. He went through some handseals and suddenly both were covered in blast of warm air drying thier cloths off. He then went and did some more handsigns and touched her head and said "Sleep well Hime."

He then bit his thumb and rubbed some blood on a seal on his arm and said "Release." and then bent over and picked her up and both were gone in a swirl of leaves.

The moment they appeared outside of town Maelstrom dropped the henge and took off toward Konoha. Kurenai unknowing curled up agianst the gape of his neck though she would not wake up for 8 hours.

Naruto who had groan to 5'4 already thanks to training and healthy eating was able to carry her easily with his weights off and he enjoyed the time leaping through the trees with her in his arms.

They traveled like this for 7 hours. Naruto soon felt tired after traveling that long after what happened today and set her down agianst a tree. He then set up a camp and put up a tent from a storage scroll he had along with traps. He picked her up and set her inside the tent since it was a huge walk in tent and set her down on a bed and then he pulled out a pen and a piece of papar and wrote

**Dear Kurenai**

**Im sorry for not being here when you woke up but I am afraid that it would have been acquared with all that happened today. You are exactly 3 hours east of Konoha now. I carried you back and used a wind justu to dry us both off after you passed out. It has been 7 hours I must go but I will see you agian. I am leaving a storage scroll with this note. To pack up the tent and the pots, water bucket and other things around the camp just channel chakra on the seal with the name. I designed these seals for easy setup and leave so just clean it up and this is a gift for you so next time you wont have to sleep agianst a tree. **

**Maelstrom.**

Kurenai woke up about half an hour later and found the note along with the scroll and she read it and wondered "_how did we get here so fast."_

She then got up and found a meal in a pot all ready for her and ate it before packing up the camp

She quickly found the main road back to Konoha when she saw a person passed out agianst a tree about 2 miles away from Konoha wearing a pair of black pants and a green shirt and black shoes that look really worn and a face mask. She stopped and walked over to the kid and shook him and he looked up at her and his head rolled back down.

She checked him and said "Looks like you got chakra exhaustion. I better get you back to Konoha kid. Whats your name."

The kid looked up at her and said in a tired voice "Naruto, just Naruto." as he passed out agian.

Kurenai giggled at this and picked him up and carried him toward Konoha on her back while she his legs to keep him in position.

Naruto for his part was to damn tired to care at this point. He thought "_damn it, Im so tired I cant even get excited shes carring me. Right now I wish I had that damn fox."_

As they approached the guards one of them asked "Whats going on Kurenai and whose the kid."

Kurenai said "I dont know. He said his name was Naruto but he was passed out from chakra exhaustion a couple of miles out."

The other guard saw the blond hair and said "Hey wait a minute, is that the Kyuubi brat." He then reached for the face mask and Kurenai said "Dont, touch it. Im sure he has a reason to wear that."

The man said "Who cares, if its the Kyuubi brat I say we kill him while hes weak." as he reaches for the mask and pulls it down and before he can say anything a kunia was embedded in his head.

Everyone was looking and the Hokage was standing there and he said "The man just broke my law 2 times in a row in front of this child whoever he is. You said you found him on the road Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Yeah, but at least this kid was the better things I found on this trip."

The third motioned to an ABNU who was with him with a dog mask on who walked over and took Naruto of Kurenai back with a groan from Naruto who rolled in his sleep and punched the abnu in the facemask with enough force to put a crack in it making everyone snicker while the ABNU sweatdropped. 2 other ones picked up the dead body and took it away and the Hokage said "Alright, all 3 of you come to my office." as they all left in a swirl of leaves.

When they got to the Hokage office the ABNU put Naruto on a sofa in the back of the room and the Hokage said "So tell me about the mission and leave nothing out."

Kurenai sighed and said "Well, the mission started ok until I was a little over 2 days out when I decided to take a little nap since I had not stopped to rest yet and I was awoken by the sound of a twig snapping. I found myself surrounded by 7 missing nins. I managed to kill 1 before I was caught. I was about to be rapped when the leader of the men was killed with a sword through his heart. The next thing I know I am behind the guy who killed him and he said his name was maelstrom. he then asked me if I trust him and he threw his sword into the air and did some handsigns while putting his arms around me like he was going to hug me. He then called out something about 1000 swords and he told me not to look. I heard screaming and when I did look the 5 remaining men all had 200 swords in each of them. He then let me go and picked up his sword. I asked him why he saved me and he said he would tell me in the next town. He then took the heads of the missing nins and put them in a scroll but I dont know what he did with it."

The abnu said "Check your weapon pouch."

Kurenai reached down to it and found a scroll sticking out and thought "_I could have sworn I checked that before I left camp and there was no scroll there."_

She opened it and said "Well I guess that answers that question." as she handed the scroll to the Hokage who gave it to the ABNU

The Hokage said "Please continue."

Kurenai said "Well I took him up on the offer because of the side mission you gave me and Anko."

Naruto ear twitched and thought _"so I was right, he is going to use them to try and find out who I am. Oh well, just means I have a reason to bug her now."_ as a smile appeared on his face that went un noticed by everyone in the room but the Hokage who narrowed his eyes.

He asked "And."

Kurenai said "Well he told me that his mother was a whirlpool ninja and his father was from elsewhere. I did not learn his mothers name but I did learn his son and wifes name."

The third asked "What are they."

Kurenai said "Storm and Crimson."

The third chuckled and asked "Anything else."

Kurenai said "Yes, he has been with a team before who were sent to Sea country to deal with a problem with missing nins, he had a friend there who was a pinpal who may have had a bloodline but died giving birth to a girl named Oasis. Anyways he also claims to have a spy network that seems pretty good."

The third blinked and said "Really, tell me about it."

Kurenai said "Well that the strange thing, he claims hes got close to 1 billion spies but none of his spies ever come in contact with him or even know they are spying for him. He knew what was in my mission scroll before I did sir and he has detailed information of Itachi and Orochimaru...oh god dont get me started on Orochimaru, that mans pissed." as she shook her head.

The third said "You ran into Orochimaru and lived."

Kurenai sighed and said "Perhaps I should start with before we left the boat dock so you know what happen."

The third nod and she said "He asked if since he was going to Sea country anyways if I wanted to go together so the boat ride would not be so lonely."

The third asked "What was he going to Sea country for."

Kurenai said "To blow up one of Orochimaru labs."

The third asked "What."

The ABNU asked "does he have a deathwish or something."

Kurenai said "from what he told me the island he supposably left Anko on when he took her has a secret underground lab there where some doctor is experimenting on children to turn them into sea monsters. Thats all I know about that but anyways as I was saying, he stopped on the docks and pulled out these two scrolls and started to do something and then he chunked one of the scrolls in the water maybe 30 yards away from shore. He told me it was part of a jutsu that allows him a soarce of water on a battlefield. Anyways we got on the boat and talked some more and that was when he told me about his friend I told you about and then he tensed and saw 3 leaf shinboi who looked like medical ninja and this white haired guy with wierd red marks on his cheeks. He got scared for and asked if I knew waterwalking. I told him yes and he started backing away. I asked what was wrong and I saw the Konoha nins and I voiced that and he said "Thier not Konoha ninja and if thier here HE is also. It was at this time he stopped and said hello hebiteme."

The ABNU choked and said "he did not."

Kurenai was getting excited and said "Yes he did and then he turned and faced Orochimaru who stepped out of the shadows. He put himself in between me and Orochimaru and I was frozen..." as she looked down.

A voice said "Dont be sad Neechan, I bet this hebiteme guy was scary huh." as he bounced off the couch making everyone look at him as he ran over and got at Kurenai feet and asked "What happened next." giving her the puppy eye no jutsu.

Kurenai wanted to say how cute that was but the Hokage was amused and said "Might as well continue Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Ok, Anyways he then asked how was Atasuki."

The third asked "Did he say anything else about that."

Kurenai said "Yes, he said orochimaru and Itachi were both a part of it for a while but Orochimaru was on the run from them having left recently. He also said that they want to take the 9 _fuzzies _so that they can use them to rule the world. He said they wont start moving for 3 years but said that their going to be pissed because he already ruined thier plans. That was all he said about them."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Fuzzies...what fuzzies."

Kurenai said "A big dog that sheds everywhere. Its a summon."

Naruto nods and asked "So what happened with Hibiteme."

Kurenai looked at the Hokage who nods at her cover up and she said "Well after Orochimaru asked who he was he said he was probably someone Orochimaru was going to be pissed at. He had then told me to hold on to him and not let go. Orochimaru laughed and then somehow he had dropped the other scroll like the first one in the water and did one handsigns and caused a huge whirlpool to appear causing the boat to almost capsize as it was on the outside of the whirlpool. He then jumped into the air with me on his back. Orochimaru jumped a few moments later. He told me to hold my breath before we hit the water and dont let go. He then used some kind of wind jutsu to blast orochimaru who was in the air out to sea several hundred yards and then somehow he controled our decent so that we went right into the middly of the whirlpool and the next thing I know we were basically slingshot back to the first scroll. It was thier were I had met the client I was suppose to deliver the scroll to who thought we were married."

Naruto groaned and said "Oh man your married, I was hopping you were single so I could marry you in a few years, your look like a goddess."

Kurenai blushes while the third chuckles and the ABNU walks over and hands Naruto his pink book and said "Your going to need this."

Naruto looked at it and threw it into the air doing handsigns and said "Katon:Pheonix fireball jutsu." and breathed out 3 fireballs burning the book making the ABNU and the Hokage cry while Kurenai said "You know kid, you keep that up I might just date you in a few years."

Naruto said "perverts are one of 10 things I hate in this world."

Kurenai said "Me to kid, whats the others."

Naruto said "Perhaps I will tell you but not today." in a sing song voice.

Kurenai groans and said "Damn it, you and Maelstrom are just alike, almost the exact same attitude and all."

The third narrowed his eyes at Naruto who ignored it and asked "So what happened after that, did you call him a pervert and hit the guy or did you give this maelstrom guy a kiss or did he sweep you off your feet and carry you back to Konoha in your arms blissfully content."

Kurenai got bright red at the last one which got noticed by everyone and Naruto said "Well at least I know I got a chance to date you in a few years, How about this ms..." looking at her waiting for an answer.

The third said "her name is Kurenai Naruto." amused by Naruto actions.

Naruto nods and said "Since you found me outside the gates today and brought me back how about you let me cook you lunch today since you most likely only had breakfast...please." giving her the puppy eye no jutsu.

Kurenai looked at him and tried to resist and sighed and said "Alright but stop giving me those eyes."

Naruto smiles and said "The second most powerful non lethal genjutsu works agian." as he pumped his fist in the air.

Kurenai asked "Whats the most powerful."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Its my sexy no jutsu. I can knock anyone out with it."

Kurenai said "Really, show me. Im always looking for new genjutsu."

Naruto said "Well if I do show it to you let me explain about a certian side effect first."

The third asked "Naruto, why haven't you told me you invented a jutsu."

Naruto said "Simple, a ninja is not suppose to reveal his true strength unless he has to but I could never turn down a lovely lady so thats why I will do it."

The ABNU asked "What is the side effect of this jutsu Naruto." while he was thinking how naruto kept sweet talking Kurenai.

Naruto said "Well, the jutsu has the side effect of actually changing the gender of the person who does it. I had a friend who is a medic test it and when I used it she found out I literally could get pregnant if I were to you know but she said that it also worked reverse as well, a woman who uses this jutsu could get another woman pregnant as well."

Everyone was wide eyed and the third said "I would like to see this jutsu Naruto."

Naruto said "Alright but I since thier is a lady present I will do both the male and female ones to show you all it deal."

Everyone nods and Naruto put his hands together in a seal and smirked behind his mask and said "Harem no Jutsu:Yoai and Yuri version."

Suddenly 2 woman who looked like Naruka, naruto female form, minus the whiskers appeared and began making out. Beside them 2 male adult Naruto who looked like the Yondiame appeared completely toned and rippled and began making out except the guys only had a pair of leather briefs and the woman had a pair of string bikinis who were slowly being untied by the other one. All 3 'adult' in the room were blown back my massive nosebleeds. Naruto cancelled the technique satisfied with his work. He walked over to Kurenai putting his hand on her shoulder and leaf shushined to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Hokage recovered a couple of moments later he groaned and set up looking around and found Naruto and Kurenai gone but blood everywhere from the nosebleed. The ABNU had hit the wall and knocked himself out. The Hokage was questioning himself on what just happened and marked that jutsu as an S-rank forbidden jutsu.regular sexy no jutsu is A-rank.

Naruto appeared in his home in the hotspring room that had a massage table. He set her on the massage table and pulled out a scroll and wrote on it and set it down beside her before walking out of the room locking the door behind him from the inside.

When Kurenai awoke she groaned and slowly set up and looked around. She thought "_where am I. The last thing I remember was passing out from..."_ She then looked around and found herself in an indoor hotspring and she was sitting on a massage table. She looked around and found a scroll beside her with her name on it. Carefully she opened it and read

**Kurenai**

**Sorry to startle you by moving you while you were out but my jutsu had blood all over you, the Hokage, and the ABNU who all passed out. Being a refined woman like you I figured you would not want to be made fun of by the two perverts so I brought you back to my place for that lunch I promised and I also have given you my private indoor hotspring to relax while I cook. Lunch will be ready in an hour and the door is locked from the inside. Thier is a washer and dryer in the towel closet to wash your cloths plus bathrobs to wear while you wait for them to get clean. This is my way of saying thank you.**

**Naruto.**

Kurenai blinked and thought "_ok, this is a first." _as she got up and checked the door noticing that it was locked like he said. She thought about it and looked at herself in a mirror and said "What the hell." She then took her cloths off and put them in the washer and went to relax in the hotspring.

Naruto had went to the kitchen and had created some Kagebunshins to began cooking while he headed toward his room to also take a shower and get ready.

15 minutes later he came back downstairs from his room sincing that Kurenai was still in the hotspring he went to the kitchen and saw that his clones were nearly done. Naruto nods and walks outside to get the last thing he needed. Some white lillies.

When Kurenai came out of the hotspring room she found herself at the end of a hallway. She turned and walked toward the other in noticing the look of the house had a nice relaxing feel to it. She started checking doors and became more impressed as she walked along. She came across a library, a den with a fireplace, a bedroom that looked like it was possible a guest room, a bathroom, and then she came to the main guest room. Naruto came through a door to the right and said "Did you enjoy yourself Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Yes I did, thank you."

Naruto nods and said "Lunch will be ready in about another 15 minutes. Would you like me to show you around."

Kurenai said "Yes, thank you. I must say I was impressed with the hotspring as well as the library, bathroom, and guest bedroom. The decor and design is beautiful and well thought of."

Naruto smiled as he lead her down another hallway and said "Thank you. I take pride in what I built here."

Kurenai blinked and said "You built this."

Naruto said "Yes. I did a little job and got some starting money. I then took a hobby of mine and got alot of money from it real quick buying this land. I then took the trees here and cut some of them down and used them as material in this home to save money. This here would be the training wing of the house. It has an indoor gym, sparring room, weapon room with targets."

Kurenai said "Im impressed. This must have taken you a long time to build."

Naruto said "About 6 months. I had to secretely order stuff from other countries to get what I wanted. I got some Suna Clay tiles of the wind master series for the kitchen and bathrooms, some furniture from the capital of firecountry as well as the windows from cloud country. "

Kurenai nod and asked "How did you build this all in 6 months."

Another Naruto appeared at that moment and said "Lunch is ready." before he went up in smoke and Naruto said "Kagebunshins. Very handy."

Kurenai stopped and said "Thats a forbidden A-rank jounin jutsu. How does a gennin know it much less be able to use it." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "I am still an accademy student and to answer your question is a secret I might tell you one day. Care to eat."

Kurenai nods and follows Naruto out of the hallway they were in out a door. She blinked and then froze as she stepped outside. There was a huge garden made with white lillies everywhere. Stone statues around the garden. A statue of the toad boss Gambunta shooting a water blast as the Shukaku with real water. An Ice sculpture that looked like some kind of castle. Gambunta, Manda, and Katsuya all facing each other with thier respected summoners on their head ready for battle. The Yondaime facing the Kyuubi on Gambunta head.

Kurenai was amazed by the garden and Naruto smiled before clearing his throught and said "Lunch is in the Gazebo."

Kurenai nods and asked "Did you do all this yourself."

Naruto said "Yes. Each of those statues is something I guess you could say I have seen in my life or dreamed it or something. The sannin battle, Gambunta facing off agianst Shukaku, Kyuubi and the Yondaime, Princess Yukies castle in snow country. Its even more lovely when the spring comes." as he closed his eyes and smiled.

Kurenai looked at him and asked "Who are you. I mean I know your names naruto and the Hokage knows you but who are you really."

Naruto chuckled and said "Now that Kurenai is the million dollar question. While you eat how about I tell you a little story."

Kurenai asked "Aren't you going to eat."

Naruto said "I will, I just wanted to ask if thier was anything else you would like first."

Kurenai looked around and said "No, you got everything I could dream to have here to eat. All of my favorites and even my favorite drink, red wine. How did you get it anyways."

Naruto said "I used a henge to make myself look older and then I order it to a store and pick it up there at a small commission."

Kurenai asked "What do you do exactly to make money."

Naruto said "Im an author. In fact you probably read some of my stuff. The Kitsune Hermit series."

Kurenai stopped eating and looked at Naruto and said "Nice joke. I know that its Maelstrom that writes that stuff."

Naruto snickered and said "Maelstrom may have gave me the insperation for the books by using his life as a guide and then being my business face but he did not write them."

Kurenai thought a moment and said "So you mean to tell me that you used Maelstroms life as a basis for those books." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "Yes, I just changed the names of people, locations, and a few jutsu names so no one knows what really was used. About 70 percent of those books is all true and the rest is just fiction setting I added to make the book more appealing to read."

Kurenai asked "Can you tell me about him. I mean who he really is."

Naruto sighed and said "I cant. I am honored bound as a whirlpool ninja not to."

Kurenai blinked and asked "What do you mean whirplool ninja."

Naruto said "My mother was a whirlpool ninja and my father a konoha ninja so that means that I was born technically a ninja of both villages."

Kurenai said "So your just like Maelstrom."

Naruto said "In more ways then one. All I can tell you is that you would have to figure out the truth about him on your own. Anyways, why dont you tell me about yourself Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Theres not much to tell about me. Im 15 years old, I have been a chunnin for a little over 2 year now. I really dont do much for hobbies and when I do have time free I usually hang out with my friend Anko. What about you."

Naruto said "Well, I go by just Naruto now. Most of the village refers to me as the demon child so you can guess who I am. If you want to leave or are scared of me I wont harm you or try and stop you."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and said "Im not scared of you Naruto."

Naruto smiled behind his mask and said "Thank you. For that I will let you on a little secret that I have told no one."

Kurenai asked "Whats that."

Naruto reached up and pulled his mask down showing his face and said "Kyuubis dead."

Kurenai blinked and asked "What."

Naruto said "when I was 7 years old you could say I discovered a way to kill the Kyuubi. I then did it on my own and for the last 3 years I have kept the secret to myself."

Kurenai asked "Why would you keep that secret and why do you look like the Yondaime."

Naruto smiled as he pulled up his mask and said "The reason I have kept the secret is because who else besides me would be effected by this. The people in this village would still think I am the demon, the Hokage would want me to explain in all details of how and why and then most likely forbid anyone from talking about it since my life is nothing but Konoha dirty little secret. In fact its why he wont even tell me who my parents are though I done found out on my own. As for your other question, genetics."

Kurenai blinked and got wide eyed and said "your the yondaimes son."

Naruto said "Allow me to formally introduce myself Lady Kurenai. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Kyuudiame Rasenkage Kushina Uzumaki."

Kurenai asked "How did you find out."

Naruto said "My friend that did the test on my jutsu ran a bloodtest and compared it to those who were in the archives listed on file. Originally that came up with nothing. She then contacted someone who had connections to a friend in Iwa who also had blood samples of people from Konoha and by getting those records she was able to get a blood match for me on who my parents were."

Kurenai said "Damn kid, Im impressed."

Naruto said "Its more complicated then that but I won't bore you with the details or give information that might lead back to my friend, they have a habbit of having accidents or suddenly becoming very stupid with thier jobs when people find out that thier friends with me."

Kurenai sighed and said "People are idiots."

Naruto nods and said "Well you should feel honared. Your the first person in 2 years to see my face and I know at least 36 girls who would die to be in your position, damn rabid fangirls." as he took a bite to eat.

Kurenai said "So what were you doing outside of the village anyways."

Naruto sighed and said "I was basically telling goodbye to my wife." as he took a sip of water and Kurenai spit out her drink.

She then asked "What do you mean wife. Your not old enough to be married."

Naruto said "When I was younger a girl came and saved me from death, we became friends secretely and as close as we were getting we would most likely have gotten married in a few years. Anyways she got herself into some trouble and I found out about it so I went to help her. The long and short of the story is that with what happened were not cloe like we used to be so I released her from her word to me so she could find real happiness with someone else. Her word was for me and her to get married when we were older thus making it were I viewed her as my wife."

Kurenai asked "So what happened to change things between you and her."

Naruto said "A choice. I would rather not talk about it."

Kurenai nods and asked "So, what are you plans for the future now since your not getting married." as she thought how cute it sounded for someone so young to act older.

Naruto said "Live with my choice and make the best of it. If nothing else I am a survivor."

Kurenai finished eating and said "Well Naruto, it was nice talking to you and I hope to speak to you agian. How do I get out of here."

Naruto got up and pulled his mask back up and said "Thank you for comming Kurenai." as he kissed her hand. He then walked her toward two statues of a man and woman looking at each other with thier hands reaching for each other and walked between them along a little path. They soon stepped out and of what appeared to be a forest and Kurenai looked back and raised an eyebrow and asked "What was that. One moment we were in your yard and the next were at the edge of a forest."

Naruto said "My wife was good with genjutsu and she taught me some. I can do some but not many however I can put them in seals to be used automatically. I have a total of 220 genjutsu that will make someone think they are in a forest when actually they enter the forest and turn themselves around and come out after what feels like a half an hour. Unless you come at this point right here that has those spirals right there then you would be effected by the genjutsu. Its how I keep my home a secret so please dont tell anyone"

Kurenai looked at the symbals engraved in the trees and then at the others and said "Your very interesting Naruto, how do you know so much."

Naruto said "When people hate you like they do me you have to learn to adapt. Its the only way I will ever see another day of life." sadly.

Kurenai nods and said "Well I will see you later Naruto." as she took off toward the Village which she could see now.

Naruto watched her leave and sighed before returning to his home. When Naruto got back home he thought "_hmm, I got to do something to get more chakra or I wont be ready...perhaps I can combine all my chakra seals...I would still need more though...That might work."_ as he went inside before making 3 Kagebunshin as he stripped off his cloths and the clones began to draw some new seals on Naruto body.

The next day Naruto got up and got dressed and started toward the accademy. Just as he was about to enter the accademy 4 ABNU appeared and one said "Naruto, the Hokage would like to see you."

Naruto nods and one of them put his hand on Naruto shoulder and they left in a swirl of leaves.

The next thing Naruto knew he was bound to a wall and in front of him was Ibiki who said "Who are you."

Naruto said "Im Naruto Uzumaki."

Ibiki walked up and pulled off Naruto mask and said "No your not. Who are you and where is Naruto."

Naruto said "I am Naruto."

Ibiki motioned to the ABNU who nodded and one of them took a senbon needle before dipping it in some liquid and then stabbed Naruto in the arm making him scream out in pain as the liquid burned his arm.

Ibiki asked "Who are you and where is Naruto."

Naruto said "I am Naruto, get the old man, he can tell you."

Ibiki said "It was the Hokage who told us that he suspected you were not Naruto. That is why I removed your mask and proved your not Naruto."

Naruto said "If you think because I dont have my whiskers that Im not Naruto your crazy, I found out about Kyuubi and killed it."

Ibiki said "Likely story but thats impossible, who are you."

Naruto said "Im Naruto." in a calm voice only to be punched in the face by Ibiki.

Naruto looked up and spit out some blood and said "I am Naruto, run a bloodtest and see if I am not, all you have to do is have the old man run it agianst both my mothers and fathers and prove I am who I say I am."

Ibiki laughs and said "Naruto does not know who his parents are. Who are you."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Ibiki blinked and said "Kid, whoever you are you just digged yourself into a big hole."

He then motioned to his men who all took out different weapons from whips to brass knuckles.

Ibiki said "Last chance, tell me who you are and where Naruto is."

Naruto said "Im telling you the truth."

Ibiki sighed and said "Loosen his tongue." as he walked out.

One of the men started hitting Naruto in the body with his brass knuckles while another put more senbons into Naruto making him scream out in pain. After about 20 minutes Naruto chose to do something he had not done since he killed Kyuubi, he entered his mind.

Naruto while in his mind did not feel any of the pain his body felt, it was a benefit of his mental training as well as putting up with a demon.

This went on until he felt a tug at his neck. Bringing himself out of his mind he looked through a swollen eye at Ibiki who had returned to the room and who was holding Naruto locket and Naruto said "Give me that back." through gritted teeth,"

Ibiki said "Tell me who you are and where Naruto is."

Naruto said "Run the damn bloodtest and you will know."

Ibiki said "Whats so special about this locket."

Naruto said "Its all I have left of them."

Ibiki asked "Them who."

Naruto did not say anything and Ibiki said "Fine, if this means so much to you then lets see what you think to have it destroyed." as he walked over to a jar of acid.

Naruto saw the jar and said "Please, dont, just run the test and you will see I am telling the truth. Just dont destroy that."

Ibiki looked at Naruto and said "Sorry kid, you tell me now where Naruto is, who you are and how you know who his parents are and I will give it back."

Naruto said "I know because I was told by Tsunade when she became Godaime Hokage, I used a forbidden jutsu that let me come back to the past so I can kill Orochimaru when he comes for the Uchiha, I really am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I was Jaraiyas apprentice who taught me about seals and how to kill Kyuubi. That locket was all I was able to bring with me to the past and inside are a picture of my wife and son...please, run the blood test and give me back my locket."

Ibiki said "Nice story kid, one question, what was the name of the jutsu you used to get here if what you said is true."

Naruto said "The sands of time, its in Suna forbidden scroll."

Ibiki said "Well, I liked your fairy tell but since you lied to me." he then dropped the locket into the acid and Naruto tried to get free but couldn't as his eyes glossed over as he screamed as the locket melted away.

Naruto then hung limp on the wall. All life in him was gone because he just gave up, no future, no hope, he just lost everything he had left as he watched the locket melt.

Ibiki then motioned to the men in the room who all started beating him agian as he left to talk to the Hokage.

When Ibiki got to the Hokage office the third looked up and said "Anything."

Ibiki sighed and said "He told me some crazy ass story about coming back in time with some jutsu called the sands of time."

The third was up and in front of Ibiki before he could blink and said "Tell me everything now." in a commanding voice.

Ibiki caught his breath that has escaped from the suprise and said "well he said he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he said he trained under Jaraiya and Tsunade told him who were his parents when she was godaime, he said he killed Kyuubi and that he he was going to kill Orochimaru when he came for the Uchiha. He said something about how his locket was all he was able to bring with him and inside was a picture of his wife and son. He kept asking me to run a bloodtest to prove who he was."

The thirds thoughts were going a mile a minute and asked "Where is the locket."

Ibiki said "I destroyed it in front of him to make him talk but he shut up after that. I got my men working on him now."

The third said "Stop your men and run the test and hurry, I hope that it is a fake story and not real."

Ibiki asked "How can it be real, everyone knows you cant go back in time."

The third said "Unless you had access to Suna forbidden scroll."

Ibiki said "He did mention Suna forbidden scroll."

The third blasted Ibiki with KI and said "Move your ass now and stop the interigation."

Ibiki nodded actually scarred by the way the Hokage acted. He then reappered and had his men stop and had one of them take a blood sample. He then took it to the lab to be tested and soon got the results and took them to the Hokage who had another result and he looked at them and said "Its true. 99 match to his blood before the sealing." as he looked down and said "Bring him to me."

Ibiki nods and leaves to get Naruto. Naruto was still limply held to the wall.

Ibiki walked over to Naruto and released him and said "Im sorry Naruto." as he took him to get treated.

After Naruto wounds were healed they walked to the Hokage office. Naruto just looked at the ground with grey clouded blue eyes.

When they walked into the office Naruto still had not said anything and the third looked at Naruto and said "Naruto...I want to oppolo..."

Naruto left in a swirl of leaves shocking both men.

The third sighed and said "Have all ABNU try and find him."

Ibiki nods and leaves.

2 weeks went by and no one could find Naruto. Over the time the Hokage had been getting sadder and sadder.

Kurenai and Anko were called to the Hokage and he looked at them and said "Listen, I need to know if either of you might know where Naruto is."

Anko asked "Who is Naruto."

The third said "In truth I believe he is maelstrom." making both woman wide eyed.

Kurenai said "But he cant be, naruto maybe advance for an accademy student but thier is no way he could take out 6 chunnin and jounins with one attack as well as face off with Orochimaru and live."

The third sighed and said "kurenai, Naruto is actually from the future. He used a forbidden jutsu to travel to the past and I had Ibiki and his men interigate him for 18 hours and in doing so I believe they broke him mentally. He had a locket and inside of it were a picture of his wife and son he said."

Kurenai said "Maelstrom said his wife and son were dead so if that locket was all he had of them..."

The third nods and said "That is why I have had every ABNU in the village looking for him the past 2 weeks because nobody can find him."

Kurenai was quite and the third said "Please, if either of you might know where he is tell me."

Kurenai asked "Have you tried his home."

The third said "I have been to his appartment several times myself and he was not there."

Kurenai said "He does not live there sir, he told me when he took me to his home he moved out of thier 2 years ago. he built himself a home sir but its surrounded by a powerful gen...I got to go." as she started toward the door as something accurd to her.

The third said "Wait. Are you going to see him."

Kurenai said "Yes. I think I know who his wife is."

The third said "Really, then she might be able to help, who is it."

Kurenai was quite a moment and said "Me." making both the third and Anko looked at her.

Anko asked "What makes you say that Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Well if he really is Maelstrom as the Hokage said then that means that when he told me why he was outside the village was not really as innocent as he said. He told me his wife had gotten into trouble and he went to help her but now they were not close as they were because he made a choice. I did get into serious trouble on that mission and he saved me right when I needed it like he knew what was going to happen. He also told me that his wife as he called the woman he was to marry in a few years was good at Genjutsu. Maelstrom once told me that his wife and son were named Crimson and Storm or..."

The third who was listening said "Kurenai and Arashi. You may be right but the only way to know for sure is to ask him."

Kurenai nods and said "Well he asked me not to show anyone where he lived but I think I should anyways."

The third nods and said "Alright, all 3 of us will go."

Kurenai nods and leads the way and soon they were walking beside some woods and the third asked "Where is this house at."

Kurenai who was looking at the trees said "Found it." as she saw the symbols engraved in the trees.

Anko said "Found what."

Kurenai said "There is a genjutsu covering the area here. If you dont walk between these 2 symbols here then you would be put under the genjutsu to make you think it was nothing but woods. Follow me." as she walked between the symbols disappearing as she stepped through shocking the Hokage and Anko.

Both looked at each other and nod before following Kurenai. When they walked through they were amazed at the site and the third said "Amazing." as he looked around.

Anko asked "How did this guy build this without anyone noticing."

The third said "I dont know but it certianly is impressive. Lets look in the house and see if he is here."

Kurenai had already started toward the house ignored the Hokage and soon entered the house and said "What the hell is that smell." as she covered her nose.

Anko followed her and said "Death, somethings dying slowly in here." as she covered her nose as well.

The third fearing the worst went into the house.

They found Naruto on his master bed sleeping and it looked like he had not bath, ate, or even got up to use the bathroom. He was still dressed in the rip cloths from Ibikis interigation.

Anko said "Damn, what the hell happened."

The third sighed and said "I was afraid of this. They broke him mentally and he has shut himself down...Im afraid thier is nothing we can do for him now." as he looked down.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and said "I have to know." as she began doing handseals. She then touched his head and found herself in his mind.

She then saw Naruto looking at a crystal and she watched as herself and him talked and made out.

Naruto turned toward her and said "Its funny...I thought that I would at least see you find happiness in this life agian...now were both dead my love."

Kurenai looked sadly at Naruto and said "Show me, show me why you care for me."

Naruto said "I could never deny you. Behold." as he waved his hand.

The crystal shattered into millions of immages and Kurenai watched from the first moment of his life to her own death as well as his starting over and then up to the moment he returned home after the interigation.

When it was over Naruto said "Your not her, are you." as he looked at Kurenai sadly.

Kurenai said "im not your wife but..."

Naruto said "Its time, leave before you die with me." as he turned and started to fade away as he walked from vision.

Kurenai released the jutsu and Naruto took one more breath before he died.

Kurenai let tears fall as she ran out of the house.

The third checked Naruto and looked down as he walked out and Anko did as well.

The third saw Kurenai sitting on her knees crying and he walked over to her and asked "Did you find out anything."

Kurenai said "Yes...I saw everything. Every moment of his life from birth till he came back in time, the changes hes made and the interigation."

Anko asked "So were you his wife."

Kurenai said "Yes. At least I would have been had he not changed history."

The third sighed and said "It does not matter now. We dont have Suna scroll to go back in time and change things so thiers nothing we can do but bury him and let the village know." as he began to walk away.

Kurenai who was trying to get her emotions asked "What if we could go back."

The third stopped and said "I dont know. Its dangerous to change things and if someone were able to go back how could things be changed. We just seen the end result of Naruto doing it."

Kurenai nods and said "Your right. It would be a suicide mission basically. Especially without screwing things to much."

The third asked "What was Naruto plans."

Kurenai thought a moment and said "Kill Orochimaru in 3 years. Thats the key, take him out and change the future forever."

The third asked "Would he have been able to be ready at that time."

Kurenai thought and said "No, if he still had Kyuubi he could have no problem but without the foxes chakra his reserves even now were only around 10 percent of his normal reserves."

The third asked "Well I guess that is that then...I will give you a few days to sort those memories out Kurenai, then I want you to inform me about them."

Kurenai nods and the Hokage walks off to deal with Naruto death. Anko looked at her friend and said "So what was he like to you or the other you."

Kurenai was quite and after a moment said "I dont know...but I would like to have talked to him about it." as she looked down.

Anko nods and said "So...whats stopping you."

Kurenai asked "What do you mean." as she looked at her friend.

Anko said "I think you know. I guess I will catch you around." as she walked away.

Kurenai thought a moment and said "I cant." as she got up and left. She took one last look at the house before heading home.

That night Kurenai was in her bed sweating as her mind saw Naruto and her holding each other and confessing thier love to one another. She then saw both hers and Naruto death and she bolted upright in bed shaking. She went to her bathroom and tried to take a shower but thoughts of hers and Naruto life together in the future kept hitting her. She finally gave up and went to take a walk.

As she was walking she saw the Hokage sitting on a park bench and she walked over to him and said "Cant sleep."

The third shook his head and said "No. I promised his father that I would watch him and I failed."

Kurenai said "You were like a grandfather to him and did the best you could."

The third asked "What was his life like...I mean the future one."

Kurenai asaid "Its not something I could describe myself. He was about to be Hokage when the leaf was destroyed. He never was allowed to use his family name even though he was the strongest person in the leaf since the council claimed Tsunade was biased. He also was never allowed to announce he was married or had a son. He blames himself for not being strong enough to stop Orochimaru when he had the chance as a gennin."

The third sat quitely a moment and asked "Would you mind sharing his memories with me."

Kurenai saw the sad look on the third face and said "Alright, I think he would have wanted it to save the leaf."

The third nods and said "Lets goto my office to do it."

Kurenai nods and follows him to his office. When they got there the third asked "Would you mind telling me those handsigns for that jutsu again, I never learned it because I thought it might be a trap."

Kurenai nods and tells him and he does them as she talked and then put his hand on her head.

He found himself in a long hall with doors and then he saw one that had a crystal on it and the name Naruto. He walked over and opened the door and stepped through. Time worked different in there and he watched every moment of Naruto life and could not help but feel sorry for what he forced Naruto to go through. His sadness even drowned out the sex which to a pervert like him should not have happened. Eventually it came to the end and he walked out of the room and canceled the jutsu.

As he cleared his thoughts he looked at Kurenai and said "Thank you Kurenai. Please go home and get some rest."

Kurenai nods and leaves to go home but her thoughts kept going to Naruto. She may have not known him well but now that she seen his whole life she understood him like herself and it pained her.

When she got home she sat down to drink some coffee since she could not sleep and came to a decision. She went to her room and got out a scroll. She then wrote on it and then she went back to her living room and concentrated on a memory. She then slowly started to make handsigns and 127 handsigns later she said "Sands of time." as she thought about when she wanted to go back to.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto awoke in his apartment hearing a knocking at his front door and looked around noticing it was around 3 am and got up and went to the front door and asked as he prepared for an attack "Who is it."

Naruto was expecting many things but he was not expecting "Its me Naruto, Kurenai, let me in."

Naruto blinked and blinked agian and said "Kurenai, I dont know any Kurenai." through the door.

Kurenai said "Sands of time."

Naruto opened the door and saw a 12 year old Kurenai standing there and Naruto asked "What the hell."

Kurenai walked in and said "Does the name Namikaze mean anything to you."

Naruto said "Maybe, why." not really sure whats going on.

Kurenai said "I know about your wife and son who died. Im not from that future but the one your changing now."

Naruto eyes glossed over a moment and said "I see, so what are you doing here and whats going on."

Kurenai said "Have you killed Kyuubi yet."

Naruto tensed a moment and said "No, I was going to when I first arrived but you woke me up before I woke up on my own."

Kurenai said "Good, dont."

Naruto blinked and looked at her and asked "Why. The fox is a big problem for me."

Kurenai said "It weakens you to much to do what you plan to do and you never get back enough chakra to finish what you plan."

Naruto groaned as he set down and said "You have me at a disadvantage here, care to tell me what Im missing since you know what I have planned."

Kurenai said "You saved me on the mission my other self told you about and then we ran into Orochimaru and you saved me agian but by doing so you raised enough suspicion to make the Hokage think you were a spy who killed and impersinated you. Unfortinately Ibiki pushed too hard and you shut down."

Naruto sighed and said "So then I died huh."

Kurenai said "Yes but not before I seen your memories using a jutsu you gave me."

Naruto shot a look at her and said "Dont tell me, the baby jutsu."

Kurenai smiled and nods and Naruto sighed and said "So what now."

Kurenai said "Well, that depends on you."

Naruto looked confused and asked "What do you mean."

Kurenai said "I mean it depends on what you have planned for me. I saw your memories but I have no idea what you were planning for me."

Naruto sighed and said "I know my wife and son are gone. Even if me and you some how got together in this time you would not be the same woman I married as I am no longer the same man she married and Arashi would not be born as he was even if we did everything exactly the same. So in essance I am a widower who not only lost his wife but his son."

Kurenai smiled and said "Im glad to see you understand that. I also realised that and though I saw many things I and my other self had in commen there were also things that were different. I dont know if we will have a future together in a romantic way but I would like to start off with becoming friends and go from there. I understand your view and if you understand mine and accept it I dont think we will have a problem."

Naruto smiles and stood up and held his hand and said "Then lets start off with an introduction or as Kakashi said 'getting to know each other.' I will go first, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze thought the last is one I cant use yet but I plan to and soon, I am 22 trapped in a 7 year old body, I like reading, writing, nature, people who are not closed minded. I dislike those who betray others, those who hurt others for fun, perverts, and those who seek revenge or power at any cost, my dreams for the future are to claim my family name, make friends, protect and cherish my precious people."

Kurenai took his hand and said "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I am a 15 year old in a 12 year old body. I like genjutsu, reading, nature, and red wine. I dislike those who think woman cant be as good as men, perverts and those who take advantage of woman. my dreams for the future are to become the greatest genjutsu user ever and start a family someday."

Naruto smiles and said "Nice to meet you. So, any idea on where to go from here."

Kurenai said "um, not really. I know my gennin team will be going to the chunnin exams in Suna this year so I need to get ready for that."

Naruto smiled and said "How about a little help to get stronger."

Kurenai asked "What do you have in mind."

Naruto said "As you know I am a sealmaster. I can give you a couple of seals that could help you out alot."

Kurenai asked "What are they."

Naruto said "Well, I can give you a chakra weight seal which will increase not only your chakra reserves but also your speed, strength, and stamina."

Kurenai asked "How does it work."

Naruto said "It will constantly draw 2 percent of your total chakra reserves and make it where your body weighs 5lbs more then what your muscles are use to and they automatically go up when you get used to it thus increasing the areas I meantioned."

Kurenai nods and asked "What else."

Naruto said "I can give you a seal that will act as a second chakra pool."

Kurenai blinked and asked "What do you mean a second chakra pool."

Naruto said "Basically I would place it over your heart since your heart is one of the major chakra producers in the body and if your reserves got below 50 percent then it would kick in filling you back up so it would give you exactly how much chakra you have in your body at one time if you were to use it completely up. I had planned to put several on me when I killed the fox to help me get stronger without him."

Kurenai though a moment and asked "Are there any side effects."

Naruto thought a moment and said "just that the weight seal would have to be somewhere visible like your arm or hand so you could cancel them in battle but I can hide it under a tattoo if you want and every time you were forced to use the second chakra pool your chakra control will go down and you would have to work on it agian."

Kurenai thought and said "I will take the weight seal since I know how important that one is but the other one I dont want. I need my chakra control the best I can for genjutsu and if it messes with my control then I dont want it. Can I get back to you in a few days on where and what to put over it the weight one."

Naruto nods and said "Well I guess I need to go see the old man today and get some quick money...that does work right."

Kurenai thinks a moment then slaps her head and said "Your impossible Naruto, you extorted money from the Hokage."

Naruto shrugs while he asked "Well did it work."

Kurenai said "Yes but this time just do it as yourself, dont use a henge and stuff to make the Hokage look for another person."

Naruto thought a moment and nods his head and asked "So when do you have to meet your team today."

Kurenai said "My sensie has us meet at sunrise."

Naruto looked at his clock and said "Well, you can either go back to your apartment and sleep for about an hour, crash here, or wait until I get dressed and we could go for a walk or train."

Kurenai yawned and said "I think I will crash here if you dont mind."

Naruto said "Sure, you can sleep on my bed and I will take the couch."

Kurenai nods and walks toward the door where she saw the bed and closed the door before climbing in bed and falling asleep almost immediately and finally slept without nightmares of Naruto life.

Naruto meanwhile walked over to the couch and set down and looked at his hand and saw the locket in it and realised he had his hand closed the entire time and he smiled a small smile and thought "_I love you both and will always remember you."_

A few hours later Naruto awoke to the sound of someone in his shower and he remembered the night before and he smiled a small smile and got up and went to the kitchen and made 2 bowls of cereal. He checked the date on the milk and saw that it was still good and set them on the table and he went to his room and looked in his closet and saw that the only thing he had was his orange outfits and he frowned and decided to start thing different this time and he grabbed a change of cloths and went back to the table just as he heard the water shut off and after a few minutes the door to his bathroom opened up and Kurenai came out with a towel on her head drying it and her cloths back on and Naruto stood there looking at her and said "Breakfast is ready, I hope you dont mind cereal, my maid has not gotten groceries today."

Kurenai snickered and said "I see, I hope your not to much of a task master for her." as she walked over and Naruto pulled a chair out for her so she could set down before he did himself across the table."

Kurenai smiled to herself and said "So tell me, how big is this seal you want to put on me going to be."

Naruto got up and got a knife and walked back over before stabbing his hand and letting a little blood flow onto the table and he took the end of a chopstick and dipped it into the blood and started to draw with the chopstick on his right hand and when he was done he placed his hand on the edge of it and channeled chakra into it and winced for a moment as it burns into his skin and then when it stopped Naruto said "That big."

Kurenai who was at first put off by the idea of stabbing themself was then curious. She of coarse knew what seals were and had also seen them before but never seen one being made so it was a unique experience. When Naruto was done she asked "Is that it when seals are being made."

Naruto said "It depends on what kind of seals you are trying to make. Some seals have to have blood and ink while others just need ink. It all depends but for this seal it just requires blood or more specifically the person who is having the seal put on them blood."

Kurenai looked at the seal on his hand which was about the size of a quarter and asked "How many people will recognise that seal."

Naruto said "In the village right now, including myself...The hokage, Kakashi, Anko, and Dustin the owner of the wolf claw weapon shop Ero...I mean Jaraiya would also. No one else in this village would since not many have seal knowledge and those who do wont know something as advance as this."

Kurenai nods and asked "how are you going to give me a tatoo to hide that."

Naruto said "I may not look it but when I was team up with Sai he taught me how to make transferable drawings that could be made into tatoos and I got pretty good at it. all I have to do is draw the seals for it on the paper and then put it over the tattoo drawing."

Kurenai smiled and said "I know what I want my tatoo to be."

Naruto looked at her and nod for her to continue and she said "I want a white lilly."

Naruto smiled and said "Sure, I can have it for you this afternoon after I go see the old man."

Kurenai blinked and shook her head as she realised who Naruto was talking about and said "Your hopeless."

Naruto said "And your cute so were even though..." as he realised something and looked down.

Kurenai looked at him and asked "What."

Naruto said "until I get my own place away from the villagers it might be a good idea not to be seen with me for your own protection. You might try using a henge for when you do see me."

Kurenai looked sad but nods and said "How about we meet at that ramen stand you like at say 2pm to eat. That way my team missions will be over and if I have to leave the village or anything then I can leave a message with them for you."

Naruto nods and said "Alright. I wish things could be different right now but its the only way."

Kurenai said "Well I better go then." as she henged into Temari and Naruto blinked and said "Not cool, not cool at all."

Kurenai smiled and said "Nobody from Konoha would recognise me though."

Naruto sighed and shook his head and said "Get out of here before I forget thats a henge and ask about her brothers."

Kurenai chuckled as she left.

As she was walking down the halls the landlord of the building looked at her and asked "What were you doing coming out of the _demons_ apartment." saying demon with discust

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and said "You do know that I can kill you for breaking the sandaimes law, right."

The woman got wide eyed and said "But you know about the demon so it does not allow you to,"

Kurenai said "but nobody else knows that so what should I do with the body. Burn it, bury it, no I got it." as she started doing handsigns and put her hands on the woman and said "There we go." as she laughed and walked away leaving the woman confused.

The woman watched the blond hair girl leave and followed her outside to see where she was going and then she saw one of her friends and walked over to him and said "We got another demon lover in the village."

The man turned around and punched the woman and said "Get out of here you demon before I kill you."

The woman covered her nose and asked "What the hell was that for edgar."

The man pulled out a pocket knife and said "I warned you and now the Hokage cant save you." as he went to stab the woman who put her arms up in front of her to block the knife but the man went to go under the arm and stabbed the woman in the lunge.

At that moment the genjutsu on the woman dropped revealing it was Naruto landlord and edgar was wide eyed and said "Diane, what the..."

An ABNU with a Hebi mask on who was just assigned to watch Naruto apartment the previous day saw the blond come out wearing a henge and then he saw someone walk out of the building with a genjutsu henge on and then she watched everything and snickered behind her mask and waited a moment as the woman cried out in pain before she used shushin to appear and arrested the man for attacking and trying to kill a Konoha citizen. She also checked on the woman and said "Well buddy, you charge just changed. Its no longer assault but murder."

Edgar said "But it was the demon, I swear."

The ABNU said "I saw no one but you and the woman here and you attacked her for no reason." as she took the man and the now dead woman body and shushined away.

A block away Kurenai who had went into a woman clothing store dropping her henge and coming out looked back and saw the man kill the woman and thought "_justice is served."_

There is an old saying, never cross a woman scorned. Now you may wonder what would make Kurenai scorn enough to arrange a person death and not feel sorry for it. The truth is that with all the memories of Naruto life as well as the fact he saved hers twice she felt that as at least a friend she would protect him though it could also be blossoming love or respect.

Naruto left his apartment building and saw the blood on the ground and wondered what happend as he started walking toward the Hokage office.

As he walked he ignored the looks he was getting and soon walked into the tower and the secretary looked at Naruto and asked "What do _you_ want." saying you with a little bit of venom.

Naruto said "I came to see the Hokage." ignoring the woman remark.

The secretary said "Hes busy and does not have time for you today."

Naruto was about to say something when the Hokage said "its alright, I always have time for Naruto, come on in."

Naruto smiled and walked into the Hokage office and sweatdropped before looking around and asked "Hey old man. How did you figure out Kagebunshins to do paperwork."

The Hokage said "Im not called the professor for nothing Naruto. So what did you come to see me about today."

Naruto said "Well I had figured out a way to help you with paperwork but it appears you figured it out on your own."

The Hokage said "yes, it was quite a revelation. So what do you have planned for the day naruto."

Naruto said "Right now nothing, why."

The third said "Ok, then you sit here in my office with me and see how I do my job. Its good training for the future."

Naruto nods and walks over to a chair to sit down when the Hokage said "No Naruto, I got a better idea."

Naruto asked "what old man."

The Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out a forehead protector and said "catch." as he tossed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto caught it and looked at it and got wide eyed for a moment because it was not a Konoha headband but one for whirlpooland then Naruto asked "Whats this for old man."

The Hokage pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto and said "That was your mothers."

Naruto tensed and asked "My mother."

The third said "Yes Naruto and I know why you are here so sit down and wait patiantly for our other guest to arrive."

Naruto shot a confused look and thought "_how does he know why I am here...could he be from the future also."_

Naruto was about to say something when an ABNU in a dogs mask appeared with Kurenai and Naruto looked back and the Hokage said "And here are 2 other guest, Naruto."

Kurenai looked confused and asked "Whats going on Hokagesama. I was on my way to my team meeting when this ABNU appeared and said you needed to speak to me."

Just then a swirl of leaves appeared and another ABNU in a snake mask appeared and a female voice said "Sorry Im late sir. I had to take a civilain to Ibiki for murdering Naruto landlord. Aparently he thought his landlord was Naruto." shooting a look at Kurenai

Naruto looked around and asked "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on."

The Hokage smiled and said "Well certianly Naruto. You see, not to long from now I made a mistake and as an unfortinate side effect you died. Now that could have been the end of it but you see Kurenai here got your memories and I convinced her to let me have them also so I could try and save the future. Now a few days went by after that and I did not see or here from her so I sent someone to look for her but all they found was a scroll beside a set of her cloths that was covered in sand in an outline of a body. Now after reading the scroll I discovered that she disobeyed an order from me not to use the sand of time jutsu to come back to the past. Since I had your memories also I got the knowledge of the jutsu so I decided that if you and her were going to try and save the village I might as well have some kind of control over you so I decided I would assemble a small team and here they are. Please remove your masks."

Naruto looked at the two ABNU and said "Well I know Inu here is Kakashi but I dont know about Hebi."

As Kakashi remove his mask he smiled and said "Its good to see you agian Naruto, even if you are a chibi."

Naruto had a tick while thinking in the future he was taller then Kakashi and said "Did you know I modified the 1000 years of death twice. Once with a Rasengan and once with a kunia covered in exploding tags."

Kakashi pulled out a book and said "Interesting, never thought of that." amused by the hidden threat.

The one in the snake mask pulled it off and said "See Kurenai, I told you that you knew."

Kurenai shot the 14 year old Anko a look and said "So what is going to happen."

The Hokage said "Simple Kurenai. I agree with Naruto that Orochimaru is one of the main catalist in the future for the leaf so I am going to start hitting him in places where it would hurt his operation and help change the future, you and Naruto here have another mission."

Naruto asked "What exactly are our duties going to be old man."

The Hokage said "Thats the first thing Naruto, you cant call me old man when someone else besides the 4 of us are in this office. Any other time you must call me by my title even though you rather show your unique respect by the name you chose but for what I have planned you need to act your true age. I am taking a big risk by doing this, especially with what Itachi will do in a few months but for the good of the leaf it needs to be done. Now as for your duties, how long would it take you to get your spy network up and running."

Naruto thought and said "Provided I got the starting cash I could have it up and running in 3 months or less but that would be limited, It would take nearly a year most likely to get my true network up and running."

The Hokage nods and said "Alright, Kakashi and Anko here are both in ABNU and will remain that way but I want them to check in on you and Kurenai whenever possible so they can help evaluate your skill level. Naruto, I want you to work as hard as you can for the next 5 months and get as strong as possible. If you need anything you are to tell Kakashi who will be checking on you and he will let me know. Kurenai, you are also to get as strong as possible over the next 5 months."

Kurenai said "I understand Hokagesama."

The third smiled and said "Thanks for reminding me." as he reached into his drawer and pulled out another scroll and tossed it to her and she looked confused and the third said "For disobeying my order you are assigned perminent capture duty of Tora until you become a chunnin agian.

Kurenai looked at him and smiled a fake smile and said "Thanks." as she read the scroll and frowned to herself.

Naruto asked "Since she did it for my behalf sir, can I help her with the mission."

Kurenai was happy at his thought of sharing the punishment but the Hokage said "No Naruto, in fact as much as possible you and Kurenai do not need to see each other until I tell you. I know you will meet sometimes but try and not make it obvious, do it at the ramen stand or some place like that until you get your home built, then you both can go there."

Kurenai asked "Why Hokagesama."

The third said "So I dont have to fill out more paperwork on more random deaths." shooting a look at Kurenai who shot a look at Anko.

Anko asked "What."

Naruto said "You were the one who got my landlord killed Kurenai."

Everyone looked at Kurenai who sighed and nodded her head and said "yeah, she asked me this morning what I was doing coming out of the demons apartment and I put a henge on her to make her look like you. I guess this means I dont get that seal now huh."

Everyone looked confused and the third asked "What seal Naruto."

Naruto showed his hand and said "She decided to get this one but not the other one I offered her."

Kakashi asked "Whats the other seal Naruto. I recognise that one." as both the third and Anko notice it and knew it as well

Naruto said "Its just a seal that gives you a second chakra source incase you faught a Hyuuga or running low however it hurts your chakra control every time you use it so she decided that since she needed her chakra control."

Kakashi thought and said "Yeah, that would not work for a support fighter like Kurenai but a front line fighter could use it."

Naruto nods and asked "So why did you give me my moms forehead protector old man."

The Hokage said "I will tell you at the end of the 5 months, for now keep it a secret and here is $5000 to get started on your spy network and training."

Naruto took the money and the Hokage said "Now everyone, you are not to tell anyone about any of this. Keep it quite as much as possible and try not to show anyone your real skills. If anyone ask why you were here Kurenai tell them you let your woman fury lose and used a genjutsu on a civilian and that is why you have that mission. Now I have things to do and all of you have as well. Good day." as he went back to do his paperwork.

Naruto smiled a small smile to himself and then asked "Kurenai, are you still meeting me today."

Kurenai said "Not today since I am already late and my sensie will probably make me train for punishment but I will come by and see you when I can."

Naruto nods and walks out of the office to go get started.

Anko walks over and puts her had on Kurenai shoulder and said "Come on, I will get you to your sensie." as they left in a swirl of leaves.

The third said "Kakashi, wait a moment."

Kakashi looked back and asked "What is it Hokagesama."

The third said "I have a mission for you. I want you to go and track down Jaraiya and have him come back to the village. I need to see him."

Kakashi nods as he pulled on his mask and said "I will leave in the morning."

The third said "Goodluck."

Kakashi left and the third thought "_the shit is going to hit the fan soon."_


	6. Chapter 6

It took Naruto about a week to get his new his new cloths as well as the supplies for his books to be written. It did not take him long to write the stories since he has wrote them before after Jaraiya was killed and they were base off of his life so he already had them at a publisher waiting for them to be released and then paid for them.

He went back to the Hokage to find out if he needed to goto the accademy and was told no, that his skills were best spent else were.

Kurenai had gotten her weight seal and was slowly getting adjusted to it and Naruto was pushing himself hard in the forest of death. Between Kagebushin, chakra control as well as physical training every day he was exhausted and usually only saw Anko as he passed where she was eating near the forest of death.

Naruto had also put on a couple of storage seals as well as the genesis of rebirth seal on his body.

It was durring this training that Naruto had a suprise visitor. Tora, the firelords cat ran into the forest of death and had set down on the passed out Naruto who was laying in the forest of death.

Just then a figure laned nearby and saw her target, Tora. She giggled to herself at the site of Naruto sprawled out and walked over to him and Tora and caught Tora before she set down and looked at him and saw the locket hanging out from under his shirt and she reached over and tried to open it and notice it had seals on it so she tried to channel chakra to it and it clicked as it opened and she looked at the picture inside and she smiled at how his family look. She then closed it and when it clicked Naruto eyes widen and he looked at her and his eyes were hard for a moment before they softened and he said "hello Kurenai."

Kurenai saw the look in his eyes and felt guilty and said "Sorry, its just..."

Naruto put his finger to her lips and said "Shhhh. I understand, you were currious about them so I dont mind but please ask next time."

Kurenai nods and Naruto pulled his fingers away and set up wincing and mutters "stupid fox, cant he force my healing any more."

Kurenai asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "when I fell off the tree I was running on my back a few ribs on a tree branch on the way down so its taking me a while to heal from it."

Kurenai sweatdropped and shook her head and said "Only you would consider broken ribs something like a sprained ankle. So how are you doing."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Fine, why."

Kurenai looked at him and said "From what I can tell of your memories its only been 3 months." as she saw him stiffen and look down.

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah. I...I dont know what to feel right now."

Kurenai said "Im here for you if you want to talk about it."

Naruto leaned back and looked at the sky and asked "have you ever lost someone you thought was the entire world."

Kurenai said "Yes, my mother."

Naruto shook his head and said "You never told me anything about her so I will take your word. To me, its like some wierd dream right now. I know that shes dead but shes also alive...even though you and her are different your also the same so its like a twin sister or something."

Kurenai listened to him as he tried to talk about it and said "I know this might not be the right thing to say but maybe you should...I dont know...find a way to finally morne them, I dont mean like Kakashi but maybe some way to actually say goodbye. I know from the memories of the other timeline you never did and you became so obsessed with trying to ignore the fact it helped to break you."

Naruto thought about what she said and sighed closing his eyes and said "I dont know if I can...but I will try...Thank you."

Kurenai smiled and said "No problem. I got to get Tora here back to her master so I can train. Cya." as she stood up.

Naruto looked at her and said "Your mother...what was she like."

Kurenai stopped and said "She was a ninja, like me...she never married and she died on a mission."

Naruto nods and asked "What about your father. My wife never would tell me about her mother and father for some reason and I thought it was because she did not want to remember the past and worked for our future."

Kurenai closed her eyes and said "My father... was an assassination mission. My mother had to seduce her way into his life and the other 3 men who were her targets so she could kill them. I was an accident."

Naruto ignoring the pain had walked over to her and using his advance henge put his arms around her from behind while resting his head on her shoulder and said "Im sorry, I did not mean to bring up painful memories."

Kurenai leaned her head back agianst his shoulder with her eyes still closed and said "Its alright. I came to terms with it a long time ago. I know its a risk in the life of a ninja when we take missions like that and for me I am actually glad it did happen or I would not have been born."

Naruto said "Listen...how about I take you out to eat dinner, to get to know each other better. I mean we both know alot of things about each other but we dont know anything at all really about each other."

Kurenai thought a moment and asked "Ramen."

Naruto chuckled and said "No, anyplace you want."

Kurenai pulled away from his arms and looked at him and asked "how can you get in them."

Naruto smiled and gave her a look that all those who knew he was a trickster at heart would recognise and he said "Have I showed you my sexy no jutsu."

Kurenai had a flashback of the Hokage office incedent and covered her nose and Naruto smirked as he stepped back putting his hands in a seal and said "Reverse Sexy no jutsu." and he was covered in smoke and as the smoke cleared there standing in his place was a 13 year old Naruto with brown hair, green eyes, and his cloths were a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt with flames across the bottom of it and he asked "Well how do I look."

Kurenai looked at him and raised an eyebrow and said "Theres no chakra give off."

Naruto smiled and said "when I accidently created this jutsu I had no idea the true effects this thing does. When I first showed it to Tsunade she thought it had to be something to do with the fox but when Konohamaru did the same jutsu and he had the same effects she realised what I had actually created or should I say recreate."

Kurenai asked "What is it." getting curious

Naruto said "This jutsu because of the unique way I mold my chakra when I do this jutsu does not put a henge over my body but actually converts every cell in my body to that of what I henge into. I dont know if it was information I got from the fox thanks to the seal or what by what I did was actually recreate the demons legendary shapeshifting ability that made the Kyuubi a notorious trickster."

Kurenai processed the information and said "So that means right now you actually look like that."

Naruto nods and said "Yes but I only can keep this up for a little while right now, maybe an hour at most before I have to drop it so how about you pick where to eat and we both can meet agian...say 5 oclock."

Kurenai looked up at the sun and said "Alright but its just dinner and that does not mean a date. No flowers, gifts, or anything like that. I am just having dinner so we can talk. Deal."

Naruto smiled and said "Deal."

Kurenai said "Meet me at the Treehuggers resturant."

Naruto smiled and giggles a moment and Kurenai raised an eyebrow and asked "What."

Naruto shook his head and said "Oh, I just had a thought of something that was funny. I will meet you there at 5." as he started to walk away.

Kurenai said "Wait, what was that giggle about."

Naruto said "I will tell you in a few years. Its something that will make since then but not now an it has nothing to do with my wife and I, its just an event I remembered when you mentioned the name of that resturant but until that event happens it wont make since. Cya."

Kurenai watched him leave and then heard Tora meow and she looked at the cat forgetting she even had the damn thing and sighed before heading back to the Hokage office. On her way back she kept trying to figure out what it was and realised something.

When she got to the office and gave the cat to its owner she waited until everyone left the room and walked to the Hokage and said "Hokagesama, I just realised something I think you should know."

The Hokage looked at her and asked "What is it Kurenai."

Kurenai said "I was talking with Naruto when I caught Tora and he said he remembered something about a place and I tried to get the information from the memories I have but realised that I dont have anything on the place we talked about. I believe we dont have his complete memories."

The third sighed and said "So I was right. I noticed it that day he was talking about seals. The second seal he gave Kakashi that you turned down. I tried to get info from the memory on it but could not. I figure it must mean that you got say 90 percent of his memories and I probably only got 80. I figure that its like normal memories, you dont get every detail, just a generalise amount of it. My percentages could also be way off. It could be 50 percent or less. No way of actually telling so we will have to do the best we can with the info we have. So what are you and Naruto doing together. I told you to stay away from him as much as possible."

Kurenai looked at the Hokage and said "Tora found him and I just asked how he was doing and tried to help him over his grief. We decided to have dinner under a henge later today. Nothing else...Why dont you want me and him spending time together."

The third looked at her and said "5 reason. 1 is in 5 months Naruto will disappear for around 4 years and he wont be around to have a relationship with you. 2 as you said he needs time to grieve and you are a constant reminder for now. 3, he is 7 years old and you are 12, if you both try to force a relationship now it will destroy you since the most you can do is maybe a kiss or a hug and your brain will tell you things you want but your bodies not ready. 4 Naruto is going to make alot of enemies with what I got plan real quick. In fact he will basically be starting a one man war agianst everyone. 5, the council is going to want to know why Naruto will be what he is and try to force him into a situation that will get him killed. They would use you agianst him so for now all you can do is train for the next 5 months and then say goodbye for the 4 years."

Kurenai looked down and asked "Does he know yet."

The third said "No, I dont want him to know what I got planned until its time so he wont half ass train when he gets strong enough."

Kurenai said "I understand." as she turned and left.

The third thought to himself "_Im sorry but for you and him it has to be done. Its the only way his price will be paid."_ as he looked at the picture of the Yondaime.

Dinner for Naruto and Kurenai that evening was a quite affair. Naruto asked her what was wrong but she said that the Hokage told her some stuff for a mission she had coming up he wanted her to do so she was thinking about it. Naruto accepted the answer though he could tell she was lying.

Over the next few months Naruto books started to sell and he was able to buy the land where he wanted his house to be and started building it. Kurenai had started to avoid him and he asked Anko, Kakashi and the Hokage what was wrong since she was always away and they told him that she was training to get ready for the chunnin exams in Suna.

Naruto sighed since he knew there was more to it but could not get the answer.

Timeskip

Finally the 5 months were done. Naruto had finished most of his house. The outside of it was done and part of the inside was. Enough to make it where he could live there but not homely.

His training had done wonders for him. He was not tall by any means of the word at only 4'5 and he weighed around 140 lbs but that was all muscle. He had worked every ounce of baby fat off of his body and it was a guess as to how strong he actually was. Some would say high chunnin while others would think low jounin, truth is no one knew because they never saw him go all out.

Today Naruto walked into the Hokage office and he saw the Hokage who said "Right on time Naruto. Its time for you to find out what I wanted you to get stronger for."

Naruto nods for him to continue and the third said "In 3 weeks the chunnin exams will begin in Suna. I want you to compete in them."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "But I dont have a team."

The Hokage smiled and said "I know. You dont need one."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Whats going on."

The Hokage said "You will not be representing Konoha in the exams Naruto. Remember I gave you your mothers forehead protector. You are by birth a ninja of both the hidden leaf and whirlpool but since your mother had all whirlpool ninja to go into hiding they are scattered. I want you to go as a whirlpool ninja using your FULL name and show everyone what you are made of. Since you wont be a ninja of Konoha for this the council cant ban you from using your fathers name. Be warned though, by doing this you will be putting a bullseye on your head because not only will there be leaf, sand, mist, and rain ninja there but also Iwa and Cloud which means that the last 2 will want your head the moment they hear your name."

Naruto nods and asked "So what exactly will this accomplish besides trying to get me killed." as he set down.

The Hokage said "Simple, since your spy network is up enough to support you for now I want you to start searching for any threats to Konoha and report them back to me as well as trying to find Whirlpool ninja. Even if they are missing nins you can still find out if they are from there. You will not be returning to the leaf village for a total of 4 years."

Naruto was listening and he knew the Hokage was thinking ahead but when it got to the end he got up and said "4 years. What the hell do you want me to do for 4 years. I mean it wont take that long to go through the elemental countries and find people."

The third sighed and reached into a drawer and grabbed an item and tossed it to Naruto who caught it and said "You got to be shitting me." as he looked at an ABNU mask as well as a scroll connected to it.

The third said "Your codename is Maelstrom. You are designated as ABNU captain and will only be outranked by Kakashi, Anko, Jaraiya or myself. I dont want you to wear it unless I send a message to you telling you to meet a team somewhere to do a mission. You are not to reveal who you are to any of them and anyone who travels with you as a whirlpool ninja must not join you for the missions."

Naruto asked "how are you going to send messages to me."

A voice from the window said "Thats where I come in Gaki." making Naruto look at Jaraiya who walked over to him and looked at Naruto.

Naruto asked "Whats going on erosannin."

Jaraiya facefaulted and soon got back up and said "Simple, you are going to resign the toad contract. Gambunta already said your accepted and said you still owe him a drink."

Naruto asked "how the hell does he remember that."

Jaraiya chuckled and said "I asked the same thing. Apparently Summons timeline differ then ours. He said as soon as you resign the contract to make it official you become the toad summoner agian since you already passed his test once as well as earned his respect. Going back in time does not affect them so they remember everything. ALL summons do so Manda will know you if you ever faced him."

Naruto said "yeah but Sasuke killed him."

Jaraiya said "Then Orochimaru doesn't have Manda no more. Wonder if he knows yet." he then went through some handsigns and summoned a toad that had the contract and Naruto signed it and the toad bowed to Naruto before leaving.

Naruto asked "So what else are you here for besides getting me to sign the contract.

Jaraiya looked at the third who nods and Jaraiya said "I will be staying in Konoha to make sure our plans for the Uchiha masacre go like we want."

Naruto said "So your going to kill Itachi."

The third said "No. Itachi will not even be here in the village when its suppose to happen. He will be with you in Suna as Kurenai team sensie since I need hers somewhere else. Jaraiya will be here making sure no one else does kill them while your away. We think if hes not here for it to happen then it wont happen and then maybe we can keep them alive."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Ok, but that still does not explain how I get by without a team."

The third said "Suna does not require teams. You can go individually though most villages send teams."

Naruto thought and realised something and said "You told Kurenai about this already. Didn't you. Thats why shes been avoiding me for the last few months."

The third nods and Naruto sighed and said "I understand. I may not like it but I understand. Its for her protection. So what is the plan for the ninja of whirlpool."

The third said "Simple, I want you to find out how many are out there. I dont want them to settle down in one spot but keep hidden like they were. Find out if any of the official jounin or higher ninja of whirlpool are still around. If they are send word to Jaraiya and he will escort them to me. I want to reunite whirlpools people if there are still enough of them around as allies of Konoha."

Naruto tensed and looked at the Hokage and said "You do know that is going be hard getting anyone who is hidden like they are to do it. Especially since its been over 10 years."

The third nods and said "If I cant get enough people to start whirlpool then I can offer them a place here."

Naruto thought a moment and asked "Why are you wanting them really. I know and you know most have settle down and probably wont want to join Konoha and the council would have a field day with this causing all kinds of hell for you."

The third nods and said "I see there is no keeping it from you. I want you to find 3 people but the truth is I dont know anything about them but the fact they were jounin whirlpool ninja."

Naruto asked "So why not tell me about them instead of blowing smoke up my ass."

The third sighed and said "because of the fact I did not want to upset you if they were dead and they most likely have changed thier names to stay safe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "Why would I be upset."

Jaraiya also was listening and the third said "Because 2 of them would be your uncles and the last your aunt."

Naruto was so wide eyed he nearly lost his balance as he set back down and asked "I have family."

Jaraiya asked "Why did you not tell me Kushina had 2 brothers and a sister. She never told me about any of them."

The third said "Simple. Kushina was the Rasenkage, her family was kept a secret from everyone since if word got out they would be hunted. She also did not tell because when she came to Konoha Iwa made an attempt on her life. She may not have done as much damage as Minato did agianst them but she sure as hell made a name agianst them. She was known as the Red Tide for her ability to make water run with blood. It is why she never told anyone except for Minato who told me since she did not want to be forced to leave if it came out."

Naruto asked "So why is it I never knew I had any family."

The third said "Kushina and her family had a fight, they did not agree with her reason to have the people run and hide. They chose to stay and fight and believed they died however I heard rumors around the time you were 3 that an Uzumaki met the firelord on a journey from here to the capital and that she was looking for someone. Thats all the information I have on her."

Naruto asked "So what is it you want from them. I know its not just for me you are trying to get them so what are you after."

The third said "The Uzumaki have a scroll in my possession that belong to your mother. I dont even trust it enough to have it here in the tower. Its in my estate. It can only be opened when 2 or more blood relations of the Uzumaki family are together to open it. Inside of it is something that your mother said you would need to unlock you bloodline. What it is I dont know."

Naruto said "But my healing bloodline is already active."

The third said "No...its the bloodline the Nidaime had. The ability to bring water out of the air itself."

Naruto tensed and said "So does that mean Im related to Tsunade."

The third sighe and said "Yes and no."

Jaraiya who was listening asked "How can it be both."

The third said "The Shodaime and the Nidaime had the same father but different mothers. The Nidaimes mother was and Uzumaki. Naruto is a distant cousin and is related to Tsunade but by marriage and birth but its so distant its not legal."

Naruto thought a moment and said "So I need to find my relatives to awaken my bloodline. This is interesting. So what am I suppose to do between now and the time of the exams."

The third said "You are to leave the village and get ready. Do not head directly to Suna. Show this scroll to them as I have already gotten approval from the Kazekage for you to participate. Make everyone see how strong you are Naruto so they will spread word that you are who you are as well as hopefully flush your relatives out. With the thousands who will be at the finals even the council cant shut that many people up and I will make sure word spreads to the people of Konoha who you really are, discreetly of coarse."

Naruto nods and said "Fine, do I have any missions for now."

The third said "No. I wont contact you for about a month or 2 because I want you to also keep training and appear to be an ABNU."

Naruto thought and got a smile on his face and said "So you want me to impress the hell out of people at the exams huh. I think I know exactly what I need. I will be heading out in the morning then."

The third nods and said "Good luck Naruto. I hope things work like I got planned."

Naruto said "So do I old man, so do I." as he left.

Jaraiya looked at the Hokage and said "Is he strong enough. I did not since much chakra from him."

The Hokage said "Him and Kakashi fought a little over a month ago and Kakashi has him at jounin level. He has a wide arsenal and his speed is crazy. Not Gai crazy but getting there. His strength is not as good as I would like it but with his reflexes and speed it makes up for that short coming. He made Kakashi pass out from Chakra exhaustion because instead of trying to beat each other they had a counter contest to try and cancel out the others jutsu. Kakashi counted 217 jutsu in a row without stopping between them."

Jaraiya whistled and said "He might be strong enough then." as he left to do research.

Naruto went to his home and unsealed the scroll he got and found a chakra Tattoo that was a red Konoha leaf with black flames behind it showing he was a captian in ABNU. Regular ABNU are all black with no red. He put it on his arm and then unsealed the uniform and after adjusting it put his mask on leaving for his next destination. He soon walked into the Yamanko flower shop and Inoichi asked "How can I help you today ABNU-san."

Naruto in his uniform said "I need some flowers."

Inoichi said "You came to the right place so what are you needing, roses?"

Naruto said "White lillies."

Inoichi nods and said "I can get them. I dont usually get many ABNU in here in thier uniforms and I never seen you around before. Are you new."

Naruto said "In a since."

Inoichi asked "So are these for a girlfriend."

Naruto said "Perhaps someday but shes a friend whose going to the chunnin exams in Suna and I wanted to wish her luck since I have to leave soon myself for elsewhere."

Inoichi asked "If you dont mind me asking. Who are you. The only ABNU I know around your height is Itachi and hes about 7 inches taller then you are."

Naruto said "A ghost of the past that should have died a long time ago. My height is actually a unique henge technique I have learned that makes people underestimate me. In truth I am around your height. It really suprises my enemies."

Inoichi said "I can imagine, so why do you wear a henge now."

Naruto said "I use it so no one would no who I am since ABNU are suppose to keep thier true identity a secret."

Inoichi finishes the flowers and said "I see. Well here are your flowers. That will be $15."

Naruto paid and said "Good luck sir and I hope your daughter Ino becomes a proud ninja and not some rabid fangirl."

Inoichi looked at Naruto and asked "How do you know Ino ABNU."

Naruto said "Who dont know the next generation of the famous Inoshikacho."

Inoichi said "fames not everything."

Naruto said "Neither is beauty." as he walked out the door.

30 minutes later Naruto was in a tree over training ground 3 looking at the team sparring while in his ABNU uniform and a voice said "You know its not nice to spy on people."

Naruto looked down and saw Genma standing there with a senbon needle in his mouth and Naruto said "I know, I just came by to drop off something before I left the village."

Genma looked at the ANBU above him and asked "So what is it you need to drop off."

Naruto held out a scroll and dropped it and Genma who caught it and Naruto said "For Kurenai. Sorry for interupting your team training but I wont be seeing anyone from Konoha for 4 years most likely and wanted to wish her luck in the exams before I left in the morning."

Genma asked "How did you know they were going to be in the exams."

Naruto said "Hokagesama informed me when he told me about my mission since she watches my place while Im away."

Genma nods and asked "So who are you ABNU..."

Naruto said "Maelstrom. My codename is Maelstrom." as he jumped away.

Genma shook his head and walked over and said "Thats all for today you 3."

Kurenai and her two teammates Hagane Kotetsu chunnin from the exams who has the tape across his nose and Ebuse looked at thier sensie and Kurenai said "But we only practiced for a half a day sensie, why stop early."

Genma said "Simple, you had a visitor who dropped this off for you." as he held up a scroll.

Her two teammates looked at her and Ebuse asked "Does our little Kurenai have a new friend."

Kurenai said "I dont know, who was it sensie."

Genma said "Some ABNU named Maelstrom." Kurenai tensed at this and Genma continued "He said he came by to drop this off for you since he was leaving soon and wont be back for 4 years and that you watch his place for him."

Kurenai took the scroll and said "Thank you sensie. I just was not expecting him to stop by and I am sorry he interupted our practice."

Genma said "Relax Kurenai. You have grown so much in the last few months its alright for a distraction every once in a while. If not you will break yourself."

Kurenai asked "Did he say when he was leaving sensie."

Genma said "In the morning but the way he sounded it might be late tonight. You can never tell with ABNU."

Kurenai nods and Kotetsu said "So is he your boyfriend Kurenai."

Kurenai said "No. Just a friend that Anko and Kakashi introduced me to."

Genma said "Must be some friend for those 2 to be involved."

Ebuse said "Hes probably some weak punk who trying to impress Kurenai here." trying to act all big and mighty.

Kurenai giggled and everyone looked at her and Genma asked "Whats so funny Kurenai."

Kurenai said "From what I heard him and Kakashi had a spar last month. Remember training ground 21 that they are still trying to repair. That was them."

Everyone was wide eyed and Genma whistled and said "That some heavy shit they used. The entire village felt those 2 battling but nobody could get on the training ground to see who was there because of some wierd forcefield. I checked the field out a few days later and the lake that was there is now nearly dry and the trees and ground are completely destroyed. It looked like an entire war was fought there and when Hayate asked Kakashi about it Kakashi said it was all just a simple game to see who could out match the other in jutsu. I dont know who won but Kakashi said the guy he tested was good."

Kurenai said "He is. Well if thats all for the day I need to get cleaned up and see if I can catch him before he leaves." as she left in a swirl of leaves shocking her teammates.

Ebuse asked "When and why did you teach her shushin."

Genma shook his head and said "I didn't. Hell half the stuff she knows now I dont even know. Well I got things to do so see you all tomorrow." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

Ebuse looked at Kotetsu and said "I think we should follow her."

Kotetsu said "You just want to check out the competition."

Ebuse said "No I am not. I am a gentleman and it is my duty to make sure my teammate is safe."

Kotetsu said "And in your own words from the accademy that she happens to be the hottest piece of ass in the village has nothing to do with it." as he looked at Ebuse with a knowing look.

Ebuse pushed up his sunglasses and said "I dont know what your talking about. So are you coming."

Kotetsu said "Nope, I rather not get involved and have her pissed off at me."

Ebuse said "Some teammate you are." as he leaves heading toward Kurenai apartment.

Kurenai appeared in her apartment and set down opening the scroll she recieved and saw 2 seals. She recognised them as standard seals since Naruto memory used them alot so she just channeled a little chakra into both and was suprised when a dozen white lillies popped out of one and a letter in the other. She opened the letter and read...

**Dear Kurenai**

**I know now why you have been avoiding me. The old man just told me that he told you he was planning for me to become the most wanted man in the world...**

Kurenai thought "_he did not tell me that, he said you were going to get alot of enemies"_

**Well with what hes got me going to do it will definately work. I will be seeing you in Suna but I will not be a Konoha nin. I will be representing Whirlpool in the Chunnin Exams. Yeah I know, Whirlpools been destroyed but the reason is he wants me over the next 4 years to try and track down some Whirlpool ninja. 3 of them to be specific. Turns out that I have family still out there. 2 uncles and an Aunt. It also turns out I have another bloodline besides my healing and I am distantly related to someone famous in Konoha, the Nidaime Hokage.**

_"the nidaime, how the hell is he related to the nidaime, is he related to Tsunade then and if so does she know. Why the hell did the Hokage not tell him sooner and what the hell is he doing competing in the exams, doesn't he need to be with the Rookie 9."_

**Now as for what this whole ABNU thing is. I am now an ABNU captian. Dont ask me what the hell hes thinking on that because I sure as hell dont know. I got to do some missions with other ABNU durring my 4 years away. I finished the outside of my house in the woods if you know where it is. I hope you do since it was where my wife and I always wanted the place to be and I hope you saw it in the other timeline. I want you to know I am not mad about you avoiding me and if you feel it was for the best then I will honor your decision. I have to leave in the morning so I wanted to say incase I cant in Suna goodluck on your exams and I wont use anything deadly on you or your teammates but we will be opponets so if we are forced to face each other we will fight. Watch your back though from your new sensie. The old man is doing something stupid and I am afraid for your safety. Please be careful...PS. I took your advice and found a way to grieve for my wife and son. I took a page out of Kakashi book and made a memorial for them near my home. It may not be the best way but at least I have a place now to go and say goodbye. Its a start.**

**Goodbye and Goodluck **

**Your...well I dont know. I hope were at least friends but I am unsure if you want to be, I mean alot of things have happened in the last few months and you basically went from not even knowing me to knowing me better then anyone in the village and the situation forced us together. Anyway Goodbye**

**  
Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Maelstrom **

Kurenai read it again and smiled and thought "_you goofy lug, of coarse were friends._" as she got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed in clean cloths and leaving out her front door.

As she was walking she could not help but feel she was being followed. After 20 minutes she knew she was being followed but could not tell where the person was.

She soon saw the forest of death and got an idea. Hoping up and over the wall she ran in for about a quater of a mile and cast a genjutsu over herself to hide and wait.

Ebuse who had been following her saw her go into the forest of death and thought "_what the hell is she doing. That area is restricted."_ as he waited a moment and followed her. He was walking through the forest when a thick mist covered the area and a voice said "**Welcome to my Parlor ssssaid the sssspider to the fly**."

Kurenai who was hiding seen the thick mist come into the area and heard the voice and thought "_what the hell."_

Ebuse was scared and he had a kunia out and said "Im not afraid. Come out and show yourself.

Suddenly a Snake 3 times bigger then him shot out of the ground in front of him and it said "**Afraid, you fear alright. I ssinsse much fear in you. Leave now or I will sssskin you alive and devour your organsssss." **

Ebuse said "Im not leaving with out my teammate."

The snake said "**You lie, you came here sssso you could ssspy on in your own wordssss the hottesssst peace of asss in the village."**

Kurenai who was listening trying to figure out what the hell was going on when she heard this narrowed her eyes and waited to see what happen. She knew Ebuse was a pervert but she never knew he would be after her.

Ebuse paled and asked "How do you know that."

The snake smiled and said "**I have my waysssss. If you wissssh to live you will tell me exactly what you want to do with the misssstressss."**

Ebuse looked around and started to back away when he saw the snake wrap his leg up in its tail stopping him and he was getting really scared and the snake said "**Im waiting for your anssswer. Tell me or I will eat you."**

Ebuse paled and took one last look and said "Fine, your right, she is hot and I want to be the one to first take her."

The snake narrowed its eyes and said "**Then what."**

Ebuse said "Then who cares. Its not like I care for her beside being my teammate. Shes just a nice piece of ass."

The snake looked at him and said "**have you ssssspied on her. I will know if you lie."**

Kurenai who was watching this scene was ready to kill him when she felt a chakra signature in a tree limb across from her. She looked and smiled to herself under her genjutsu as she saw Anko sitting there looking at Ebuse with discust. She then relised this was definatly one of Anko summons. She decided to wait to here this answer before killing the pervert.

Ebuse smirked and said "Yeah, every time our team goes to the Hotsprings together I know where this hole in the fence is where you can watch all the ladies and I've seen her." as a bit of blood and drool escaped from his nose and mouth respectively and that was the final straw for the ladies however something nobody expected happen.

A girl with black hair and pale skin walked out of the woods in a dress and said "So you like to spy on woman huh. Would you like to spy on me while I undress." as she walked over to Ebuse slowly and seductively.

Kurenai and Anko both looked confused, not only by the fact that neither of them knew who this person was or how long she was there but also how come neither one sinced her.

Ebuse was looking at the girl and said "What you got in mind." as a smile formed on his face forgetting the snake who was looking confused as well.

The girl walked over and got to a few inches from Ebuse face and said "Simple...Im...a guy." as the now named guy kneed Ebuse in the nuts before walking to the snake and said "tell your master she should have Ibiki interigate him so the Hokage can get that hole fixed."

The snake flicked its tongue out tasting the air and looked at Naruto and said "**You smell of Toads...are you the lost one from ahead**."

The girl/guy said "Perhaps but know this is not my true look and this is also not the place to speak of such things."

The snake looked and nodded its head and said "**If you are he then the lord of my clan wishes to thank you and your friends for removing the former lord. I must go now**." and went up in a puff of smoke.

Ebuse who was holding himself looked at the person who nutchecked him and cried out "why."

The person turned and said "Woman are not mearly a hole with hair buddy. You call yourself a gentlemen and are a closet pervert but any respect as a man you had before is now lost and if I was to face you in battle I would castrate you for even thinking the way you do, especially someone like your teammate." as the person jumped up in a tree and put his hands in a ram seal while Ebuse was looking at him and said "KIA." as the genjutsu over Kurenai was dispelled making Ebuse go wide eyed as he saw the look of discust on his teammates face. She turned to say something to the person who attacked Ebuse but all she saw was a puff of smoke.

Anko looked at her friend and threw a kunia making it land half an inch below Ebuse manhood making him cry out and faint at the thought of the loss and she jumped over to Kurenai and asked "are you alright."

Kurenai said "No but I will be. I cant believe Ebuse would think that way and he admits he openly spied on me. I should kill him."

Anko said "You cant do that. If you did then you wont be able to hurt him later for it." with an evil grin.

Kurenai sighed and said "This really is turning into a shitty day. First I start my damn period, then my teammates decide on a pure tiajutsu fight today so as much as I hate the fact im having to use every bit of my body to fight while wearing a damn tampon just so not to let them know im basically bleeding to death. Then I get a suprise visit from the person Im avoiding since the Hokage basically told me he wanted me to stay away so we dont try and fuck each other brains out if we got closer and then I find out my own teammate has not only been spying on me but wants to screw me for bragging rights. What the hell as could happen."

Anko said "You could be knocked up and bare foot by Danzo." with a smile on her face as Kurenai facefaulted and she said "If I ever get that desperate kill me and destroy my body."

Anko laughed and said "Deal. So who do you think mr. or mrs. whoever was."

Kurenai said "I already know. Who else but the idiot Im avoiding would use a woman body as a weakness agianst him."

Anko said "So it was the Gaki. I thought so. So what are you doing in my little playground." as they both jumped away from ebuse who was still passed out from the scare.

Kurenai following Anko out of the forest said "I was on my way to see our friend when I noticed I was being followed and decided to lose him in here. It just was luck you were in the area to do the snake trick."

Anko said "Hokagesama pays me to keep idiots out of here for thier safety. The means to do it are my own to decide. I was also eating at the dango stand when your other teammate meantioned what shitstain down there was up to so I decided to see whats up." with a smile as they made it over the wall.

Anko asked "so what are you going to do now."

Kurenai sighed and said "I am going to see him." as she jumps off leaving Anko who was shaking her head and thought "_you got it bad girl and dont even know it."_

Kurenai took 15 minutes to get to where Naruto home was and found that the genjutsu was up around the area and notice he did things the same as before. She then walked through the entrance and frowned because it was not as beautiful as it was before. A few places had been set up to start the flowers and water fountains but they were not like they were in the other timeline because it was nearly a year before it was when she first saw it. She also saw the minor touches to the house were missing as well as she walked toward the house.

As she got there she knocked and waited but did not see anyone and she waited a few moments before knocking agian.

The door opened up and a toad was standing there in front of her and Kurenai sweatdropped and the toad said "**Oh its you. Naruto is upstairs packing, please come in**."

Kurenai nods and the toad who was about 4 ft tall closed the door and went back to gaurding the door and Kurenai heard some noises coming from upstairs so she took the stairs up to the second floor and saw Naruto sealing items in scrolls and she said "Hello."

Naruto looked up and said "Hello. How are you doing."

Kurenai said "Oh just peachy." sarcastically with a roll of her eyes

Naruto looked at her a moment and said "my bathrooms second door over there and supplies are in the medicine cabinet." as he went back to sealing.

Kurenai looked at him and asked "What are you talking about."

Naruto looked at her with a deadband expression and said "I am not explaining it to you. Get you ass in there and take care of what is bothering you and dont come out until you do." in a forceful tone.

Kurenai was taken back by this and asked "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that."

Naruto said "Im the guy who does not feel like getting fucked by you when you visitor comes so if you dont mind I got not only some midol but also other supplies plus a special medicine that Tsunade put you on to handle your urges durring this time so you wont be distracted as you were earlier today. Besides, when it comes to everything in your life you like to be in control except when it comes to sexual feelings and urges at which time you are submisssive so I am telling you to get your ass in there and take care of your problem." as he pointed toward the bathroom still talking like he was her master.

Kurenai for her part was stunned but she also realised she was extremely turned on by this so she did as she was told and went to the bathroom and after closing the door she checked the cabinet and found female products as well as a bottle of medicine that had her name on it and instructions and she looked at it and blinked and said "Ok." She then took one as well as a midol and then freshened up and came back out looking a little nervous.

Naruto stopped and got up walking over to her and his eyes softened and he asked "Did you take that medicine."

Kurenai only could nod not sure what was going on. Naruto smiled and said "Now would you like me to explain a few thing about why I acted that way and why you were turned on and why I wanted you to take that medicine."

Kurenai nods agian and Naruto said "That pill I had you take is 3 medicines in one. Tsunade gave it to you after you told me about the problem you have while on your period. Basically you get extremely excited over anything as well as you get emotionally wrecked over the littlest things. You remember when I giggled a few months ago when you mention the treehugger resturant. The reason is we were going to go and eat ramen one evening and it was right before we were married. You were on your monthly at the time and some guy made a remark about me trying to take advantage of you. You inserted your 3 inch high heel in the guys ass after you broke his arm. Now after that you broke down and ran off crying and I followed you and found you in the woods where I held you in the woods until you calmed down basically hugging you under a tree. You then told me that you are always like that when its that time and you also told me how any guy who tried to have power over you at all durring that time would turn you on so bad that you would basically be ready to submit to his whims. The only thing that saved you was you were either at home saying you were not feeling well or Anko kept you in check.

Now you might wonder why and its basically you are a submissive lover. You want someone to take charge and lead you through things and your body knows this and reacts accordingly. You told me how you had to stop yourself from not jumping the old mans bones once when he was reprimanding you for assaulting a pervert. Now getting back to that pill. It basically controls your emotions so you wont be so distraught when its this time, second it will also make you slow down the amount of bodily fluids you lose durring this time and the third thing it does is make it where you only have a period every 3 months as well as a birth control. Now do you have any questions." as he stepped back.

Kurenai was stunned listening to Naruto talk about her body telling her things she never knew about herself. She admits that she was turned on earlier when he took charge as well as feeling a little emotional and the fact she was also going as a pretty hectic pace also suprised her. She then looked at him and asked "how did you know."

Naruto said "Simple, no matter how much of an idiot I am or what ever problem you are having you never try to immitate Ino unless its your time at which time you are sarcastic and you roll your eyes while acting discusted with the world. I could tell by the way you acted what was wrong so I decided to solve the problem before it got out of hand."

Kurenai asked "Why did you already have the medicine and stuff for me ahead of time."

Naruto looked down a moment and said "remember my sexy no jutsu and the side effects I told you about. Tsunade told me that those pills would help me also if I ever had to go undercover as a woman for an extended period of time so if I do I take one while in that form so it dont make me sterile and since I kind of impersinated you and got it when I went to the hospital but I had the doctor be descrete about it. Since I dont know what the old man has planned I had already prepared."

Kurenai asked "If I am a submissive what are you."

Naruto said "Since almost nothing in my life is controllable when it comes to sex I am the dominate one sexually so it works out pretty well...or it did for me and my wife." as he looked down.

Kurenai set down and said "So what have you been doing the last few months."

Naruto said "Training mostly. Im not as strong as I would like but I should be strong enough for whats to come."

Kurenai smiled and said "Well I do have one question. How did you know about what was happening in the forest today."

Naruto smiled and said "I actually was there getting a little friend for me to use in the exams or in the next 4 years."

Kurenai looked confused and Naruto said "Dont worry. Its just a pet I found in the forest of death I will be using from time to time to help me like Akamaru is for Kiba but shes a little more deadly."

Kurenai shook her head. When Naruto did not want to tell you something he could be very cryptive. She got up and said "I wanted to tell you good luck and I hope you have a safe trip and to hurry back in case I dont get to see you agian for a while." as she started to leave.

Naruto got up and walked over to the door and as Kurenai reached for the door nob Naruto put his arm over her shoulder and pushed it agianst the door keeping it closed.

Kurenai tensed and was about to say something when Naruto said softly in her ear "Listen for a moment. If you ever need me for anything. I dont care if I have to I will drop whatever I am doing to come and help you. Keep this with you and throw it if you need me." as he held out a kunia from around her side so she could see it.

Kurenai looked down and saw the kunia and took it before Naruto took his arms away and backed away. She looked at him and saw something in his eyes. What it was she was not sure but she was sure it was something that was important. She nods and leaves unable to think or say anything.

Naruto saw her leave and said "You can come out now. She gone."

A figure appeared and looked at Naruto and said "So are you ready Naruto."

Naruto looked at the figure and said "I will be now. Thanks."

The figure nods and leaves and Naruto sets out to finish packing.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Naruto in his ABNU uniform walked toward the front gates and the gaurd at the gates said "I never seen you before, who are you."

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything a voice screamed "Wait." making everyone turn and look and saw Kurenai running toward the gates.

As she got closer she looked at the ABNU and asked "Maelstrom, right."

Naruto said "Yes Kurenai-san. What can I do for you."

Kurenai wrapped her arms around him in a hug and said "Please be safe and take care of yourself."

Naruto smiles behind his mask and said "I will and you do also."

The gaurds looked and them and as they broke apart Naruto said "My name is Maelstrom, Hokagesama is sending me on a long term mission and I am also new so that is why you never seen me before."

The gaurds nod and said "Well goodluck sir." since ABNU are right under jounin and above chunnin which is what the gaurds are.

Naruto said "Thanks" as he took one last look at Kurenai who was looking at him and Naruto thought "_what the hell. She can kill me later."_ as he stepped forward putting his arms around her in a hug making them leave in a swirl of leaves to appear on top of the Hokage mountain where Naruto pulled his mask to the side and kissed her passianately. Since he was currently using his henge it made him just a little taller then her and she returned the kiss.

As they broke apart Naruto pulled his mask back on and took them both back to the gates and he said "Goodbye." as he took off into the trees leaving a stunned Kurenai and a couple of giggling gaurds.

Kurenai sighed and turned to leave and the gaurds said "A little young to be dating an ABNU."

Kurenai said "Considering hes younger then me and more powerful then both of you I wouldn't joke." making both men wide eyed as she left smirking to herself.

In the trees a little down the road a figure thought "_god I love that woman. Now to goto Sea country to see if shes alive."_ as he took off down the road.

2 days later Naruto was on a boat for Sea country and every few miles he would drop a scroll into the water.

Once he made it to the island he caught another boat to a smaller island and once he got there started going toward the center of the island where a Volcano was. As he approached he noticed the smell of sulfar as well as the fact is was getting hotter. He soon saw a temple sitting on a slope and walked toward the temple.

As he approached he heard a voice say "**Why have you come to this place boy." **as he tensed but decided not to act scared since this happened before but he never saw who it was the last time.

Naruto who was in his usual appearance said "I came to speak with the Priestest Kayla. My reasons for coming are my own."

The voice was quite a moment and Naruto waited and then the voice said "**She will see you."**

Naruto nods and walks on toward the temple ignoring the shadow that flew by over head and he soon made it to the gates of the temple that parted as 2 bald monks open them and bowed to Naruto who kept his eyes locked straight ahead.

As he walked through the courtyard a figure walked out of the main temple and stood on the steps looking at Naruto as if he was somekind of puzzle as he walked up the 100 steps and stood on the last one and looked at the person who was standing there and asked "Are you the Priestest Kayla."

The old woman who was in a white robe said "I am though how you know me and why you have come here is a mystery to me." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and she left a scroll for me saying that if I had any questions about her homeland you would be able to help me."

Kayla looked at Naruto and asked "What is it you need of your mothers homeland."

Naruto said "I wish to find one of my 2 uncles or my aunt, though I do not even know thier names."

Kayla was quite a moment and said "follow me." as she turned and walked into the temple.

Naruto followed her and she stopped by a mat and said "Sit here." as she walke toward a thrown.

Naruto walked over to it and set down on the mat and Kayla looked at him and said "Both your uncles died durring the fall of whirlpool and I am afraid that neither had any children."

Naruto looked down and asked "What about my aunt."

Kayla looked at Naruto and asked "What do you know about your family and thier bloodlines."

Naruto said "I know that I have increased healing abilities as well as another bloodline that allows me to draw water out of the air without a water soarce. I only know that I am a distant cousin of the Nidaime Hokage and that my mother was the Kyuudiame Rasenkage and I had 2 uncles and a aunt. Besides about 5 jutsu that I learned from a scroll I dont know anything else but the fact that I cant access my water bloodline without a second blood relation." as he kept his eyes on Kayla.

Kayla sighed and said "Then you know nothing of your family or its true bloodline. Its not my place to tell you so you must pass the test to learn the truth about your aunt." as she clapped her hands and 2 monks walked in.

Naruto asked "What are you talking about. What test."

Kayla said "These 2 monks will take you to a door. You must enter the door and follow the passage and meet the only one who can tell you about your bloodline. She will give you a test and if you fail she will kill you. Now go." as Kayla got up and walked away.

Naruto sighed as he got up and walked toward the two monks who lead him down a long hall and then to a steel door and they both pulled the doors opened and one said "From here on you are by yourself." as Naruto nods and walks into what appears to be a cave with torches on the wall. He only goes about 5 feet before both doors close and leave him only torch light.

Naruto thought "_well this is different. When I came here at 17 after getting my mothers scrolls from Tsunade-obachan Kayla was already dead and the next priestess did not know anything about whirlpool or me so it was a dead end." _as he continued down the cave and noticed it was getting hotter and harder to breath.

The smell of sulfar was getting worse and soon Naruto heard a noise that stopped him in his tracks. It was a noise hes heard many times before but only inside his mind. The noise of a sleeping giant. He took a few breaths to calm his nerves and continued down the path.

After about 20 minutes he saw a red light coming from what appeared to be the end of the cave and he thought "_reminds me more and more of Kyuubis cage."_ as he walked out and gasped as there sitting on a huge stone tower was a large white dragon with only a single little path leading toward it that was over a river of magma.

Naruto thought "_ok, next time I decide to listen to some old lady I am going to ask her when was her last mental evaluation."_

The dragon opened its eyes and a golden eye looked at Naruto who was still standing at the tunnel entrance and said **"why have you come here mortal."**

Naruto gulped and said "I was told by the priestest Kayla that I would have to speak with you about my bloodline and pass your test before I could find out about my aunt."

The dragon turned its head and looked at Naruto with both of its golden eyes and asked "**what is your name."**

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The dragon sniffed and said "**Ahhh, your Kushina son. I smell her scent from you but I also smell something else. Something not human. Do you know what that is boy**."

Naruto said "Its the Kyuubi. My father sealed it in me the day I was born to save my village."

The dragon looked for a moment and snorts and said "**So the damn Kitsune finally fucked up and I believe that makes you a Jinchuuriki. Well this will be an interesting test. Come here child and sit on the thrown on this tower**." as it flapped its wings and set itself up showing a thrown of somekind in the middle where the dragon was sleeping.

Naruto calms himself and walks across the little path gulping when he knocks a small pebble into the magma below and continued to walk across and sighed as he made it to the larger island and walked over to the chair and looked one last time at the dragon before setting down.

The dragon said "**My name is Diavon, I am the last adult queen dragon on the planet earth. Above me are all my children still sealed in eggs. Some males, some females. This test is quite simple child. When I begin the cerimony this thrown will bind you in place and hold you while it makes you charka explode from your body. Depending on how much chakra you have as well as how pure or unpure it is will determine if you attract any of my children. If you attract any it will most likely be males and if that is all they will eat you and then I will eat them**." Naruto got wide eyed and gulped as he tried to think of a way out.

Diavon said **"Now let me finish before you get excited. Now if you attract a female she will kill any of the male dragons that awaken and then if you survive her test then you will pass mine. You must not make any noise durring this test or you will fail and I will eat you. If you fail my daughters test she will eat you. If you pass her test then I will tell you what your family bloodline is. Are you ready**."

Naruto reaches up and tightens his grip on his locket and then nods and the moment he sets both arms down on the armrest they are bound to it and he suddenly feels like hes flairing his but does not feel any pain. He then feels the Kyuubi chakra flair as well and then he arches his back ready to scream as the pain overtakes him but its so painful that he cant get a breath to make the scream.

Above Naruto his blue chakra and the red chakra of Kyuubi suddenly start to take shape and Diavon smiles as she hears the first of her eggs hatching.

Kyuubi chakra takes on the appearance of the Kyuubi itself while Naruto chakra takes on something that suprises the old queen, A pheonix. The pheonix soon starts to fly around and attacks the Kyuubi while the Kyuubi tries to jump at the pheonix while neither actually gets the upper hand.

Diavon watches amazed as she hears several more eggs pop open and she looks and sees 10 males circling the 2 dueling beast

Suddenly something that suprises everyone Naruto body suddenly gets covered in a white glow as his body quits being pulled up in a painful expression but a calming one washes over him and his eyes are closed but he is fully awake and not in pain. When the whie glow covered his body a 3 being of chakra appeared. This time it is a white dragon.

Diavon said "**Its cant be..." **as she watches as the pheonix and the dragon soon tagteam the Kyuubi making it fall back into a defensive stance trying to find someway to attack.

Diavon turns and looks at Naruto as now a green glow covers him and this time another being of chakra appears and this time it appears to be a giant tree that grows and wraps around binding the Kyuubi in place.

Diavon was expecting many things but what was happening was not one of them. As she continued to watch she sees Naruto chakra change agian as this time its a blue like his own but darker and this time it takes the shape of a great ape and it climbs the tree helping hold the Kyuubi in place.

If this was not enough a golden wave of energy finally takes over Naruto body and this time it takes the shape of griffen who stands in defiance of the Kyuubi.

Diavon asked out loud "**How can this boy have those**."

A figure appears in front of Diavon that shocks her to her core and says "**The boy is the destined child. The one who will change the world for the better or destroy the world. These are the guardians who now protect him. The Wise ape is the spirit of the Sandaime Hokage. The white dragon is the spirit of the Nidaime, The mighty tree is the Shodiame, The griffen is his father the Yondaime Hokage. Each were sealed into me and bound to him by me. Now watch as the last figure appears to finalise the legend.**" as both being turned and looked at suddenly a crystal blue energy took over Naruto and this time it took the shape of a woman. A woman who bends over and kisses Naruto on the forehead and said "I love you my son." as angel wings sprout out of her back and take flight up and stops beside the back of the griffen.

The dragon then swoops down and the ape jumps on its back as it flies back into the air. The tree that now fully binds the Kyuubi squeezes tighter. The ape then jumps off and turns into a saddle and harness that covers the griffen. The dragon then circles a moment and turns into a long lance that lands in the angels hand as she climbs on the griffen and sits down. The griffen then charges the Kyuubi who is desperately trying to break free and is then punctured in the heart. The Pheonix that had flew high into the air lets out a mighty call that makes the walls to the caves rattle and then flies at the Kyuubi as it sets not only its self on fire but the tree and Kyuubi.

As the Kyuubi finally cries out and dies all the energy from all the creatures swirls into a ball of energy that returns to Naruto as he passes out.

The figure that is standing next to Diavon said "**The boy has broken the bounds of time and has changed the world. He has been there when the world suffered the terrible torments and pain. Now it is time for him to bring new hope to the world. I the Shinigami, witness to the rise and fall of all life shall observe the profecy be fullfilled. Speak not of this to him and welcome the new age.**" as it fades away.

Diavon looks up and blinks before blinking agian as all the eggs. All 300 of them had hatched and all of the dragons were now bowing to Naruto. Diavon closes her eyes and said "**So it is him. The one who shall cast the world away from destruction and into the light but it shall be a long dark road first**."

She then flew up and began to eat all of the dragons that had hatched. Male and female alike until she was the only one left. She then circled around and flew at Naruto as her body was turned from flesh to pure energy as she flew into Naruto body making him scream out in pain as his arm is burned with a tatto for a dragon that circles his body with its head on his left arm while the tail goes into the Kyuubis seal.

When Naruto awoke he looked around and thought "_what the hell."_

He was about to move when he heard a voice said "**You passed the test**." in the back of his head and he blinked and thought "_Whose there_."

The voice said "**enter your mind and come to the foxes cage**."

Naruto sighed and his eyes glossed over as he entered his mind and blinked before saying "damn." as his mind had been changed from a sewer to the cave he was now in. He walked down the tunnel and soon saw Diavon sitting below the Kyuubi cage that now hung from the cealing.

Naruto blinked and asked "What the hell."

Diavon said "**You boy are suprising. You passed my test so well that I had no choice but to become your dragon**."

Naruto asked "Ok, wait a minute. What do you mean my dragon. I dont understand any of this."

Diavon sighed and said "**Simple. Your family, the Uzumaki family. The first family of whirlpool and the last royal family of whirlpool were at one time called the Royal Dragon Knights. Originally each Uzumaki would go int the world and search for dragon and take the test you just did. They had to try and awaken a female. If they failed they would die. Simple as that. But if they awakened a female then the female would bond with the Uzumaki and become thier personal dragon. They would live inside of the human body and feed off of the human chakra and produce eggs inside the body. The male eggs would be used to help in battle or other things while the females would be released to go out in the world and start a new nest. This lasted for hundreds of years until the great demon wars. After that war was over only a handful of dragons were left alive.**

**The Uzumaki family was also nearly destroyed going down to 1 member. That member had 10 children who searched out for the remaining dragons but were killed after finding them leaving only 1 child who hid. He searched out and found the last dragon and had the first female to be born from him hid here. That was me nearly 400 years ago. Since I was the last dragon the Uzumaki who started whirlpool at that time would come here and take the test and take one of my children as thiers. Over time the Uzumaki have gotten our healing factor as thier own and the bloodline to pull water out of the air is a genetic marker showing you are the first heir of a family but you must get the heirs relic to activate the bloodline. Now the Uzumaki had the monks and the priestess protect me here until this day. Now you child, I have chosen to be my master. I will have my children be yours allies in battle and your children shall each have one of my daughters**."

Naruto thought a moment and asked "What about my aunt."

Diavon said "**Lets ask the preistess to find out**." as Naruto was forced out of his mind.

Naruto blinked getting focus and started walking toward exit of the cave.

After several minutes he got to the doors and pushed on them and they glowed a moment before opening.

As Naruto walked out the two monks bowed to him and escorted him back to the main hall were and Kayla saw Naruto coming and was smiling and then got wide eyed as she saw the mark on his arm and said "What happened."

Naruto was about to say something when he felt like he was being taken over and then his eyes turned gold and his voice changed to that of Diavon who said "**Relax my old friend. I have finally found one who was worthy of me. I have left my youngest daughters eggs in the cave who should hatch in a year or 2. Like me before her she has all my memories so she will know everything. Protect and guide her as your people have me. Now speak to the boy**." as Naruto felt he was returned control and thought "_give me a little warning next time."_

Kayla smiled and said "You must be suprising to have that old maid as your dragon. Well I suppose she explained about your family bloodlines."

Naruto nods and Kayla said "Now to answer your question. Your aunt died last year in a bandit raid protecting a village."

Naruto looked down until Kayla said "Relax young one. You still have one other relative. Your aunt had a child. A daughter named Ryu...however you both have something in common besides blood."

Naruto who was listening waited and Kayla said "You are both Jinchuurikis." making Naruto wide eyed a moment and asked "how."

Kayla sighed and said "Where as your father sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in you her father sealed the Yamato no Orochi in her to protect her and her mother from thier enemies."

Naruto blinked and said "So she has the 8 headed snake in her."

Kayla and Diavon both snicker at this and Naruto asked "What."

Kayla said "Yamato no Orochi is not exactly a snake but actually a serpant. It was created when a dragon was bread with a demon durring the demon wars."

Naruto asked "How do you know all this Kayla."

Kayla sighed and said "I am a priestess for a reason. I have been given the gift of site. It allows me to look for any one thing and see it if I concentrate. When you were gone I looked for your family and found your cousin."

Naruto asked "Where is she."

Kayla said "She is hidding in mist country. She can not use the demons powers though like you can young one."

Naruto asked "Why not. Is it something to do with the seal."

Kayla said "No. The demons power is currently being used by another. He is the one who holds the legendary Kusanagi."

Naruto sighed and said "Shit, so you mean old Hebiteme has it. Does that mean that Atasuki is after her as well."

Kayla said "They will be."

Naruto asked "What will happen to her if she were to get the grasscutter back."

Kayla said "Has Diavon told you how to activate your bloodline."

Naruto said "Yeah, something about a family heirloom."

Kayla said "Its the same for her. Her mark of an heir is actually the grasscutter and if she were to get it then she could activate hers and at the same moment finally be able to use the demons power."

Naruto asked "What would happen if I killed the demon but was able to keep her alive."

Kayla said "Wont work. The moment she gets that sword the demon will transfer from her to the sword so whoever would posses the sword would posses the demon so in acutallity to save her from Atasuki is just have her hold the sword for a moment and then she would no longer be a jinchuuriki."

Diavon said "**But then you could give her one of my daughters so she would be a full Uzumaki agian**."

Naruto said "Alright. Is there anything else you can tell me about her or anything."

Kayla said "Be ready for a suprise or 4." as she laughs walking away.

Naruto thought "Yeap, definately ask for mental evaluation next time." as he turns and walks away back to where the boat he rented was docked.


	8. Chapter 8

Diavon walks around in her new den absorbing charka from the Kyuubi who was now awake but scared shitless starting to lay some of the first eggs when she heard the voice of Naruto ask "_So what exactly happen in that test. I dont remember anything_."

Diavon was quite a moment trying to keep from telling him what really happened and said "**The test shows what kind of spirit you have and if you have a dueling spirit where you both good and bad they would fight but in your case your spirit fought Kyuubis for dominance in your body and with the help of your spirit you defeated Kyuubi and forced it into submission. After that they returned to your body. Your chakra just made it where it was visible for my children to have seen**_."_

Naruto thought and said "_So basically I just fought with Kyuubi for control of my body. Nothing new there. So what exactly will happen with you being in my body."_

Diavon said "**I will eat a little of your chakra but mostly I am going to eat Kyuubi chakra to make new children for you to use in battle. Now that may sound good but any chakra I eat will not be replaced like normal. You would have to earn it back with hard work so thats why I am mostly going to eat Kyuubi chakra**."

Naruto was scared a moment but when he heard it all he thought "_thanks...so how exactly will I use these...children. Are they like summons" _as he shudders a little.

Diavon said "**No, we wont be like summons. The children will be used in a unique way. Basically its where they each will come for a single attack but I will explain it when you have some that are ready. Until then it wont do any good to explain and I dont know how long it will take. It may be a few hours or it might be a few weeks. All I can tell you is that the eggs wont hatch for a little while so dont worry about it and no, we are not like a bloodline."**

Naruto nods and ask "_will this throw off my chakra control."_

Diavon said "**Actually it might help it since you wont have as much of Kyuubi chakra going into your system as usual. Im taking about 1/4 of what Kyuubi naturally gives you so when Kyuubi dies you would have absorbed 6 or 7 tails of his energy and I would have ate the rest. Now Im tired so Im going back to sleep young one**." as she circles in her cave and rest her head on her tail.

Naruto thought "_goodnight."_ as he watched the waves on the boatride back to the mainland. His thought turn toward his cousin and thought "_If shes in mist I am going to need someone who knows mist to find her and I only know 3 mist nins and I sure as hell not going to ask Sharkface so that just leaves Zabuza and Haku. Then I have to find Hebiteme and get grasscutter from him before anyone finds out about her."_ as he sighs to himself trying to plan out what to do.

Back in Konoha around this time the Hokage was sitting at his desk as team 4 walks in and he smiles and said "So Genma, how are your team doing."

Genma looked at his team and at Ebuse black eye and said "Mostly ok. It seems that Ebuse here has hurt team trust lately as he has been spying on his teammate in the hotsprings as well as being very perverted when it comes to his thought of her and has caused a little team friction but I still believe that they will be ready for the Chunnin exams."

The third looked at Ebuse and thought "_please dont let Naruto find out or he might kill you." _as he clears his throwt and said "Ebuse. I am giving you a warning not to do it agian or I will have you doing D-rank missions for 6 months by yourself like I have your teammate here for not following my orders." as he looked at Kurenai who looked away.

The third said "Alright Genma, your team will leave in 3 hours heading for Suna however you will not be joining them until the finals. I have need for you on a mission so I have assigned a temperary team leader to your team. You can come in now." as he raised his voice at the end and the door opened up and Itachi walked in making Kurenai eyes go wide for a moment as she recalls Naruto warning to be careful. She absent mindly touches her hip where she had that kunia hidden.

The third said "Alright Itachi, I just told your team they will be leaving in 3 hours to goto the exams. Now before I dismiss you there is one other thing. There is another Konoha citizen going to be at the exams going solo but he will not be representing Konoha but another village. I wont tell you who since its a village secret but he is an ally and you will be able to tell immideately who he is once you see him. Dont be suprised if you learn an S-rank secret as after the exams it will no longer be a secret or if he shows skills that someone so young shouldn't know. Now goodluck in the exams and I will see you at the finals where I know you will make it. Dismissed." as the group turned to leave except for Genma who looked at the Hokage.

The Hokage saw him wait and when the door closed he held up his hand to wait a moment as he read over another file and when he was sure the chakra signatures from the group was away from the tower he said "Genma. I know you are wondering why I pulled you off of your team and I will explain it but you will not repeat any of this to anyone. Our spy network has uncovered a plot to assassinate the entire Uchiha clan in Konoha. It is suppose to happen in the next few weeks while your team is in Suna. I decided to be safe to have at least one male uchiha away from the village so he can help restore the clan should my extra security fail and that is why Itachi was assigned to your team as not to arouse suspicion. I do have a mission for you like I said but it wont start for 2 days. I am sorry for doing this as I know you wanted to support your team before the finals but sometimes you have to sacrifice personal feelings for the good of the village. Do you understand."

Genma asked "If I may be so bold to ask but how exactly is someone going to kill off 60 men, woman, and children."

The third sighed and said "for that we are unsure of but we do know that there are Uchiha involved in it who are planning to help kill the others but who we are unsure of. It is the reason I have Jaraiya as well as 3 units of ABNU watching the Uchiha district for any signs of trouble but even the best laid plans of men are not always perfect so I am taking neccessary precautions. Hopefully whoever is involved will see Jaraiya and the ABNU and back off. Dont worry, you will be one of my gaurds who will accompany me to the finals so you can see your team. Now if there is nothing else you are dismissed."

Genma sighs as he leaves and wondered about the new threat as well as who could be the other ninja.

3 hours later at the gate team 4 were standing at the gates when Itachi walked up with Sasuke who asked "So brother, when are you going to be back."

Itachi said "I dont know."

Sasuke said "When you get back can you teach me how to throw shurikens."

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and said "Perhaps." as he tapped him on the forehead and said "Now return home and listen to mother and father. I have to leave." as he walked off from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at team 4 and Kurenai was looking at him and saw Sasuke look changed from one of happiness to one of contempt and he "hmped." and stuck up his nose like he was better then everyone and started to walk away.

Itachi saw this and sighed muttering to himself about arragonce and pride.

Kurenai looked at him and as they started to leave one of the gaurds saw Kurenai that was gaurding the gates when Naruto left and asked "So do you have a thing for ABNU or is it just young ones. This is the second time I seen you at the gates with a young ABNU" as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Itachi stopped and asked "What are you both talking about."

Kurenai said "Its nothing Itachi. Dont worry about it." as she tried to leave.

Itachi looked at her and the gaurds said "Nothing huh. I bet it was nothing when he took you in your arms and took you away. I bet you gave him a real good time."

Ebuse looked at her wanting revenge and said "Really, this the same ABNU who you got that mysterious scroll from."

The gaurds said "The real kicker is she said that he was younger then her and stronger then us."

Itachi said "There is no ABNU younger then me on the force right now."

The gaurds said "Thats what she said. He called himself Maelstrom and that he was new."

Itachi looked at Kurenai who was trying to stay calm and asked "What do you know about this Kurenai."

Kurenai was about to say something when Kakashi appeared and said "Hello." drawing everyones attention.

Kurenai saw Kakashi and hoped he was here to help. Itachi said "Kakashi-kun, I was wondering if you could help me with this mystery. It appears someone is impersinating an ABNU and Kurenai is involved."

Kakashi said "Actually Itachi, she is friends with him and from what I heard all of you are correct on the part about him being younger then all of you and the fact is he is stronger then me. After all I tested him myself and the Hokage because of his unique skills and training placed him on a long term multiple mission journey. In fact he will be in Suna from what I heard but why I do not know. Kurenai does know him since he asked her to watch his place while he was away but she does not actually know him since he has always met her under a henge. The only person who actually knows who he is and what he looks like is the Hokage."

Itachi was stunned as he heard but kept his emotionless face up and asked "If I may ask Kakashi-kun, how good is he and how old is he."

Kakashi said "I know he is less then 12 years old and can stand toe to toe with Jaraiya-sama for at least several hours. Other then that I dont know."

Itachi nods and said "I see. Thank you sir and I will refrain myself and the others from questioning Kurenai-san and I oppologies for doubting you miss. Its just you can never be to careful. Its just I would have expected to have heard about a new prodigy arising in Konoha."

Kakashi said "The Hokage is keeping a tight lip on him and his skills because he believes that someone is giving information to other villages and is trying to find the mole since certian classified information recently came up through our spy network."

Itachi said "I see. Thank you for informing me. Alright team lets head out."

The team started to leave and Inu said "Kurenai, I was hoping you could give something to Naruto for me. Hes in Suna" making everyone look at her.

Kurenai asked "What is it Kakashi and why would Naruto be in Suna."

Kakashi reaches into his weapon pouch and handed her a scroll and said "Hes there for the exams. Hokagesama is using his unique situation as a political move trying to get the survivors of Whirlpool to join Konoha." making everyone wide eyed and the gaurd said "The Kyuubi brat." and suddenly he was impaled by a kunia in the head by suprisingly Itachi.

Everyone was startled and Itachi said "He broke the law."

Kakashi nods and said "Well goodluck everyone. I will take care of this." as he walked over to the dead gaurd and took his body away as team 4 walked away toward Suna.

After they were gone Kakashi looked down at the body and said "Did you get enough info Hokagesama." as the body dissolves into mud and the Hokage steps out from a tree and said "Yes. Now that I know how he will react if someone badmouths Naruto as well as how he acts around his brother I can have a mudclone impersinate him. Thank you agian for your help chunnin and remember not to mention anything about what you heard or saw."

The Chunnin nods and said "No problem sir." as he returns to his post gaurding the gates.

A few minutes later Ibiki shows up with the real man gaurd and said "Sorry about that but we had to make sure you were who you said you were. Were doing random checks on people trying to find the soarce of an information leak."

The Chunnin said "No problem. I understand." as he swayed a little from Anko 'torture'.

A little down the road Ebuse asked "Kurenai, what did Kakashi mean by Naruto unique situation and what does it have to do with whirlpool.

Kurenai sighed and said "I learned on accident that Naruto was actually born a ninja of 2 villages. Konoha and Whirlpool meaning he never had to goto the accademy to become a ninja. The Hokage decided because of who his mother was as well as who his father was that it would be a perfect excuse to bring in what survivors of whirlpool are still out in the world."

Kotetsu asked "Who were his parents. I thought he was an orphan and how exactly did you find out."

Kurenai said "Well Naruto mother was the Rasenkage of whirlpool and his father was the Yondaime." making everyone stop and look at her.

Itachi asked "Are you sure."

Kurenai said "Yes. If you think about it hes the spitting image of his father once you take the whiskers away and it makes since also. Would the Yondaime willingly ask some stranger to give up thier child when he was not willing to give his own."

Everyone thought about it and Ebuse said "Damn, cant believe I missed that one."

Kurenai said "The entire village missed that one and the Hokage kept it a secret from everyone to keep him from having assassination from Iwa."

Itachi asked "How exactly did you find out."

Kurenai giggled and said "You know my mission that I had to do for not listening to the Hokage. They were catching the firelords cat and I was outside the door one day when he told Naruto the truth and gave him his family scrolls. The Hokage asked me to keep quite until Naruto was ready for the Chunnin exams and since hes going to be in the exams I figure I can tell the truth now. Truth is it was through Naruto that I met Maelstrom. Apparently they have a connection somehow but how I dont know."

Itachi said "To think that something so obvious could be hidden so easily. Our village really has become arrogent and stupid lately. Come on. We must hurry." as they took off into the trees.

Kakashi after he left the Hokage walked back into his apartment and thought about what he had a conversation with Naruto about.

Flashback

Naruto was in his house when Kakashi showed up. Durring the past few months Kakashi had learned where it was and had even helped a little when he could but today he was here for another reason. He had just left the Hokage office learning what exactly the Hokage had planned for Naruto.

Kakashi was about to let himself in when Naruto walked toward his house from the entrance of the woods and said "Hello Kakashi, what are you doing here."

Kakashi turned and said "Well I came to talk to you. I heard about what the Hokage is actually up to with you and I wanted to know if you are really ready for what is going to happen. The Hokage is basically sending you out to be killed."

Naruto sighed and said "I know but its the only way to accomplish the goal he wants me to and it also gives me the chance to find my aunts and uncles. Come on inside so we can talk. I am expecting a visitor in a little bit."

Kakashi follows Naruto in and said "I know you are jounin on ninjutsu right now but your speed, power and endurance are still lacking somewhat. Do you even have a plan for this." as he raised his voice with agrevation.

Naruto said "Yes I do. I got a lead that my mother mentioned in a scroll as to how to find my relatives. Its not much but its a start. As far as showing everyone who I am I figure showing how big of a threat I am would be the best way. I could make myself look like my dad since I do know his jutsu but I also want to be recognised for myself."

Kakashi said "What about Kurenai. Does she know."

Naruto said "Yes, I took a scroll by her team grounds earlier today but she having an emotional problem with her teammate right now so if she shows up make yourself scarce."

Just then the door knocked and Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi henged himself into one of the battle toads and Naruto had to run upstairs to keep from laughing and to make it look like he was not expecting Kurenai.

Kakashi then walks to the door and opens the door and said "**Oh its you. Naruto is upstairs packing, please come in**."

Kakashi saw her walk upstairs as he tried to make himself look busy and after about 20 minutes she came back downstairs and left.

He then walked upstairs and heard Naruto say "You can come out now. She gone."

Kakashi appeared and looked at Naruto and said "So are you ready Naruto."

Naruto looked at the Kakashi and said "I will be now. Thanks."

End flashback

Kakashi thought to himself and he was sure his little gift will make Naruto day.


	9. Chapter 9

When Naruto arrived at the gates of Suna he was suprised to see that not alot had changed since he was here in the future when he first came here to rescue Gaara. The gaurds saw him approach and said "What is your reason for comming to Suna."

Naruto said "I came for the Chunnin exams."

The gaurd asked "Where is your team and sensie."

Naruto raised his shirt and showed his whirlpool headband and said "I dont have either. I was told the Hokage of Konoha had arranged for me to compete already."

The guard asked "What is your name."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The guard said to the other one "Go inquire from the Kazekage."

The other gaurd nods and leaves in a swirl of sand and a few moments later he returned with the Kazekage who looked at Naruto and said "So you are the one the Hokage asked me to allow. It is quite unusual for a Kage to ask a ninja of thier village to represent another but when he informed me that you wished to honor your mothers homeland I agreed since Suna and Konoha had both been allies of Whirlpool. You may enter."

Naruto bowed and said "Thank you Kaze..." as his head turned and looked toward the desert as he scenced something and he said "Pardon my interuption Kazekagesama I thought I just scenced something I was not expecting but I guess I have spent to many hours in the sun. Agian I wish to thank you for allowing me to participate."

The Kazekage smiled and said "Yes, the heat of the desert can get to anyone if they are not careful though it is not always the case. What do you think you scenced Naruto." as he looked at the young boy and watched.

Naruto eyes closed and thought "_thats definately a jinchuuriki but who."_ and said as he opened his eyes "Im not sure but it felt like lightning. I have always had an unusual ability to detect lightning before it appeared so I could get out of the way."

The Kazekage looked at the sky and said "Well there is no lightning or storms so it must be the heat. Go on in and get you some water and rest and welcome to Suna."

Naruto bowed and entered the village and thought "_I know who it is now. Thats definately someone with lighning affinity so that means its her."_ as he searched for the name of the Hotel Konoha ninja were going to be using.

The Kazekage turned to the gaurd and said "Follow him and keep an eye on him." and was about to leave when the other gaurd said "Kazekagesama, another team." making the Kazekage look and get wide eyed a moment and thought "_that would explain the lightning feeling. A team from the cloud village."_

Naruto was on his way to get some rest at his hotel already feeling himself being followed by a clumsy chunnin and then his nose smelled something to make it twitch. He looked around and followed the smell and came to a small resturaunt with alot of empty space and a man looking scared and Naruto walked up to him obviously the owner and said "Um, I could not help but notice that you have alot of empty seats, are you open."

The owner looked at Naruto and said "yes but _HES_ here now so I dont know if you should enter."

Naruto said "But I smell Ramen and that is what I want. I did not know someone in Suna could cook Ramen."

The owner looked shocked and said "Ramen. Never in all my days have we ever served Ramen."

Naruto said "well it smells like you have now and I want some. Can I come in and eat." as he pulled out his wallet making the owner wide eyed by the size of it and said "Yes, go on in and I will try and see if I can get you some of whatever they are cooking."

Naruto shot a confused look at the owner and said "Thats ok, I will go and get it myself since it looks like your short handed." as he walked by the sputtering man and laid some money on a table and walked into the kitchen.

When he walked in he was immideatly bombarded by the sound of someone singing along with a radio and the sight of an 8 year old Gaara looking at the person who was dancing by the stove while Kankuro was sitting a little to the side with his back to Naruto and Kankuro said "So tell me agian how exactly you learned to cook Ramen and why."

Temari who still had her back to them said "My reasons were my own and as for how both Ayame and Kurenai taught me Naruto favorites."

Naruto said "And why would you want to know my favorites" making all 3 turn around and go wide eyed and he said "Hello." with a smile on his face.

The next thing he knew he was being tackled by Temari who wrapped her arms around him and said "so you made it." as she let a tear roll down her face.

Naruto who had fallen down with her on top of him said "Yes but what are you guys doing here. I thought that only I was coming back."

Gaara stood up and helped Naruto up and said "We decided to help our family." in a final tone of voice that anyone who knew the future Kazekage would know was not up for discussion.

Naruto smiled and said "Well Im glad, so how long have you guys been here."

Gaara said "Since my uncle tried to kill me 2 years ago."

Naruto nods and said "I been here about 6 months along with the old man Hokage, Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai." as he looked down.

Temari said "Your wife and the others are here also. How."

Naruto looked down and said "No, shes not my wife. Apparently I already went through a timeline once and died but those 4 came back to save me having seen my memories or at least the Hokage and Kurenai have." as he set down in a chair.

Temari said "I see. So what are you doing in Suna now. I mean we should not have met for several years."

Naruto snorts and said "The old man put me in the chunnin exams to try and find my other relatives. It turned out my mom had 2 brothers and a sister but all 4 are dead now I recently learned on my way here. I do have a cousin who is in mist so after the exams I will be heading to mist while doing missions." as he raised his shirt sleave and showed them and ANBU captian tattoo making all 3 wide eyed.

Temari asked "What about you and Kurenai." as she set down beside him.

Naruto said "theres not much really. Me and her have gotten to know each other a little but I already know that she will never be like my wife and our son will never be born." as he closed his eyes and a tear fell.

Gaara walked over to him and said "Well we are here for you if you ever need us brother." as he put his hand on naruto shoulder.

Naruto expression changed and his eyes opened and they were glowing and looked at all 3 who were confused and his voice came out in a female voice and said "**So you are the young ones adobtive family. It is an honor to meet you."**

Gaara narrowed his eyes and said "Who are you. Your not the Kyuubi."

Laughter could be heard from Naruto and said "**Correct. I am not the Kitsune. I am Diavon, one of the last dragons and partner of the Royal family of whirlpool. The Uzumakis. The young one here is one of the last 2 members so I have decided to be his new companion since I am the oldest living dragon."**

Temari asked "How did you get inside him."

Diavon looked at all 3 in the eyes for a moment and lingered on Temari and held out Narutos hand and said "**Please shake my hand dear. I need to see something**."

Temari was confused and asked "What do you mean."

Diavon said "**All will be explained after I see something. I need to read your thoughts for a moment and I can only do it by contact. There is something about you I must know**."

Gaara said "You will do nothing to her."

Diavon said "**I am unable to hurt anyone unless Naruto wills it and he most definatly does not will it of any of you. Please have a little faith and let me see if my assumption is correct**."

Gaara was about to say something when Temari held her hand out and said "Alright."

Diavon took the hand and looked into Temaris eyes and Temari felt a little tingle in her arm and Diavon smiled as she let go and said "**So I was right. You will do and I approve**."

Temari asked "Approve what."

Diavon said "**You will know in time but it is not know. You have a personal mission that your brothers know not of to complete before you will find out**."

Temari got wide eyed and asked "How."

Gaara asked "What is she talking about Temari."

Temari said "I made a promise to someone in my past that I wish to fullfil now that we are in the past. It was something I hoped for a long time I would be able to do and now I can do it. Its just a personal matter to make my own soul feel free of my promise. Its nothing to do with anything important to changing the future."

Naruto eyes returned to normal and said "I told you to ask next time." as he sighed and saw the looks all 3 were giving him and said "Its a long story and should not be mentioned since I since my tail finally decided to come into the resturant to see what is taking me so long."

Gaara said "Ramen." in a hungry voice.

Temari squeeked and ran to the stove just as it was about to boil over and she said "Damn it, it was almost ruined but I caught it just in time." as she came over with the pot and poured naruto some first before the rest and she said "I hope you like it Naruto." as she sat down and ate.

Naruto said "Thank you." as he took a bite and said "This is good." as he started to dig in with renewed vigor as did the others except Temari who was eating slowly with a little tenge of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto looked up as he finished the bowl and said "Are you alright, you look red."

Temari who felt the eyes of her brothers on her said "Yes, Im fine, just a little hot from cooking."

Naruto smiles and the door to the kitchen opened up and the chunnin who was following Naruto saw Naruto and who he was with and said "whats going on here."

Gaara said "Naruto here came and asked if he could join us for lunch and we agreed since Temari felt like cooking. What are you doing here." as he looked at the man releasing a little killer intent.

The chunnin paled and said "I was just looking to make sure he found himself some water and his hotel since he was a guest here for the Chunnin exams Gaarasama." as he pointed to Naruto.

Naruto who had just finished the second bowl said "I was just finishing. You cook really good Ms. Temari. You will make some guy very happy one day. Agian thank you for the company but as the gaurd said I am still needing to get a hotel room. I was suppose to stay at the Hotel with the Konoha teams. I believe the Hokage told me that it was going to be team 4 from Konoha with Ebuse, Kurenai, and Kotetsu under temperary sensei Itachi Uchiha." making all 3 sand sibs wide eyed for a moment.

Naruto bowed and said "Agian I thank you and have a good day, perhaps we can seal our bet later Gaarasama over a game of Go if you have the time and permitted to."

Gaara smiled and said "Of coarse. Im afraid I did not catch your full name Narutosan."

Naruto said "Forgive me, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Gaara said "Its a plearsure Namikazesan." as he shook hands with Naruto.

Naruto smiled to them and left with his gaurd and asked "So where is this hotel at. Im full now and could use a shower before I retire for the evening."

The chunnin said "Right this way." as he glanced at the sand sibs as he left.

Kankuro snickers and said "Tricky as a fox. Somethings never change.

Temari said "Well Im full. So are you going to do it Gaara."

Gaara said "hell yes. A chance to sleep agian and shut the damn racoon up. I would be a full not to jump at this chance. So what was that dragon searching for."

Temari said "I dont know." as she thought to herself about something.

Kankuro asked "Should we show our true skills."

Gaara said "No. For now lets see where this plays out and go from there. For now lets just wait until we know what is really going on. I will ask naruto when I get my seal fixed."

Kankuro and Temari nods and all 3 leave the resturaunt and Gaara said "Send the bill to the Kazekage." as they walked out.

As they were walking Gaara stopped and looked toward a team that was entering a hotel and thought "_another jinchuuriki but who. I must ask Naruto since he had info on all of us at one time."_

Temari asked "What is it Gaara."

Gaara shook his head and said "Im not sure. I will tell you later once Im for sure. Come, we are suppose to meet Baki for our team training."

Kankuro groans and said "I will be glad when he says we can get our weapons. I brought all mine with me in a scroll."

Gaara said "I just brought some light reading in mine." as he gave a small giggle.

Temari said "Same." as she thought about what she brought in a scroll.

That night Naruto was sleeping softly when he scenced a presence in his room and said "So how you doing Gaara." as he slowly set up.

Gaara took his shirt off and said "Not as good as I will be when you fix this."

Naruto walks over and grabs a scroll before walking over and said "Lay on the floor so I can begin drawing the seals." as he unsealed some sealing ink and brushes.

Gaara laid down and said "Did you scence the other one who arrived today."

Naruto said "Nii Yugito, vessel of Nibi. Yeah I scenced her. They took her right after they took you originally. Asuma died shortly after that." as he started drawing seals.

Gaara asked "So whats with the dragon. Is she trustworthy."

Naruto said "I believe so. She came from a pretty reliable soarce and she sacraficed her own freedom to join me so I give her some faith."

Gaara nods and said "Makes since but be careful. Not all who offer kindness are trustworthy."

Naruto snorts and said "Were both living proof of that my friend...Gaara, I may be over my head on this."

Gaara looked confused and said "The seal."

Naruto said "No, the seals easy to fix...My cousin. Shes like us and she has the Yamato no Orochi in her or more precisely the soul of it but the demons power is actually in the grasscutter sword in Orochimaru possession. If she touches the sword the demon will leave her and go in the sword like Kisame but backwards."

Gaara thought and said "So to save her you got to get the sword from Orochimaru."

Naruto nods and said "Plus I wont be able to return to the leaf for a while. The Hokage basically wants me to make the whole world see me and gun for me."

Gaara snorts and said "So you have to use your people skills and piss the world off. Not to hard for you but I see your point. You need a way to protect your cousin. Let me work on things on my end and see what I can do and you worry about tracking her and the sword down but be careful."

Naruto nods and asked "Itachi is going to be here tomorrow so watch yourself. He is suppose to kill his clan while the exams are going on so the Hokage thinks if hes not there then maybe he wont be involved. Hes also doing some security with erosannin there also."

Gaara said "Seems like a reasonable plan. Any idea on what we should do."

Naruto said "For now stay back and observe while secretly training. In case the war still happens we need someone on the inside to know what changes are being made so we can prepare. I will inform those who know about the future that your here to help but other then the ones I meantioned earlier no one knows and I want to keep it that way. I gave you a weight seal to help you increase your speed, strength, stamina, and reserves so that will help. Just channel chakra on this seal on your arm and say Kai. Practice shutting it off once a week to get use to your new speed and stregth. I have a scroll detailing how to give it to you siblings for you. Are you ready now." as he looked at Gaara.

Gaara said "I understand. How strong are you right now Naruto."

Naruto thought and asked "With or without the fox."

Gaara said "Without."

Naruto said "High chunnin, low jounin unless I want to get flashy. If I do that then all gloves are off...That might work." as something clicked in his head.

Gaara asked "What."

Naruto said "No matter what make sure you and your sibs are at the chunnin exam finals. I think I know a quick way to piss the world off." as a gleam entered his eyes and Gaara got scared.

Gaara asked "This isn't going to be like the beachfront thing is it."

Naruto said "No...This time it will be an entire island thing with free rides and gifts and everything."

Gaara groans and said "Please dont destroy my village. I have big plans this time around."

Naruto said "As long as Hibiteme kills your old man."

Gaara said "Hes dead either way. Temari done heard about some arrange marriage crap that hes planning to put her through in a few years but we dont know the full details and with him it may be just a joke but we are never sure with him."

Naruto said "Thats a crock of shit. Temaris a good woman...or girl. She deserves a decent man. I know her and Shikamaru never went past the first date and she had something going for a while in the background but she should not be used as somekind of property."

Gaara gave Naruto a deadpan look and said "This comming from the guy who put his own teammate on an auction block hog tied in a naughty nurse outfit with matching bra and panties completely drunk and started the bidding at a penny."

Naruto scratched his chin and said "Your point..."

Gaara sighed and said "Get on with the damn sealing. I want to goto sleep."

Naruto said "You know your going to scare the shit out of the whole village right."

Gaara said "What can I say. A friend showed me the joys of pranking."

Naruto smiled and activated the seal making Gaara scream out for a moment and then after about 30 seconds he stopped and his body fell back resting as he gasped for breath.

Naruto said "Your autodefense should still be the same and you will need to work on chakra control since you got more of his chakra going into you now but only about 10 percent more so I say by the time your 14 you should completely obsorb it."

Gaara nods and said "Thank you brother." as he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Naruto looked at the seals on the wall and did some handsigns and they all burned away and he set down on his bed and waited.

The Kazekage was in his office doing paperwork when Gaara appeared and said "Goodnight father." as he laid down on the sofa.

The Kazekage did not look up for a moment and said "Goodnight Gaara." and then he blinked and looked up and saw Gaara sleeping and he screamed as he ran out of his office screaming "Gaara asleep, run for your lives."

Naruto was sitting waiting when he heard the screams of Gaaras asleep, run for your lives." echo across the village and repeat several times as all of Suna awoke.

Naruto layed down and said "Sweetdreams brother." as he fell asleep.

In the Sabaku estates Temari and Kankuro both smiled and thought the same thing as they fell asleep.

The next day when Naruto left his hotel room he was dressed in a pair of white pants with a red shirt and a pair of red sunglasses on and saw the looks of all the Suna residence and smirked at the bags under thier eyes and thought "_justice is served."_

As he was walking he felt like there were a pair of eyes on him but he could not place them until he saw Itachi looking at him and he blinked and said "Hello Itachi."

Itachi looked at Naruto and said "you seem to be in good spirits today Narutosan."

Naruto said "Thank you. Tell me, where is your team."

Itachi said "they are at the Hotel getting checked in. I was wondering if I may have a word with you in private."

Naruto said "Sure, where at."

Itachi said "Wherever is convienent for you."

Naruto said "My hotel room. Follow me."

Itachi followed Naruto and they both made it to his room quickly and quitely and when they entered Naruto did some handsigns and said "Silent Sealing Jutsu." as the room glowed and he said "Ok, we can talk and no one can hear us. What do you need."

Itachi said "Hows ANBU." in a calm voice.

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Itachi said "Narutosan, please do not think me as ignorent as people believe you to be. I may not have all the details but I can tell by the fact that you are here alone and the fact that your skills are completely unknown and that you are here with the Hokage permission that you are far stronger then a gennin. There is also the fact of someone who has recently appeared as an ANBU who is younger then me and stronger then Kakashi. There are only so many possibilities to who that could be and you are the top and leading suspect, not to mention your parentage Namikaze."

Naruto sighed and said "Your live up to your reputation as a prodigy Itachi. So tell me what is it you need from me. You obviously are not just wanting to confirm your theory."

Itachi said "No, in fact it is something that I have yet to mention to the Hokage. In fact I believe the Hokage would be unable to help me with the current situation."

Naruto said "go ahead. Im listening."

Itachi said "recently my clan was contacted by someone who has offered them a deal."

Naruto asked "What kind of deal."

Itachi said "He offered my clan power. Enough power to rule the world."

Naruto said "And,...what have they decided."

Itachi said "My father is going to test what we have been told and if it comes true they are going to defect from Konoha and join the man."

Naruto sighed and said "what do you think about it Itachi."

Itachi said "I believe it is a trap and that my clan should be stopped but I dont know how."

Naruto asked "Did Madara tell you how to get the power."

Itachi said "no he...how did you know it was Madara." as he looked at Naruto with shock.

Naruto smiled and said "Alright Itachi, I am going to break a few rules and let you in on some information but in return before I do I want to place a seal on you."

Itachi asked "Why."

Naruto said "So that way if you betray mine and the Hokage trust or act on your own I can either paralyze you and stop you or kill you whichever the situation demand for the safety of Konoha."

Itachi thought a moment and said "Fine. My allegiance is to Konoha and the Hokage."

Naruto smiled and got out some ink and walked behind Itachi and started to draw a seal on Itachi neck and said "This is going to burn. Ready."

Itachi nods and Naruto activates the seal but Itachi said nothing.

When it was over Naruto set back down and said "Alright, first thing first. Uchiha Madara is not what you would call stable. He cares nothing about anyone but power and having those who are strong follow him without question. Currently he has built a secret Organization called Akatsuki. This group is composed of S-rank missing ninja and are currently based in a foreign country that myself and the Hokage know of but I will not reveal because we are unsure of how much control they have there or if they are independant of the country. Now, of current members we are only aware of a few. Sasori of the red sand, Orochimaru, A man named Pein who holds the legendary bloodline Rinnegan, his partner named Konan who has the ability to turn into paper and use paper as a weapon, both were former students of Jiraiya durring the last great war but he only taught them enough to survive since they were children and then they were trained by the man who named the Sannins himself. We have unconfirmed information on other members but we are waiting for proof before we act on it.

Now this group goal is to collect all 9 tailed demons and use them as super weapons to destroy all other hidden villages and enslave the people of the world though only Madara knows the real reason. The rest of the group believes that they are trying to end all wars and lead all other nations only threatening to use the demons as thier power. I have already set in motions ways to ruin this goal but have yet activated them since it will not only kill the Kyuubi inside me leaving me severly weakened but also several allies I have helping in stopping them.

Now Madara is actually the leader of this group but he hides himself as an idiot and a low level underling to the rest of the group except for Pein and Konan. Even Orochimaru has been fulled by his act. Now what information we have gathered on Madara is that he has created a jutsu that allows him to take over the body of another and use it as his own transferring his soul into the body much like the Yamankos do with thier minds but in his case its perminent. We have information that he has tricked Orochimaru into believing he secretly stole the jutsu for his own use when in fact he purposely gave him a weaker version of it so when Orochimaru decides to betray them and when he uses the jutsu he will eventually die from using it to much as Madara knows he will while he will do exactly what Madara wants him to do."

Itachi asked "What is that."

Naruto said "Give Uchiha Sasuke the curseseal."

Itachi got wide eyed and asked "Why Sasuke."

Naruto said "Because Madara has chosen Sasuke as his next body and durring the coarse of action to get it he plans to eliminate every other Uchiha on the planet so that he can breed only those of his future bodies who are only loyal to him as he rules the world forever. He originally planned for you to be the instrument of destruction for your clan which is why you are here in Suna now instead of Konoha. We know what Madara had planned but we had one of our informations wrong on this. We believed Madara had contacted you and told you how to get the power he promised but it looks like now that he had plan on your clan to use you as the test since our soarces told us that it was you he chose to push your brother into living the life of an avenger betraying everyone for the power to kill you which would lead him to Orochimaru and when he was strong enough for Madara to take him after he killed you since by gaining the power he promised you would actually slowly make you go blind." as he lays back on the bed ignoring the shocked look on Itachi face.

Itachi asked "So the Hokage is aware of this."

Naruto said "Currently he has several units of ANBU and Jiraiya there to not only keep Sasuke safe but also to protect your clan. As long as you never unlock the next level in the Sharingan then Madara plans for you and eventually Sasuke are ruined which is why I placed the seal on you that not only me, but also the Hokage or Jaraiya could kill you with since its a version of the Hyuuga cagebird seal. You understand the security risk now and understand my precaution."

Itachi said "I understand. What is to happen to me."

Naruto said "We have a couple of options and they will depend on the rest of your clan since we dont know who they will use as a test since your not there currently. I dont know what the Hokage has planned but I do know that Madara is suppose to be there when the test happens since he wants to ensure that the next level is unlocked. I figure if Jiraiya and the Hokage can catch him in the act they will try and kill him but if not then arrest the test subject and make a public trial for the murder of whoever it is that the person killed to unlock the next level and then make it where everyone is aware of Madara plans for your clan thus..."

Itachi said "thus emberrassing my clan forcing them to never go after the power since everyone will be looking for them to do so thus preventing the destruction of my clan and ruining Madara plans."

Naruto said "Its only a temperary solution until Madara comes for me at which time I will either kill him or use the Shikan fuujin and kill him depending on how strong I am at them time taking him along with myself and Kyuubi thus stopping him."

Itachi said "Are you sure he will be comming for you."

Naruto said "He wants his slave back so he will come for me to reclaim the Kyuubi. He can always take the body of another Uchiha and bide his time but with 6 of the demons sealed in humans right now he only has around the next 12 years to act since the oldest jinchuuriki is over 60 and not in good health."

Itachi said "You have alot of information on his. How."

Naruto said "I created a spynetwork that is constantly repairing itself and that has nearly a million spies in it and none of them even know that they are spies for me and live thier lives without even knowing that they could be giving me all the information we need to save Konoha. Now what do you plan Itachi."

Itachi said "I have no choice but to wait and see what the Hokage plans."

Naruto said "In that case I have a mission for you."

Itachi said "What authorization do you have to give me orders."

Naruto raised his sleave showing the captain tattoo and said "I only answer to Jaraiya, Kakashi, Anko, and the Hokage himself. Currently I am equivalent to the highest ranking person in Suna until one of those 4 arrive here and besides my mission is not very dangerous or hard. All I want you to do it keep you team safe until the exams are over and when the finals arrive dont let any of them interfere with any of my matches, no matter who I am facing."

Itachi asked "Who do you plan to fight."

Naruto said "I dont plan to fight anyone. I plan to kill the Nibi." with his eyes closed making Itachis eyes widen and said "I see, anything else."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Yes, if a girl named Temari, a boy named Gaara or a boy named Kankuro come to see Kurenai allow them private access to talk to her but do not allow any security they have besides each other to be alone with her."

Itachi asked "Why them and why her."

Naruto said "Kurenai like you knows about me but she also knows of those 3 through me. If they need someway to get in contact with me they know to contact her and through her to me since she will be able to contact me where they wouldn't. As for who they are they are the children of the Kazekage who are in a position to relay information."

Itachi said "You sure have quite a few soarces and allies."

Naruto said "Itachi, in about 2 years I should be stronger then my father was when he faced Kyuubi and that is a conservative look at my skills. Thanks to my bloodlines and the Kyuubi I am basically a one man army. How many Kagebunshins can you make before feeling chakra exhaustion."

Itachi thought and said "40, why."

Naruto said "I train daily with 1000 Kagebunshins and train all day. That is a drop in the hat for me. Now do you understand why the idiots back in Konoha have been stupid when it comes to me. Had I really been the Kyuubi with the skills and power I have then I could have destroyed the entire village in no time and if your wondering why that genjutsu is not working on me I discovered a way to make nearly all genjutsu obsolete on me." as he set up.

Itachi said "You are indeed impressive, Naruto-kun. I would like to test myself agianst you one day."

Naruto said "Allow me to rest a little once I return to Konoha in a few years and we shall have a spar. Deal."

Itachi said "Deal and I wont meantion any of this..."

Just then a frog appeared and said "**yo bro, hows it going."**

Naruto said "Fine Gamatachi, what are you doing here."

Gamatachi said "**Is it ok to speak with him here. Especially when it pertains to whats going on in Konoha**."

Naruto said "Go ahead. Itachi has been informed."

Gamatachi nods and said "**Right, the Hokage created a mudclone to impersinate itachi using your unique henge while he was away saying that the Hokage changed sensies at the last minute and allowed him to stay. The clone was asked to meet his friend Shishui by a river where Shishui tried to kill the clone but was knocked out by the clone. Currently he is being questioned by Ibiki but when he was captured Madara attacked the Uchiha and killed the Uchiha council as well as the Uchiha clan head**."

Naruto asked "Was it just Madara or was there others."

Gamatachi said "**Apparently it was just Madara. He was in the council chamber when he killed them all by using Kagebunshins and a suprise attack. It was immediatly after this that Jiraiya and the ANBU arrived and he immediately fled**."

Naruto sighed and said "Right. Return to Jiraiya and tell him to have Hiashe Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Hinabi Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga along with whatever security they want to come with him for the finals. I have a treat planned for them that they are going to want to be present for."

Gamatachi nods and leaves and Itachi said "I dont understand, why would my best friend try and kill me."

Naruto said "Thus forcing you to defend yourself and kill him, then out of self pity you would then awaken the next level of the Sharingan. You have to feel guilt over killing someone you care about to unlock it."

Itachi sighs and said "I see that you were right about Madara. If I would have killed Shishui then I would have unlocked the eyes and then been pissed at my clan over it and killed them all for it."

Naruto said "And then when you tried to fight Madara in an emotional state he would have beat you and then convinced you to follow him and leave your brother behind thus claiming credit for killing your family driving your brother thirtsy for power and giving Madara what he wants."

Itachi said "Thank you Namakazesama for saving the rest of my clan with your information."

Naruto said "Sama." questionably.

Itachi said "If you had not informed the Hokage who put me here then I would be killing my clan right now giving the real killer what he wants."

Naruto said "Well this is unexpected but I hate formalites, just call me Naruto."

Itachi said "Very well Naruto-kun. I have to return to my team."

Naruto said "Inform them about what happened so they are not caught unaware when the delegation for the exams arrive for the finals. I need to go get something to eat." as he set up and looked around for his keys while getting ready to leave.

Itachi nods and said "Goodluck Naruto."

Naruto nods as he saw Itachi leaves he slips the kunia back in his weapon pouch along with wiping the blood off his finger that was over a seal where he held it waiting to activate the seal if need be to stop and kill Itachi. Naruto sighed and said "What a day."


	10. Chapter 10

While Naruto and Itachi was talking Kurenai decided to look around the village since she had already taken a shower and changed. As she was walking she noticed how everyone seemed tired and thought "_wonder what happened to make everyone sleepy."_

As she rounded the corner she saw something that made her sweatdrop and want to roll on the floor laughing. There was a giant 10 foot long baby rocker made out of sand rocking back and forward with the sun cover over it with Gaara in it dressed in a little kiddy night cloths with Temari and Kankuro next to him and a stuffed doll of Shukaku in Gaara arms. She couldn't take it and burst out laughing and all 3 sand sibs smirked as they pretended to be asleep while everyone else was trying to be as careful as possible not to upset them.

When Kurenai burst out laughing they looked at her and Temari said "Ok, you 2 go and do the west side of the village. I want to talk with her."

Gaara said "Remind me to thank Naruto agian for teaching me the art of pranking." as both him and Kankuro disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Kurenai finally after a few moments caught her breath as an 11 year old Temari walked over to her.

When Temari was close enough she said "Im Temari and your Kurenai, right." as she held out her hand.

Kurenai shook the hand and said "Yes. How did you know."

Temari said "Mrs. Namikaze told me." making Kurenai go wide eyed a moment and Temari said "follow me, we have something to discuss." as she walked away.

Kurenai followed and soon they made it to the Sabaku estate and the gaurd said "Im sorry Temari-sama but foreign ninja are not allowed inside."

Temari said "Do I need to have Gaara come and let her in."

The gaurd paled and said "I dont see anyone." as he looked the other way.

Temari said "Good." as she walked in with Kurenai following.

They walked through several rooms till they came to Temari room and walked in and after they closed the door Temari locked it and did some handsigns before saying "Silent Sealing jutsu." and the room glowed and she said "So tell me, how much do you know."

Kurenai said "I know Naruto from the future where he was married to me but not me at the same time. He had a child and that everyone died."

Temari sighed and said "As you may or may not know I was a go between for Suna and Konoha. Durring my trips Naruto never knew it but I learned about him and his wife and I became a secret she hid from him incase something was ever bothering him he could come to me or my brothers and talk if he couldn't talk to you. About a week before you were killed a day after Arashi dispelled the genjutsu I was about to leave for Suna agian when you asked me to come by. You feared for your safety and Naruto was away on an exteneded mission and you were afraid of what would happen with Arashi if you were to die so you used what sealing knowledge you had from being married to Naruto along with the memory jutsu that you created to seal away all your memories into a scroll and gave it to me to give to Arashi in a few years should anything happen to you. You also asked me to look after Naruto and raise Arashi as my own son."

Kurenai was stunned and asked "Why would I ask you."

Temari said "For that answer you must use the scroll and take your memories. If you have no feelings for Naruto at all then walk away and make it clear to him you dont want to be in his life. Dont play him." as she looked straight into Kurenai eyes.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and said "What right do you have to tell me what I can and cant do."

Temari said "Naruto is not somekind of play thing for anyone to just use. He is fragile, especially now and I refuse to sit back idly and let someone who is to stupid to see what he is to be with him. Naruto is hurting himself to try and have you in his life and I will kill anyone who hurts him." as she looked back at Kureanai.

Kurenai got up to her feet and said "Listen here you bleach blond bimbo. I will be damned if some skank tells me what I can and cant do in my life and I sure as hell wont let you treat naruto like somekind of child."

Temari smirked and said "Really. What you going to do."

Her answer was a punch to the face and she ducked under the follow up one and delivered an uppercut to Kurenai who used the momentum to carry her into a legsweep and Temari jumped over it and brought her knee down where Kurenai had been a moment earlier before she rolled away.

Kurenai seeing her chance charged to kick Temari only for Temari to catch the kick and swing the leg away grabbing Kurenai by the hair slamming her back into the ground.

Kurenai saw stars a moment and was about to move when she felt the tip of a kunia agianst her neck and saw Temari looking at her and she said "Now, you have a choice here. You can see what your future self knew and try to have a life with Naruto or you can tell him you dont want to be a part of his life and let him find someone else. There will be no playing around with his emotions ever. Do I make myself clear."

Kurenai asked "Why do you care."

Temari said "That is something only your future self knew and if you never take those memories then you will never know. Now get out of here before the gaurds arrest you for breaking something though its all junk anyways." as she looked around at the small amount of damage they did to her room.

Kurenai got up and grabbed the scroll and started toward the door and Temari said "Oh, one more thing." making Kurenai turn only to recieve a right punch in the face.

Kurenai asked "What the hell was that for bitch."

Temari said "Now were even." pointing to her swollen cheek.

Kurenai left and Temari sighed to herself and set down closing her eyes and was about to take a nap when a voice inside her head said "**fiesty one aren't you."** making her go wide eyed as she looked around and asked "whose there."

The voice said "**Look at your arm."**

Temari looked at her arm and saw a small dragon on her arm about 3 inches long and she thought "_what the hell."_

The voice said "**That is me. I am inside your body now. My mother wanted you to have one of us since she approved of you."**

Temari asked "what do you mean and who are you."

The voice said "**My name is Scaleya and I am the daughter of Diavon. She approved of you and your goal and has agreed to help you so she has given you a gift namely me. I will be able to help you just as my mother is helping Naruto. Also you dont have to speak outloud. I can hear your thoughts.**"

Temari thought "_how did you get inside of me."_

Scaleya said "**Remember when you shook hands with my mother. She sent an egg into you and I just hatched with all my mothers memories as well as being able to talk to her if I need to telepathically. You are not to tell Naruto about me until he finds his cousin though."**

Temari thought "_So what exactly do you do."_

Scaleya said "**Well..."**

At the same time Kurenai was leaving and the guard looked at her and asked "what happened."

Kurenai said "Temari has a mean right hook." as she walked past him ignoring the shocked look he was giving her.

As she was walking she felt her face swelling and saw a few people looking at her funny.

She sighed to herself and jumped up on a roof and used the roofs to ignore the people. She soon made it back to her hotel room where she saw Itachi outside the joint hotel room she shared with her team though she had her own room and he asked "Where were you and what happened."

Kurenai said "I ran into a friend."

Itachi nods and said "Naruto said hello by the way. Well come on in. I need to tell you all something."

Kurenai ignored the remark about Naruto and walked into the room and Ebuse asked "What happened to you."

Kurenai said "A friend has a mean right hook but you should see the left I gave her." with a smirk.

Itachi sighed and said "Well I was told to inform you all about what happened in Konoha recently. A distant relative of my clan recently contacted my clan offering a deal. I dont know the exact details of the deal but what I can tell you is that for some reason my best friend tried to kill a clone of me but in truth it was someone elses clone. Who is currently classified but apparently it was part of the deal my relative preposed. The person name is Uchiha Madara. The same one who killed the Sandaime Hokage. Anyways for whatever reason he went mad and killed my father and the entire Uchiha council meaning my mother is current clan head and I will take over when I come of age. Now we are still continueing the exams but my informant wanted me to warn you about what happen in Konoha and also about a competitor you might face. Watch out for the cloud team. I cant tell you why but please use caution around them."

Kurenai asked "Was your contact Maelstrom."

Itachi said "Yes. I know who he is now and he trusted me with the recent information as well as informing me of a few allies he has here in the village." as he rubs his neck looking at Kurenai making her realise he knows about her.

Ebuse asked "Whats wrong with your neck."

Itachi said "Security seal. I recently came into contact with alot of S-rank secret information so this seal is a precaution in case I ever betrayed the secret I would instantly be killed. No big deal and I am actually thankful for being allowed to know since the information actually saved the rest of my clan. Now, you may want to get some ice for that eye since its already turning black and try to stay out of trouble...that reminds me, have you given Naruto that package from Kakashi."

Kurenai eeped and said "I forgot all about it. Thanks for reminding me Itachi-sensie." as she ran into her room and ran back a moment later with a scroll and asked "What room is he in."

Itachi said "Down the hall, last door on the right."

Kurenai nods and runs out the door and hears to where Itachi told her.

After she was gone Ebuse asked "So what time are the exams tomorrow."

Itachi said "Sunrise. I would suggest resting since Suna is nutorious for thier cruel exams." as he walked to the third bedroom where he would be sleeping.

Kurenai soon found Naruto room and was about to knock when the door opened and Naruto was standing there and said "Um..hi."

Kurenai said "I got something for you."

Naruto saw her eye and asked "Is it the same thing someone gave you."

Kurenai blushed a little and rubbed her face and said "No, this was just a little girltalk with me and an over excited little girl. Actually this scroll here is from Kakashi. He asked me to give it to you."

Naruto said "Thanks." as he took it.

Naruto sets it down and asked "So what are you up to."

Kurenai said "I was planning on going and getting some rest. Alot has happened lately and I need to prepare for the exams."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, hey that reminds me. The sandsibs are here from where I am from. I already fixed Gaara seal so hes good to go."

Kurenai looked at Naruto about to say something and then had to keep from laughing as a pair of fox ears appeared on his head made out of sand along with a tail of sand behind him. Unable to take it she screams "Kawii." as she goes to rub his new ears but they sadly fall apart and Kurenai now had her arms around Naruto in a half hug and Naruto looked at her trying to decide if he should or not and he starts to lean down to kiss her only for her to step back and said "Im not ready for that. I still dont know if I like you as more then a friend."

Naruto sighs and said "Your right. Im sorry and I wont do it agian. Please forgive me." as he steps back also.

Kurenai smiles and said "I want to wish you luck in the exams."

Naruto smiled and said "You too."

Kurenai turned and left and Naruto sighed closing his door and thought "_I will order roomservice." _as he goes to the bed to look at the hotel menu on the dresser.

Kurenai walked back into her hotel room and Kotestu asked "Did you give it to him."

She nods and Ebuse asked "What was it."

Kurenai sweatdrops and said "I dont know and dont care." as she marches off to her room slamming the door behind her before locking it.

Kotetsu looks at Ebuse and said "Shut up."

Ebuse goes to say something when Kotetsu said "Not one word."

Kurenai sighed as she laid down on her bed and looked at the scroll she got from temari and thinks about what she wishes to do. Deciding she was tired of not knowing stuff she opens the scroll and sees a seal in the middle of it. She barely touches it and suddenly she starts to see flashes of memories as she passes out.

She appears in her mind and watches like a movie theater her entire life and then she saw temari and why she was chosen and said "I see. So thats why. I cant blame her."

She watched the memories several times throughout the night finally understanding how things happened and promised herself that she would think long and hard about it.

The next day Naruto got up and after taking a shower he decided to look at what Kakashi had sent him. He walked over and picked the scroll up before opening it and seeing as it was just standard seals he unsealed it and got wide eyed and said "Kakashi, remind me to by you every Icha Icha Paradise that comes along." as he set the items on the bed and started to get ready for the day.

A little while later Naruto was smiling to himself as he walked to the door of the Konoha team and knocked. He waited a moment and knocked agian.

He waited and was about to leave when the door opened and Itachi opened the door and gasped and Naruto said "In case your team did not know we all are suppose to meet in front of the Kazekages tower in about 30 minutes."

Itachi after recovering his composer asked "Is the Hokage trying to get you killed or married."

Naruto looked at his outfit and said "This was all curtosy of Kakashi but I think it suits me."

Itachi said "Indeed. I will inform my team and please try not to end your life today by getting engaged or killed."

Naruto smiled and said "No promises." as he turned and walked away.

Ebuse who was at the table eating with his team asked "Who was that Itachi-sensie."

Itachi said "A living god." as he set back down eating with a smirk on his face as he looked at the confused gennins.

Naruto having exited the hotel via the roof quickly made his way to the tower and hid under a raingutter to look at the other competition that had already arrived. He saw a team from the hidden star village along with 2 teams from the hidden rain, 6 teams from Suna, 1 team from Cloud and 2 teams from Iwa. Naruto smirked and thought "_Ok, every team but me has 3 people so that means we have 37 people counting Konoha plus me. Now lets wait for them so I can make my grand entrance."_

He did not have to wait long as he saw team 4 walk in and stand off by themselfs and he was about to move when he heard a voice above him on the actual roof say "Goodluck brother." making Naruto look and see the sandsibs and he saw Temari had drool out of her mouth and Naruto said "Your drooling Temari." making the girl turn bright red.

Naruto smirked and deciding to make a grand entrance launched himself off of the gutter springing off the wall to make it where he flew over the top of the group and then he did three handseals before he righted himself up and dropped like a 50 ton anvil right in the middle of all the teams making a huge dust cloud that covered him as well as a 30 foot crater causing most teams to fall.

Naruto then cancelled the mass weight seal jutsu he just used to fall fast and used his natural wind affininty to blow all the dust away from himself making it where when everyone could see him he looked like he was a god among mortals as the wind blew his white cloak that was on his back even though its sleaves had been torn off and the back of it having been edited a little before he left his room said "The Dragon Maelstrom." as it had flames across the bottom. Underneath it was a black tight ass t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination as everyone saw exactly how ripped he was but the Kanji on the shirt raised a few eyebrows as it said the reborn flash

His pants were also white and had the same flames on the bottom of them and his shoes were not ninja sandles but combat boots with steel toes spikes on the end. His pants had built in holsters on each leg and he had a vest loaded with scrolls. On his side was the Kakashi fathers legendary chakra fang. Naruto had used his unique henge to make himself taller but only those who knew him knew that it was not his real look but you could never tell. Everyone also could see the draggon tattoo on his arm with its head ending about his wrist. The ANBU tattoo he had was hidden thanks to a jutsu used when creating it for covert mission making it invisible until the user made it show agian. He had a red pair of sunglasses on and he had his Whirlpool headband on his arm.

Kurenai looked at him and was also beggining to drool and Ebuse said "Hes trying to be a showoff." getting a punch in the arm from Kurenai who looked back at Naruto with a little lust in her eyes even though she did have a black eye still. She looked around and saw Temari and nods and mouthed "Me and you talk later."

Temari only nods and looks back at Naruto.

Gaara smirked and said "If you are not dead by the end of the day you are going to have tough competition for your affection brother." as he smirked to himself.

The Kazekage startled by what sounded to be a bombblast outside his building ran out to the balcony to look at the dustcloud rising from the center of the competitors and was about to say something when he saw the wind move purposely by someone using it and he thought "_wind manipulation at that level is not gennin. Even some jounin have trouble with that good of control._" as he took in Naruto appearance.

Naruto said "So, how many of you are ready to be a part of history."

An Iwa nin asked "Whats with the getup. Trying to big all big and bad by dressing as that idiot the yellow flash."

Naruto looked board and said "Tell me, do you know what the Yellow flashes real name was."

A jounin of Iwa said "I do. Why."

Naruto said "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." making the jounins eyes go wide as he backed up a step and then said "Thats a good bluff kid but everyone knows the Yondaime never had any children."

Naruto smirked and said "Perhaps he did, perhaps he didn't. Perhaps I am who I say I am and by the end of this exams there will be a new SS-rank entry into the bingobooks. Only time will tell but you really should get a photograph of the yellow flash and ad whiskers to his face. You might learn something." as he looked bored and looked back at the other competitors and said "So lets see, 6 rock heads, 3 lightning cats, 3 tree huggers, 18 fan users, 6 needle heads and one whirlpool. Seems like I should have some fun."

The team from cloud got wide eyed when he called them cats and wondered if he knew.

The Kazekage said "Settle down everyone. Now that everyone is here it is time for the Chunnin exams to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

In Konoha the Sandaime hokage was now in the council chambers looking at all of them and said "You have all heard of the acts performed by Uchiha Madara as well as what our spy networks have been able to get for us. You have also heard the reports from the current clanhead of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Mikota as well as the prisoner Uchiha Shishui. Now it is time to decide what we should do about Madara."

Everyone was looking stunned and Hiashe looked at Mikota and asked "What are your thoughts Madame Uchiha."

Mikota said "My thoughts are what I stated. I believe that Uchiha Madara is to great a threat to not try and have eliminated but currently we have no way of following him or knowing where his base of operations is. I believe we should place him in the bingo book and alert all of our allies."

Jiraiya smirked and thought "_well kid, you certianly got the cat out of the bag on this one. I wonder what he will do now that the world knows hes alive."_

Inoichi asked "Jiraiya, what has your spy network come up with as to his location."

Jiraiya said "simple, nothing. It is an ally of mine that has actually had his spy network to crack what info we have currently on him and the soarce is as reliable as mine even though I hate to admit it but he has more agents then me." as he sighed out loud.

Danzo asked "Who is this person and what do you mean he has more agents then you."

The third said "His identity is to remain hidden but he currently has around a million spies under him and none of them even realise they are spies for him. As a matter of fact there are several people in this room who are spies for him and do not even know it and have never met him face to face but report to him almost daily." with a smirk as everyone got wide eyed and looked around at each other.

Jiraiya said "I still cant believe how his works. It is the work of a true genious."

Danzo said "This is an outrage. I demand that the spies be captured and eliminated and that this person be brought forward and killed as a security risk."

The third said "Does that include you Danzo."

Danzo who was still ranting said "Of coarse that means m...What do you mean me."

The third smirked and said "I was relatively suprised when you recently ordered one of your men to blow up Naruto Namikaze apartment." as he enjoyed the look everyone got when he said the last name. The third continued and said "Or the fact that it was the same man working for you that killed his mother right after she gave child birth to him so you could try and have this council make him a weapon."

Danzo said "I dont know what your talking about."

The third said "Of coarse you dont know, why else would I have been giving your spies false information to you lately. Haven't you been curious as to how so many of your Root agents doing covert mission have suddenly wound up dead, like on the assassination mission to the leader of Hicha town on the border of rice country or the..."

Danzo said "This is an outrage. I think you have gone senile in your age and should be replaced."

Just then 10 ANBU appeared around Danzo immediatly holding him down and one is an Inu mask said "Everything was confirmed sir. We lead the assault on Root headquaters and killed 117 members as well as recovered all of Danzo personal files and Ibiki as well as Anko are currently going through them. It seems that Danzo was also in leagues with Madara and has been giving him our security patrol plans as well as giving classified information on our ninja."

Everyone paled at this and the third said "Now that I have everyones attention. As I was saying we have been notified by our spy network of alot of things recently and in the coarse of them we have uncovered evidence that not only has Danzo been supplying information as well as mercenary work to our enemies but has been stealing money from the treasury of the village as well as spreading chaos and anarchy throughout our village. He will be publically executed this afternoon. Get him out of here now."

Inu nods and all the ANBU leave with Danzo and everyone was stunned at what just happened and the third said "Now that we have gotten rid of the trash lets take a vote on who wants to add Madara to the Bingo book as a S-rank missing nin."

Everyone voted yes and the third asked "Is there anything else that should be discussed."

Aburame Shibi said "Yes Hokagesama, I was wondering what you meant when you said Naruto Namikaze."

The third said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the son of both the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha as well as the Kyuudiame Rasenkage of Whirlpool. I have kept this secret until he was strong enough to protect himself from his fathers enemies and believed the people of this village would honor his fathers last request but as you all have seen it went in one ear and out the other. That is why he is currently not representing Konoha as a ninja but instead whirlpool in the Chunnin exams currently going on in Suna." making everyone go wide eyed.

Hiashe asked "Does that mean he is going to be an enemy of Konoha."

The third chuckled and said "No, in fact he is technically a ninja of both Whirlpool and Konoha the day he was born but the fact is that he is representing Whirlpool is because with people like Danzo as well as this very council trying to keep him from even living then he would never even be alloud to enter the exams. As a ninja of Whirlpool not even myself can touch him and halt his advancement in ranks. I have an agreement with him and over the next 4 years why he is tracking down not only the rest of the whirlpool ninja but also evidence on how to activate his 2nd bloodline, he will be doing missions for Konoha as well but only answering to me. Now is there anything else."

Hiashe asked "What bloodlines does he have sir."

The third said "Simple, the fact of the matter is the regeneration that he has that everyone believed was from the Kyuubi is infact one of his mothers bloodlines. The other bloodline is the same bloodline of the Nidaime Hokage." making everyone wide eyed agian. Maybe these people should just cut thier eyelids off and pull thier eyes out. It would be faster.

Inoichi asked "Does that mean hes related to Tsunade."

The third said "The Shodaime and the Nidaime both had the same father but different mothers. The Nidaimes mother was a member of the Uzumaki Royal family."

Shikaku asked "So the Uzumaki family is somekind of royalty."

The third smiled as he took out his pipe and lit it and said "Yes, the Uzumaki family of Whirlpool was originally known as the Royal Dragon Knights. I am probably one of the last people in this world who was not from Whirlpool to know this name. Apparently they chose after a great war to create the village of Whirlpool. They were the royal family to all the people thier and even after the fact that they let the people of Whirlpool decide the leader of thier country much like we do every single Kage of Whirlpool has been an Uzumaki by blood." making everyone blink and stab thier eyes...you all know thier eyes popped out agian so I had to say something different.

Hiashe asked "What is going to happen when he gets the ninja of Whirlpool."

The third said "I have given Naruto a document saying that Konoha was willing to allow any ninja who are still loyal to Whirlpool and who have never attacked Konoha or its allies in any way to join under a temperary restricted stay to see if they not only like it here but for us to verify they are no security risk so we have a chance to get anywhere between 1 to 500 ninja of different ranking along with potential bloodlines to be joining our ranks."

Inoichi asked "Why is it that you are willing to bring all these ninja into our ranks Hokagesama."

The third said "Simple, our spy network has confirmed that Iwa is gathering ninja and are currently trying to train them as fast as possible."

Shibi said "Excuse me Hokagesama but all information I have seen states Iwa has not increased by more then 10 ninja a year for the last few years."

The third said "I saw the same reports and believed them until I saw the new intel. Apparently Iwa has built 12 cities underground and has been hiding thier military build up in them. Currently they are just in the gathering, stocking, and training stage and looks like it will be a few years before they are ready to make a move. At most I say we have 12 years but if we do not immideately start our own drive then we are going to be overwhelmed 30 to 1 and even a Kage can be overwhelmed by that kind of onslaught."

Shikaku said "Its brilliant Hokagesama." making everyone look at him.

Chouza asked "What are you talking about Shikaku."

Shikaku said "Think about it. What was the only thing that saved our asses durring the last war."

Everyone thought and Inoichi said "The Yondaime Hokage and his Hiraishin."

Shikaku asked "And tell me, what would happen if the someone who was the living embodiment of the Yondaime were to suddenly appear on the battlefield between us and Iwa."

Hiashe said "I see, our own troops would instantly have a moral boost as well as the fact that Iwa troops would loose thier moral and depending on if he knew that jutsu or not then it would only cement the idea that they would be running for thier lives." as he looked at the Hokage and said "Naruto is going to be a lighning rod. Isn't he."

The third said "Very good, exactly right. Naruto has been studying all his fathers scrolls for some time now and knows both the Rasengan as well as the Hiraishin. I recently had him tested and his skills are already that of a high chunnin to low jounin and but that is not where his real skills come in at. Even the fact he can use the Kyuubi chakra does is not his trump card." making everyone wide eyed as they started to see how powerful Naruto is.

Inoichi asked "If those are not his trump card then what is."

Jiraiya said "He has 2 actually. He is able to instantly create an army of over 1000 Kagebunshin and also he is a sealmaster of even greater knowledge then his father or myself able to come up with new ways to do seals that even I never dreamed of."

The third said "lets not forget the fact that he is tricky as hell also and his stealth skills are one of the best in the village. His most unique skill though is how he can make someone forget all skills as they get pissed off so much they just want to pip up a lead pipe and crack it over his head."

Inoichi asked "How the hell have you kept these skills and him a secret in this village."

Jiraiya said "Our point exactly." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

The third said "Now you see the kind of potential he has. Since we have nothing else to discuss. Dismissed." as he also left in a swirl of leaves before he burst out laughing at the looks everyone had.

Jiraiya was waiting in the Hokage office when he arrived and both burst out laughing and Jiraiya said "If word has not reach everyone in this village by nightfall it will be a miricle."

The third said "True but lets not forget those members who have hated him. They looked like they were about to die from it." as he tried to catch his breath.

Jiraiya asked "So when are you inviting Hiashe and the others Hyuugas."

The third said "After everyone has had time to stew in thier own doubts."

Jiraiya said "Your even more twisted then Orochimaru sensei."

The third said "Where do you think he learned it from." with a straight face trying to keep from bursting out laughing agian. Jiraiya was not as lucky.

Back in the council chamber Inoichi looked at Shikaku and asked "How big did we screw up."

Shikaku said "I would rather face my wife on her monthly then to face this screwup."

Inoichi paled and said "That bad huh."

All he got was a nod.

Hiashe thought "_yondaime, kyuudiame, kyuubi, regeneration, water manipulation, seals, rasengan, hiraishin, 1000 kagebunshin, what the hell have we created."_

Similar thoughts went through everyone elses mind as they left.


	12. Chapter 12

The Kazekage said "Settle down everyone. Now that everyone is here it is time for the Chunnin exams to begin." getting everyones attention back from Naruto...well all the guys. A girl from the rock team as well as one from the rain team were looking at him but after feeling 2 seperate KI aimed at them they backed off and looked at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage said "Now to all of you who have come I wish you all luck and hope you all survive this test. Here in Suna our ideas of what makes a Chunnin is a little different. You must not only be a skilled leader but also able to survive in any enviroment as well as keep your teams safe while finishing the missions. The exams are 3 parts. The first is a field survival test. The second is a Assassination/Retrieval mission and the third is a team battle royal. Now all of you should have came prepared already and if not then to bad. You cant stop a mission just to get something you left at home. All of you meet outside the main gates in 10 minutes starting now." as he left in a swirl of sand.

Naruto looked up where Gaara and his sibs were and using a secret code that they developed in the future told him to keep his village out of the trouble hes about to start. Gaara nods and said "Alright, its starting and Naruto wants us to fall back incase things go bad."

Temari asked "What is he planning."

Gaara said "Sis, this is Naruto were talking about here."

Kankuro said "So hes flying by the seat of his pants while getting ready to blow up something. Sound fun."

Temari looked at Kurenai who nods one last time before she jumps after her team going by rooftop toward the gates.

Scaleya said "**Relax dear, everythings will be alright. Mother said she likes fathers ideas." **making temari nearly fall down and ask "_what do you mean father."_

Scaleya said "**I am made from his chakra only. Mother refuses to have any of her daughters made from demon chakra so she ate only his chakra to make me thus making me his daughter since I am made from him."**

Temari shook her head and Gaara asked "Are you ok Temari. You spaced out there for a moment."

Temari said "Yeah, just thinking. Lets go before we get into trouble." as she jumps away.

Naruto arrived just moments after the Kazekage by using flame shushin and the Kazekage said "You keep impressing me boy. Tell me, how do you have such a high wind affinity at such a young age."

Naruto said "Its my primary element. I know nearly every wind jutsu in the world." as he looked around for any trouble.

The Kazekage chuckled and said "I doubt that boy."

Naruto said "Name one and see if I do."

The Kazekage thought and said "Kaze no Yaiba."

Naruto started to laugh and said "here I thought you would give me something hard." as he held hids hand out and a blade of wind formed and a handle of wind formed in his palm shocking the Kazekage who said "That is a forbidden jutsu of Suna that is only known by myself and another. How do you know it."

Naruto said "Like I told you. I know nearly every wind jutsu. I have even created some. One that everyone has said is impossible."

The Kazekage asked "What is that." now intrigued.

Naruto did three handsigns and said "Kazebunshin." and a clone appeared out of a gust of wind shocking the Kazekage and Naruto said "Now watch." as he threw a kunia at the bunshin only for it to pass right through and then the clone picked up the kunia and had wind form around it before it said "I cannot be harmed by physical attacks and wont die unless I run out of chakra or hit by a jounin level fire technique unless dispelled." at which time it dispelled and Naruto picked up the kunia and said "Here." as he handed it to the Kazekage who saw that it had been cut severly and was about to say something when the other teams started to arrive.

As the last team made it his watch beeped and he said "Good, you all made it. Now the first test is simple. For the next 10 days you are to stay outside the city walls of this village. You are not to attack any other team but you are also not allowed to reenter the village before I tell you the 10 days are up. If you run out of water or food then your shit out of luck so if your going to die reenter the village and your team fails. If a member of your team dies you fail. Any question."

Naruto asked "Are we allowed to team up."

The Kazekage said "Yes but if you do and any member of either team returns to the village or dies then both teams fail. Anything else."

Naruto asked agian "Are there any restrictions on how we survive out here say like creating a beach front resort or make it flood or something like that."

Everyone started to laugh at Naruto as they looked at the desert and the Kazekage said "Kid. I have lived in the desert my entire life. If you can make a beach front property here or make it flood in the next 10 days then I will give you my daughters hand in marriage."

Naruto thought a moment and said "How about she cooks me lunch and we go from there."

The Kazekage said "Alright kid. I like your guts. But when you fail to do that or fail this test you have to tell me how to do that Kazebunshin."

Naruto smirked and said "Tell Temari I want some more Ramen then after the test." as Naruto bit his thumb and started making handsigns and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" as the entire area was covered in smoke and Gambunta was seen standing there and he said **"Jiraiya, why have you summoned me here to this desert."**

Naruto said "It was me this time boss. I got a favor to ask and I also got that Sake for us to get drunk afterwards."

Gambunta looked at Naruto who was on his nose now and asked "**What is it this time kid. Tell me where not fighting your old buddy agian in the desert."**

Naruto said "Not this time boss. I need you to take your dagger and cut me a huge bowl made out of the sand here and make the rest of the area around it flat. After that I need you to cover the bowl you made with oil so I can turn it into glass."

Everyone was looking at Naruto in shock and the Kazekage thought "_is this kid really going to make a beach here."_

Gambunta said "**Sure kid, you better have that Sake."**

Naruto asked "Have I ever lied to you before boss."

Gambunta took out his dagger and and stabbed it into the ground making it turn and push as a hole started to appear and he padded one side to compress it while he continued to make the hole bigger and bigger. After about 20 minutes he had a huge bowl made and then he laid his dagger on the ground with the blade running up and down and scraped all the sand around the bowl around 40 feet wide flat.

After that he puffed his cheeks before spitting out alot of oil and covered the bowl and Naruto yelled "Everyone get back." as he pulled out an exploding tag and tied it to a kunia before throwing it in the bowl.

Gambunta said "**Oh shit."** as he jumped back away from it with Naruto on his head just as it exploded causing the entire area to shake.

After a few minutes Naruto jumped off Gambunta head and reached into his vest and pulled a scroll and said "Here you go boss. 20 barrels of Sake." as he unsealed it making everyone sweatdrop.

Gambunta grabs one and stabs the top with his dagger and guzzles it like a beer and he said "**Thats good kid, you need anything else."**

Naruto said "No, Im good, thanks for your help boss. We still need to get drunk later though."

Gambunta grabbed the other barrels and went up in smoke and Naruto walked over to where the now glass bowl was and looked at it and said "Alright, now all I need is some water. Where should I get water from..." as he put his finger under his chin like he was thinking.

The Kazekage said "And there is your problem kid. There is no water in the desert."

Naruto said "Then I guess I will bring it from the ocean then." as he grabbed 6 scrolls and bit his thumb and wiped the blood on all 6 before he threw them all into the bowl that was about 20 feet deep. An Iwa nin said "Look, hes all bark and no brains."

Naruto said "Really." as he put his hands in a ram seal and said "KAI." as he sent a wave of chakra out and when they hit the scrolls all 6 immediately opened and water started shooting 10 feet into the air from them falling back into the bowl at a extreme rate like it had alot of force behind it. If anyone realised the matching pair to those scrolls were all on the bottom of the ocean then they would realise that it indeed did have alot of pressure.

Naruto looked at the Iwa team and said "Well since you let your mouth over ride your ass all of the Iwa teams are not allowed in my mini ocean. Any one else want to join me when it gets full but you cant team up with Iwa."

Everyone looked at thier teammates before raising thier hands and the 5 other Iwa members all looked at Naruto with hatred before turning on thier other member who ran his mouth and started beating him down.

The Kazekage watched as the water kept rising and rising and he could not believe what he was seeing. He looked at Naruto and then back at the water and then asked "You sure you wont marry my daughter."

Naruto said "Look Kazekage. Im only 8 years old right now so we will see in a few years but for now lets just go with that lunch."

The Kazekage nods and thinks "_I have got to get this guy for Suna somehow." _as he left to return to his office scheming to find a way to get this guy. Suddenly as he set down he thought "_how does he know my daughters name."_

Kurenai looked at Naruto and Ebuse asked "So should we join him."

Kurenai said "10 days with no water besides a single canteen each or joining a guy who just brought an ocean to a desert. What do you think."

Kotestu said "I say we join him. We might be able to get information on him for later in the exams."

Ebuse sighed as he pushes his sunglasses back up and asked "What the hells up with those red sunglasses."

Kurenai shrugs though she knew the answer. "_The reason I can detect and dispell genjutsu so easily as well as the fact the Sharingan can also is because we both have red eyes. Naruto found it out when he was hit with genjutsu using Kyuubi power and his eyes turned red. It does not effect him but when he is not using the Kyuubi chakra or has red sunglasses on he cant stop a genjutsu to save his life. The red dont stop the genjutsu. It just makes it where you can detect and dispell them easier."_

Naruto watched as after 20 minutes the water was near the top of the bowl and he started stripping down until he was in pair of poxers and he quickly sealed all his stuff in a single scroll and he said "Hey Konoha. Are you guys teaming up with me."

Kurenai who was looking at the dragon tattoo and trying not to blush quickly said "Yes." not giving her teammates time to say anything.

Naruto said "Good, keep this for me until I come back up." as he tossed his scroll to her and she caught it before he jumped in the water and started to swim toward the bottom to stop the scrolls and seal them up.

As Naruto was going through the water he was able to feel where the scrolls were because of the force being pushed in the water. He found the first scroll and sent a small chakra pulse to cancel the seal as he wrapped up the scroll. He then began swimming toward the second scroll and repeated the process over the next 3 scrolls. He was on his way to the fifth when something swam in front of him making him jerk back and look. He sighed as he saw the figure and thought "_just a stupid fish. At least I got food for the 10 days besides rations and my normal supplies." _

He then sealed the 5th and swam toward the 6th. As he was wrapping the 6th one up he saw several fish swim past him real quick and he thought "_what the fuck scared them like that."_ as he started to look around.

He then scenced something swim behind him fast and he turned and saw the tail of something but could not tell what it was. He looked around and was starting to get worried. He then thought "_I need to get out of here. Somethings not right."_ He started forming a Rasengan in his hand and with the light from it he finally what it was that was in the water and he thought "_SHIT."_ as he forced one side of the Rasengan that was away from him to dispell and blow him up toward the surface at an increadible rate. He then shot out of the water beginning handseals.

Moments before, everyone looked at him to see what he was doing as he jumped in and they started to wait and wait and wait and after about 4 minutes Kurenai was starting to get worried when all of a sudden Naruto shot out of the water into the air like a torpedo and he was flashing through handsigns faster then anyone could see and he said "Raiton:Thunderstrike." as he launched a lightning bolt at the water.

As he landed on the shore Ebuse ran up to him and screamed "What the hell was that for. Someone could have been in the water."

Naruto tryng to catch his breath said "There was something in the water. Look." as he pointed and everyone looked and got wide eyed as a 10 foot tiger shark was floating on the water along with about 20 fishes and Naruto asked "Whose hungry." as he was panting from using so much energy so quickly as well as holding his breath for so long.

The team from cloud were all looking and Yugito whispered "Did you see that. Raiton:Thunderstrike is an A-rank jutsu and requires a shitload of chakra. No normal gennin should be able to do that. Especially after summoning a boss summons not even an hour earlier. Somethings not right about hi...son of a bitch, look at his stomach." as she looked and followed the trail the dragon tattoo lead around his body and to his stomach where the Shinigami seal was showing.

Her teammate Renji asked "Is that what I think it is."

Yugito said "I think so. Now that I think about it look at his face, see those whiskers. Hes a jinchuuriki also. Im almost sure of it."

Her other teamate Kenshi asked "Any idea on which one he has."

Yugito said "I dont know. Whichever one it is most likely is stronger then mine though since everyone knows the Kazekages son Gaara has Shukaku. It was in our profile before we came here as a possible risk." as she watched Naruto as he walked out on the water and grabbed the fish as well as the shark and hauled them back to shore before he grabbed the scroll he handed to Kurenai. As he unsealed his cloths he stopped and snapped his fingers and his boxers blew not showing anything with some wind drying them before he put on his cloths.

Kurenai asked "So whats sharkmeat taste like." as she looked at the fish."

Naruto said "I dont know. The only shark I ever met before was a 7 footer and he mostly tried to cut my legs off." as he smirked thinking of Kisame.

Ebuse asked "So whats with all the scrolls."

Naruto said "Im a sealmaster. One of the 3 greatest ones in the last 100 years." as he started to clean the fish and sealing them in scrolls as not to let them ruin.

Kotetsu looked at Naruto and asked "So why are you not representing Konoha. I heard something about it but I want to hear it from a soarce."

Naruto said "Cause Im not a ninja of Konoha, at least not yet."

Kotetsu said "But you were born there."

Naruto said "Whats your point."

Ebuse said "his point is simple. You are only allowed to be a ninja of the village you are from unless given special permission by the villages leader."

Naruto said "You forget there is more to that law. In the case of a marriage of 2 shinobi from different villages any child born from the marriage is legally a citizen of both villages. I just chose to become a Whirlpool nin first." as he scraped the scraps into a pile and pulled out a scroll before he unsealed a bottle of ink and a brush and started to draw a seal on the ground over the pile of fishbones and he finished a few moments later getting the attention of everyone and he sent a small amount of chakra into it and the fishbones all formed into a single kunia made out of bones. Naruto smiled as he put the scroll with the ink in it back in his vest before grabbing another scroll unrolling it and bitting his thumb and drew a small seal besides several others and placed the bone kunia on it before sending more chakra to that seal making the kunia go up in smoke.

Naruto moved his hand over some of the 30 others seals on the scrolls and stopped over one and sent a chakra pulse into it before a piece of paper with a bunch of seals and kanji on it pop out. Naruto looked at the paper and said "Hey, Rain ninja." making everyone look at him and one of the Rain ninja asked "What."

Naruto asked "Is Hanzo still the leader of rain or has the resistance finally taken over."

The one who spoke before said "Thats none of your business."

Naruto said "Fine, I just was wondering if Peinsama offer was still open." making all the rain nins eyes shift to him.

Another one of the Rain gennins asked "What do you know about Peinsama."

Naruto said "Oh, this and that. I wont say anything as long as Hanzo around though. Peinsama was very clear on that." as he turned to look like he was going to talk to the Konoha nins.

Before he could say something the obvious leader of the Rain gennin said "Hanzo was killed by Peinsama last year. What do you know about Peinsama."

Naruto smirked and said "Oh, just that hes going to be very pissed by the end of this year when he hears whats going to happen. By the way, whats your name."

The leader of the Rain gennin said "Keni. My name is Keni. Why will Peinsama be pissed by the end of this year."

Naruto said noticing hes gotten everyones attention "Well simple really. For the last few years hes been gathering information on all the tailed demons and thier respective Jinchuurikis, hoping to use the destructive power of the demons to aid him however the reason he is going to be pissed is someone recently discovered a way to not only safely kill the demons that are inside the Jinchuurikis without killing the vessels but also happens to know each of them, what villages they are with, how strong they are, and also how to not only stop him from getting them but plans to seek out each of them and start helping the jinchuuriki begin a new life away from thier burdens. In other words all his planning and plans for the future are fixing to be destroyed by someone who really wants to piss his boss of. Uchiha Madara. Be sure to tell that to him when you get to Rain and maybe he might reward you or kill everyone in the village with his famous Rinnegan bloodline. Not that I care since the guy who has all the information on his plans is the same guy who knows how to destroy his bloodline." as he put the paper he was holding back into the scroll sealing it and putting it back in his vest.

Naruto stood up and was about to take a walk when Keni asked "Who is this person who is going to ruin Peinsama plans."

Naruto stopped and looked back over his shoulder and said "Oh...just a jinchuuriki who really does not feel like having his demon taken from him at the cost of his life. He wont kill his own demon until he saves the other vessels first. If he askes which one just tell him Madara pet. He will know then." as he walked away toward a sand dune made by Gambunta leveling the land and he started going through handseals and said "Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique" as the water in the pond suddenly covered the entire area in a thick mist making it where no one could see.

Naruto then thought "_Now." _as he merged into the earth and came back up inside the sand dune along with the Konoha team who had all been grabbed by Kagebunshin of Naruto when the mist covered that area and pulled underground.

Naruto pulled a little stick from his back and broke it making the entire area light up and the Konoha team all saw Naruto and he said "Now before any of you try and say anything I will explain why I kidnapped you so when I dismiss my clones who are covering your mouth dont scream or you will give away our location to our enemies."

The clones all went up in smoke and Naruto said "Now the reason I brought you to this underground cave is very simple. I laid a trap for the other teams to help eliminate the competition. The water I used in that little lake is actually from the bottom of the ocean and is all Salt water. Now you may wonder what that has to do with anything but saltwater actually makes you thirstier when you drink it meaning the other teams will drink the water and use up thier supples faster while getting weaker unless they happen to know water purification jutsu like I do. There is nothing in the rules says we cant make out competion thirstier as long as we dont attack anyone. Now the second reason I pulled you all into this underground cave is because when Gambunta jumped away I secretly created 3 of my Kazebunshins that used thier wind affinity to drill a hole under the sand to form this place also leading into the water which is why we have that little lagoon over there that goes out into the pond I made. Now the reason for this is because we are shaded from the heat of the desert conserving our energy. Now does anyone have any questions."

Ebuse asked "Why did you do this and bring us here, without asking none the less."

Naruto said "If I had told you the plan then the others would have heard and then try and either find us or do the same thing. We will stay down here from 10 am to 3 pm each day and then return to the top under the disguise of the hidden mist jutsu avoiding the major heat of the day. Not only that but because of the fact I used that justu to cover me bringing you all down here everyone up top is pissed because the temperture now the air is muggier then it was before making everyone use more energy trying to stay cool. Understand now."

Kurenai asked "What was that deal with the Rain nins."

Naruto said "Remember me getting out that strange paper from my scroll with a bunch of seals on it."

Kotetsu nods and said "Yeah, what was that."

Naruto said "It was a special seal I made that. Its a lie detector that cant be fooled. I used it to find out some important information for Hokagesama."

Ebuse asked "What was that. You seemed to be the only one talking really telling things that sounded like you knew alot."

Naruto said "I found out that Hanzo, the only man to defeat all 3 sannins at the same time and also naming them that name has been killed by Pein. We already know what Pein wants but we were not sure if he had taken control of Rain yet. That is what I found out. Besides that I might have also just recruited a ninja from another village but I will have to wait to see if the ninja takes the bait." as he leans back agiasnt the wall and closes his eyes behing his glasses.."

Kotetsu asked "Who is this we you are talking about Naruto."

Naruto said "The Hokage and myself. Thats all I can tell you. Now you might as well re,,,,,rela,,,,,well that was quick." as he looked at the water.

Kurenai asked "What."

Naruto waited until a ball of Sand shot out of the water and toward Naruto only to stop in the air and take the shape of an eye and Naruto said "Hello my friend, everything ok."

The eye moved up and down and looked around and the sand in the bottom of the cave started to swirl and the words "The Kazekage heard your speach and has put the entire village on alert to watch the Rain team. Apparently he wishes to talk to you about your information. Why did wind mistress talk to father and said she was going to look for wedding dresses after the exams." appeared in the sand

Naruto got wide eyed and shot a look at Kurenai behind his glasses who seemed amused and said "Dont know."

The sand shifted to clear the message and then said "Nibi has her team avoiding the Rain nins also."

Naruto said "Good, keep you nose clean and your ears listening for trouble and remember to avoid the Taboo word my friend."

The sand swirled and the eye shuddered and then the sand said "I will feed anyone who says that word to mother."

Naruto said "I will help. I may be cruel and use exploding tags or a Rasenshurikan but even I would never go to the extent she does."

The sand suddenly jerk and swirled before it said "Wind Mistress said to tell Ruby that they have much to discuss when you meet Ruby agian."

Naruto thought and saw Kurenai nod and said "I understand and I will make sure Ruby understands."

The sand swirled and said "I must go, a patrol is heading our way." as the eye exploded into sand and fell and the words cleared themselfs.

Ebuse asked "What the hell was that."

Naruto said "One of my allies. Hes here as back up incase one of the other villages try to stop any of you illegally or me or go after Itachi for his bloodline. Dont meantion anything about him or anything he says. Its all. Not even to the Kazekage or Suna in general. I will inform the Hokage when I send my next report to him."

Kotetsu asked "Why are you acting like your better then us."

Naruto sighed and said "Look, I know this may sound like I am trying to act like your boss or something but if I fail in the mission the Hokage has asked me to do we will be in the next great war before any of us are premoted to Jounin. There is alot going on here that you do not know and if one mistake happens then it could mean the death of almost everyone in Konoha. Now do you understand the reason I am acting your superior. If thats not enough then I can give you this. Technically I currently outrank you since as far as Konoha is concerned I am a Sannin apprentice, even though I am not technically a Konoha nin right now I am still one. Now do you have a problem."

Kurenai said "Naruto, lighten up."

Naruto looked at her and saw the look she was giving him and sighed and said "Fine. Vote. Do you want to try and follow my plan or do I take you all back up top and let you try it on your own. You decide. I will be back in 20 minutes." and he dove into the lagoon.

Up top above the water a thick mist covered the area agian and Yugito said "Damn it, not agian." as she suddenly is covered by the water clinging to her cloths making her feel sticky with sweat.

The mist receeded and Naruto is seen laying on top of the water using chakra to keep him dry and Yugito is pissed and walks out to the water and said "What the hell is wrong with you. Do you have any idea what happens when you use that justu."

Naruto looked all innocent and said "No I dont Yugito-chan. Perhaps you could tell me what it does in the most accurate details. Perhaps its the fact it makes you wet in places you never been wet before or perhaps its the heat that my power gives your body or perhaps its the underlying degree of emotions I create in your soul. Perhaps its your inner kitty attracted to my animal magnatism." with a smirk on his face as Yugito looked ready to kill him.

Yugito gets flushed and draws her fist back to hit Naruto when he said "Remember, no attacking the other competition or your team fails."

Yugito becomes flushed and Naruto said "Since I effect you so much I suppose that I should relieve you of you desires." making Yugito walk backwards a little unsure as to what Naruto was about to do. Just then Yugito felt someone behind her and whisper in her ear "Do you desire release." in a soft sexual tone. Yugito turned and looked only to see something fall into the water.

The presence behind her appeared agian as a mizubunshin arose and said in her ear agian "release from the life of a jinchuuriki and freedom from a home that hates you." softly into her ear so only she could hear.

Yugito was stunned by what she heard and the voice said "think it over. By the time these exams is over you will either be free or dead. Either way Nibi will no longer be in this world so chose." as the figure melted back into the water and everyone who was looking at her as she was flushed wondered what was being said and Naruto voice said "And Ayame softly moaned as her lover slowly explored her searching for a place to send her over the edge of the pleasure she was experiencing. I must say Yugito I never knew you were a fan of my books." walking back to Yugito handing the book to her and said "If you ever need help experiencing what I read to you then let me know. Well I must go. Its to hot in the open." as the area was once agian covered in mist but this time Yugito could not even think about it.

She walked back toward her team and Renji said "What the hell happened Yugito."

Yugito looked at him and said "Im going to kill that pervert." as she set down thinking about what he said.

Back inside the cave after Naruto left Ebuse asked "What should we do."

Kurenai said "I think we should trust him. I know the Hokage and him had something planned when I walked in on them and learned who he really was. Im sure there is more going on here then we know since the Hokage would not just send an 8 year old child several days travel by himself just so he can pick a fight with other villages. There has to be more then that." as she set in a circle by her teammates.

Kotetsu said "For this part of the exams I agree. There is more going on and the fact of the matter is what he explained to us was actually pretty smart thinking. Hes making everyone on the surface hot, sweaty and miserable while we not only save our stregnth but our reserves as well. At least this will give us a small advantage by using him here."

Ebuse said "We could always get him kicked out since we saw that he had contact with someone outside of the test."

Kurenai asked "How do we know its not another of the competitors and we are allowed to team up. As far as we know it could be a member of the sand team since the person had a high degree of control over the sand."

Ebuse sighed and said "I didn't think about that."

Kotetsu said "Not to meantion the fact that you could get us expelled with him. I say for this part we team up."

Ebuse nods and Kurenai said "But lets make a few rules with him."

Ebuse said "Yes, I dont want him acting all high and mighty here, even if he is ranked higher then us."

Kotetsu said "He is, look at what his summon was. That was the legendary Gambunta and only 2 people in the history of our village ever had that contract. The Yondaime his father and Jiraiya of the sennin."

Ebuse said "Did you see his ninjutsu skills, summons, raiton jutsu, suiton jutsu, Fuuton and that is just what we saw. I think he also has weights. You all saw how big of an explosion he made when he landed. Then there is all this wierd seal stuff he does. I dont know much about sealing but I never even heard half the stuff we seen him do has ever been done before."

Kurenai smiled to herself and thought "_Your really starting to impress people Narutokun...just be careful, I saw you were almost out of chakra when you landed out of that water as well as the fact your still using jutsu on the surface now, I can scence you."_

Kotetsu said "Alright listen, I say we keep everything we see to ourselfs until we meet Itachisensie agian. Then we ask him what he thinks. If he thinks Naruto is a threat we will avoid him but if he thinks we should ally with him we will as much as possible. Do you both agree."

Kurenai and Ebuse both nod and Ebuse said "So what kind of rules do you think we should ask."

Kotetsu said "I say we each keep our own personal water and food supplies but we check his water purification and if we dont see anything wrong we save our stuff and only use them when we are up top. That way we actually save ours long enough to make it through."

Kurenai said "I think we should do some get to know and ask questions about him as he asks them about us. You never know he may reveal a weakness or some more of his skills and I personally want to find out about that wierd Tatoo. We will have to tell him some about ourself but we dont go into anything specific."

Ebuse said "I think we should ask him to teach us something while were here to see if he can give us an edge over our competition."

Everyone nods and a swirl of wind caused everyone to look as Naruto appeared and said "Sorry about that. I had to deal with a wet pussycat." as he set down ignoring the look Kurenai was giving him that promised pain.

Ebuse had to keep from doing anything that might cause him to have a nose bleed when he saw the look and let his imagination run wild.

Kotetsu cleared his throwt and said "Alright Naruto, we talked and we agreed to work with you on this part of the exams but we each have something we would like to set up as rules. First rule is that you cant keep acting like your all better then us. Second rule is we have to get to know each other, a little question info deal, third thing is we were wondering if you might be able to teach us anything."

Naruto thought and said "Alright, I agree but I also have one rule also, if I say I cant answer because its personal then you drop it and the same goes for you all with me. Deal."

Ebuse said "Deal, so can you teach us anything."

Naruto asked "Whats the most chakra draining jutsu you do so I know how much chakra you have so I can see if you have enough for any of my jutsu."

Kurenai said "Jubaku Satsu-Tree binding death"

Naruto nods and Ebuse sad "Shadow shurikan no jutsu."

Kotetsu said "Katon:pheonix fireball no jutsu."

Naruto said "So an A rank genjutsu a B-rank ninkenjutsu and a C rank ninjutsu.dont tell me the ranks are off if they are because I just guessed. I could use a soarce for the correct ranks though. I think I know one jutsu that you all could learn. Its not much of one Im afraid since I dont use many lowranking jutsu but I believe you can all learn this. Its called Kaze Bakuhawind explosion Its a C-rank that a friend taught me that you form a wall of wind and when something comes in contact with it it explodes sending the object that came in contact with it back away from you. Is a defense justu and should not be used lightly. Its very draining and should only be used agianst either a heavy weapon user or someone who is a close range fighter. The seals are Boar, Rat, Inu, Rat, Hebi, Ram and depending on how much chakra you put in it is how big it will be. Dont use it indoors or around allies because it side effect is it causes blades of wind to shoot out in all directions and could kill an ally just as it can kill an enemy. When you do the jutsu I sugest drop something on the ground and get at least 15 feet back from it since you wont be able to see it. Its a last ditch effort thing. Understand. Dont worry about chakra control on it. The wall will stay up as long as you have the Ram seal held at the end but it is very draining. Try it later and not in here unless you want us all to die but dont let anyone see you."

Everyone was thinking over what they just heard and Kurenai asked "Whats with that tattoo of the dragon."

Naruto smiled and said "Its a gift from my mothers side. Thats all I will say. Well Im tired, wake me in a few hours." as he leans agianst the wall to goto sleep.

Over the next 10 days team 2 and Naruto did just as he planned avoiding the heat forcing not only the Rain teams who decided that they should alert Peinsama about what they heard but also 3 suna teams and 1 Iwa team. After the first day when his own teammates beat him the guy who talked big got delusional from a concushion and walked into the village looking for his girlfriend. Luckily the other Iwa team chose not to join him."

Naruto slept the entire time that he was underground so they could not ask him anything else and then would mostly either swim or work on laying on top of water and with only a few people knowing how to do that then everyone left him alone. Finally the Kazekage came out and said "Alright. For those who are left you all pass the first exams. The second exams begin in 1 hour at the north end of the village. Anyone late will be disqualified." as he left in a swirl of sand.

Naruto not wanting to miss a chance to impress used flameshunshin to leave and grab a bite to eat before meeting at the area he felt Kurenai and her team 10 minutes before the second test began.


	13. Chapter 13

When Naruto arrived he quickly took stock of the location and frowned. This area was one of the areas Gaara transformed into the advanced medical facility for Suna after Tsunade agreed to have some of Konoha medics start training Suna and then when the war started it was the location for the civilian evacuation center.

Naruto closed his eyes as he saw flashes of the war between Iwa, Cloud, Rain, and Sound in his memories. Though the actual fighting did not ever reach the village until **that **day the war had raged for 5 years after the defeat of Akatsuki.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the Kazekage arrive and he looked at everyone and said "Now that your all here and the time has passed I will now tell you about the 2nd exam. As you can see there is nothing but ruins and destroyed walls everywhere here. In this area is 20 of my chunnin and jounin who are all waiting to attack you. You may work as a team but any member who is knocked out is then out of the competition. Each of my ninja have a red flag on them in plain view. They will keep attacking until you take the flag. After that they will stop. Only one person per team may hold a flag so you must decide who will hold it and who wont and you may not trade, however if your team gets more then 15 flags then you whole team is garunteed into the next round. You must get as many flags as you can. Since we still have so many competitors only the top 10 competitors will go to the finals. If we have more then 10 garunteed competitors then we will have an elimination round cutting the number of finalist down to half until we have less then 10. Now there are 19 of you we may have an odd number of competitors and remeber only 10 or less will pass. You may not kill my ninja but you may use anything you want to get the flags. Now goodluck."

A man who Naruto recognised as Baki walk up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who all set down and Gaara made some shade for them out of sand and Baki said "I am the official proctor for this part of the exams. Now we will begin the test based on drawing numbers." as he held out a bag. Naruto when his time got there to draw drawed number 19 so he sighed and waited till his turn. He watched as each of the teams started and was board out of his mind so he decided to get creative. He looks behind him and sees the sensie for the Iwa team looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes and he smirks to himself thinking the guy is going to have one hell of a headache after Naruto was done.

Kurenai walked over to him and held out her hand and said "I want to wish you luck Naruto and to tell you thanks for the help durring the first exam."

Naruto saw her teammates looking at her and he stood up and shook her hand and said "No problem, whirlpool is not hostile toward Konoha or Suna."

Kurenai said "Thas good to hear." and thought "_wierd. what came over me." _as she walked back to her team

Naruto looked at her leave and he pulled out a scroll and one of his scrolls he used to fill the small lake and he unseals the scroll as well as a bottle of ink and starts drawing more seals on it and a few new kanji and he smirks before he sets the ink and reseals the scroll holding his ink and putting it back in his vest. He gives a foxy grin to Gaara and his sibs and Gaara mouths 'dont destory my village'. Naruto then looks as he sees Kurenai team working together getting through the coarse. Its not very impressive but they do infact get 15 of them working together as a team to defend and attack. Naruto blinks and thinks "_I never knew the closer pervert was doublejointed. Either that or hes not a man. The groin dont take that kind of position without a reason."_ as Ebuse does a standing split like the precurser to Tsunade great leg drop except his was from the side. Naruto smiles and nods his head to the team. They made it through all the chunnin but the first jounin was to much for them. They go by and stand by itachi.

Itachi said "Goodjob." as they arrived and he looks over to Naruto who does ABNU code and signs "Have your team get behind my postion on my turn."

Itachi nods slightly and watches the other competition.

Naruto watches as Yugitos team goes right before him and he sees shes doing all the work using lightning jutsu to paralyze each of the chunnins and the first 3 jounins but when they got to the 4th one he uses the Kaze Bakuha to knock both her teamates out and paralyze her with her own attack but since she stayed awake she passed.

Ebuse looked at Naruto and nods as he sees the jutsu and what it did and turns to his team and said "So it really does work. Im suprised that we got to see it in action."

Itachi asked "What are you talking about."

Kurenai said "We teamed up with Naruto during the first exam and he taught us that last jutsu the sand jounin used."

Itachi said "I see, did he tell you how it should and should not be used."

Kotetsu said "Yes. He went into detail instruction on it. Its suppose to be a last ditch effort thing."

Itachi said "It is. I encountered it before and it is one of the few jutsu that impress me since it cant be copied by the Sharingan."

Ebuse said "Itachi sensie. Naruto told us some stuff, stuff that seemed like he was doing more here then the exams and also like he was acting directly for the Hokage and only answered to him as well as other things we witnissed."

Itachi said "and, what of it."

Ebuse asked "Should we be worried and report what we saw."

Itachi thought a moment and said "No, from what I have gathered Naruto action are directly sanctioned by the Hokage. Whatever is actually going on none of you are to hinder his movement or draw suspicion to him. Only speak to the Hokage about it and privately then so the wrong people dont get involved. Now we need to move back so none of us are involved in this next one."

Everyone on his team looked at him funny but he ignored them and walked behind where Naruto was and watched as Baki said "You may go when ready."

Naruto nods and he sets the scroll on the ground behind him and he creates 2 kagebunshin that stand behind the scroll several feet and the real Naruto said "Well, here goes nothing."

The 2 clones began to move as Naruto took off running toward where the first chunnin was as the first Kagebunshin said "Kai." releasing a chakra pulse making the scroll shoot several sprays of water in the air and one right into the face of the Iwa Jounin. The Second Kagebunshin already doing handsigns said "Suishouha - Water Collision Destruction." making the water merge together and then take the shape of a giant wall 100 ft tall as the Kagebunshin brings his arms up and then swings it forward causing the wall to turn into a massive tidal wave.

Everyone was stunned at this and the chunnin and the jounins who saw the wave heading at them started to turn and run forgetting its a test. Naruto who had already been running caught the first chunnin as he grabbed the flag running after the second, third, fourth, and so on out running not only the chunnins but also the wave. The reason was because most of them were already tired from other competitors and also kept looking back to see how close the wave was.

The first jounin forgetting the test and was more worried about the threat of the wave on his life started making handsigns and Naruto started his own and before the jounin finished Naruto said "Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique" as a dragon shot out of the water at the jounin who finished and said "Kamaitachi - Cutting Whirlwind Technique." cutting the wave in half however he was soon hit by the dragon as Naruto passed him grabbing the flag from his knocked out body.

The Kagebunshin nods to the second one who had already did the same jutsu as his partner took control of the right wave while the other took the left wave continuing the path of destruction.

Baki said "My god." as he sees the way Naruto and his Kagebunshins are working and Temari who was behind him thinks "_this is nothing Baki, wait till he gets serious."_ with a small smile on her face.

Yugito was wide eyed as both her teammates were still out as was her instructor and she asked "How can he control water like that."

Her instructor remained quite thinking the same thing.

Gaara right eye was twitching and said "Remind me, did I not tell him not to do that jutsu in Suna agian." to his siblings quitely.

Kankuro said "Technically you did but you also technically didn't. You know he never really follows orders."

Gaara looked at his brother who was amuzed and said "Still he needs to have something done to him for not listening to my warning." as he left in a swirl of sand appearing on the other side of the field.

Just then both Kagebunshin went up in smoke thanks to a shurikan of sand and Temari who saw this became pissed.

Suddenly everyone felt a wave of KI comming from Temari whose eyes both were twitching as she tried to get up only to be restrained by Kankuro and Naruto stopped his run as both his clones went up in smoke having felt the sand destroy his clones and saw Gaara smiling as they went up in smoke made Naruto turn and said "I will get him." as he was standing beside the 18th jounin who was looking scared by the wave of water.

Naruto looked at it as his clones no longer controlled it and sighed and said "Hope you can swim buddy." as the water flooded by thier location. Naruto used chakra to anchor about 30 ft below him in the sand and held his location. The last 3 jounins were not as lucky and were knocked out. Naruto walked over to them and grabbed the flags and looked behind him as temari had already beat not only her brother Kankuro over the head with a mini-medal fan, but was currently trying to get through Gaaras defense.

Baki who had recovered from seeing such a spectacle as a giant wave of water being used in the desert and then his student beat the hell out of her brother said "Right, you got all 20 flags by yourself. That is a new record. You will continue to the finals along with the Konoha team, Yugito, and the team from Iwa. You all have one month before the finals will be held at the exam stadium. Your all dismissed."

Yugito said "Hey, I thought my teammates would be in the finals also."

Baki said "They would have if you had not knocked them out."

Yugito looked sheepish as her sensie looked at her pissed.

Naruto walked back to where his scroll was now shooting water like a firehydrant and sent a chakra pulse to it to stop it and rolled it up but he then bit his thumb and wrote on the outside the kanji for Hydra.

Itachi looked at his team and said "Alright. You heard him. I dont care what you do since you have one month free to prepare and no I will not teach you anything because I believe that would actually hurt you since you wont have time to refine it. I sugest trying to master the jutsu and skills you already have and try to plan for the people you saw pass."

Ebuse looked at Naruto and said "About that sensie. I have a question thats been bothering me since we first met Naruto here."

Naruto who was channeling chakra into his ears to hear everyone around him heard this and listened.

Itachi asked "What is bothering you."

Ebuse asked "Is it possible the demon is taken control of him or something like that. His skills are way to advance to be a normal gennin."

Itachi asked "Please explain to me what you mean so I can understand."

Ebuse saw both his teammates look at him and Kurenai gave him a look that promised pain if he said something wrong and he said "Well look at all the jutsu hes used durring the test. He summoned Gambunta, then used a hidden mist jutsu, a raiton jutsu, created Kagebunshins which is a jounin technique, whatever that justu he used before the exam to make that big crater, whatever this Kazebunshin the Kazekage was talking about, his ability to get from one place to another faster then us and who knows what else along with all those strange scrolls as well as bringing water to the middle of the desert."

Itachis eye twitched and said "Alright, so you think because he used weights to make himself heavier to create a crater that hes using a demon."

Ebuse asked "Weights."

Itachi said "Yes weights. I recognise the seal on his hand as one Kakashi has to help him increase his speed, strength and chakra. You can temperarily channel some chakra into it to increase the weight alot like he did to create that crater as well as how he most likely got from one place to another faster by taking the weights off so no demon there. Now as for summoning Gambunta, I happen to have a summon contract also with Ravens and if you happen to impress the boss summon they will sometimes lower the amount of chakra to summon them so I figure that is what happen here since from what I saw Gambunta and Naruto seemed to get along really well so no demon there. Now as for the Raiton jutsu, if you had notice when he landed on the ground he was panting heavy and I dont think it was from being under water so that means that was a desperation jutsu that he does not have an elemental affinity to so it cost him alot more chakra then it should but since you all saw his the easy use of water jutsu he done I would say he has an elemental affinity to water and everyone is aligned to one element and some are aligned to more. I myself am aligned to fire and lighting so no I dont think that he is using a demon there. There is also the fact his mother was the Rasenkage of whirlpool and if she left his scrolls then they are most likely all water jutsu as well so that is where he got them. As for the 2 different bunshins he used I dont know but I would guess that his father left them for him and since he is absorbing the demons chakra into him to make it where when he dies the Kyuubi dies then I would suppose that he would have larger then normal chakra reserves. Now is there anything else."

Ebuse sighed and said "No, I just find it hard to believe that hes so young and powerful."

Itachi said "Look at me. Im the same age as you and Im an ABNU captian so it should not shock you. Its pretty common knowledge about me."

Kurenai smiled and said "Thank you sensie for straightening out my teammate here. I believe we all should listen to your advice and plan ahead for the exams. Naruto not the only ones we need to worry about." as she looked at the retreating backs of the Iwa team.

Ebuse sighed walking away and so did Kotetsu. Kurenai was about to walk over to Temari when Itachi stopped her and said "You know, I personally hope that your teammate fails because he is a discrace to Konoha." as he turned and started to walk way.

Naruto sighed to himself and Gaara smiled walking over to him and said "You know people say its a crime in Suna to get sand in your shoes but how does it feel to have water in them." as he smirked before leaving in a swirl of sand as a brick thrown from Temari that she tried to hit her youngest brother over the head with to get him after his sand destroyed her fan sailed through were Gaara was.

Naruto shook his head and Baki asked to no one really but himself "What happened to Gaara."

Naruto said "To much free time. Maybe you should increase his personal training. Maybe make him run around Suna a few thousand times with weights on." as he walked back toward town.

Baki asked "How did he know I was Gaara teacher."

Temari said "I think I mentioned it when we all had lunch before the exams started." making Baki look at her.

Baki asked "When was this."

Temari said "When Gaara said he wanted Ramen and took control of the resturant downtown." as she kicked Kankuro and said "Get up, were leaving." as she started to walk away.

Baki sighed and said "This is why I only wanted to teach men. You dont have to worry about moodswings, pms, tampons, and hormones."

Suddenly he felt a strong KI comming from Temari making everyone freeze and Kankuro who finally woke all the way up started to back up and thinks "_did he say the Taboo word."_

Temari craned her neck backwards looking at Baki and he swore he saw the figure of the Shinigami behind her. He started to back up only for Temari to walk toward him slowly like a lion stalking its pray and she suddenly fazed out of his view making him look everywhere.

Suddenly he felt something that was wrong on so many levels. He would have said something had he not been holding his ass trying to remove the sandal that had just been shoved up it.

Naruto who saw this was also backing away and Kurenai feeling the spike of KI from Temari ran beside him and asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "He said the Taboo word. Temari has gone into a female vengence craze." as he was walking backwards.

Kurenai asked "How do you know this Naruto."

Naruto said "I sent a present to her one time. It was a fan case for her battle fan. It was solid wood and her brothers Kankuro and Gaara decided that they wanted to get a prank on her so they sort of painted it to look like a giant Tampon and when she opened it at her birthday party everyone burst out laughing. Now anytime someone says Tampon she goes like this"

Kurenai sweatdropped and thought "_no wonder thats a Taboo word."_

Temari locked eyes on Naruto and started to stalk him when Kurenai jumped in front of her and said "No. Not him. Remember, we need to talk."

Temari blinked a moment and looked at Kurenai and asked "What happened."

Naruto said "You had another episode. You just beat Baki." keeping his distance.

Temari looked sheepish and said "Sorry."

Kurenai said "lets go, we need to have some girl talk." as they both jumped away.

Naruto turned and looked around and said "I got a brother to kill." as he went to find Gaara.

Gaara who was hiding in the sand on the road Naruto just passed thought "_if father has his way you will really become my brother Naruto. I might not kill him after all...then agian, I can kill him afterwards. Maybe help Orochimaru...nah, kill the snake and father. Who says I need a demon to still love to think about killing...father, orochimaru, sasuke. Now lets see, what to do...I know father needs some more paperwork."_ as he came out of the sand and took the shape of the Kazekage assistant and made the sand swirl around him and form stacks of paper and left in a swirl of sand to appear in the Kazekage office.

The Kazekage blinked and when he saw the paperwork that just arrived he burst into tears. Gaara walked out thinking "_my good deed for the day is done."_

It would be well after midnight that the Kazekage would figure out that the papers he were working on were fake when Gaara fell asleep turning the papers back into sand.

Kurenai and Temari made it back to Temari home and after a quick silencing jutsu Kurenai said "I understand now why you care for him so much. Did he ever learn the truth."

Temari sighed and said "No, he never did and I dont want him to know either."

Kurenai asked "How did you find it. Sakura said only person who knew it was the old woman who used it to save Gaara life."

Temaris sat down on her bed and set back agianst the wall and said "When Gaara was rescued someone had to be assigned to go through all the elders stuff and since she was a puppet master Gaara asked Kankuro to go through it and I helped and that was when I discovered a scroll containing the jutsu. I originally learned it incase I ever needed to save the lifes of my brothers but then when I saw Naruto like that I decided to use it on him."

Kurenai asked "Why did you never tell him though. Thats something my future self always wondered. You could have told him that you used it to save his life and cut yours in half."

Temari closed her eyes and said "Do you remember how I told you how he saved my life on that spy mission."

Kurenai nods and said "Yes, you were spying on some of Sound nins and got capturered when Kabuto showed up at the town you were in. He happened to have been following Kabuto himself and saved you, what about it."

Temari said "When Kabuto captured me he tortured me for several hours before Naruto arrived. I would have died if left alone by myself, especially after he used that chakra poison on me, so Naruto took care of me and healed me back to health. That was why he missed seeing his son born because he cared enough for me to miss that. That just solidified what I felt for him for saving Gaara life and also for changing him for the better. Thats why when he was dying after his battle with Pein and Madara I saw how his body was near death and Kyuubi was not able to heal him since he was sealed away somehow. It was because of this and the fact Sakura had ran off after Sasuke that I chose to use it and save his life using that jutsu."

Kurenai asked "So what do you plan to do about it now. Im not technically in your way now so what are you going to do."

Temari was about to say something when she heard Scaleya say "**You are both going to share him. Mother has already decided it."**

Making Temari wide eyed and asked "What do you mean." making Kurenai look at her funny.

Scaleya said "**Mother has decided that since there is only 2 Uzumaki left in the world that our race will not let them die out as thier official partners so she has decided that father will have at least 2 wives."**

Temari slapped her forhead and Kurenai asked "Whats wrong with you Temari, your acting like Naruto when hes talking to Kyuubi."

Temari said "I was talking with Scaleya."

Kurenai asked "Who."

Temari looked up and said "Oh right, you dont know. The dragon inside Naruto gave me one of her daughters without Naruto or I knowing it and its now inside of me." showing the tattoo under her shirt sleave.

Kurenai asked "what dragon."

Temari blinked and said "he hasn't told you. Apparently his family uses dragons sort of like how the Inuzakus use dogs and he recently had to take some kind of test to get it and now he has a queen dragon inside of him."

Kurenai blinked and said "So that why he has that tattoo now." as she thought about it. She then looked at Temari and asked "So what did the dragon say."

Temari blushed and said "Scaleya said that her mother has decided Naruto is to have at least 2 wives to help his family survive since the dragons want to survive also."

Kurenai eye twitched and said "What about Naruto opinion."

Scaleya said "**Mother is only choosing woman who Naruto finds attracted and has thought would make a good wife and mother at some point in his life. So far its just you and Kurenai that have met her expectations. Fathers oppinion does not matter since he is a man and will follow the rules the woman set forth. If he does not listen to mother she will eat him. We agree to be partners with our host but that does not mean we are servants. It is the way it always has been."**

Temaris eye twitched also and said "Damn it. I just had to get a dragon who was pro woman rights." she then looked at Kurenai and said "Well according to Scaleya Naruto does not have a choice. Apparently he has to aggree with the dragon inside of him on it or she will eat him. She said that the dragons are not servants to thier host."

Kurenai asked "What about mine and your opinions. Dont we get a say in this."

Kurenai tensed as she heard a voice in her head say "**No you dont."**

Temari asked "Whats wrong Kurenai, you looked spooked."

Kurenai said "Temari, how did you get the dragon in you exactly." in a wierd soft voice.

Temari blinked and said "I shook hands with Naruto when Diavon was in control, why."

Kurenai said "I just heard a voice in my head."

The voice said "**My name is Averis. I am your new dragon companion. Look at your arm."**

Kurenai looked at her arm and Temari said "So she got you also huh. Looks like were both screwed."

Kurenai said "Averis, what if I dont want a dragon companion."

Averis said "**You dont have a choice. If you try to get rid of me I will eat you and then find somewhere else to live. Mother says though that she believes that you and Temari are both worthy and only upset right now because she did not ask you or Naruto for permission. She says shes sorry but when your over 400 years old you dont have patients to ask stupid questions that your souls already done answered. If you did not care for him you would not have taken your future memories and if Temari did not care for him she would not have begged her brothers to come back in time and blackmail them with everything she ever had."**

Kurenai looked at Temari and said "You forced your brothers to come back in time." in awed shock.

Temari blinked and asked "How did you know."

Kurenai said "Averis told me. She said you begged and blackmailed them."

Temari sighed and said "I did. I promised not to kill Gaara for reading Icha Icha paradise and promised to help Kankuro get a girlfriend. I guess Averis told you that she can talk to her mother telepathically."

Averis said "**as well as any of my sisters."**

Kurenai said "As well as any of her sisters. So I guess me and you will be seeing alot of each other in the future huh."

Temari said "I dont know. Father already wants me to marry Naruto, now more then ever after his little beach thing. I found out he already made somekind of deal to arrange a marriage with me and someone that never happened before in the past."

Kurenai said "Alot of things are changing, even the exams have changed from when I took them. The second exam when I took them in my past was a scroll retrieval from an outpost 24 miles away from here. This time it was capture the flags. Somebody is changing things already and I dont think its Naruto or you guys since I already went through this life with Naruto changing things once and both my memories of this test were the same both times."

Temari sighed and said "I should probably tell you that the dragons can hear your thoughts so if you want to talk to them just think and that way no one looks at you crazy. Also mine and yours wont be able to do more then talk and be messangers for about a year since both are only baby dragons. It takes them a year to finally lay some eggs and then only the males will be able to be used in battle. The females dont fights, only lead and breed."

Kurenai nods and said "That answers my next questions. So what should we do about Naruto. I mean do we tell him the truth that I have all my future memories including our marriage and our family life or do we keep it a secret and try to win his heart or what."

Gaara appeared in the room with a swirl of sand shocking both of them and said "so that explains why you both have been acting wierd."

Temari narrowed her eyes and said "What are you doing here Gaara and how long have you been spying on us."

A Raccoon teddy bear on her bed burst into sand and moved to the goard on Gaaras back and said "since you got that black eye. So you both have a dragon inside of you and you both are going to marry Naruto."

Kurenai was about to say something when the door to the room burst open and Naruto was screaming "Let me go Gaara." as he was being carried by sand and Gaara walked over and shut the door and said "Not yet, first both these ladies have alot to tell you **brother."** stressing brother while giving a knowing look.

Kurenai said "Im not telling anything."

Gaara said "Either you both tell him now or I tell him and I wont leave out anything, including what is written in a certian diary as well as what someone was doing when she left to use the restroom privately during the exams."

Kurenai and Temari both got wide eyed and red face for a moment and looked at each other and nodded and Naruto who was being held upside down at the moment said "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on."

Kurenai sighed and said "It turns out my future self, your wife was afraid that she was going to die soon after Arashi dispelled the genjutsu on him so she put her entire memory in a scroll and gave it to Temari to give to Arashi when he grew up since she would be his new mommy."

Naruto blinked and asked "Why would Temari have been his new mommy." in a confused voice.

Temari looked down and Kurenai said "Because she had learned that Temari had used the forbidden jutsu that the sand elder used to bring Gaara back to life on you to save yours costing her most of her life as well as the fact that she loves you as much as my older self did."

Naruto blinked and looked at Temari and asked in a soft kind voice "Is that true Temari."

Temari only nods slowly while looking down and Naruto said "Gaara, let me down please. Im not going anywhere."

Gaara lets Naruto down and Naruto turns and decks him sending him into the corner and then walks over and puts his arms around Temari who was ready to start crying and he said "shhhh, dont cry Temari. Look, I realise that I might have sounded mean when I asked why would you be Arashi new mother. Its just that was something I was not expecting and it was like Kurenai was telling me she new she was as good as dead. It hurt me to hear it but I believe that she is right, you would most likely have been his new mother because you were the only woman besides my wife that treated me as me. Thats why I could not leave you that time I rescued you from Kabuto and missed Arashi being born. You and Kurenai both are the only woman who ever made me feel special in a good way. You both were the only ones I could actually be myself around. I just did not know that you knew about her and me as I thought when I explained why I had lost it after the battle that none of you knew. I hope you understand."

Temari smiled and said "I understand." as she gave him a hug.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and asked "And you Kurenai. I wont hold you to what me and my wife had since I know to you it must just be memories."

Kurenai smiled and said "Just shut up about it. You stuck with both me and Temari now so deal with it."

Naruto blinked and looked at both woman and asked "What do you mean."

Kurenai rolled up her sleave showing Naruto the dragon and he looked and then looked at Temari before his eyes glossed over and he appeared in his mind and saw Diavon and said "What the hell is going on. Why do Temari and Kurenai both have dragons in them."

Diavon smiled and said "**I just gave you future wives a little extra protection along with a way to be able to send messages to you so dont worry about it. You are going to marry both of them and like it or I will eat you and them. Now go because Im tired." **and he was kicked out of his mind.

Naruto said "Damn it, shes worse then Kyuubi is."

An amused snort was his answer in his head and Naruto looked at both girls and asked "So what do you both think about this. I mean are you both sure you want this."

Temari looked at Kurenai and asked "Are you sure you want to share him."

Kurenai thought a moment and said "Kiss him, I want to see something before I answer and Naruto, I want you to kiss her real and mean it. please."

Naruto looked at Kurenai and looks at Temari who suddenly looked sheepish and Naruto leanes over and puts his arm around Temaris back leaned in to give her a kiss as she slowly puts her lips together and Naruto sees this and smirks before smashing his lips to hers and grabbing the back of her hair pulling on it a little forcing her to part her lips to wimper and Naruto sticks his tongue in her mouth and when thier tongues touch Temari tried to fight back only for Naruto to beat hers making hers lays submissive to his exploration of her mouth. He then breaks the kiss and looks at Temari before looking at Kurenai who was wide eyed and Naruto got up walking over to her putting his finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him and he smashes his lips agianst hers also and she instictively opens her mouth and lets him in already submissive in her tongue battle knowing she was his and Naruto broke the kiss and smiled as he set down and asked "Well."

Both girls looked at him before looking at each other and Kurenai said "I believe you already know Narutosama."

Naruto smiled and looked at Temari who asked "What the hell, I mean what was that. I mean...it was like I tried to resist but then..."

Kurenai said "Then you got turned on even more when he forced you to his will, right."

Temari blinked and only nods and Kurenai said "Welcome to the club sister. Turns out your a submissive also and luckily for us Naruto a dominent."

Naruto smiled and said "Now that we got this settled and kisses are all we can do for now, what should we do about getting this arranged."

Gaara who was still holding his nose though the question was from the hot make out session or the punch was still questionable said "I will handle this."

A few moments later a scream was heard coming from down the hall and the door burst open and the Kazekage was being held by Gaara sand and he screamed "What the hells going on here. Gaara, I demand you put me down this instant or I will..."

He was shut up as sand covered his mouth and Gaara stood up and walked to his father and looked him in the eyes and said "Now listen here Kazekagesama. I just brought you here to inform you that after carefully negotiating the terms with Namikazesan here, we have reached an agreement where he will marry Temari when they both are both of age however since he is also the last male of his family with 2 bloodlines from what I have been told he has to practice the clan restoration act so this young lady here is also going to be his wife. Now as for what you are here for you are going to get some scrolls and documents and we are going to draw up the legal documents that will not only help Suna and our allies but also strengthen our position of influence and economy. Now do you wish to listen or do I have Namikaze weaken the seal he fixed and have Shukaku eat you." in a flat bored tone that could make you die.

The Kazekage looked around the room as the sand turned him and came off of his mouth and asked "Is it true."

Naruto said "For the most part, we have a few details we will have to iron out with the Hokage when he gets here to make the final draft since I am technically a ninja of Konoha also but yes, I have agreed to marry your daughter Temari and before the thought of what I did to Gaara seal hits you I will explain. I made it where he can use more of the demons chakra without going insane as well as being able to sleep so that way he will be a more well rounded shinobi in the future just like me." as he pulled his glasses down and made his eyes flash red with Kyuubi chakra and the Kazekage got wide eyed and asked "Are you one."

Naruto said "I have the Kyuubi in me and I am in complete control as I fixed my seal like I have Gaara. I have also made it where both he and I should we be captured by Akatsuki that they will not get the demons as all we have to do is send chakra to a certian chakra hold while wipping blood across a seal and it will kill the demons instantly and maybe us but hopefully not. However there will be no other jinchuurikis of Kyuubi and Shukaku and attempting to mess with the seal to weaken it will result in the death of everyone in 20 miles of us instantly from chakra overload so you get the picture." with a smile on his face.

The Kazekage said "You cant do this."

Gaara made the sand cover his mouth and said "Really, and why is that. Do you want to piss not only both your sons but your daughter and future son in law off who might I not add is richer then all of Suna put together."

The Kazekage thought a moment about his options and said "Fine, when the Hokage gets here we will make the arrangements."

Naruto said "Good, Now I would like to get to know my fiances better so if you dont mind."

The Kazekage was about to say something when he found he had been shushined back to his office with 10 new stack of paperwork on his desk. He wanted to cry but he was also scared shitless and happy at the same time.

Back in Temari bedroom Naruto looked at Gaara and said "You enjoyed that to much brother."

Gaara said "Perhaps. It will be better when hes dead so I dont have to act all underpowered though. I will just take over like I did last time."

Temari said "In other words walk into the council chambers and tell them that if they do not make you Kazekage you would feed them to Shukaku."

Gaara said "When you got it, flaunt it."

Everyone burst out laughing at this and Kankuro walked in and asked "Whats so funny."

Naruto said "Guess what, were getting married." as he put his arm over Kankuro who paled and said "I dont swing that way man."

Temari who was holding her side said "Not you idiot, me, kurenai and Naruto."

Kankuro got a glossed over look and Naruto said "That your sister man." knowing what he was thinking.

Kankuro paled and said "Right, I need to take a shower." as he left and Gaara said "The cold water has been shut off." after he was gone.

Naruto said "You know, there are times I really think I should not have taught you to prank."

Kurenai said "Um, we should have the Kazekage not meantion about this until we are all of age in 5 years."

Gaara said "Let me handle it." as he changed back into the Kazekage receptionist and his sand brought a coffee cup and a pot of coffee before he left.

When Gaara appeared outside the door he walked in and said "Um excuse me Kazekagesama but your daughter just came by and said that they do not want want you talked about made public knowledge until everyone is ready for the actual event. She said you would know what she was talking about"

The Kazekage sighed and nods and asked "Is this the last of the paperwork."

Gaara/secretary walked over with the coffee pouring a cup setting it down on the table and said "Yes Kazesama."

The Kazekage nods and said "Those are all finished."

The Secretary sets the coffee pot down on the desk and reached for the finished paperwork when the pot shattered and the coffee ran all into the paperwork ruining it. The secretary said "I will take these and get them rewrote sir." as she grabbed them and left.

Once outside the door Gaara changed into the Kazekage and walked down the hallway to the secretaries desk and said "These were all ruined. Please retype them and bring me some fresh coffee. My pot broke ruining them."

The secretary nods and said "Yes Kazekagesama."

The Kazekage walks back down the hallway and once out of site Gaara used shushin to leave.

When he got back to his sisters room he had to leave quickly and thought "_I never knew Kagebunshin could be used to please multiple woman."_ as the site of Naruto kissing both girls at the same time was in his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days Naruto spent some time with Kurenai and Temari and all 3 loved it but since it started to draw attention from not only Kurenai teammates but others as well they had to stop with thier secret meetings at Temari home.

Naruto was walking down the street after having lunch when he heard a couple of men talking.

A taller one said "Did you hear, thier about to do it agian."

The shorter of the two said "I know. I wonder who will get rich off these poor gennins or who will go broke, making them lose all thier money at Poker."

Naruto ear twitched and turned and said "Um excuse me but I heard the word poker when I was passing by. Is there a gambling house here somewhere."

The taller one looked at Naruto and saw the Headband and said "Well not officially but downtown there is a bar called DryRun and the owner of the bar and a few other places in town have a poker tournament there everytime the chunnin exams come around. You should stay away if you dont want to lose your money."

Naruto said "Thanks but I think I might check it out." as he turned and headed for the downtown part of the village.

After about 30 minutes he found the place and walked in and walked to the bar and said "I want a bottle of Sake."

The bartender looked at Naruto and said "Go away kid."

Naruto smirked and said "Kid, look right here buddy, you see this. It marks me as an adult and as such I want a drink. My sensie always said old enough to kil, old enough to drink, old enough to fuck and truer words have never been spoken so give me the damn bottle." as he pointed to his hiate

The owner looked at Naruto and said "That will be $20 kid."

Naruto pulled out his wallet purposely flashing the cash and laid the money on the counter and took the bottle and said "So is there anything exciting in this town to do besides sweep sand out of everything."

The owner looked at Naruto and said "Well, if your interested my buddies and I usually have a poker game every once in a while. You know how to play."

Naruto took a big gulp of the bottle purposely making himself cough and said "Well I saw my sensie play it and I remember what wins and what dont but I never actually played myself."

The owner smiled and said "Well then if your old enough to drink your old enough to play. Why dont you go over there to the corner and drink you sake while I call my friends over for a game."

Naruto said "Give me one more for the road then bud." as he laid another $20 on the counter and took it already swaying a little as he walked to the counter taking another hug gulp and caughing.

The owner quickly had one of his waitors run and get 3 of his friends and it took about 20 minutes for them to get there and after watching them chat a moment in private or at least tried to but Naruto enhanced senses heard every word as they planned to try and fleece him for everything he had.

Naruto finished the first bottle while he waited and was halfway through the second when they walked over and he said "Gretsings felllserrs. We readdsy to play."

They all look at each other and the owner said "Sure kid, this is my buddy anton, bruik, and fellser and Im Trand. Who might you be."

Naruto said "Narsustsi Uzumakssas. I canst sessmm to talsks right, just calls me fox."

Bruik sat down and said "So we hear your new at this huh."

Naruto said "I seesn its playssed befosres andss knosws whatss win bust nevesr plays." as he finished off his bottle.

Trand said "Well we only play for cash and no limits, you understand."

Naruto nods and pulls out his wallet and said "Dealss."

Fellsor took out a deck of cards and shuffle them and said "Cut them kid."

Naruto already saw the trick he pulled by having a deck with all the aces corner cut pulled a kunia out and faster then they saw cut the corners of all the cards and said "I cut them." as he swayed a little.

Anton said "No. like this." cursing to himself as that was thier loaded deck ruined now as he showed how to cut the cards right.

Naruto cut it 4 times and stacked them and Fellsor said "Alright, the game is 5 card draw dueces wild."

Naruto nods and watches as they all pass out the cards and he sees Trand has a pair of dueces up his sleave and Naruto looks at his hand and sees he has a pair of jacks and Anton said "I bet $50."

Naruto was next and said "I raise its bys $200." as he laid $250 on the table. Everyone calls and Naruto throws the 3 odd cards in his hand away and he gets another jack and using a quick replacement sent both his odd cards to Trands sleave. Having gotten down to the point replacement was both sealess and smokeless in his training sure helps.

Trand switchs his cards and goes wide eyed as both his dueces are gone and Naruto said "I raise $500." as he sets more money on the table. Since Trand would be last all his buddies call and trand folds shocking them all and Naruto shows and said "5 jacks."

Since no one had a better hand Naruto took in the pot.

Anton cuts a look at Trand who shakes his head and Naruto said "I guess its my turn." as he shuffles the cards and said "would you like to cutt trand." a little more sober then he was before.

Trand nods taking the chance to put the 2 cards back in the deck.

Naruto sees this and smirks as he knew that was 2 aces down for them. He then looks around and after some quick work shuffles the cards making it where each of them would get 4 of a kind and he said "Alright, nothing wild this time." as he passes out the cards.

Trand started first this time seeing 4 10s and said "I bet 500."

Anton who has 4 queens said "I raise you 200."

Bruik who has 4 kings said "I call."

Fellsor said "I call also." having 4 jacks.

Naruto looked at his hand and said "I raise by 5000." making them all look at him shocked. Each of them look at thier hands and said "Call." as they thing they got the best hand.

Naruto nods and said "Ok, who needs how many." as he picks up the deck.

Each of them threw away one including Naruto and Trand said "Check."

Each of the others said "Check" until it was Naruto turn and he said "I raise by...hmmm." as he pulled out all the cash in his wallet and counted it and then said "100000." as he sets all the money in the pot.

Each of the men look at each other and Anton said "I dont have that kind of cash on me. Would you mind spotting me a loan."

Naruto thought and said "What you got for interest."

Anton thought and said "How about this bar."

Naruto thought and said "Alright. What about the rest of you fell...lsors." sounding just a little bit drunk agian.

Fellsor said "I dont have that kind of cash either."

Naruto scrunches his noses and said "Let me guess, none of you have that kind of cash available so you each want a loan huh. Well I remember my sensie encountering this problem before but how did he solve it...Oh yeah I know. Are you all business owners like Anton here."

Each of them nod and Naruto said "Alright, here is the deal. Since you all are in the same boat I will make an offer. I have in my possession an item that is worth more then 10 times the amount of money in the pot. I have it in this scroll here." setting a scroll from his vest on the table "We will finish this hand out as a winner takes all deal. If I win I get all of your businesses and you each work for me for 5 years at standard pay and then have the option of buying your business back for half the price of the debt which is 50000. However if you win you each get this pot and my item of value. Its a win win situation for everyone who wins the pot...unless you want word to spread to all the other villages how you 4 have been playing with marked cards and cards up your sleaves as well as the mirror behind me." as he punches the wall that had a cloth fall and a mirror shatter.

Each of the men thought and said "fine."

Naruto nods and pulls out a blank scroll and started to right out the deal and he said "Read it and sign it."

Each of the men looked it over and seeing that they cant steal property from the businesses or have to pay the total amount of the item stolen plus the difference of the business property signed it and Naruto signed it as well and said "Now just incase you fellow think that this is not legitament here is what is the item that is so valuable." unsealing the scroll and pulling out a stamp ring.

Naruto said "This stamp ring was given to me by the Kazekage as proof of me being his future son in law meaning that when I put this stamp on the document it is backed by him." making each of the men wide eyed.

Naruto put the stamp on the paper before sealing it with a blood seal and putting it in his vest and said "Alright gentlemen, call."

When each of the men showed thier cards Naruto won and he said "Its a pleasure doing business with you and I do not want to hear about this scam agian or I will have the village ABNU arrest each of you. Now have a good day and I will come by and inspect each of the businesses over the next month. If you had been fair in the cards I would not have broke you like I did." as he gathered his winnings before he walked away leaving 4 crying men.

After a little searching Naruto found the 2 men who told him about the racket and he smiled and said "Hey guys, remember me. Look, I wanted to say thanks for warning me about those guys."

The taller one said "So you didn't play. Thats good."

Naruto said "No I played and took them to the cleaners. I know own all 4 of thier businesses. I just wanted to say thanks." as he handed the 2 men around $10000 before walking away.

Turns out Naruto now owned a bar, a resturant, the Hotel Sandstorm he is at as well as ceremic tile store.

Naruto was on his way back to his hotel when he saw a weapon shop and he decided to visit it. As he walked in he saw an old man with a scar on his cheek behind the counter who smiled and said "What can I get for you kid."

Naruto said "I was wondering if you could make forehead protectors with village insignias."

The man smiled and said "If you have the insignia I can look at no problem."

Naruto nods and said "I need around 30 of these." pulling his whirlpool insignia off and setting it on the counter.

The man smiled and looked down at the symbol before palling and asked "Where did you get this kid."

Naruto said "Its mine. Why."

The owner said "Dont lie to me kid. Whirlpool has been destroyed for over 10 years."

Naruto said "I know. My mother ordered everyone to flea and hide and now I am trying to find them all." as he got serious.

The owner looked at Naruto and asked "Whats your name kid."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The owner remained calme but asked "Do you have any proof your an Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Well I got this." as he raised his arm showing the dragon tattoo and the owner fell on his but and said "Son of a bitch. Who was your mother kid."

Naruto said "Kushina Uzumaki."

The owner said "The Rasenkage. Is she still with us."

Naruto looked down and said "No, she was murdered shortly after giving birth to me. Now me and one of my cousins are all that remain of the Uzumakis. I am planning on tracking her down while I look for the other Whirlpool ninja and try to unite them."

The owner looked down and said "I see. Why are you trying to gather the whirlpool ninja."

Naruto said "A storm is coming, it is still building but it will take all lands leaving nothing but destruction. I am gathering all of Whirlpool to aid the allies my mother sided with before her death. Namely Suna and Konoha. I take it you are either from whirlpool or had dealings with them."

The man said "I was a chunnin when your mother sent the word to flee. It was only the promise that we would one day unite that held me together until I came here."

Naruto said "So how do you feel about joining Suna and Konoha as allies agian."

The man said "I dont know. Who would we be facing."

Naruto said "Iwa is for sure, cloud most likely, rain is a possibility but thier all secretly gathering and training for now. We have estimated that we are currently outnumbered 15 to 1 and by the time Iwas ready its going to be closer to 30 to 1."

The man sat quitely for a moment and said "Who is going to be the leader of whirlpool."

Naruto said "For now until I can gather enough of her people together to chose a new Kage I am acting as Kage in my mothers place."

The man looked at Naruto and asked "How strong are you, truthfully kid."

Naruto looked at the man and said "If I were to guess High jounin if I go all out chunnin if its going to be a long fight but thats just my opinion."

The man thought and said "I have an offer for you Uzumakisama. If you agree to become the new Rasenkage permenantly I will give you all the information I have on the other survivors as well as spread word to them to start to gather. Do you accept."

Naruto said "I would except but Im not just a ninja of whirlpool. Im also one of another village who is helping me find the ninja of whirlpool. I owe them as much as I do my mothers homeland. Besides there are others who would most likely be better as a Kage then me. Im only around 9 years old."

The man chuckled and said "You must not know to much about you mothers homeland. Every Rasenkage of whirlpool has been an Uzumaki. We elect the most powerful heir of the Uzumaki family to be the Rasenkage and since I know both your uncles and aunt died since you said only you and your cousin are alive I see that you are most likely the stronger of the 2 Uzumaki and so you are selected by default weather you like it or not but the question is will you accept the title and bring the people together agian or will you leave us to the wayside to be swept away by the tide."

Naruto said "Would the people of whirlpool be willing to follow the orders of the Kage of another village who I also represent as if they were my orders."

The man said "If you follow the Kage then we would follow also as long as you followed that village."

Naruto stood and said "Alright. Though I believe that the decision of all her people should be in this I will take the title of the Rasenkage of Whirlpool."

The man bowed and said "Thank you Juudaimesama."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Well before we get into that I would like to know your name."

The man said "Oh forgive me sir. My name is Hidar Kry and as I said before I am a chunnin of whirlpool."

Naruto nods and said "Well its nice to meet you Hidar. Now tell me, what do you know about our people."

Hidar said "Well I know there are at least 120 survivors though I only know the location of 30 ranging from jounin to gennin. In fact a few are in this very village."

Naruto thought and said "Okay. Since I dont know how strong any of you are or how rusty you might be I will give you all a chance. The village I am also a part of is Konoha but dont let that information get out until after the exams. If you all wish to follow me then head to Konoha and when you get there tell the Hokage that Maelstrom is afraid of lightning. Its a code that he will know you are truely from me. I wont be in Konoha for a few years because I am hoping to find and gather more allies and our people. Thats why I am here for the exams."

Hidar said "So your in the exams sir."

Naruto said "Yes, Im in the finals. Im using this event to both spread the word about Whirlpool hoping to draw her people back to return as well as draw the attention of Iwa to hopefully stall them."

Hidar asked "Forgive me for asking but how would you do that."

Naruto answer was to throw a kunia in the wall behind him and leave in a yellow flash and said "By reminding them exactly who my father was and why I should be feared. I also plan to make an example in the exams also of why not to mess with our people."

Hidar who was shocked seeing such a legendary technique used in his presents could only nod and Naruto thought a moment and said "You said that you know the location of 30. How long would it take you to get ahold of them."

Hidar thought and said "More then a month sir.."

Naruto thought and said "That will work. Contact them all and tell them its thier choice to go or not. No one will judge them if they decided to start a new life somewhere.."

Hidar said "Of course Rasenkagesama."

Naruto said "Well have a good day Hidar and please just call me Naruto. I hate formalities."

Hidar said "Of coarse narutosama."

Naruto sighed and said "I suppose its the best I will get. Just make those hiate for me though. Im going to need them and I will pick them up before the finals." as he left the store with his Hiate back in his possession.

Hidar quickly closed shop and left.

Naruto when he got to his hotel room quickly wrote out a message on a scroll and summoned Gamatachi.

Gamatachi asked "**Whats up bro."**

Naruto said "I need you to take this to erosannin and have him give it to the Hokage. Its important." handing him the scroll.

Gamatachi nods and said "**You owe me**." before leaving in a puff of smoke.

It took a few days for Naruto to get the return from the Hokage but when he did he went to see the Kazekage.

When Naruto walked in the Kazekage office he looked at Naruto and said "What is it you needed to see me about so urgently Naruto."

Naruto said "I came to tell you about a new development. As you know I am representing Whirlpool in the exams and the Hokage was kind enough to let me be sponsored by Konoha even though Whirlpool was destroyed. After the second part of the exams I was contacted by some of the former Whirlpool ninja who have settled down and happen to have been here for the exams. They talked to me about why I was representing thier village and when I explained why they asked me to become the official leader of Whirlpool. The Juudiame Rasenkage. I sent word to the Hokage and he said he would accept me in that position as long as I made a contract saying Whirlpool would ally with both Konoha and Suna. I have no problem with that."

The Kazekage looked at Naruto and said "What about your allegiance to Konoha."

Naruto said "I am still a ninja of Konoha. I only accepted the position if they would follow the orders of the village I was also from and they said as long as I served the leader of the village they would also."

The Kazekage thought and said "Well now I want an explination. Why is it the Hokage had willingly let you represent Whirlpool instead of Konoha and why now here in my village."

Naruto said "Is this room private."

The Kazekage said "Always."

Naruto said "Konoha has recieved word Iwa is mobilizing agian for another great war. Currently they are hidding thier new ninja in underground cities. We estimate that if they attacked now both Konoha and Suna we would be outnumbered 15 to 1 currently and every day that number is going up. Since I can do my fathers techniques as well as my other skills the Hokage decided to use these exams to draw Iwa attention to me and have them chasing the ghost of Whirlpool as well as trying to track me down to stop me while both Suna and Konoha start preparing. My duties are to go and try to find any remaining whirlpool ninja and have them join our side as well as try to gain new alliances and possibly get missing nins also to join. If they joined under Whirlpools banner none of the villages they are from can go after Konoha or Suna since neither village is actually accepting them."

The Kazekage asked "Why was I not informed of this already."

Naruto said "The information only reached us a few months back and we had to confirm it before we alerted our allies. The Hokage was planning to inform you personally when he arrived this month since it would not draw any unwanted attention since it was recently confirmed."

The Kazekage looked at Naruto and asked "How many ninja can you get before Iwa will be ready."

Naruto said "I believe I can get several hundred ninja as well as a few possible allianes."

The Kazekage eyes got wide and said "How."

Naruto said "My spy network is even better then Jiraiyas and I have gathered alot of information on the actual situation inside others villages and with the internal struggles going on in some of them I can aid one side who would be favorable to us and eleminate the oposition. It was thanks to these networks we found out about Iwa mobilization as well as the threat of Akatsuki that you heard."

The Kazekage sat back in his desk and asked "So why inform me."

Naruto said "I dont know who or how many of whirlpool ninja hid in your country durring the fall of the village and I did not want you to believe it was something it was not as I told the ones who confronted me to spread the word to all those they knew of and head to Konoha. It will be easier for them to blend in there currently then it would in Suna. Also I believe when the time is right and Konoha gets enough we can also send some of them here to aid you in preporation as well."

The Kazekage sat and said "So is this why you and my children have gotten together so well."

Naruto said "No, we understand each other in ways no one else could. I understand Gaara because like him I am also a jinchuuriki so I know the pain he has gone through. I also understand the demand of being the children of a Kage though no one in my village knew this beside the Hokage until recently. We can relate to each other and through this we are able to get along and trust each other since that is something we value alot. True trust."

The Kazekage asked "Which one do you have."

Naruto said "Kyuubi."

The Kazekage nods and said "I see. So that is why your so strong."

Naruto said "Actually no. I only get a little chakra bonus from Kyuubi and hieghtened sinces. The reason I am strong is I have pushed myself to be stronger because I know where true strength comes from."

The Kazekage asked "And that would be."

Naruto said "Tell me, if you were not the Kazekage and only had your family to look after and they found themself in danger from say 30 jounin. Would you find the strength to save them."

The Kazekage thought and said "I believe so, why does that matter."

Naruto said "True strength comes from when you are protecting something that is precious to you. History tells us of old woman who have flipped entire wagons full of items to save a child who was trapped underneath. A farmer who killed an entire group of bandits to save his family. They realised what was precious and used everything they had to protect it."

The Kazekage looked at Naruto for a few minutes and said "I see the people of Whirlpool have chosen someone wise beyond his years. So what is it you need that you needed to inform me of this."

Naruto said "Oh, I just need you to act as if the Rasenkage is someone different then me. I plan to get some robes made and have one of my Kazebunshin henged under it to make it reasonable for the other nations to see. I also want a seat with the other Kage at the finals so that way I can make the Kage of Iwa and Cloud both think there are actually a full working government for Whirlpool right now."

The Kazekage said "I see, plausable deception to invoke a response favorable to what you want. Was this all your idea."

Naruto said "Some of it was. When I informed the Hokage about the new situation he sent me word to notify you of all the information I could currently reveal without compromising on going missions. He then suggested the idea of another Kage at the exam to lead Iwa away from the real situation."

The Kazekage nods and asked "What about Cloud. They always side with Iwa agianst us."

Naruto smiled and said "I have something special planned for Cloud. Lets just leave it at that until the exams. Suna will not be effected in any way though I wont reveal what it is yet."

The Kazekage said "What is your plans for the arrangement for you and my daughter."

Naruto said "I still plan to marry her when we get older and depending on what happens in the mean time I will either be marring her as a ninja of Konoha or a Kage of Whirlpool depending on how many actual survivors and what you, the Hokage and I believe is best for the situation. Either way Suna and Konoha will both have a stronger alliance and also new income, and supplies. I also plan to have the Wind lord increase the missions your country has in the near future to relieve the financial burden your currently in."

The Kazekage asked "How do you know about that." with narrowed eyes

Naruto said "Its pretty obvios that alot of your ninja were advanced in postion to make your forces look larger then they are. I mean the Chunnin you had follow me the first day I was here was so lowsy at following that I could have been on the other side of the village before he even realised that something was wrong. In fact I had an entire meal with your children that Temari cooked before he even checked to see where I was. If your going to fake your strength take some senior accademy students, give them a headband and have some of the older gennin dress like chunnin instructors who are just trying to let thier students relax durring the exams since most missions are cancelled anyways and have all ninja on medical leave currently dress like thier still active the entire time the honored guest are here."

The Kazekage blinked and blinked agian as he thought of this and said "You know, thats actually crazy enough to work."

Naruto said "Making people under and over estimate stuff is what Im good at."

The Kazekage said "Alright, I will play along but its up to you to make it reasonable. Suna is not involved in anything you do."

Naruto said "Deal and when the Hokage arrives we will work out the details over the alliance."

The Kazekage nods and Naruto leaves.

The rest of the month went by quickly and finally the final guest were arriving.

The Hokage looked at the group walking with him as he entered the gates to Suna. He was suprised at the ease that it was to get them as well as the additional members of the group. There was Hiashe Hyuuga, and both his daughters Hanabi and Hinata, his nephew Neji, as well as 20 members of the branch family as gaurds. A little away from them were the ino shika cho group along with thier respective children. Beside them was Shibi and his son Shino. In the rear of the group was Inuzaku Tsume and her daughter Hana as well as her son Kiba along with each of thier respective companions. Anko, Kakashi, and 20 ABNU were all there as well for security since not only the Hokage but most of the clanheads of Konoha were present. Ibiki was currently acting as Hokage in his place.

Apparently when word got around that Hiashe was requested by the Namikaze heir to see the match in Suna it made each of the clanheads wanting to also. The Hokage thought and realised it was political in effect as each of them realised that Naruto would most likely be the new political power house for the vacuum that Danzo death had created. Several civilians had decided to retire early after his execution.

The Hokage smiled as he saw the Kazekage standing at the gates waiting for them.

His smile widen a little when he notice another Kage standing next to him in full Kage robes with the Kanji for Rasenkage on his hat standing there also.

The Hokage said "Hello Kazekagesan, its good to see you agian as well as to meet you Rasenkagesan."

The Kazekage said "Its nice to see you as well Hokagesan. I am also suprised to see so many of the clans of Konoha have decided to join you on your journey. I hope it was a safe and pleasent one."

The Hokage said "Indeed it was and once word got out that the Namikaze heir here specifically asked for the Hyuuga delegation for the exams the other clans decided they wished to see as well."

The Rasenkage who looked the same height as the Kazekage and his voice sounded alot older said "Its a pleasure to see you Hokagesan. I trust that everything has been prosperous for you village."

Just then Naruto walked up and he bowed to each of the Kages and said "Its a pleasure to see you agian Hokagesama as well as you Kazekagesama, Rasenkagesama. I would like to personally thank you all for coming and for those of you who may not know me I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It is a pleasure to see the Hyuuga clan as well as the Inuzuka, Aburame, Akamichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans as well. I am suprised that the Uchiha clan has not come along also but with the recent events in Konoha I am sure it is for security reason that they did not come however Uchiha Itachi is here so he can represent his clan as the heir anyways. I hope I have time to meet you all personally before the exams but since you all must be tired from your journey I would be honored to show you all to your hotel." as he bowed to everyone.

The Hokage blinked processing what he heard and said "Well Kazekagesan, Rasenkagesan, I believe that Namikazesan here does bring up a valid point since it was a 3 day journey."

The Kazekage said "Yes but I believe that you and the Rasenkage should come to dinner with me along with Namikaze tonight so we can finalize the arrange marriage between our villages."

Everyone who was listening were all trying to figure out what was going on. Anko looked at Kakashi and both nod before looking around and Anko whistled as she laid eyes on the lake and said "So thats not a mirage." drawing everyones attention.

The Kazekage chuckled and said "No. Namikazesan here was able to do that durring the survival part of the exam. It was in fact how he was given my daughters hand in marriage since I told him if he cause a beach front property to appear hear in the 10 days of the exams he could marry her and he did it in a few hours suprisingly. Right down to the salt water." making everyone wonder how he did it.

The Hokage said "Naruto has always been a suprising individual."

The Rasenkage said "Quite literally."

The Kazekage said "Yes, his second exams was even more suprising when he created a hundred foot tall tidal wave to knock out out of the chunnin and jounin in the obstacle coarse. He has been nicknamed the Sealed Gyser by some of my men because of his ability to seal and use so much water at one time. Well I would like to officially welcome you all to Suna now and the Hotel Sandstorm is where I have placed all of Konoha members at so please enjoy your stay."

The Hokage said "thank you for welcoming us agian and yes I agree to that. It will give me some time to rest from the journey."

The Rasenkage said "Yes, I will also meet you there but I must be off to see to some matters before then, Hokagesan, Kazekagesan, honored guest." as he bowed and left walking away toward the center of town.

The Kazekage motioned to the gaurds and said "Please escort them to thier hotel with Namikaze here."

The Gaurds nods and said "This way please." as they started to lead the group.

The Hokage thought "_Your little act even fooled me Naruto."_

Inoichi looked at Shikaku and whispered "So what do you think old friend."

Shikaku looked at the sky a moment and said "Looks like we were right, apparently Naruto will be the new political powerhouse since he now appears to have Suna on his side which is our primary ally currently. The fact we know of the possible threat of war from Iwa makes this an ideal situation for us to strengthen our bonds with them. However the Rasenkage is another factor I never knew about."

Inoichi nods and Ino asked "How can someone so young be in the chunnin exams father. He looks my age."

Kakashi said "There are people younger then you Ms. Yamanaka that are stronger then me. Naruto just happens to be one of those people. Its a valuable lesson you should learn and never underestimate your opponents."

Inoichi said "Your right though I do not think Naruto is stronger then you Kakashisan."

Kakashi said "You would be suprised Inouchi." as he read his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Anko said "I wonder where the Konoha team is at."

The Hokage as he walked into the hotel said "Most likely resting since the exams are tomorrow."

The receptionist at the desk said "Welcome. Your rooms have already been prepared and if you would just sign in and you may go ahead."

Hiashe asked "What about the Hotel fees."

The receptionist looked at Naruto who nodded and she said "Our new owner Mr. Namikaze has said that all of the Konoha delegation are to be alloud to stay for free durring the exams however roomservice is not."

Tsume looked at Naruto and said "How can you afford a nice hotel like this." which drew chuckles from the Hokage, Kakashi, Anko, as well as the receptionist who said "Mr. Namikaze is quite well of Ms. He is after all a world famous author."

Tsume asked "What do you mean. I never heard of him publishing a book before much less a world famous one."

The receptionist said "Then you must not have read any of the Kitsune Hermit series since Maelstrom is his penname."

Hana squeeled and said "Hes the author." in a fangirlish voice.

Kiba asked "Mom, whats wrong with sis."

Tsume said "Your sister is excited is all. I cant believe that he is the author of those books...or the fact my daughter seems to have gotten her hands on an adult book." as she looked at Hana who blushed.

Naruto said "Actually my gaining this business was not a result of my writing skills but rather my ability to play poker. I wound up gaining 4 businesses here in Suna."

Hiashe asked "What is it you requested my clan for if I may ask."

Naruto said "Well as for why I requested you and your family is a simple matter. Something is going to happen tomorrow at the chunnin exams that is going to be of great interest to the Hyuuga clan. I cant tell you yet what it is but by the end of the day tomorrow you will find yourself extremely happy with the fate of the cloud village. I cant tell you anything else but just come and be sure to get a good seat. It promises to be an event that could lead to the destruction of the cloud village or at least the total humiliation of it." with a smile on his face.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked "So how did you like my gift."

Naruto said "Oh, I believe that you will like the new addition to it. You will see it tomorrow."

Inoichi asked "Narutosan, I was wondering if you could answer something for me. How is it you became so strong without anyone in the village finding out."

Naruto looked at him and said "What makes you believe I am strong if I might ask. You have not seen any of my skills and none of you have any idea how much chakra I have."

Hiashe said "I assure you I do." as he activated his bloodline and said "What the hell."

Naruto said "You like. Its a special seal I designed that neutralizes the ability of anyone to see or feel how much chakra I have. It also makes it where the Sharingain cant copy any of my jutsu."

Hiashe deactivated his eyes and said "I see."

Naruto asked "So do you have an answer to why you believe I am strong." as he looked at inoichi.

Inoichi said "becasue your here for the Chunnin exams."

Naruto smiled and said "You know assumptions can lead to disaster on the battlefield. Its best to base off of proof then assumption. Anyways I am sure you are all tired and since it appears you all have your room keys please enjoy your stay and have a great time at the exams tomorrow. I would be a more gracious host and all but I have to get ready to meet the 3 kages to finalize the arrangements for the wedding." as he turned.

Shibi asked "What wedding narutosan."

Naruto said "Well Suna, Konoha, and Whirlpool are wanting to strengthen the bond between the 3 villages but all other information is restricted to those who are involved in the actual process, the kages of the village and those who are witnesses to the agreement. It a way to ensure protection in each of those who are getting married villages "

Ino asked "Why would someone need protection from thier own villages."

Naruto said "That is something your parents will have to tell you when your old enough to understand Ino. I could tell you but I dont believe you would understand now and I think you should see with your own eyes the truth. Now if you will excuse me but I have pressing matters as well as to prepare for the exams." as he left toward the stairs.

Ino huffed and said "Who does he think he is. Hes the same age as me and I he can handle it."

Inoichi looked down at his daughter sadly as did a few of the other clanheads.

Later that evening the Hokage walked into the Kazekage tower and saw the Kazekage and Naruto sitting there and he said after the door was closed "What, no smoke and mirror act this time Naruto. Im hurt." with a smile on his face.

Naruto said "Hey, you try pulling off a stunt like this and see if you can do it. Anyways its best if we get started."

The Kazekage said "I agree. Naruto here has informed me about Iwa build up and the threat from this Akatsuki group in Rain. I will take precautions after the exams."

The Hokage nods and said "We were lucky to get as much of a warning as we got. Hopefully we can prepare ahead and nobody will determine whats going on. Speaking of Naruto, what is your plans after the exams."

Naruto said "I got a lead on my last relative but shes in another country so I will be getting a guide to aid me in finding her there and then getting her out of there and back to Konoha. After that Im going to start doing what I do best, pissing people off."

The Hokage nods and the Kazekage said "So what exactly do we hope to gain from this arangement."

The Hokage said "I believe trading gennin teams would be a way to increase our over all strength."

Naruto said "I believe what we should possible start an advance training group in both countries. Have say 30 chunnin level ninja switch from each village for 6 months to a year at a time to not only make it harder for our enemies to get an actual count on us but also a chance to learn new techniques for both villages. Also have those who trade wear a hiate with both villages symbol to add more confusion to our enemies It would also be a good way to work in the Whirlpool ninja into each of the villages ninja populus. I think we should also work on getting more medics for both villages. Possible try and get Tsunade to come back and start an advance medic school for gennin and chunnin." as he looked at the other 2 in the room who looked dumbstrucked.

The Kazekage looked at the Hokage and said "How old is this kid." in a statement not a question way."

The Hokage said "I know. He just basically outlined a way to not only to improve the abilities of each of our ninja but also to make more of our ninja combat ready."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Well just think about it. The more our enemy does not know the easier it will be for us to beat them. Also add the factor about how both villages only have say 20 doctors each who could handle any situation and you realise that if war hit we will lose alot of men just waiting for doctors to get to them."

The Kazekage said "I agree."

The Hokage said "I do as well..." as so into the next few hours the Hokage, Kazekage, and Rasenkage all talked about the plans for the future.

Finally the day of the exams arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

As the fans started to arrive in the stadium the buzz was in the air. Word had spread about the son of the famous yellow flash being in the exam and well people like to see famous people and those related to them so of coarse it was a sold out stadium.

Naruto walked toward the competitor section of the building when a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned and saw Gaara standing there and Naruto asked "Whats up Gaara."

Gaara said "I can't tell you why or what but if something wierd happens durring the exams go with it and act like it was suspose to happen."

Naruto got a confused look and asked "Whats going on Gaara."

Gaara said "Please, trust me on this brother, it is important." and he left in a swirl of sand leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Naruto shrugs wondering whats up and goes on the rest of his way to the competitor area and stood in line with the 7 other competitors. He looked around and saw a chalkboard with everyones name. Ebuse, Kurenai, Kotetsu from Konoha. Yugito from Cloud, himself from Whirlpool and the Iwa team Evane, a tall boy around 14 with brown hair and brown eyes. Rizor, a short boy bald boy with black eyes around 13 who was pretty heavy and finally Anna, a girl with black hair and green eyes around 13 years old and medium height. There was no defining features about them besides that.

Naruto sighed trying to figure out Gaara message and looked up at the crowd and smirked to himself and thought "_Its showtime."_

Up in the Kage booth the Kazekage, Hokage, Raikage and Tsuchikage were all sitting and the Raikage asked "Excuse me Kazekagesan but what exactly are we waiting on."

The Kazekage said "We are mearly waiting on our last honored guest to arrive. The Rasenkage."

The Tsuchikage chuckled and said "There is no Rasenkage. My people destroyed that village durring the last great war."

A male voice said "You did destroy the building but our people still lived on. The Kyuudiame was a briliant woman and made plans for our people to return when the time was right. Sorry for the delay but I had to ensure that my council was not going to have a heart attack with me coming out in the open after so many years of preparing." as a figure in full Kage cloths walked up wearing white and blue and had the kanji Rasenkage on his hat and the name Juudiame on his back. The only thing you could see about him was he was tall and had blue eyes.

The Tsuchikage said "Is this some kind of joke."

The Kazekage said "This is no joke Tsuchikagesan. The Rasenkage is here as the leader of his people and if you would look down in the arena you would see he does have a gennin in the exams."

The Tsuchikage said "Yes, I have heard all about this person though I believe the rumors I hear are misleading." with his voice laced with discust.

The Rasenkage said "Thank you agian for allowing my village to join the exams after so many years Kazekage." as he took a seat near the end by the Hokage.

The Kazekage who was in the middle stood up ignoring the slight KI comming off the Tsuchikage and walked to the edge of the booth and said in a loud voice that thanks to a seal on the stand echoed across the stadium "Welcome everyone to the BI annual Chunnin exams finals being held here is Suna. We have a number of unique villages represented here today and I am hoping we have some great matches. Now without further delay lets have our first match."

A proctor walked into the middle of the arena and said "My name is Shishu Rengar and I am the proctor for the final exams. Now the rules are simple. You will fight until your opponent is knocked out, dead, quits, or I call the match. My decision is final. Now would the first 2 competitors please step forward and everyone else go to the waiting area."

Naruto looked at Kotetsu and said "Goodluck." as he turned and started walking away.

Up in the private VIP boxes Gaara stood looking down at the field and said "I hope this works out."

Temari who was sitting behind him said "Im sure it will Gaara, at least I hope so." as she looked at the item in her lap.

When everyone was gone Shishu said "The first match is Kotetsu vs Anna...Ready...begin."

Kotetsu charged forward throwing a kunia while Anna dodged doing handsigns.

As Kotetsu got close to Anna said "Earth style: Earth wall" a wall of earth shot up in front of her. Kotetsu had no time to stop so he charged chakra to his feet and started climbing the wall. However this was a mistake as the wall exploded thanks to an exploding tag forcing him to fly backwards.

Anna charged forward and Kotetsu rolled to the side as a kunia went into the sand where he was a moment earlier. Anna seeing that Kotetsu had his back to her trying to get up kept charging at him and when she was about 2 feet away she drew back with a kunia to stab him in the back however Kotetsu who had his hands in front of him did a double mule kick nailing her right in the chest knocking her back and knocking the air out of her.

Getting up quick after that he turned to charge her when 3 bunshin appeared of her distracting him from the real one.

Anna acting quickly did a backroll to get to her knees durring the distraction and threw a kunia with an exploding tag around it at Kotetsu.

Kotetsu smirked to himself and threw a smoke bomb on the ground where he was and started doing handsigns.

The kunia entered the smoke and exploded blowing the smoke across the arena as well as sand making it hard to see.

A pair of hands shot out of the ground at Anna feet catching her and she was pulled down into the sand.

Kotetsu who jumped out of the sand put a kunia at her neck and said "Give up."

Anna who was in front of him smiled and said "Boom." and suddenly she exploded and Kotetsu found himself flying backwards.

When he hit the ground he laid motionless and looked at the sky coughing a little and Anna walked over to him and put a kunia to his heart and he asked "How."

Anna said "When you went to pull me under I replaced myself and covered my replacement with a bunshin. I replaced myself with my pouch I dropped when I rolled over a few minutes ago."

Shishu said "Winner Anna."

Naruto nods and said "That was good but she could have lost also." mostly to himself.

Ebuse said "Why do you seem like you actually like the fact she won. She hurt my teammate."

Naruto said "Kotetsu got cocky and paid the price. He assumed she was helpless when he pulled her under the ground and let his gaurd down. Never do that until the match is over or you could get yourself killed."

Genma who had came with the others and now was back with his team said "Naruto right. He let his gaurd down and it cost him and the match could have went either way. It was a rookie mistake that even some older Shinobi still make."

Back down in the stadium Shishu said "would the next competitors please come down."

Naruto saw Yugito walking down the stairs said "Goodluck kitty cat, dont lose." as Yugito shot him and evil look.

Genma asked "What was that about."

Naruto said "Just pissing Nibi off." like he was talking about the weather.

Genma got wide eyed and said "Nibi, as in Nibi no Neko, the 2 tail cat demon."

Naruto said "Yeah, what of it." as he looked at the arena as her and Rizor prepared to fight."

Genma asked "Are you crazy, picking a fight with a demon."

Naruto shot him a look and said "Relax, by the end of the day the demon will be dead. I have everything taken care of."

The cloud jounin said "You sure seam confident boy, either that or a deathwish."

Naruto said "We shall see, here they go." drawing everyones attention back to the arena.

Shishu said "Begin."

Yugito jumped back doing handsighns and said "Raiton style: Lighting strike." and shot out a lightning bolt out of both hands."

Rizor finished his handsigns and said "Earth style:Earth Dragon" and a dragon of earth came up and charged the lightning destroying it as it exploded. Yugito ran throught the explosion and punched Rizor who was not expecting her to charge yet right in the face to fly backwards. She continued to chase him and channeling chakra to her fingers sliced Rizor across the chest ripping his shirt and skin as he jumped back.

Rizor winced and said "You bitch. I will kill you for that." as he pulled out a kunia.

Yugito charged him and ducked under the mad slash Rizor used and grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the ground behind him. She then twisted his neck still in her hand killing him. She then got wide eyed a moment and sighed before she stood up and turned to leave.

Up in the Kage booth the Rasenkage said "You sure have a spitfire one there Raikage."

The Raikage said "Yes, shes unusually determined today." as he followed her with his eyes.

Shishu checked Rizor and said "Winner by death, Yugito."

Naruto looked down and Kurenai said "You did that on purpose, didn't you."

Naruto said "Yes, her next match will be agianst me after I take out Evane over there." motioning with his head.

Kurenai sighed and said "Be careful." in a quite voice

Naruto said "No promises." in an equally quite voice

After Rizor body was taken away Shishu said "Next competitors please."

Kurenai looked at Ebuse and said "goodluck. You will need it"

Ebuse said "After I win, you have to agree to go on a date with me. Deal."

Kurenai put her finger to her chin like she was thinking and said "If you win." as she gave Naruto a wink.

Naruto screamed "I got $20,000 on Kurenai, any takers." as he looked at the crowd.

A man who Naruto recognised as the Trand said "I will take that bet kid, I need to get my money back from you somehow."

Naruto said "What you got to lose this time, I already took your money and your business."

Trand said "I got money off of the first 2 matchs. Im on a roll."

Naruto said "Fine, its a bet." as he turned to look at the match.

Ebuse smirked and said "I hope your ready for our date baby."

Anko and Kakashi looked at each other and burst out laughing drawing the attention of everyone around them.

Hiashe asked "Whats so funny."

Itachi smirked and said "If Kurenai somehow loses Naruto will kill Ebuse just for the hell of it."

Kakashi said "I think he will permantly maim him myself."

Anko said "I think Kurenai going to castrate him personally."

Kurenai smirked as Shishu started the match doing handsigns extremely fast raising a few eyebrows as she disappeared into a haze making Ebuse stop.

He put his hands in a ram seal and said "KAI." and got wide eyed as he had to dodge to the right as a brick of all things came flying at his face.

As he looked around he asked "What the hell was that about and where the hell did you get a brick."

The sky began to cloud over and he looked up and wind started to blow through the arena making the sand start to cover things and Ebuse was looking around frantically.

Kurenai voice drifted through the arena and said "Forest of lost souls no jutsu." as suddenly the entire arena shifted from a stadium to the forest of death.

Naruto paled and said "She didn't."

Genma asked "What."

Naruto said "Its nothing, dont worry about it." as he stepped back a little closing his eyes drawing the other competitors attention.

Ebuse tried to dispell it agian and asked "Whats going on Kurenai, what the deal about putting a genjutsu up."

Kurenai voice said "You will see." and suddenly 20 figures all wearing Rain forehead protectors and mask on thier face appeared out of the ground. Each took out a kunia and drawed back to throw it.

Ebuse started dodging not sure it they were real or not and got knicked in the arm, leg and back. He tried to dispell the genjutsu agian by putting his hands in a ram seal and saying "KAI." but nothing happen. He tried to bite his lip and still did not work. He was receaving more cuts and finally had enough and he took out a kunia and threw it while doing handseals and said "Kage Kunai no Jutsu." and the kunai multiplied from 1 to 20 and went through all of the illusions not hitting anything. He turned and did it agian and agian to the left and right in a perfect triangle but still was getting cuts across his back and arms and he could not figure out where they were coming from. Kurenai appeared behind him and hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out and she asked "So do I win."

Shishu said "Winner, Kurenai." and the crowd cheers.

Kurenai looks at the body at her feet and kicks Ebuse in the ribs waking him up and said "Come on." as she walked back to the stairs.

Naruto saw her as she made it to the balcony and said "That was overkill. You could have ended the match at anytime since you were crouched down behind him all the time."

Kurenai said "Hey, I owed him for what spying on me and what he said in the forest of death that day."

Naruto held up his hands and said "Agreed but you still went overboard, however did you have to use my memory of the Rain tream in the forest of death as your basis."

Kurenai eyes narrowed and said "Whatever do you mean." in a sickenly sweet voice.

Naruto nods and said "I know. Shut up."

Genma looked at Kurenai and asked "Kurenai, where did you learn that."

Kurenai said "I made it. Why."

Ebuse said "I couldn't find you or dispell it."

Kurenai said "Thats the point." as she wabbled and started to fall only for Naruto to catch her and set her down agianst the wall and said "A little too much chakra drain to keep it up though."

Shishu said "Would the last 2 competitors for the first round please come down." still sounding a little shaken."

Naruto starts to head down but stops and said "Give my money you owe me to Kurenai Trand." as he continued down to the arena floor.

Up in the Kages booth the Raikage said "My, that was an interesting jutsu, I wonder how she was able to create such a thing." as he looked at the Hokage.

The Hokage said "She has always had a unique skill at genjutsu. I would not be suprised if she becomes known as the best genjutsu user in the world before long."

The Rasenkage said "I would have to agree."

The Kazekage said "Though I wonder where the idea for such a thing came from."

The Hokage said "That is for her to know I believe." as he looks down at the arena.

The Rasenkage said "Well this is what everyone has been waiting to see. The return of a legend." making everyone look at him for a moment.

When Naruto got there he saw Evane standing waiting for him. Naruto reached for a scroll on his vest already having it in hand and Evane said "I wont be tricked by your water jutsu Namikaze."

Naruto said "We shall see."

Shishu said "Begin." as he jumped back.

Naruto threw the scroll into the air already putting his hands in a ram seal sending a chakra pulse everywhere around him activating the scroll and suddenly water shot out of it to cover the area as it acted like a waterhose with nothing to stop it from shooting water everywhere.

Up in the stands several people raised eyebrows.

Evane shot foward toward Naruto with a kunia in his hand forcing Naruto to block with his own and Evane said "Now I got you. You cant use jutsu without both hands."

Naruto smirked and said "You might have been right had I not faced someone with an Ice bloodline once." as he started doing one hand signs making all the shinobi in the stands wide eyed.

Naruto finished and without saying a word made a mist cover the area as he kicked Evane and jumped back.

Naruto smirked as he created 5 Kagebunshins having them circle Evane and started off each of them saying together while releasing a little KI "To bad for you I also met someone who was a master of the art of Silent Killing. Now I could already end this match since you are obviously not skilled at detecting chakra signatures and with my jutsu Im using you cant tell where the real me is but I want to give the people a show."

Naruto then jumped out of the mist so everyone but Evane who was still in the mist could see and he started doing handsigns and suddenly the mist faded and 25 mizu bunshin appeared mxed in with the Kagebunshins

Evane looked and said "What is this, you dont ever say the name of the jutsu your using and whats with the Bunshins."

Naruto said "Did you know that you actually dont have to do that. Truth is the only reason you do that is so your allies know what jutsu you are using and can either aid you or get out of the way but since this is a one on one battle and I have no allies down here I dont have to worry about that."

Evane smirked and started doing handsigns and said "Earth:Slingshots" suddely boulders of earth about 2 feet wide shot out of the ground in a circle 20 feet wide around him destroying the mizubunsin and the Kagebunshins and started to fly toward Naruto who was still sitting on the wall. Naruto waited and leaped off and landed on the first boulder before jumping to the next and the next getting closer and closer to Evane who was starting to get worried since he felt sure he could keep Naruto away or hit him with this jutsu.

Naruto made it to the last five boulderes and then to the suprise and shock of everyone he spinned forward using chakra on his feet to hold the boulder that he was standing on back at Evane forcing him to drop the jutsu and dodge.

Evane rolled and then stood up and asked "What the hell was that. You trying to commit suicide."

Naruto who did a handspring after falling from the boulder stood up as he landed on his feet and charged forward and ducked under a punch Evane threw and brought his arm around grabbing the back of Evanes neck bringing his knee up as he brought Evane face down and smacked them together, and then he ran up Evane body using chakra to hold himself as he made Evane a human spring board to launch himself back into the air from where he originally came pulling out a kunia and throwing it at Evane and doing handsigns as it multiplied from 1 to 30 forcing Evane to jump out of the way.

Naruto landed and did a little sway to the left and then the right in slow motion as he charged charka through his body before he rubbed the seal of a spiral on his hand and said "Release." and suddenly he disappeared as a dust trail did zigzags through the arena aproaching Evane who started throwing weapons trying to predict where Naruto actually was since he could not see him that were being dodged by the high speed fighter aproaching him.

Up in the stand Itachi whistled and said "Damn, thats Jounin level speed."

Kakashi said "Hes playing with him."

Before anyone could say something an explosion of something hitting the wall at high speed drew everyones attention and Naruto was seen standing in the middle of the ring with one foot held high about chest height and Evane was no where to be seen.

Shishu looked and said "Winner by KO Naruto."

Up in the Kagebooth the Tsuchikage said "That was interesting, he used the water jutsu to draw the attention away from himself before he used his opponents jutsu agianst him and then he ran at high speeds to take out the opponent. It seems that he is similar to his father in that respect but I dont see him anywhere near as good as his father was and is such a disappointment."

The Rasenkage said "Do you honestly think Naruto needs the Hiraishin to use agianst one of your gennin. I doubt it."

Down with the guest Hiashe activated his eyes and paled and said "He created a 30 foot wide spider web in the wall with the boys body."

Inoichi said "Im actually glad I decided to come. This has been an interesting exam so far."

Itachi said "It has but I believe the real fight will be in a little while." making almost everyone wonder what he meant.

Down in the arena Kurenai looked across at Anna and Shishu said "Begin."

Kurenai put her hands together and snapped them and Anna who was in a defensive position had a kunia ready and waited as she looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai said "Well lets dance." as she did some handsigns and disappeared from view.

Before Anna had a chance to think trees started to grow from the ground and held her in place and Kurenai appeared above her with a kunia in hand held at Anna neck and said "This match is over."

Anna who felt the blade agianst her neck but not enough to cut the skin or cancell the genjutsu swallowed lightly and said "I give up."

Kurenai said "Good girl." as she patted Anna on the shoulder before jumping back and cancelling the genjutsu.

Shishu looked at his watch seeing it was only 30 seconds and said "Winner Kurenai."

Up in the Kagebooth the Rasenkage said "I see that she is very skilled in genjutsu. That is an A-rank I do believe."

The Hokage said "It is. Im suprised you knew that.""

The Raikage asked "What was that jutsu if you dont mind me asking since she also did not call out her attacks."

The Rasenkage said "Sorry, cant tell you." making the Raikage narrow his eyes.

Shishu said "Would the last to competitors of the semifinals please come to the ring."

As Naruto went to the arena Gaara said "Well its time." as he left in a swirl of sand leaving Temari and Kankuro in the VIP room.

Kankuro asked "How did he do it. I still dont understand."

Temari said "I dont know but Im glad he did." as she starts tapping the item in her lap.

Naruto looked at Yugito who was looking around for a moment before nodding once to herself.

The Rasenkage did some one handsigns and made it where everyones voice would carry to the crowd and said "How about a little wager Raikagesan."

The Raikage looked at the Rasenkage and asked "What kind of wager."

The Rasenkage said "How about the winner takes not only the losers forbidden scroll but also the ninja that losses the match."

The Raikage said "Why would I risk my villages forbidden scroll for some no rank justu."

The Rasenkage said "No rank huh, I figured the Hiraishin, Rasengan, Kagebunshin, Suiton:Bloodwave and Kazebunshin would be interesting enough for you but as I see it your to scared. After all your best ninja did lose his life when he tried to kidnap a 3 year old, even after you had been given patrol routes as well as the exact location of the child."

Down in the audiance Hiashe Hyuuga looked up at the Kagebooth with narrowed eyes.

The Raikage said "I dont know what your talking about."

The Rasenkage said "Of coarse not, I mean it was not suspose to be a kidnapping but an actual assassination wasn't it."

The Hokage knew what was being said but kept his mouth shut to see how this played out.

The Raikage said "You need to mind your own business."

The Rasenkage put his finger to his chin and said "Now correct me if Im wrong but wasn't it the girls family council who gave you that mission and then you decided to use it as a chance to take the girls eyes instead. Mighty greedy of you if you ask me, backstabbing your client like that, no wonder the cloud village has to get support from Iwa. I mean I hear your nothing but a puppet Kage taking orders from the Tsuchikage here."

The Raikage said "I am not a puppet Kage."

The Rasenkage said "Really then why did you son screw up that kidnapping."

The Raikage who was pissed said "It was not a screw up, those damn bastard betrayed us and did not keep the girls fa..." as he realised what he was saying.

The Rasenkage smirked and said "So how about that bet, do you think your precious little Jinchuuriki can go up agianst the son of the legendary yellow flash and win."

The Raikage said "Fine, I will take the bet."

The Rasenkage said "Good and thanks for informing the entire audiance that is was infact that families council that wanted the girl killed. I would never have been able to convince her father of it otherwise. I guess I can cancell the voice amplifier jutsu now." as he put his hands in a ramseal and said "Kai."

Suddenly the shout of "FUCK." echoed across the arena.

Hiashe fist were clenched as he heard all this and said "Hortes, when we return to Konoha I want the entire branch household to gather and execute the council."

A Hyuuga in his late 40s said "It will be done Hiashesama."

Naruto waited and after the Kage spoke he nods to himself and Shishu said "Begin."

Naruto started doing handsigns at speeds that made everyone pale since only 2 people caught them and Naruto said "Kamaitachi - Cutting Whirlwind Technique" and slashed his arms forward and blades of wind started flying at Yugito forcing her to dodge and still got cuts across her.

Naruto put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 25 Kagebunshin appeared and they circled her and started doing handseals together and said as one "Kamaitachi" as hundreds of blades of wind shot at Yugito cutting her and ruining her cloths.

Suddenly one of the Kagebunshin went up in smoke and Naruto said "I see." as he dispelled the rest.

Yugito who was on her knees hurting from the attack looked at Naruto and asked "What the hell did you stop your attack for."

Naruto said "I got the information I was wanting so I did not need them any more. Now I am tired of playing with you little girl. I want to fight Nibi no Neko." making everyone in the audiance who knew anything about demons wide eyed.

Yugito said "I dont know what your talking about."

Naruto had stopped walking toward her and said "So the great Nibi is hiding behind a human. I guess when they say your a scardy cat they were taking her as an example.

Inside Yugito Nibi was getting upset at Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he felt the demon chakra spike and he said "Whats wrong Nibi, dog got you tongue or are you afraid I might soak you. I bet thats it. Nibi is afraid of my water jutsu."

Yugito clenched her nails and said "You screwing up."

Naruto saw her eyes flashed and said "Ah, still hiding behind a weak little human Nibi, why dont you use a real body to come out and fight me. Oh thats right, I bet you dont have one. Lost it when you got sealed huh. I guess thats all you can expect from a low class demon like you."

Yugito had purple chakra comming off of her and the KI was getting enough to start making people have trouble breathing.

Naruto thought "_time to set the trap."_ and said "Well if you want to come out so bad and prove me wrong Nibi just have the girl here create the most advance bunshin justu she knows with nothing but your chakra and force your spirit through the seal." as he put his hand behind his back and said "Or are you to scared to fight a little human like me."

Yugito chakra spiked 10 feet into the air and Yugito grabbed her head for a moment and said "Fine, its your funeral." as she did 6 handsigns and said "Raiton:Bunshin."

A loud thunder could be heard as a bolt of lightning struck the ground across the arena floor and the 30 foot tall figure of the Nibi no Neko could be seen.

Naruto who was only about 5 feet from Yugito said "Good." as he dashed for Yugito much to the suprise and shock of everyone and he grabbed the top of her shirt with one hand tearing it off of her exposing her sports bra underneath and Naruto brought the hand that was behind his back forward and slammed it right over her heart yelling "5 star seal." but to his and everyone elses shock the moment he removed his hand Yugito body exploded and body parts flew in every direction as blood splashed over Naruto and before he had time to think about it he had used a seal on his hand to make a kunia appear in his hand and threw it at the far wall before disappearing in a yellow flash as Nibi claw swiped where he used to be.

Nibi said "**Well little human, wheres your confidence now."**

Naruto smirked as he stood up looking at Nibi and said "You dont know it Nibi but your already dead, once that body runs out of chakra you will die since your anchor to this world no longer exist you will pass on to the next world."

Nibi yelled and said "Well that may be human but I will kill you if its my last thing I do."

Naruto bit his thumb ignoring the blood all over him and started doing handsigns and slammed his hands into the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Summoning Jutsu" and suddenly he found himself on top of Gambunta who looked at Nibi and then at Naruto and said "**You hate me dont you Naruto. This is what, the 4th one we faced."**

Naruto said "I think its actually 5th but whose counting. All I really need you to do is soak the pussycat. She has an electric body and once its out of chakra shes dead."

The Raikage was ready to have a stroke after seeing Yugito body blow up like that but now to hear what Naruto was saying. He realised he was screwed.

Gambunta inhails and shoots several balls of water at Nibi and when they hit Nibi cries out and explodes as lightning stikes the area around where it once stood.

Naruto sweatdrops and said "You got to be shitting me, that was too easy."

Gambunta took out his pipe and looked at it and then hit it agians the walls and said "**I need to switch brands, this one is making me see things." **as he goes up in smoke making Naruto fall to the arena floor.

Shishu looks at the body of Yugito and then at Naruto and said "Winner by explosion, naruto."

Naruto wabbles a little and said "hey proctor, Im almost out of chakra so Im forfitting the next match."

Kurenai who was passed out from using to much chakra had not heard it and Genma said "Let her sleep."

The crowds cheers for his victory died out after he said that but then they cheered agian since it was a good battle.

Naruto walked up to where Kurenai was and Gaara appeared in front of him and said "You need to come with me." as he puts his hand on Naruto shoulder and both leave in a swirl of sand.

Naruto blinks as they reappear in what looks like a cellar and he looks and said "What the hell." as he sees the body of Yugito on a table.

Gaara said "I can explain when the others get here."

Just then Kankuro arrived with Kurenai and Temari appeared with someone who made naruto wide eyed before he passed out.

When Naruto came to he notice he was still on the floor and he was looking at the cealing. He blinked and asked "What the hell just happened."

A male voice said "You saw something and fainted." drawing naruto attention and he blinked and said "How in the 9 levels of hell are you alive." in a calm yet barely restrained voice.

The person said "Well it seems your friend Gaara had something to do with it. I guess he should explain it while I talk with your mother." pointing to the other side of Naruto making him turn his head and go wide eyed agian and in a commanding voice he said "You got 1 minute Tankuki before I shove a Rasengan instead of a kunia up your ass to explain how both my parents are alive as well as Arashi." as he looked at his son being held by who he guessed was his mother who was sitting talking to both Temari and Kurenai.

Gaara said "Its like this..."

Flashback

It was the night before the finals and Yugito was standing on the roof of a building looking at the village and she said "You can come out now. I know your there." as she turned and looked at the shadows of the building roof entrance.

Gaara stepped out and said "I am glad to see you are skilled."

Yugito asked "Who are you."

Gaara said "My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I came to give you an offer."

Yugito blinked and asked "Why would the son of the Kazekage want to give me an offer."

Gaara said "I have heard that the Nibi has the ability to bring the dead back to life. Is this true."

Yugito said "Maybe, why."

Gaara said "I know you heard about the threat of Akatasuki to the Jinchuuriki and because of this threat I know that Naruto Namikaze has told you and Nibi that he plans to kill one or both of you tomorrow. Believe me when I say he does have a way to do it and it does work. I have seen it done before."

Yugito said "Why are you here."

Gaara said "My deal is simple, I can make it where you and Nibi will both live past tomorrow in return you must do 3 things."

Yugito said "Are you so sure that Naruto will be able to beat me."

Gaara said "Naruto has beaten the Rokubi at full power before and has beaten me when I used Shukaku, both times he never once had to use the Kyuubi that is inside of him. I do not doubt he can do as he said he will and he never goes back on his word." in a strong commanding voice.

Yugito was quite and thought "_what should we do."_

Nibi said "**Listen to his deal. It might be good for us."**

Yugito said "Alright, what is this deal you prepose. Im not saying I agree to it but I am listening."

Gaara said "I will arrange it where everyone will believe that you die tomorrow in the exams. I will replace you with a prisoner who is sentance to be executed after the exams at the exact moment Naruto goes to seal off the Nibi from you. I will then take you to a place to wait until the exams are over and the Raikage leaves believing you are dead."

Yugito asked "Why do that."

Gaara said "Dont play dumb with me girl. I know the life of a jinchuuriki and the pain and loneliness it contains. I also know that if you dont accept my offer and lose tomorrow providing he does not kill you both that you will most likely be killed the moment you return for being a failure."

Yugito sighed and said "So besides faking my death what is this deal."

Gaara said "I want 3 people brought back to life and free of the demons influence. I also want you to agree to join Whirlpool as a ninja and be trustworthy of it. If you accept and betray it I will kill you myself. Dont worry, you will be accepted and if not you can always join either Konoha or Suna. The last thing you have to agree to have one of these." raising his shirt showing a seal beside the seal holding Shukaku "Put on you."

Yugito asked "What is that seal."

Gaara said "Its a failsafe, if you are ever about to be captured by Akatsuki you activate the seal and it will kill you and Nibi so that way they cant kill you and extract the Nibi."

Yugito was about to say something when Nibi said in her head "**What do they want with me and what will happen when you die. Ask him those questions."**

Yugito asked them and Gaara said "They want to turn you into a slave. The leader of Akatsuki was able to control Kyuubi for 20 years and he has invented an immortality jutsu so he can control you all if he choses to and you will remain locked in a statue only alloud to come out to do his bidding and then returned to the statue. That is if you are not killed tomorrow of coarse. Now if we kill Akatsuki and you wonder what will happen to you after Yugito dies. Simple, you die also. The 6 jinchuuriki that are on the planet right now will be the last ones. When we die out there will never be another Jinchuuriki agian. Naruto plans to kill the 3 that are free and make sure that none of the demons can escape the humans. He has reinforced mine and his own seal and if you accept my deal he will do the same to yours making it where you can use more of the demons chakra but make sure the demon cant eventually break free. Now you have heard my preposal. Do you accept or die tomorrow."

Nibi was quite a moment and asked "**Why should I trust them**."

Gaara smirked and said "You dont have a choice. Its either accept or die." after Yugito played middle man."

End flashback

Gaara said "And she accepted. It was actually pretty easy to from what your Yugito said. The Shinigami actually never even complained. Why I dont know but when he was summoned to give back your dad Nibi said he seemed almost happy."

Naruto looked at Yugito and asked "Why is she asleep."

Minato said "I put the seal on her you designed and it drained her chakra pools."

Naruto said "Did you reinforce it with an 4 star elephant seal." as he got up and walked over to Yugito body.

Minato said "of coarse Rokudaime Hokage or should I call you Juudiame Rasenkagesama." making everyone tense and look at him.

Kurenai asked "How do you know about that." in a quite voice.

Kushina said "The reason the Shinigami was so willing to let us come back is because hes a little pissed at Konoha for doubting his work. He also allowed us to watch all of Naruto life so we know everything about whats going on including the sands of time. By the way, welcome to the family Temari and Kurenai, Minato and I both approve."

The little blond hair red tipped blue eye boy looked up and asked "Does this mean I have 2 mommies now."

Kurenai smiled and said "Yes, you have 2 mommies and grandparents Arashi." as Temari hugged him.

Arashi said "I hope they dont drink and write those dirty books." as he scunched up his nose.

Naruto whistles and said "You redirected the secondary seal. Im impressed. So what are we going to do now that you 3 are here. Kurenai, Temari and I cant exactly claim Arashi right now and how do we explain you being alive."

Minato said "Leave that to me."


	16. Chapter 16

ok, this might get confusing so I decided to explain a little bit here about age

Minato 28

Kushina 28

Kurenai 13 memory 27

Naruto 9 memory 22

Arashi almost 6 years old

Hinata, Kiba, Shini, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke all are 8 years old. whenever soldiers come home from a war within a year there is a baby boom which is how all the clan heirs were the same age.

Neji, Tenten Lee 9

Hanabi 5

Konohamaru 5

Moeji 5

Udan 5

Itachi 13

Yugito 13

Gaara 9 memory 22

Kankuro 11 memory 24

Temari 12 memory 26

For those of you who feel I have made Naruto to strong he actually is not. If you notice that after say 6 high draining jutsu he is low on chakra. What makes him dangerous is he has high chunnin level chakra control and kage knowledge but since his body cant do all of those jutsu yet he relies on his sealing knowledge to bring him up to speed which is his true strength. Kyuubi will not be a major factor in this story because Diavon cuts him off mostly. He will appear later durring trouble times but not for a while. Now that will explain why he is not screaming and yelling about seeing his son and parent. He is very mature for his age but he will still be an idiot at times.

Ps, there will be a harem in this story for Arashi later on so start voting for one of the following

Ino

Hinata

Moeji

Sakura

Tenten

Hanabi

Naruto will not have anyone else besides Kurenai and Temari.

Now on with the story

The Hokage had just sat down in his hotel room after the exams when the door knocked and he sighed and went to the door and opened it and saw Naruto standing there with a smile on his face.

Naruto said "Sorry to disturb you Hokagesama but something very big is happening and I need you and the clanheads to meet me in the private party room of the hotel as soon as possible."

The Hokage asked "Whats going on Naruto." in a commanding voice.

Naruto said "I was given orders not to inform you or anyone until you arrived and the Rasenkage was specific about this. Thats all I can say. Please trust me, its important. Also I was asked to give you this" as he handed the Hokage a scroll and went up in smoke.

The Hokage sighed and said "He was always a problem child. Neko, you go inform the clanheads" to the ANBU who was gaurding his door as he closed it while getting ready himself but first he opened the scroll and read

**I dont have much time to explain, when everything is started to explain act like you know whats going on and agree with the host of the meeting. You will get the real story privately later.**

**Naruto**

Naruto blinked and said "Alright, the old mans on his way here with the stiff necks. So what exactly are you planning." as he looked at Minato.

Arashi said "Dad, why do you and mom look so young."

Naruto looked at his son and Kushina said "Its because you mom and dad are young Arashi. Your grandpa will explain it all when the guest gets here ok."

Arashi sighed as he scratched the back of his head and said "Ok, so that means for me to sit down and be quite, right mom."

Kurenai said "Yes son. Dont say anything and if you are a good boy I will make you some ramen later."

3..2...1..."RAMEN." came the shout of Arashi. Kurenai shot a look at Naruto who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said "Dont look at me like that. He just has good taste in food."

Kushina shot a look at Minato and he rubbed his head and said "Hey, its not my fault that they took after me. I never had anything to do about it."

Kushina said "You passed on the Ramen gene you baka. My threat still stands."

Minato said "Well to bad for you Im going with Naruto when he leaves." smiling.

Naruto said "Huh." as he looked at his father.

Kushina said "You still have to pay up when you return."

Minato said "Damn." as he shook his head.

Yugito groaned and set up on the table and asked "What happened."

Gaara said "I did as promised and everyone now believes you are dead and Nibi is still inside of you. The seal has been fixed and added to also." in his normal calm voice

Yugito rubbed her head and said "It feels like I was hit with a sledge hammer."

Gaara said "No, just a brick. Somehow it was in the shushin with you when you arrived her and knocked you out." as he shot a look at Kurenai who looked sheepish realising she forgot to pick that brick up.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and said "That reminds me, where the hell did you keep that thing anyways. I know your weapons pouch did not have it in it since I made sure you had the Hiraishin on you."

Kurenai said "Secret and dont look in my stuff without asking." with a smile on her face.

Naruto sighed and said "At least your not as bad as Tenten, that girl I swear is a walking weapon shop. Looks like thier comming." as he looked toward the door.

Gaara said "Yugito, whatever is said here go along with it and dont answer any questions about how they are alive. Say you dont know so no one else knows about your ability to bring the dead back."

Yugito nods and sets down in a chair looking around as the door opened and the Hokage walked in followed by the clanheads, Itachi, and Kakashi who all stopped when they saw Minato standing there.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Minato said "Come in, close the door, sit down and shut up and I will explain how Im back alive and whats going on." as he released a large amount of KI on everyone and Naruto and Gaara thought "_so thats how you deal with clanheads."_

As everyone came in Itachi saw Yugito and asked "What about her, I thought she died in the exams." pointing to Yugito.

Kushina said "She defected and now a ninja of Whirlpool and an ally so dont worry about her." in a commanding voice.

The third looked over at her and got wide eyed when he saw Arashi and knew exactly who he was from Naruto memories. He thought "_what the hell is going on."_

Minato sighed after everyone set down and said "Alright, I first want to say its good to see you all agian but this is not a social meeting. Less then a year ago we arrived and I informed the Hokage and told him to keep it quite. I also gave him information about what is going to happen soon. Now you are all probably asking how I know what is going to happen. Well the truth is I was not revived less then a year ago. I would not have been revived for around 10 years from now. Truth is Iwa got ahold of some of Orochimaru forbidden jutsu and messed around with it because they decided to try and resurrect me and my wife here to help stop Naruto who was decimating thier forces in the war.They got the resurection part right but they screwed up and never realised how to make it where we would follow thier orders so we were revived and as soon as they told us what to do we killed them and destroyed all thier research and went to Konoha. Sadly by that time Konoha had been destroyed but we were able to find the survivors in Suna." making everyone gasp.

Chouza asked "How was the leaf destroyed."

Inoichi asked "How was Naruto decimating the forces."

Minato said "Originally we were betrayed by Danzo and Root who not only gave out the location of some of our more advance fighters but also neutralized all the villages traps. It was his way of getting revenge on the village for not electing him Hokage. That was why I gave the Hokage information to help eliminate him by setting up traps to prove he was doing illegal stuff. I also convinced the Hokage to let Naruto start training in all his clan jutsu early so he could maybe help us get prepared which by what I saw was a brilliant move. As for how he decimated them with the Hiraishin."

Yugito rolled her eyes and thought "_he sure has them eating out of his hands with this bullshit."_

Nibi said "**Yes but at least we wont have to ressurect anyone else so play along."**

Naruto smiles as everyone looks at him and thought "_remind me never to play poker with him. His poker face is perfect. Makes me almost believe his story."_

Minato said "Anyways, long story short, the Hokage got her hands on a forbidden jutsu that allowed people to go back in time. Only problem was that if you were alive at the time you went back to then both you and the person that was originally there would cancel each other out and die so the choices of who could come back were limited. It was because of this Kushina and I were elected to come back and try to help. It is also the fact we really had no key information to try and second guess ourself in the war that we were selected. The little boy there is actually my grandson. He is the child of Naruto and Kurenai. He was also selected to come back and I was given 5 scrolls to give to people from thier future selfs. Each one had bits and pieces of memories to help with a few jutsu to aid in battle and also to accept Arashi there as members of our family here since he has not yet actually been born and his parents wanted him to have a chance to live a real life and not on the run from hunting Iwa groups. He does have the Uzumaki bloodlines as well as trace amounts of Kyuubi chakra which is why he has red tips on his hair. Now I dont know anything about the jutsu and all the jutsu the 5 people were given had been screened so not to give to much information and destroy the chance we have to save our villages. Now does anyone have any questions."

Inoichi asked "Who were the 5 people who got scrolls."

Shibi asked "Why screen what information comes back and also choose someone who does not know what happens."

Itachi said "Its simple really if you think about it. If someone had all the knowledge of the future they most likely would not adapt to situation changes like we no longer can be betrayed by Danzo since hes dead thus making most information useless."

Minato said "Correct Uchiha. Naruto, Kurenai, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are the ones who had sent thier scrolls back with us. Each were benificial to the survival of the rest of the people who were still alive so much so that if any one of them died we would have been wiped out."

Hiashe said "You said her when you said Hokage, who is the next Hokage."

Minato said "Tsunade though how and why I was never told."

Shibi asked "Are you going to become Hokage agian."

Minato said "Why should I. Almost no one in the village listened to my request so why should I lead them. Ironic the one person who basically saved most of the villagers is the one they tried to kill and abuse most of his life." making all of the clanheads wince.

The Hokage said "Well Im glad that I dont have to keep you presence silence any longer. So what is going to happen now Juudiame."

Naruto winced and said "Well since I only recently found out my parents are alive and I have a son now I dont know. I was planning to go and get the other member of the Uzumaki clan so I can awaken my second bloodline, I still need to get to her and fast because of a related topic but my original plans dont seem to be a good idea."

Tsume asked "What do you mean Juudiame, Hokagesama."

Naruto said "I was recently approached by survivors of Whirlpool like the Hokage had planned so I could get them to join Konoha. They however requested me as the strongest 'known' " shooting a look at his mom "Uzumaki alive to take up the position as the Juudaime Rasenkage. I ran it by the Hokage and both him and the Kazekage agreed to back me."

Hiashe asked "If your the Rasenkage who was that in the Kages booth."

Naruto chuckled and did three handseals and said "Kazebunshin no Jutsu." and a wind clone appeared dressed in the Kage robes making everyone understand and Naruto said "The best way to draw attention away from something is to publically prove its not related. That reminds me, I need to go piss the Raikage off some more so I can get thier forbidden scroll." as he rubbed his chin.

Arashi said "Mom, was dad always an idiot." making Naruto grumble and everyone else snicker.

Naruto said "No son, I just like making people mad becuase they make mistakes when they are mad."

Arashi nods and said "Is there anything to eat, Im hungry."

Temari said "Come on Arashi, I will fix you some Ramen."

Kurenai shot Temari a look and said "No ramen."

Temari said "fine, dango it is."

Arashi smiled and followed after her but stopped and looked at Anko before pointing a finger and said "I dont believe it, your not going comando." making Kurenai put her hand over her sons mouth and Temari blush.

Naruto sweatdrops and said "my sons a pervert."

Anko said "I like you kid. Look me up in a few years." as she looked at them leave hurridly.

Anko looked around and saw everyone was looking at her and she smirked and said "Im single."

Arashi stopped and turned and asked "Um, is there any girls my age around here." making everyone look at him/

Naruto said "yes, why son."

Arashi looked and saw Kakashi and started doing handsigns making everyone look at him and said "Inside out, what yours is mine no Jutsu." and suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and Arashi was now holding a mask just like Kakashi and he put it on and said "Alright, Im ready to leave."

Kurenai blinked and asked "What was that for son."

Arashi said "I dont want fangirls agian so I thought I would pull an uncle Kakashi." as he walked out the door.

Kakashi reached his face and said "he took my second mask. Hes good though I wonder if I should warn him the mask actually draws fangirls."

Minato shook his head and said "So does anyone else have any questions."

Naruto said "Yeah I do. What did you mean when you said you were going with me."

Kushina said "You may be strong as a jounin Naruto but your still only one person and I will not have you go off by yourself."

Naruto said "Dont I outrank you. After all your technically not even a ninja right now." with a smirk

Suddenly the room dropped several degrees as Kushina stood and started to stalk Naruto while rolling up her shirt sleave and Naruto suddenly stood stiff and his eyes changed to gold and his voice changed and said "**Its good to see you agian child."** stopping Kushina before she could teach Naruto a lesson.

Kushina said "Diavon, is that you."

The Hokage asked "Whats going on."

Naruto said "**Sorry for interupting your meeting and fun but I notice that since Kushina has been brought back to life my daughter I gave her was not with her also. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Diavon, Queen of the Dragons and companion to the Uzumaki Family."**

Kushina bowed and said "It is an honor to meet you agian Diavon, I thought you would never take a companion. May I ask why you have chosen my son."

Naruto said "**I chose him for my own reason. Now give me your hand so I can replace my daughter who was lost."** as Naruto held out his hand.

Kushina shook it and winced a moment as a small dragon appeared on her arm shocking everyone and Naruto said "**It is still young and will not be able to aid you in battle for 1 year but after that you will be good. I will have to give one also to the youngling as well since I have already given one to the boys here mates. Im sure you remember all of our abilities."**

Kushina said "Yes, I remember all of them. Thank you for honoring me agian." as she bowed to Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and swayed a little and said "Damn dragon, cant she ask just once before she takes over."

The third looked at Naruto and said "Please explain."

Kushina said "Its a long story but basically our family has fought side by side with the dragons since before the Demon Wars over 400 years ago and because of our relationship with them it actually caused our bloodlines. We have kept the location of the dragons hidden and I only mentioned it in one of the scrolls I left Naruto. I never imagined he would have went and passed the test. He didn't in the future but it might have been also for the fact he never got most of his family scrolls because of what happened."

Hiashe asked "What test."

Naruto said "The dragons have you sit and they examine your soul. I dont remember the actual test but if you pass a dragon merges with you like she did with me. If you fail they eat you. Simple as that."

Everyone looked at him stunned.

Naruto said "well I guess now that everyone knows whats going on this meeting can end. Catch." as he tossed a Whirlpool headband to Yugito.

Yugito caught it and Naruto said "I will get a room ready for you but I am putting a seal on the door until we leave. You may have defected but I am going to keep an eye on you until I am sure you are completely trustworthy." as he turned and left.

Gaara walked over and said "you can come with me Yugito. I will make sure you arrive to your room for some rest." as he turned and leads her out of the room with his brother accompaning him.

The Hokage waited until they left and said "Now listen. I am making a new law. No one is to tell about the whole time travel thing. I want you all to say that thier revival is all part of an Namikaze clan jutsu since I am sure if they do have any information they wont tell anyone outside of thier family. I also want the boy Arashi to be protected as well as naruto 2 fiances. When word gets out about Minato and Kushina return Iwa may try and kill them which would involve Konoha. However I believe that if something were to happen to the boy or either of the girls caused by someone from Konoha we wont have to worry about Iwa because the Namikaze clan will destroy Konoha and would probably have the aid of Suna as well as Whirlpool since they have already started to gather agian and the one girl is the daughter of the Kazekage himself. Does everyone understand."

Itachi said "I already told Narutosama this but I will say it agian. Because of the efforts of the Namikaze clan in protecting my clan from the traitor Uchiha Madara we swear our protection to them. If anyone goes agianst them they go agianst the Uchiha clan. As clan heir I envoke my rights as the next leader of my clan."

Shikaku thought "_just as I expected. The Namikaze clan is now in postion to not only fill the void left by Danzo but also surpase it. Who ever gain them as political allies will be able to rule the council. The question is how to gain them as allies. Going through Naruto will be impossible since he most likely has some degree of hate for what the village has done to him. Going through Minato and Kushina is definately not an option as both are Kage level shinobi who know whats at stake. Naruto fiances are also out since one is the daughter of a Kage and the other must have some understanding of Naruto to be uneffected by the announcement of the Kyuubi and also her reaction to suddenly becoming a mother. The only link that someone has would be the boy. The problem is how to gain him without going agianst his parents and grandparents..."_

Similar thoughts were going through the heads of the other clan leaders. One thing was for sure, the future of Konoha was about to take a backstage to the Namikaze clan.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto walked into his room and set down on his bed. He sighed to himself as he thought about all that has happened. He won at the chunnin exams and now not only is his parents alive which is just creepy for him but also his son who he was sure he would never get to see again. Now he has to decide what to do about it since he was going to miss Temari and Kurenai but now he is also going to miss his son. Life sucked sometimes.

Naruto was about to close his eyes when a knock came on his door. He got up and went to the door and saw Kurenai and Temari standing there with Arashi, Minato, and Kushina. Naruto smiled and said "Come on in." as he stepped aside.

As they walked in and sat down in different spots Naruto closed the door and put up a privacy jutsu and said "So hows everyone doing." with a smile on his face.

Temari said "Stop acting like nothings wrong. We all saw the way you acted back there and know something is bothering you so spill it."

Naruto sat down and asked "Am I really that transparent."

Arashi said "Yeah dad you are."

Naruto smiled a little and said "I'm just scared is all. I mean I lost both you and your mom once already Arashi and now I finally have my parents as well as Temari-chan and Kurenai-chan and I'm scared of loosing you all again. I have dreamed of being able to finally talk to my parents and now that their in the room here I don't have a clue as to what to say or do."

Kushina looked at her son sadly and said "Perhaps we should all start getting to know each other better. I mean we are going to be a family now so we might as well get to know each other like a family should. That reminds me. Come here. I got something for you."

Naruto did not scence anything wrong so he walked over to his mom who was fiddling with something in her pocket and he asked "What is it."

Kushina moved faster then he had time to react and grabbed his ear twisting it getting a scream from him and she said "Now listen here little boy. I dont care if you are almost as old as I am mentally. You will not try and pull rank on me. I brought you into this world and I sure as hell can take you out. Do you understand me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." in a mothers your in deep shit voice.

Naruto said "Yes, Im sorry." as he tried to get away.

Kushina said "Good" and let him go and he started to rub his ear.

Minato smiled and said "Well lets get to know each other now.

Naruto nods and they begin talking.

The next day Naruto stretched and looked down and saw his son in a bed across from him sleeping peacefully with Kurenai beside him. He smiled to himself and started to get ready for the day when the door knocked. Naruto groaned and walked to the door.

When he opened it he saw his father standing there who said "The Hokage wants to see us."

Naruto said "Probably wants the truth."

Minato said "No, I already told that. He said he will play along. He wants to talk about whats to happen now. Finish getting dressed and Kushina will be here in a minute to watch Arashi with Kurenai."

Naruto nods and turns to finish getting ready as Minato comes in and closes the door.

A little bit later as Naruto comes out of the bathroom he sees both Kushina and Kurenai sitting at the table in his hotel room and Minato said "Come on, you can talk when we get back." as he walks toward the door.

Naruto follows him out the door shooting one more glance at his family. They soon make it to the Hokages room and the ANBU let them in.

The Hokage was at a small desk and after the door was closed the Hokage said "Now that all 3 of you are here we can discuss your mission."

Naruto looked over and saw Itachi and he asked "What mission Hokagesama."

The Hokage said "Have you gotten any information on the location of the last Uzumaki not currently with Konoha."

Naruto said "Yes, she is currently in Mist. I have a plan to try and track her down but there is a problem."

The Hokage asked "What exactly is the problem."

Naruto said "Its a 3 way race to find her first. Akatsuki and Orochimaru will both be looking for her."

Itachi asked "Why."

Naruto said "Currently Orochimaru has the power of the Yamato no Orochi but its sealed away until he can get the soul. The soul is currently sealed in her. If Orochimaru can get her to touch the grasscutter he will be able to use Yamato no Orochi power. My soarces dont know if he is still with Akatsuki or not right now so I am just assuming he is still looking after his own self right now."

The Hokage nods and said "Any idea on how to find her."

Naruto said "I was thinking of hiring a couple of guides who know the land and wont betray us to the authorities there. A certian demon if you will."

Itachi shook his head and said "You really have a thing about demons, dont you Narutosama."

Naruto smiled and said "When you live in hell, get to know the locals." making everyone snicker at the comedy of the situation.

The third said "Right, well I have decided that Kushina did bring up a good point yesterday when she said you are still young. I know what your going to say Naruto but with the threat coming I need you alive and able to fight so I am going to send Minato and Itachi with you."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Yugito also comming."

Itachi asked "Why her."

Naruto said "Look, she defected but I want to make sure she is loyal before I put her anywhere near Konoha or my family. Besides I dont want another Jinchuuriki in Konoha without anyone to help her fit in. You should know as well as I do what thats is like weasil." refering to his ANBU mask.

Itachi said "I thought you were going to kill the Nibi."

Naruto said "I was until it was pointed out to me that another superpower could aid us in the times to comes and with 3 jinchuurikis as allies we have a good chance to save Konoha so the future my family is from dont happen. I know another way to kill it if she does not show she is trustworthy though it will be a little harder then the original way I planned."

Itachi asked "How do you know it will work."

Naruto said "I've done it before to another jinchuuriki. It just happened to be to a lesser demon then the Bijuu 9 and he was a little disturbed." as he looked bored though he knew the truth was a bit different.

The Hokage sighed and said "Very well, when can you leave."

Naruto was quite a moment and asked "When do you plan to return to Konoha."

The third said "Probably tomorrow, why."

Naruto said "We will leave right after you do. I want to spend a little more time with my fiances and my new son as well as getting to know my parents." as he looked at Minato.

The Hokage nods and said "Very well. I have also had a request from the Kazekage to take his children with us to Konoha."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "Why is that."

The Hokage said "He said it was because he did not want to split them up and make it easier for them to settle in when you marry Temari but the truth I believe is that he is afraid of them. They show more loyalty to you then they do him and thats understandable considering the truth."

Itachi said "Im sorry Hokagesama but I must ask, why is everyone lying about what is really going on here."

The Hokage looked at Itachi and asked "What do you mean Itachi."

Itachi said "Sir, something else is going on here between Naruto, yourself, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and the 3 children of the Kazekage."

Naruto asked "What makes you say that Itachi."

Itachi said "Well when I look at you all with the Sharingan its like I see a double for some reason. I cant explain it. I know that Minato, Kushina and the boy dont have it but the others does so it has to be something else. You already know I wont tell because you can kill me in an instant with that seal but I dont like being left out of the loop."

Naruto closed his eyes and the Hokage said "I see, do you think anyone else in your family would notice these changes Itachi."

Itachi said "No, only reason I can is because of my condition." drawing everyones attention.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "What condition." as he looked at him.

Itachi said "My family made me go through a special ritual when I was younger to make me stronger faster. It had a side effect to make my Sharingan mutate and become stronger then the others in my family."

Naruto looked at Itachi and said "I support your decision old man."

The Hokage was silent a moment and said "Itachi, what I am about to tell you is not to ever be repeated ever to anyone. This is a secret that is so big it could literally destroy every nation in the world. Do you understand."

Itachi said "Yes sir."

The Hokage said "The reason is this. Remember the story Minato told you yesterday about comming from the future. The truth is each of us were also from the future. From when and where I wont tell you but we have been using the knowledge we have to try and save our village. All I will tell you is that Konoha fell, your family was completely wiped out. Suna was pretty much destroyed and we only have one chance to make this work. We cant tell everyone about it. The day Konoha fell Naruto here was suspose to be sworn in as the Rokudaime Hokage. That is why I give him so much free rain and why he is now the new Rasenkage. What you describe is most likely a mental projection of what we really looked like. I cant tell you anything else because we have already changed most of our history but we have a few leads still to work on. We cant use the jutsu we came back with again and we wont tell anyone where it came from or how to use it because if word got out our enemies could use it to destroy us undoing everything we are trying to do.Do you understand."

Itachi was silent a moment and said "I understand Hokagesama and thank you for informing me."

Naruto said "Itachi, do you have any problem with working with us now."

Itachi said "No sir Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed and said "Itachi, just call me Naruto. I hate formalities."

Itachi said "Yes Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked to himself remembering Itachi future self always called him that and said "I do have one thing to tell you that you need to watch for Itachi. This is important."

Itachi asked "What is it."

Naruto said "Your brother, you must try and humble him when you can. His future self became delusional in his family name and believe because he is an Uchiha that he is automatically better then everyone and does not need anyone and would do anything to get power to kill the person who destroyed his clan...even try to kill his best friend and betray Konoha to our enemies. We each got a second chance now but we have to use it wisely."

Itachi was silent and said "I understand, so he wished to kill me for destroying our clan after Madara tricked me. Is that what happened."

Naruto said "Yes. I see the title of genius was not given to you for you fighting skills only. Yes, after that he did anything for power and when Orochimaru came and gave him a curse seal he left Konoha but not before trying to kill his best friend by driving a Chidori in his chest."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "I see, Kakashi was asigned as his teacher and honoring Obito he focused on Sasuke by teaching him his signature jutsu and since you said try to kill means whoever he used it on survived and so the only person who could survive a direct assassination justu would be someone with super fast healing meaning you."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes. In the end when he left the village to join Orochimaru he and I fought at the valley of the end. Him with a level 2 curse seal and me using Kyuubi chakra. Since I refuse to kill him he ended up beating me and made it to Orochimaru. He was my best friend and closest thing I had to a brother. I may not be his friend this time around yet but I hope that I can be and I will do everything I can to keep him from going down that path agian Itachi. Can I count on your help."

Itachi said "Yes Rokudiamesama."

Naruto slapped his head and said "I give up, an Uchiha with a scence of humor." as he looked at Itachi who smirked.

The Hokage smirked as well and said "Alright, you still have time before that time Naruto but still we have other things to worry about. I have another mission for the 4 of you. It is an S-rank mission and is to begin in almost 3 months."

Minato asked "What is it."

The Hokage said "I want you 3 to track down and eliminate Orochimaru."

At this everyone stiffened and Naruto said "I accept." making both men look at him.

Minato said "Naruto, you cant just think this is a fight agianst a gennin. He is one of the Sannin and you do have skills but your not up to your future self yet."

Naruto said "I know, I am well aware of the danger but it is a mission that must be completed as he is to dangerous a threat to stay out there. Especially with his immortality jutsu and his resurection jutsu."

The Hokage said "I know that this is a dangerous mission but it is something that has to be don..."

Just then an explosion rocked the entire village interupting the Hokage and Naruto said "What the hell."

Not even a second later a swirl of sand appeared in the room and Gaara was there and he said "We got trouble."

Ignoring everyone Naruto asked "Whats going on."

Gaara said "Looks like you pissed Pein off big time because the entire Rain army is currently about a mile away from the front of the village. That blast just now was Diedra."

Naruto groaned and said "Who else in Akatsuki is here with him."

Gaara said "All of them." making Naruto and the Hokage wide eyed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "How big an army we looking at."

A moment later another swirl of sand appear and Temari was standing there panting and heard the last of the question and she said "Its bad, I say we got around 600 nins approaching the outside walls."

The Hokage asked in a commanding voice "Whats the Kazekage doing."

Temari said "Dead, the explosion was the Kazekage tower."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Gaara, evacuate everyone in the village through the tunnels."

Gaara said "It will take time to get everyone going now, especially with my fathers death."

Naruto said "Just get the tunnels open, I will take care of everything else." he turned to the Hokage and said "Old man, get everyone you can and head toward the north end of the village grabbing all the civilians you can. Look for the sandstorm and follow Gaara. He can get you all out of here. I will hold them off as long as I can."

Minato said "Im coming with you." as he went toward Naruto.

Naruto said "NO. You are to take our family to Konoha dad. Please dont argue with me." as he left in a swirl of flames.

Gaara said "I will get busy with the tunnel, temari get everyone you can, we are leaving the village. May we seek sanctuary in Konoha."

The Hokage said "Yes but it will be up to your next Kazekage to decide what to do."

Gaara said "Then I will be the next Kazekage." as he left in a swirl of sand.

Itachi turned to the Hokage and asked "What are you orders sir."

The Hokage looked down and said "You have your orders, evacuate everyone you can to where they instructed." as he started grabbing his things he could. Minato left to get the others and Itachi started notifing all of the Leaf ninja.

Temari left in a swirl of sand and appeared in her room grabbing a scroll and unsealed her weapons as she quickly left to find Naruto and thought "_your not immortal Narutokun."_

Naruto appeared on the wall in front of the Rain ninja in a swirl of flames and one of them said "Look, someones finally came out."

Naruto saw that all of the ninja of Suna were currently inside the village trying to help everyone from the explosion except for a few gaurds that were now dead. Naruto had a pretty good guess as to what happen but he looked and saw the army and saw Gaara had created a barrior to block the entrance to aid Suna defenses. He figured Gaara must have also seen that thier gaurds had been killed and thought "_well lets see, Hebiteme, Pein, Konon, Madara, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakazu, Deidra, Sasori and around 600 gen, chun, jounins total. Just great and it will take Gaara an hour to get those people out of here in those tunnels."_

Naruto reached into his vest and pulled a scroll out and unseals some kunias and threw one and started to run around the village confusing the Rain nins who were all looking to Pein as they approached the village to see what he was going to do.

Pein narrowed his eyes and he looked at the person appear a moment before in a swirl of sand on the wall that they were approaching and said "Deidra, stop him from running and bring him here. Hes the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

Naruto ignored them as he contunued to run around the village throwing kunias out into the desert as well as dropping some on top and Diedra jumped back up onto his clay bird which took flight and started to chase after Naruto who was already 3/4 of the way around the village walls at this point and Diedra reached his hand into his pouch pulling out some clay and had it take the shape of a bird and had it fly toward Naruto.

Naruto finally made it to the last section of the village walls when he saw the bird coming and he quickly made handsigns and said "Sealing Art: Sheild of Light." and sent a chakra pulse out which hit one kunia that he threw and it caused a shield to pop up and goto the next kunia and the next and so on and so forth as it made a white shield around the village of Suna.

Naruto had just finished and quickly put his arms in front of his face when the bird exploded in front of him blowing him backwards toward the village only for Naruto to be caught by Temari who was riding her fan in mid air and said "Next time, dodge." as she landed the fan on the ground hard knocking the wind out of both of them.

Naruto arms were burned and his cloths looked like hell but other then that he was ok.

He winced as he moved his arms and said "Hopefully there wont be a next time.

Just then the Hokage ran up with all of the Konoha nins and Naruto asked "What are you guys doing here. I said you all need to meet Gaara at the tunnels."

The hokage said "Naruto, you have not taken my job yet so I am still in charge and besides Gaara has everyone already heading there."

Naruto looked at Temari and she said "Him and Kankuro stopped by the council chamber killed and now hes the new Kazekage and that they were evacuating the village and to have all ninja start gathering everyone moving to where the tunnels are."

Flashback

In the council chambers they concil members were screaming "what should we do.", "the Kazekage dead", "The village is about to be attacked.", "The gate gaurds are dead."

Gaara and Kankuro appeared in a swirl of sand and Gaara screamed "Silence." drawing everyone attention.

A council member said "What are you doing here Demo..." Sand suddenly covered him and Gaara squeezed his hand causing him to explode in a rain of blood.

Gaara said "Now, my father is dead as is everyone who was in the Kazekage. I am taking over as Kazekage. If you have a problem with it you will join him. Do we understand each other."

They all looked at each other and another council member said "I would rather die then follow you."

Gaara said "As you wish." only for a spear of sand to shoot out and pierce the man in the heart.

Gaara said "Anyone else." when he saw no one else going to say anything Gaara said "Good.We currently are not prepared to fight this army especially with all of our VIP still here from the exams yesterday. I have already recieved an offer of sanctuary in Konoha and we have secured the means to escape through underground tunnels that I will open up in the north of the village. Each of you are to spread word to all of our forces to gather all the civilians and our men and to bring them to the north end of the village where they will find me. Protect the civilians and VIPs at all cost. Now go before I lose my patiants."

Faster then you could blink all the council members ran out and Kankuro said "You still got it brother."

Gaara said "Aid them and pass word along." as he left in a swirl of sand and Kankuro ran out to help spread the word.

End flashback

Naruto nods and winces as an ANBU walks over and starts to heal his arms and the Hokage asked "Whats the exact situation Naruto."

Naruto said "I put a sealing shield up that draws off of my chakra. Nothing can get in or out of the villageabove ground or over the top of the village since I dropped some on top of the wall as well until I cancel it or run out of chakra but every time they attack the shield it weakens me. I can already feel them trying to take it down."

Outside the wall Pein said "Alright, I want you all to start hitting this shield until it comes down. I want this village destroyed. Remember what I told you all."

The Rain nins said "Yes Lord Peinsama."

Flashback

Pein looked at the gennin team and said "Why have you returned so soon from Suna. Did you fail."

Thier jounin instructor said "No Lord Pein. It was my decision to draw our teams back when we heard Namikaze talking about you sir and about your plans being ruined."

Pein hit a button on his desk and Madara walked in along with Konan and Pein said "what exactly happened and who is this Namikaze you spoke of."

The Jounin said "His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is a Whirlpool Ninja."

Konan said "Whirlpool was destroyed durring the last war."

The Jounin said "Never the less he was representing them and the Kazekage even acknowledge him as a Whirlpool ninja."

Pein said "Very well continue."

The Jounin said "Well Peinsama, he said that he knew you and that you would not be happy when you learned someone was destroying your plan to capture the tailed demons."

At this all 3 members of Akatsuki stiffened and Pein said "Continue."

The Jounin said "He claimed he had information someone knows how to destroy your Rennigan bloodline and was going to destroy each of the tailed demons before you got ahold of them from the Jinchuuriki without killing them and he even said you were not the leader but someone called Uchiha Madara."

Madara who was acting as Tobi said "Who did he say was going to stop Peinsama plans."

The jounin said "He said the person was Madara pet and he was a Jinchuuriki also who..." he was silenced as Konan had the papers on the desk in front of them fly at the gennins and the jounins that were with them killing them by cutting thier heads off.

Madara said "We must stop the Kyuubi vessel. He has to much information on us."

Pein said "I agree. Its disturbing that he told everyone about my bloodline. How do you think we should do it."

Madara said "Eliminate as many witnesses to this as possible. We must eliminate Suna."

Pein said "Very well, Konan, call a meeting of all our ninja."

Konan nods and turns into thousands of sheets of paper to spread the word.

2 hours later everyone was standing in front of a huge wall and Pein stepped out and the people cheered to thier 'god' and Pein said "People of Rain. Recently the people of Suna have angered me by speaking blasphamy agianst me and my power questioning me. I wish to send a message to the people of Suna and the rest of the world. Its time we show them the power of the chosen. Who will follow me to destroy Suna."

The people cheered and Pein said "Prepare for war. We will attack the day after the Chunnin exams finals. Now go." as he went back into the cave that disappeared after he walked in.

End flashback

Hiashe activated his eyes and asked "How long do you think we have." as he looked at the army.

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Currently I say 30 minutes if I can find some soldier pills since its taking alot of my power to keep it up right now however they are not using any heavy jutsu yet on the shield and all the heavy hitters are letting the grunts do the work it feels like." as he looked back toward where he could scence the army.

The Hokage looked in thought a moment and said "What exactly are these tunnels Naruto."

Temari said "They are underground tunnels that once fed water to our village that have long since dried up. Gaara found them once when we were younger. They travel nearly the entire desert all the way to the border of Fire Country."

The Hokage said "Alright, I want everyone to prepare for combat. We need to buy these people time to evacuate."

Naruto said "No, you all need to get to the cave entrance and help move the people along when Gaara gets it open. I can buy you all time but you need to move and have Gaara seal it off after you all get inside." as he stood up.

The Hokage said "Naruto, you are going to follow my orders." in a commanding voice.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Forgive me Hokagesama but your place is to lead you ninja to safety and not waste them on a suicide run. The moment that shield drops they are going to come with everything they got and sweep over this village like a storm. None of you will make a difference in that as we have been caught off gaurd to badly. Konoha has to be warned about the new threat as well as getting the council to let these people stay in the fire country since they cant come back for who knows how long. Dont forget we have alot of VIPs here right now also . Let me deal with this...please." as his voice came out calm and collected.

Minato looked at his son and Kushina said "No your not Naruto, you have a family..."

She was shut up when Naruto released enough KI to freeze everyone and he said "I am doing this for my family. Im the only one here who has half a chance to escape once that shield drops outside of the tunnels. Anyone else will die. The one thing I have learned how to do well in my life is to survive so please dont make this any harder then it has to be. Go."

Arashi looked at his dad and said "But dad..."

Naruto eyes softened and said "No buts son. I have to do this." as he took off his cloak and handed it to his father and then his sword and handed it to his mother.

Kushina looked at it and Naruto said "Its dont feel right to me. Its not meant for me" as he looked at her.

The Hokage thought a moment and said "What are your odds."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "It depends on if they still want the Kyuubi or they want me dead." as he turned and started to walk toward the gates.

Inouchi said "Why do you insist we will not survive if we help."

Naruto stopped and said "Because I dont want any of your children to see thier fathers or mothers die in front of them." as he walked to the walls in front of him and pulled out a kunia stabbing it into his hand and left it thier as everyone looked at him as the blood started to run down his hand on the ground.

The Hokage sighed and said "Naruto, if you escape send word to Konoha and return as soon as possible.

Naruto said "fine." as he started to use the blood and draw seals on the wall.

Minato sighed and said "Theres no talking him out of it. Lets go."

Arashi looked around and saw Temari and ran over to her and hit her in the arm getting her attention and she looked at him and he motioned for her to bend over.

Temari bent over and Arashi whispered in her ear and Temari blinked and asked "Why would you want to know if there is a flower shop here in Suna at a time like this."

Naruto stopped without looking back and said "No Arashi, do not use that."

Arashi said "I will if I have to dad. After all didn't you say that you can only find true strength when you wish to protect something that is precious to you." as he smirked as Naruto turned around and said "Thats low son."

The third asked "What are you both talking about."

Naruto said "Arashi...Arashi is able to use the Shodaimes bloodline." making everyone looked at the boy.

Arashi said "So, does this place have any flower shops."

Naruto fazed out of view where he was and appeared behind Arashi and said "Sorry." as he chopped him on the back of the neck knocking him out.

He picked up Arashi from where he fell and handed him to Kurenai who was looking at the ground and Naruto said "Now please go. I wont die. Its a promise." as he walked back over to the wall he was drawing a seal on.

He drew 2 more lines and said "Done." as he pulled the kunia out of his hand allowing it to heal and he put his hand on the seal and sent chakra into it and suddenly water started to shoot out of the wall at high speed forcing everyone to jump back.

Naruto jumped away and the Hokage said "We got no choice. He is dead set to do this on his own and hes right. We do need to worry about the people of Suna and the VIPs. Lets go."

As they all jumped away the third looked at Naruto fleeing form and said "And the will of fire spreads from one generation to the next to save the great tree that is Konoha."

Unknown to him all the clanheads heard him and had to admit to themselfs that it was true. Naruto was willing to sacrafice his life to save people. It was at that moment the ones who still had doubt about him and the Kyuubi lost all hate forever.

Temari took to the roof jumping beside Kurenai and Arashi and said "He will make it back."

Kurenai said "I know. He promised and he never goes back on his word."

Temari said "Thats his nindo."

Minato smiled and dropped down from the rooftop they were leaping on only to leap back up a moment later and Kushina asked "What was that about Minato."

Minato said "Nothing dear. Lets go and have a little faith in our son." as he smiled a small smile.

Kushina narrowed her eyes and said "I blame you for his rebel ways."

Minato said "Dont look at me, thats an Uzumaki trait." as he jumped away to keep from being hit by his wife.

Itachi looked at Minato as he jumped away and quickly he fell down an allyway as well only to jump back up.

Anko saw this and asked "Whats happened to you Itachi.

Itachi said "I thought I heard someone in the ally but I did not see anyone.

Kakashi smiled to himself and the Hokage said "Lets go, I think the people of Suna have already mostly been gathered in the time we were arguing with Naruto. Keep an eye out for straglers but lets hurry."

Naruto was sitting on a roof when 2 people landed behind him and he said "What are you both doing here."

Itachi said "My honor demands I help to protect you from this enemy."

Minato said "Besides, nobody knows were gone."

Naruto sighed and said "Let me guess. Kagebunshin."

Itachi pulled out a soldier pill and handed it to Naruto and said "Yes."

Naruto nods and puts the pill in his mouth eating it and stood up and said "Well I guess thats a good thing so whats do you think. That pill will only give me another 10 minutes at most before I will have to drop the shield. After that I only can fight in Tiajutsu mostly unless I take another pill."

Minato said "Its a good thing I took this then." as he pulled out a case that had 3 pills in it and made Naruto go wide.

Naruto said "Those are Akamichi family pills dad."

Minato said "Yes and normal chakra pills dont do really anything for you so thats why I borrowed them. Here." as he handed them to Naruto "Dont take more then the first pill."

Naruto looked at it and said "Right. So what do you have for weapons."

Minato put the cloak he had in his arms on and said "just my jutsu. Nothing else."

Naruto reached to the back of his vest and pulled out a solid black scroll and he said "Here, thier all uncoded." as he tossed it to his father.

Minato got wide eyed and said "I see, how many you got."

Naruto said "On me 24, in that scroll, 275. Just code them with the master seal and you can use them."

Minato nods and opens the scroll and Itachi asked "What is that."

Naruto said "Hiraishin."

Minato saw the master seal in the middle of the scroll and bit his thumb wiping the blood across the seal and all the smaller seals all started to glow before they turned back black. He then unsealed around 25 putting them in his holster and put the scroll in his coat.

Itachi watched this and said "So whats the plan."

Naruto pulled another scroll off taking his shirt, vest and shoes off before he unsealed some new cloths which had a black shirt, and black combat hight top shoes. He slipped a kunia in the back of the shoes and then sent chakra to the shoe and a blade came out of the fronts of both. He then slipped the shirt on and wiped some blood across where his heart should be and it glowed before it shifted and some seals glowed before it went black back into the shirt where you would never tell they were there. he then slipped his vest back on biting his thumb agian and rubbed the spiral on his hand and said "Release." as he cracked his neck from side to side and said "Basically we kick ass and take names. Force them to draw attention to us and not worry about getting into the village. Avoid the guys with black cloaks and red clouds on them since thier all the S-rank ninjas."

Itachi looked at Minato and he said "Sounds like a good plan. Take out the grunts and then get the hell out of the sandbox so to speak."

Naruto and Minato looked at each other and burst out laughing and Naruto said "Its official. I can get use to having you around."

Minato said "How the hell did you keep your since of humor with your family rules Itachi."

Itachi said "Oh, I just dont act like this around my family so they never tried to teach me to be a drone." as a true smile came to his face.

Naruto said "Well I never, I never knew an Uchiha could actually smile. I always thought they were stuck with a smirk." as he added his own true smile.

Itachi said "So Naruto, if you were going to be the Rokudaime im sure they must have had a cool name for you. What was it."

Naruto said "Oh, I had one and I will show you what it was very soon. Now lets get ready the shield will be dropping in about 5 minutes." as he started to walk toward the front gate.

Minato said "This should be fun." as he followed Naruto on his left. Itachi said "Hn." as he followed Naruto on the right.

As they made it to the top of the wall the shield wall started to shimmer. Naruto put his hands in a ram seal and said "Release." sending a chakra shockwave out to hit the closest kunai and the shield collapsed completely.

Back with Gaara he was moving more sand out of the way as an already 100 ft tunnel appeared but he had yet to actually reach the actual tunnel when he saw the sky above the village shimmer as the shield drop and he said "Shit." he then took a deep breath and said in a loud voice "ATTENTION EVERYONE. THE PROTECTIVE SHIELD IS DOWN, ALL SHINOBI PLEASE PREPARE FOR AN ATTACK. THE TUNNEL IS ONLY ANOTHER 20 FEET AWAY SO I NEED ABOUT 10 MORE MINUTES. PROTECT ALL THE CIVILIANS AND VIP. ONCE I SAY GO EVERYONE SHOULD PROCEED THROUGH THE TUNNEL AS FAST AS POSSIBLE."

He then looked over to Tsume and said "Hey, do you have any of your family soldier pills."

Tsume said "Yes, why."

Gaara said "I need one so I can hurry this up since Im running low on chakra."

Tsume looked at him a moment and said "Alright." as she pulled one out and put it into his mouth and he swallowed it and continue bringing 30 foot walls of sand out of the tunnel.

The Hokage looked back at where he could feel Naruto and thought "_good luck Naruto."_

Kurenai looked down as a tear fell down her face and Arashi said "Dad will be ok. I know it."

Minato said "Of coarse he will. Im watching his back." as he went up in smoke making everyone wide eyed.

Itachi said "As am I." as he went up in smoke.

Kushina said "God damn that idiot. I am going to castrate him when I see him again.

Back with the 3 heroes

As the shield drop Pein said "Everyone, attack the village quickly. Leave no survivors."

All the Rain nins cheered and said "By the will of God." as they charged toward the village.

Naruto saw them charging and put the pill in his mouth and swallowed as the chakra exploded off of him and he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the wall was suddenly lined with around 1000 Kagebunshins that all leaped off the wall going through handsigns and said "Kamatachi." as thousands of blades of winds appeared and headed toward the now charging army.

Some of the Rain nins used earth jutsu, others used wind attacks and a few used straight chakra attacks or hid behind massive weapons as the blades hit.

Some of them were shocked at the new one man army facing them and did not realise the danger until it was to late as they started to recieve damage or even death depending where they were hit.

Itachi whistled and said "Damn."

The real Naruto said "Thats why I was called the KazeKami." as he jumped down to head toward the army that his clones had now engaged.

Minato said "Oh hell no, hes not going to beat me." as he pulled off the scroll Naruto gave him and went through some handsigns and finished and said "Hiraishin:Rising Kunia Storm." as the scroll shot into the air over the battle field before it started to spin and kunais started to fly out of it toward the ground.

As the last one finished falling the scroll burned up and Minato said "Cya on the flip side." as he disappeared in a yellow flash to appear on the field with a Rasengan in each hand driving one into an enemy and then disappear appearing by another hitting him with a rasengan as he already formed another when he first appeared and kept this going.

Orochimaru saw this and said "It cant be. Hes dead." as he saw Minato.

Pein said "Everyone prepare to counter attack once the last flash stops."

Orochimaru summoned the grasscutter out of his mouth and held it in his hand.

Hidan said "I will sacrafice him to my god.

Itachi who was still on the wall started to do handsigns as he jumped down activating his Sharingan and said "Firestyle:Pheonix Fireball Jutsu." as he shot out around 30 heading into different directions.

A Rain ninja pulled an umbrella off his back throwing it into the air and started doing handigns and said "Rain of a thousand needles." as the umbrella started to spin and shoot senbon needles down onto the army taking out alot of Kagebunshin and his fellow Rain ninjas.

Naruto saw his and looked around and saw several of the Rain nins had umbrellas like him and he started doing handsign and using the water he had shoot out earlier inside the village said "Hidden Mist no Jutsu." as the entire area was suddenly covered in mist.

Itachi saw the mist coming and he jumped out of the general area where the fighting was.

Minato was still flashing around hitting people with Rasengans when the mist rolled in and he thought "_good idea son."_ He appeared at the last of his kunias and said "Shit." as he dodged a sword swipe from Orochimaru.

Minato rolled and stood up and asked "How did you know where I would be Orochimaru."

Orochimaru said "I knew to follow the last kunia that came down and I waited for you to appear to try and kill you." as he charged Minato with his sword making Minato block it with a kunai.

Orochimaru chuckled and said "So, you dont have anything else on you besides those kunias huh.

A voice behind him said "Thats all I need Hebiteme." making Orochimaru jump as a Kagebunshin took a swipe with a sword he took off of a dead ninja and Minato said "Your not the first to realise that Orochimaru so I learned when I got to my last 5 to go and create a Kagebunshin as backup.

Orochimaru bit his thumb wiping blood on a tattoo as he went through some handsigns and slammed them on the ground and a gaint snake appeared and he was standing on its head and said "Eat that man."

The snake charged toward Minato who caught the sword from his Kagebunshin as his Kagebunshin charged the snake as it started to glow before it exploded killing the snake and returning it to the summon world.

Orochimaru said "You will pay for that as he charged Minato who threw a kunai at Orochimaru who caught it before realising what it was and Minato appeared in front of him and drove his sword into Orochimaru stomach but had to dodged a swipe from Grasscutter.

Orochimaru pulled the sword out of his stomach and chuckled as he opened his mouth and a hand shot out of it and then his whole body came out of it as he said "Little tricks like that wont defeat me." as he charge Minato still with Grasscutter and the other sword now.

Minato thought "_shit, forgot he could shed his skin." _as he dodged out of the way.

A little ways away from Orochimaru and Minato, Kisame was swinging his sword killing Kagebunshin after Kagebunshin. The real Naruto frowned and quickly went through handsigns and create a Kazebunshin and sent it toward Kisame as he kept going through the rest of the Rain ninja.

The Kazebunshin charged toward Kisame who said "Well I have to say you guys are beginning to get on my nerves." as he swung the sword at the Kazebunshin who turned into wind a moment as the sword went through it and then punched Kisame in the face shocking him.

Kisame put Samehaed on his sholder as he rubbed his nose and said "That was a neat trick. How did you do it."

The Kazebunshin said "fight me hand to hand and I will tell you."

Kisame asked "Why should I."

A Kagebunshin appeared behind Kisame and exploded flinging Kisame toward the Kazebunshin who started to spin and said "Kaze Baku" as it exploded and wind charka burst out from its body slicing Kisame in several places.

Kisame hit the ground as another Kagebunshin came running at him and he put his sword in front of him onto to feel 2 sets of hands grab him and pull him under ground

A few moments later the spot where he disappeared at exploded flying him into the air.

Itachi had been waiting for the right moment to return to the fight when after several explosions he saw a man with blue skin fly out of the mist into the air. Taking a page out of his sensies book he charged into the mist and jumped into the air to appear behind Kisame and started to punch him in the back and arms with a kunia around as he said "Dynamic Action" following Kisame as he fell back into the mist with Itachi landing on his back driving him into the sand more.

Kisame swung his sword around trying to kill Itachi but only knicked him and Itachi jumped back as he flt the chakra being sucked out of him. Kisame stood up slowly panting and coughing up blood and said "I will kill you."

Itachi took his kunia and wrapped and exploding tag around it and faster then Kisame could see Itachi appeared behind him and said "Konoha Secret Tiajutsu:1000 years of death." as he shoved the Kunai in Kisame ass as he jumped backward.

Kisame dropped his sword and jumped holding his ass as he screamed and Itachi put his finger in a ram seal and the kunai exploded blowing Kisame all over the field. He then looked at the body and said "What the hell."

Where Kisame body should have been was now some poor Rain Ninja.

Somewhere off away from the battle a man jumped up and said "When I meet that red eyed bastard I am going to shave every inch off his ass for that."

Back in the battlefield Itachi had little time to wonder what was going on when suddenly an explosion came from inside Suna direction and Diavon said "**they are inside the tunnel and sealed the cave off.**_" _and Naruto stabed the man in front of him with a kunai as he bit his thumb and started going through handsigns and slammed them on the ground as a cloud of smoke rose from the mist and Gambunta was seen standing there.

Gambunta said "**Whats going on here." **as Naruto stood on his head.

Naruto said "I need out of here boss but we got 2 others coming with us."

Suddenly another puff of smoke came out of the mist and a gaint raven could be seen and Itachi was standing on its head and Naruto said "Itachi, take dad and go. I will meet you back in Konoha."

Minato hearing Gambunta voice jumped into the air and saw Gambunta and charged toward where he was leaving Orochimaru who was following but the moment Orochimaru saw Gambunta he went through the summoning jutsu agian and was smirking and said as he rose from the mist "Lets kill that frog Manda."

A cough from below him drew Orochimaru attention and he got wide eyed and the snake said "**Fuck you bastard. None of the snakes like you or your expiraments on us and since Manda dead and the snakes dont follow you any longer." **as he went up in smoke making Orochimaru fall back into the mist onto a bed of the senbons that had been used to take out some of the Kagebunshin killing him.

In a clearing several miles away Orochimaru arose and started to curse as the snake tattoo on his arm started to burn away and he said "I will kill whoever is responsible for this."

Minato landed on Gambunta head and Itachi said "Sorry but Poe here wont let anyone else ride him. Meet you in Konoha." as he flew into the air on the Ravens back.

Naruto sighed and said "Right, Boss get us out of here." as he sent a mental command to each of his Kagebunshin who were still fighting in the mist.

Gambunta jumped away from the fighting getting hit a few times but nothing serious and when he was about 200 yards away the Kagebunshins all exploded blowing away the last of the mist and suddenly a huge Salamander slammed into the side of Gambunta throwing Naruto and Minato off.

Gambunto slowly started to stand up and pulled his sword and Naruto got into a fighting stance as the summon went for Gambunta and Naruto said "Leave boss, hurry."

Gambunta remembered hearing about this creature listened to Naruto and went up in smoke.

The Salamander faded away and Pein was seen standing there.

Diavon said in Naruto head "**grab your father and tell him to hold on quickly child."**

Naruto did not think but acted and quickly grabbed his father and before he had a chance to say anything both were gone in a yellow flash.

They both appeared in a dark tunnel with green lights moving around them and both suddenly felt themself being tacked by different people.

Minato looked and saw his wife crying on his chest holding him and he quickly hugged her while trying to figure out how the hell they got here.

Naruto who was currently on his back being held down by vines from the ground with his son on his stomach sitting on him and both Kurenai and Temari holding on to him for dear life.

Naruto asked "Whats going on and how did we get here."

Gaara walked over to him and said "The dragons were relaying the battle to us once you started to fight and Temari, Kushina, and Kurenai all were relaying it for us to know what was going on. When you were attacked by Pein they told Kurenai here to throw the Hiraishin kunai you gave her and pulled you both here. Itachi is also safe as he flew away when you all disappeared in a yellow flash. I had my sand eye looking at the battle once we got underground.

Naruto sighed and looked at his son and said "You can release me now."

Arashi smiled and punched his father in the face and said "What the hell were you thinking dad. You almost died." as he crossed his arms.

Kurenai who had tears in her eyes said "Are you trying to make me a widow before we even get married." as she cried into his arm.

Temari punched him and said "I cant believe I love an idiot like you." as she looked away trying to hide her worry.

Naruto sighed and said "But we were able to buy you all time to escape. Speaking of shouldn't we be leaving."

Gaara said "No, not yet. I have one more suprise for those Rain nins." as he kept both his eyes closed.

Up on the surface Pein was walking through the village and asked "So has anyone found anyone."

A jounin said "No. Its like they all disappeared."

Pein narrowed his eyes and said "I want everyone to start searching for anything of value as well as any hidden traps.

Suddenly a huge arm of sand shot out of the ground near the middle of the village and into the air and then it came crashing down on a building right in the middle of the village.

A few miles away from Suna a huge mushroom of fire came out of the walls of where the village of Suna was.

All the Akatsuki members awoke and looked around and Madara said "Who would have thought they would blow the entire village up to keep us from getting it." as he looked at the fireball slowly fade away.

Underground in the cave the entire cavern shook and people were screaming and Gaara released alot of KI to make everyone freeze and he said "Now we can go. The army has been destroyed but our home village was destroyed in the attack to keep them from having it. Now lets goto Konoha." as he began to walk way.

The people all looked down and shocked by what they just heard and began to follow Gaara though they were all upset.

The group from Konoha turned and started to leave and Arashi got off his dad body and started to walk away and he said "Um guys, can someone set me free."

Minato sweatdropped and walked over to his sun and cut him free from the vines and Naruto said "That was not what I was expecting Gaara to do." as he got up.

Naruto looked around and saw how sad everyone was and how Gaara looked down as well only leading them slowly and said "ATTENTION PEOPLE OF SUNA." getting everyones attention.

Naruto said "I know you dont want to think about this right now but look around you. See the faces of your fellow villagers. You all feel a great loss for what happpen but at least your alive to feel the loss. What is more important. A few buildings and items that might be able to be replace or the fact you can see the faces of your children another day or the people you grew up with to help support you through the tough times. Would you rather be up there watching your friends and family die or would you rather have them with you and start a new life together. I know its tough and your new Kazekage has made a tough decision that you probably all hate but think about it. They forced you from your home, nothing we could have done would have changed that since we were caught unprepared as we were but now they lost all those ninja we killed delaying them so you all can escape as well as those caught in the blast and wont get anything out of it. I live by a nindo that I believe is something you all should learn and live by. Protect what is most precious to you. Only then will you find true strength. You all are protecting each other now and together you will all be stronger for it." as he turned and walked up to Gaara and said "Lets go brother." as they started to walk down the tunnel toward where they would eventually get out.

Everyone looked down thinking about what Naruto said and a civilian said "Hes right, those bastards may have got us down right now but we can someday come back and rebuild our village because we are alive and we may even make a new stronger village. For that I support our new Kazekage." getting a few people to agree.

The Hokage said "I, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha herby offer an official notice to allow the people of Suna to join Konoha until either you are able to build a new village, restore your old one or whatever you chose. You can even join Konoha if you wish. I believe that we should unite our people together in these troublesome times and support each other so our spirit will never fall."

Kushina stood up and said "I am Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the Kyuudiame Rasenkage of Whirlpool. The decision your Kazekage made was the same one I made durring the last great war. Now my people have started to reunite and someday soon we shall make a new stronger village thanks to our ally Konoha and Suna and we will aid you any way we can in your time of need."

Naruto smiled and said "I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Juudiame Rasenkage of Whirlpool also offer the same deal the Hokage and my predicessor gave you. Together we will support and defend each other and prove why the land of fire, wind, and spiral will never fall."

A few shouts of "Lets here it for the Kages" or "Your right, lets show them what were made of." and other voices of agreement echoed in the cave.

Gaara smiled and said "People of Suna. You all know me as Gaara, son of the Yondaime Kazekage but I will do everything in my power to protect each and every one of you because you are all what is precious to me. Now lets go and get out of these tunnels and bring forth a new day for our people." as he lead the way with new hope and pride in the people following him.

Minato walked over to Naruto and said "That was good son. Your a natural leader." as he walked up and grabbed his wifes hand.

Naruto smiled and picked his son up putting him on his shoulder and walked over to Kurenai and Temari and put his arms around both woman following the crowd of nearly 400 people through the cave.

2 days later the people of Suna walked out of the cave and Gaara saw the sun just rising and said "Look my villagers and allies, as promised a new day is born for our village." as he smiled and lead them toward Konoha.


	18. Chapter 18

In the words of a great man. The more things change the more they stay the same. That is exactly how Naruto felt at this moment. It had been nearly 4 months since the people of Suna first arrived in Konoha and boy was it an exciting ride.

The first thing that happend apon return was the Hyuugas storming to thier compound and lets just say by the 10 bodies that were on the fence that afternoon the council of the Hyuuga family were no more.

Flashback

As the group walked through the gates to the village with the ANBU who recieved word of a large group heading toward Konoha and discovered the Hokage leading them toward the village.

Hiashe stopped and said "Forgive me Hokagesama for not helping escort our guest any longer but my clan has an important matter to deal with."

The Hokage said "Of coarse Hiashe, please dont be to messy."

Hiashe said "No promises." as he lead the group toward the Hyuuga compound.

As they arrived Hiashe said "Branch members, spread word and have them move out in 10 minutes and wait until I summon you to the council chambers and say to attack."

Each of them bowed and Hiashe turned to his children and said "Go with Neji and be safe. This will be over shortly."

Hinata nods to her father and grabs her sisters hand leading her toward where Neji was and Hiashe turns and walks toward the Hyuuga Council chambers.

As he arrived he opened the door and said "I dont know what you were all talking about currently but an important event has happened and you must be notified."

A council member asked "What is it Hiashe that needs to be brought before the Hyuuga council."

Hiashe said "Several things actually." As he walked over and took his seat. He continued saying "First off Suna has been Destroyed." making everyone wide eyed."

A council member asked "What, how did this happen."

Hiashe said "Rain attacked but luckily all the attackers are believed to be dead. Only a few people from Suna were harmed and are currently seeking shelter here in Konoha."

A council member said "We must up security. We cant risk some low life trash to get in here."

Hiashe activated his eyes seeing the branch members outside the door said "I cant agree more. That is why I have told the branch family to come here to get orders and they are outside the door now. You may come in now."

The door opened and nearly 75 branch members walked in and circled around the room. Hiashe stood up and said "There was one other thing that was discovered while we were in Suna before it was destroyed you should know. The Raikage let it slip about the truth about my brothers death and daughters kidnapping. Kill them." and before the council members had a chance to say anything they were immediately grabbed and had several members Juuken the hell out of them destroying each of the chakra holes instead of just closing them off.

Hiashe said "Good, now put those bodies on the front fence showing we are no longer going to suffer from the atrosities of a corrupt council and I am going to request Namikaze-san to see if he can find a way to secure our bloodline while removing that accursed seal. The time of 2 houses needs to come to and end."

The branch members looked at each other and said "Yes Hiashesama. Its an honor to serve you." as they draged the bodies out taking a few extra shots just to be sure though by the blood comming out of thier mouths it was a safe bet they were dead.

End flashback

The second thing that happened was the little remodeling of the Konoha council. All civilians were instantly removed leaving only the clanheads.

Flashback

The Hokage walked into the council chambers with Gaara and Kushina beside him and said "May I have your attention. As you have heard about Suna by now I am here to notify you all that as of this moment Konoha is currently under the direction of 3 kages. As such I have decided it is time to take care of all this trouble with the council that Danzo helped ochestrate. As of this moment all civilians are herby removed from this council."

A civilian said "But Hokagesama, you cant do that."

The Hokage said "I can and have. You seem to forget that the council is nothing but an aid to me. For too long have I let your little power hungry asses make me look like a fool and that time is over. Seeing as all the coucil members but the clanheads are all civilians get the hell out of this building now."

A civilian said "Over my dead body."

Gaara said "May I, Hokage-san"

The Hokage looked at the member and knew he was one of Danzos specific lackeys that refuse to quit and was trying to regroup root from the report he had read from Ibiki and said "Please Kazekage-san."

Gaara smiled and stuck out his hand and sand shot out and covered him as he said "Desert Coffin" and he squeezed his hand while saying "Desert Funeral." and the council members body exploded sending blood all over the other council members that were running for thier lives."

After they were all gone Kushina said "Now I see why you asked all the clanheads not to come to this meeting. I must say I like how you and the Gaara handle them Saratobi."

Gaara smiled and said "Who said you needed to listen to a insomniatic demon who loves to kill to have a bloodbath." getting a chuckle from both kages.

End flashback

The civilians of Konoha had a real amusing moment when they saw the Yondaime and he was asked if he was returning as the Hokage and kill the Kyuubi brat. His answer was sweet.

Flashback

The civilian saw the Minato and said "So Yondaime-sama, are you going to retake your position and remove that old fool Saratobi who protected the Kyuubi brat and remove that menace from our village once and for all. Of coarse you are, why else would you come back from the dead. How did you do that sir."

Minato looked at the man and said as he unleashed a massive amount of KI "First, I am not now or will I be the Hokage of the village of Konoha ever agian. You miserable little shitheads tortured and abused my son for saving your life. I have half the mind to summon the Shinigami right now agian and have him devour your soul for the rest of eternity. If I ever hear of you ever trying anything to my son or his family I will not only kill you but your friends, family, pets, neighbors, and thier family, friends, and pets while playing kickball with your nuts. That is if there is anything left of you after my son gets done with you. You may not realise it but he killed nearly 200 Rain ninjas all ranking from Jounin on down recently while helping save the people of Suna. He is also now the Juudiame Rasenkage of Whirlpool who is also Konoha ally so basically if you touch him or his family you are declaring war on Whirlpool and believe me, neither my wife, the Kyuudaime Rasenkage, his future brother in law, the Godaime Kazekage, or myself and nearly all the people of Suna ready to back him so please give me a reason to introduce you to why I am an SS-rank ninja in the bingo book. As for how, go fuck yourself." as he disappeared and reappeared behind the man holding a kunai at the guys neck.

The poor civilian pissed his pants and ran off screaming while Minato laughed as he walked away doing a good impersination of Orochimaru when he sees Sasuke durring the chunnin exams scarring the shit out of a few people.

End flashback

Of coarse not all things were great like that. With so many open seats on the council now the 3 kages allowed the Suna council that was made up ninja already to fill in for those that recently were vacated making it 9 clans from Konoha, 9 from Suna and 1 from Whirlpool. The Namikaze Clan. Minato was not joking when he declared he would never be a Konoha Hokage agian and took up the clan seat while his wife ran things as the Rasenkage. He took up the forehead protector of Whirlpool and everyone decided to have Naruto stay as the next Rasenkage but also make it where he would not have any official power unless on the battlefield until he was older.

There were a few things that came about as a big change after the destruction of Suna. It turned out that blast that Gaara triggered by destroying the warehouse that housed all of Suna gunpower they use for fireworks and sealless bombs. It turned out that there were only 10 other villages in the wind country and since each of them were dependant of Suna to survive they had to relocate and taking a page out of the people of Suna book most came to Konoha.

The Wind lord who happened to have been one of the Vip that was in Suna durring the exams saw the way the people of Konoha, Suna and Whirlpool acted and the moment they arrived in Konoha he immediately saught out the Firelord and after some debate they came to a decision. Instead of starting 2 new villages they would support the improvement of one while uniting thier 2 countries permanently extending the Fire and Wind country to one border and Renaming it the Flaming Wind Country. Because of this they met with the leaders of all 3 villages telling them, thats right, not asking but telling them that as of now they are one village and they decided to redesign the forehead protectors. The new one has all 3 symbals with the hourglass for Suna on the left, the Leaf for Konoha in the middle and the Spiral for Whirlpool on the right. It helped in the fact the Wind lord was tired of the desert and had purposely been bankrupty Suna so he could eventually destroy the village and move to a new place and what better place then Konoha.

Speaking of Whirlpool, thanks to the destruction of Suna a suprising event happen. It turned out that when the other villages in Wind had to close since they could not support themselfs any longer and they relocated to Konoha that in them were several people from Whirlpool. When they heard about Kushina being alive and that her and her successor were restarting they immideately went out to search for her giving Whirlpool more ground to stand on instead of feeling like an honorary member. With the 111 Whirlpool ninja, 170 Suna Shinobi and the 300 Konoha Shinobi it made it seem as if 3 villages actually were forming a stronger village.

Now the problem with having around 900 people arrive in Konoha which had a population before this of aroudn 1500 was that there was not enough immediate room for them.

The clans of Konoha helped give temperary help as also the hotels thanks to being rented out by the Kages and the accademy being temperarilly close. A few rooms in the hospital and what few places that were vacant before this. Some ninja who had no family roomed together in the tower at the forest of death and still people had to have tents and other shelters.

This problem was mostly taken care of with alot of help from naruto and his army of Kagebunshin, Gaara and his sand ability, Yamato and his wood ability, and the general labor force of nearly everyone in the village. They built aroudn 15, 2 bedroom 1 bath homes a day from wood that Yamato regrew every day so they would not actually deplete the woods around Konoha and Gaara used his sand to crush and mix the ground and made them concrete floors.

The next problem was food. Sure Konoha had a small surplus incase of a food shortage but nothing could have prepared them for this.

Luckily thanks to a little boy and his special ability it was not much of a problem. When the Hokage first heard about Arashi ability to use the Shodaimes bloodline he inquired about it on the way to Konoha. It turned out that both Naruto and Kurenai are the same bloodtype and Tsunade being one of the only ones who knew of thier marriage and did ALL of thier medical problems, even when Sakura did something Tsunade double checked it secretly and she had on several occasions gave both of them her own blood since she was the same type. Between that and the time Kurenai had to have blood from an enemy attack right before she went on maturnity leave and recieving blood from Tsunade agian for that there was enough dormant bloodline cells in thier body to become active in Arashi. Tsunade never activated her grandfathers bloodline but she carries it.

The Hokage decided even though the accademy was out he could use them for some D-rank training and the Kazekage agreed to have his accademy students also help so they would have the accademy students plant fruit and vegitable seeds for some of the farms inside the village walls and had Arashi use his bloodline to make them grow faster. Yamato also helped since Arashi did not have enough chakra to do an entire farm every day but it freed Yamato enough to help elsewhere while helping Arashi learn more about his bloodline. He only knows 2 things though. Growth and Rosewhip. Both were tricks his 'grandmother' Tsunade had him learn from the forbidden scroll, secretly of coarse and Growth helped make seed grow quickly.

What also helped was some of the villages in Suna that came also brought their livestock, what little bits they could keep alive in a desert and luckily Konoha village walls in some places went up to 1 mile into the woods away from the village and also some grazing lands that nobody had settled on yet. A few fences and alot of hard work and those lands became dairy, chicken, and other livestock farms. Of coarse the camel farm was a little rediculos but hey, its just as good as a horse at pulling a plow and can go longer without water.do not kill me if that is not right. I heard a friend mention that once and decided to use it.

Now fesh water was another problem but thanks to Kushina and Naruto using thier water manipulation that helped to bring a few underground rivers to the surfaces as well as making a few extra hotsprings, and fishing ponds that thanks to the fish hatery made it where soon they would also have more fish to eat in a few months.

Yes Naruto activated his second bloodline.

Flashback

Naruto was resting when Kushina walked up to him and said "How you doing son."

Naruto sighed and said "Ok I guess. We got about 1/4 of the houses needed done but we still have alot of work. I feel bad that most of these houses are basically the same but we need them before winter arrives."

Kushina nods and and said "Its about time to awaken your second bloodline son. I know you wanted to wait until you were able to find your cousin but we need its help soon since water is going to be a problem and I cant do it alone." as she pulls out a scroll.

Naruto stands up as she wipes her blood on it and he does the same and the seals on it break opening the scroll and out pops a sword with a dragon on it and Kushina said "This is the Uzumaki family sword. Each heir has one and they give it to each of their heirs. Since Kakashi has agreed to let me keep his fathers sword and my bloodline is already active I want you to have this. Arashi is still to young and not strong enough to awaken it. He will have to wait until the dragon you gave him can aid him in battle and be at least chunnin in strength."

Naruto looked at the sword and saw that it was solid black except the eyes of the dragon that was gold as well as the 2 fangs in its open mouth and Kushina said "To awaken the bloodline you will have to pull the sword from the sheeth. Until the sword recognises you as the rightful heir and an Uzumaki it will not remove. You only get one chance to do this and the sword will attack you but I am not allowed to tell you how. You must hold onto the sword until it is completely removed. If you dont your bloodline wont become active. Are you ready or do you want to wait. Like I said you only get one chance and one chance only."

Naruto said "Im ready, I wont back down."

Kushina nods and said "Goodluck son." as she holds the sword out to him.

Naruto grabs the handle and tries to pull it out when the eyes of the dragon on his arm and the one on the handle glow and the they both become covered in chakra as chakra manifistations of themselfs appear and both bite onto Naurto hand making him wince.

Kushina sees this and said "Hold on son."

Naruto hand has blood running out of it onto the ground from the 4 fang marks and soon a third dragon heads appear rising from the blood on the ground and shoots up the one on his arm and the one on the ground both attack the one on the handle and it quickly retreats before its eyes quits glowing and the sheeth comes flying off causing Naruto to dislocate his shoulder because Naruto had been pulling extra hard.

He screams out and drops the sword and sheeth but luckily Kushina caught it as Naruto grabs his shoulder and walks over to a tree and resets it back into location. After waiting for his healing to catch up he walks back over and his mother hands him both parts and said "Once you put both pieces together your bloodline will be awakened."

Naruto puts them together and he suddenly feels light headed as he starts to fall back only for a chair made out of water to catch him and he blinks looking back and quickly stands up and sees the chair fall apart and seep back into the ground and said "Cool."

End flashback

With the help of Gaara and Yamato the village walls also got more fortified by thier combined work. The forest was also moved back 300 yards so that if anyone approached the wallls the people in the new and old gaurd towers would be able to see them in advanced before they made it to the walls.

Another thing that came about durring this time thanks to the move of Rain and Suna was that because of the loss of nearly thier entire ninja population Rain was quickly captured by a joint force of Iwa and Cloud.

Because of this Akatasuki disappeared. Naruto and the ones who knew of them and thier motives knew they had not died in the blast and would not stop thier efforts but with the results of what happened thier plans had to be changed.

As for those who thought Cloud and Iwa would attack Konoha with thier allies being dead heard stories about the Yondaime returning to life and the fact that Naruto took out a good portion of the Rain ninja himself as well as his supposed destruction of the Nibi they decided to hold off and prepare at the moment Konoha would be weakend from having so many people in Konoha from Suna. Funny how those problems were able to be solved ruining that plan.'

Another thing that came about was Naruto got an idea after talking with some of the older Suna and Whirlpool ninjas that had retired from active duty. They had vast knowledge of fighting styles, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu, fuuinjutsu[sealing, and medical jutsu that was going to waste. Being the better business man he is decided to buy that knowledge. He then had the info he bought turned over to the Kages and and devided up to proper rank and decide which ones should be given back out to aid the ninja of the 3 villages.

As for the bet with the Raikage. Since Suna was destroyed and not wanting to pick a fight while they were weakend Naruto forgot it, not really carring for the thing anyways but hey, bragging rights might be worth something.

As for Naruto family life. He and Gaara turned the house he was making into a big mansion. When I say big I mean it has enough space to fit the entire Hyuuga clan. It was that big. Mostly everyone just took one section of the compound. It was devided into 5 floors not counting the basement with 20 rooms in each floor. The top floor was given to Kushina and Minato. The next floor was given to Naruto, Kurenai, Temari, and Arashi, The floor below that was Gaara, then the next was Kankuro. Why you ask would they build such a large compound is simple. A little joke from Kankuro made that decision easy.

Flashback

Everyone was sitting at the table eating and talking about what projects were to be made while they talked about how to improbe the house Naruto had built. So far Kurenai moved out of her apartment and Gaara and Kankuro moved into it. Temari and Kurenai shared a room, Naruto and Arashi shared a room, and Minato and Kushina shared a room but that was since space was limited. They still ate together and planned to stay together.

Naruto was eating when Kankuro said "So Naruto, who do you think Arashi should date. I mean from what you told the hokage Tsunade said that her bloodline in him was good enough to pass on to possible heirs since he was born with it."

Naruto scratched his head and asked "What do you mean girls. I thought the whole idea of me having 2 wives was to make it where we could have several kids to make sure our family dont die out."

Kushina shook her head and said "Sometimes your too dense son. What he means is Arashi bloodline is different then our. He has our healing and will get the water one but he also has the wood manipulation ability which none of us dont. Yamato cant pass his on either so that means that he will have to have a harem."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Hmm, I guess that makes since but its his decision. I wont dictate his life."

Arashi said "You know Im right here right."

Naruto said "I know, thats why I said its your decision. I dont want you to feel pressure into something you cant live with."

Kankuro smirked and looked at Kushina and said "So, do you have plans for any more little devils to run around." making minato spit out the sake he was taking a sip of and Kushina blinked and said "You know, I never thought of that. I wonder."

Naruto said "You mean I could have brothers or sisters."

Arashi said "Thats going to be wierd. Having an aunt or uncle younger then me. Its bad enough I feel like the woman and men I called uncles and aunts are now almost my age. Of coarse the fact I know what they look like when they get older will help when I decide to start my clan." as a small amount of blood ran down his face."

Naruto slams his head into the table and said "God I wish I could kill Konohamaru for giving him Icha Icha paradise for research but he does not even know what he would die for."

Gaara said "Well, one things for sure, the way all the woman are looking at him as well as your mother and your fiances looking at their respective mates I say there will be around 50 kids running around this place in the next 25 years. Most being from my sister." as he left in a swirl of sand as a plate of food and several other objects came flying in the spot he just was at."

Arashi said "Dad, Grandpa erosannin asked me if I wanted to help him with research tomorrow, can I."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and said "Listen here little boy, I brought you into this world and I can take you out. If you try anything peverted and I find out about it I will castrate you. Do I make my self clear Arashi Saratobi Namikaze."

Naruto looked at his mom and said "You just had to teach them that speach, didn't you."

Kushina smiled and said "Well, Im full, lets go to our room Minato, I want to seal if you are still as good at sealing as you use to be."

Naruto asked "Why would you need a seal in the bedroom."

Kushina said "Oh, so we dont wake you up when we move the room around." as she grabbed Minato hand leading him away.

Naruto blinked and yelled, "dont give me a reason to build the upgrades to this house to soon you damn perverts."

Kurenai looked at Temari and both said "And when do we get to move the furniture Naruto."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Remember, where still to young."

Kurenai said "Old enough to kill,"

Temari said "Old enough to move furniture."

Arashi said "Why do you want to change the furniture around. I finally figured out where everything is in this house."

Naruto blinked and said "Its nothing son, just your mothers teasing me."

Kankuro said "Or are they." as he was suddenly hit by a plate and his face broke apart showing his puppet that got up and walked away and Arashi asked "When did he change places."

Everyone shrugged and started to clean up the mess."

End flashback

Well that ws the general way things went durring the 4 months and now Naruto stood in front of the Kages with Minato, Itachi and his girlfriend Yugito and the Hokage said "Naruto, the village is in good enough hands to spare you now so I want you to continue the mission we briefly discussed before Suna was destroyed. Track down the last Uzumaki."

Itachi asked "What about the other mission."

The Hokage said "Since Akatsuki have gone into hiding you will have to wait for them to pop up agian before we can do anything about it. Now I want you to leave today and hurry back."

All 4 said "Yes sir." as they started to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day at the village gates Naruto looked at the 2 woman who have his heart and his son and he smiled and said "We will return as soon as we can."

Kurenai said "I know, just make sure you be careful."

Temari snorts and said "Those words don't even belong in the same sentence as Naruto. Just come back alive, ok."

Naruto sighs and Arashi said "Don't worry dad, I will watch mom and mom for you."

Naruto said "I know you will son, I know you will."

Minato said "I think we should be going son. The sooner we leave the sooner we can return."

Naruto nods and he looks at Itachi and Yugito and then looks back at Gaara and said "Watch them for me."

Gaara said "I will, now go before I decide to break your leg and make you stay."

Naruto smiles and hugs both Temari and Kurenai before he hugs his son and mother and she said "Bring your father home with you son. I love you."

Naruto nods and turns to walk out the gates with Minato, Itachi and Yugito following them.

After they were out of site Kurenai asked "Do you think they will all be alright."

Arashi said "They will be mom, dad promised."

Kurenai said "And he never breaks his promise. Come on, lets go get started on our duties son." as she placed her hand on his shoulder and they left.

After they were gone the Sandaime thought "_this is only just the beginning, what will the future hold now Naruto since the world has changed again." _as he saw a bird fly high into the air and out of sight before he turned and walked back toward his office.

On the road Naruto thought "_I hate leaving but this is just the beginning of a new adventure. The future is now unknown again and life is great."_ as he smiled and said "Lets get some speed, I want to feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my back." as he picked up his pace and the others followed.

To be continued.....

This is the end of redeye love but a sequel will be coming out in the future, until then, have a good day and a good life.


End file.
